


Coming home and staying

by Valdyr



Series: The Sinda & the Jotunn [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Justice system, Badass!Thranduil, Dragon!Loki, Dragon!Loki vs Asgard, F/M, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past Incest, Protective!Thor, Thranduil vs Sif, Thranduil vs Thor, Thranduil vs Thor vs Thrym, but a great motherly Frigga, coping with past non-con, for about half the story, maybe the bigger half, more might be added along the way, not the best at justice, nothing ever gets past her, oaf!Thor, oh yeah I forgot the obvious, or he tries at least, or judiciary system, protective!Frigga too, protective!Thranduil, shape-shifting, that's just what Thor is to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Loki, still pregnant as dragon, visit Asgard to let Loki reunite with his beloved mother Frigga and find out more about his own species, while trying not to let anyone, least of all Odin, realise that it is him, as he expects a death sentence for his past crimes, should he be found out. Once there they find Loki's family changed (almost half a century after his supposed death), but they also have to realise that there is more about Loki's past that they do not yet know. But exploring it is a dangerous endeavour, when Odin craves the dragon for his army and Thor distrusts the beautiful Elvenking too often speaking in private with his mother, although she rather suspects Thranduil knowing more than he lets on about her not so lost son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Realm Eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and merry christmas (yes, where I live presents are opened on Christmas Eve), but don't overreact at the chapter numbers. I didn't want to take the overview down, so I moved it to the last updated 'chapter'. The second one really is a chapter, as I didn't want to disappoint with this. It's not much actionwise. But since Norse Mythology is a bit hazy at times and Marvel's portrayel of it even stranger, concering some things almost deliberately false, I felt compelled to lay out this story's assumption of the nine realms based on a sort of compromise of them.

Asgard was known as Realm Eternal and the Golden City alike. For it was just that. All the realm was mostly a single city, stretching far and leaving only a rim of nature around it, before the sea circled its mass. But that was only an outer rim before the ends on all sides. Yet Asgard was no plate. It was a coin. Two-sided, and both sides were important.

  
The Palace side was just the only one most knew about. It held the entire population, after all, and the Bifrost. Or it had held the Bifrost. Loki was not sure if there was one now, whether it had been rebuilt already. But he would see soon enough. First however, he saw the other side. The keel, if Asgard were a ship with its palace towers for masts.

  
And he was quite proud of himself, when he figured that that was, where they were. At first he had wondered. They had left the cloud and found themselves in a group of mountains, hung with mist. But it was not all mountain mist. Flying out of the haze he found a rocky shore and after that sea to all sides. But it smelled odd for a sea and dipping his tongue in, he realised why. It all was freshwater. That was when he realised their location.

  
Asgard, he knew, was not a ball like all the other worlds. It had edges, but no world could survive long, if its water flowed over its edges and was lost. So, whenever water or misfortunate sailors flowed over the rim, they were drawn back to Asgard by its gravitation, just on the other side. The quick change of up and down could make even the most experienced seasick, but they would live, and with the help of the guards' skyboats sent after them by watchful Heimdall, even reach the 'upper' side again. Or if they were fish, by following the water.

  
For Asgard would be no good, if all the water gathered on the other side. Therefore, as if designed really, its sea had deep abysses far below the surface, that parted into tunnels and passed the core, the pressure of the water from the other side pushing on until that in the tunnels surfaced on the other sides in fresh springs all over Asgard, to form its rivers and clouds and somewhen reenter that side's sea, before it tipped over the edge again.

  
That was the water cycle of Asgard with its strange almost-architecture and Loki could use that to move across the realm unseen. Because he really did not want to be just attacked. Not with Thranduil on his back, staring wide-eyed at the actual change in world, just by flying through a cloud. But the hidden pathways came like that. This was the ninth portal he had discovered in Asgard, not counting the Bifrost. And they were all inconspicious:

  
One he had found camping. A pond had radiated energy, so he jumped in and found at the very bottom a little cave. If he had not been absolutely sure of the magical feeling, he would not have risked swimming into the narrow cave, lest he drowned. But once inside, and just a little uneasy with a feeling like he might actually find a dead end and not be able to turn in the limited space, he had felt it all around and soon seen light again. When he resurfaced, having left the cave in more water and desperate for air, he was in a pond no longer, but a lake. In Vanaheim.

  
The first he ever found, however, was in a tree. It was an old oak in a clearing of Asgard's forest, small as it was in comparison. He had climbed the tree as adolescent to hide from Thor and his friends, who had mocked him on their hunt. But where its biggest branches met, he had found a big hole, as if the trunk was hollow. He had climbed in, thinking it an even better hiding spot, only to realise while turning for a comfortable position, that light came from one side.

  
There was a hole to the outside. But he was sure that there had not been a hole in, when he ran around the tree, searching for a good path to climb. He had climbed up again and at the same spot not seen any hole from the outside still. Odd. But then he had heard Thor's tell-tale foot-steps, more like stamping, closing in and dropped back down. But the hole had been there again and he had climbed out through that. He had been in a forest clearing, still. Yet the trees were so much taller and there were bright, vernal flowers in full blossom.

  
Then he looked more closely at the trees; some were still putting forth buds. It was spring here ! But Asgard was a world of eternal summer. Not round like the others, it had no real seasons and certainly no spring. That would have required a winter to precede it and Asgard had no winter. That was like saying that someone got a heat shock on Jotunheim. Paradox. So he ventured out to discover the reasons for this riddle and saw for the first time an elf. 'A light elf ?', he had thought. They were beautiful with floral wreaths and singing for the trees to grow.

  
He had just stumbled into Alfheim, or Ljosalfheim as some called it to better differentiate it from Svartalfheim. Not that he had told anyone. Certainly not about the elf who gave him his first kiss. No more, though. Just a kiss and a happy laugh, before he had danced away, singing of blossoms and the return of the sun. He had been shocked, and horny. But even though he had not gotten to ask the merry by-passer's name, he had felt compelled to go back, before Thor made Heimdall look for him and see him here. He hadn't wanted the path found and sealed.

  
Afterwards, however, he had gone to search for paths, beside learning how to hide from the watcher. The next he had found had thaught him a lesson, though. He had been on the lower mountains that almost steamed in the hot summer sun. Needless to say, he had not wanted to go. Thor had heared of maidens sunbathing naked on those flat rocks. By Fandral, of course. Loki had been dragged along, teased about not wanting to see maidens, but perhaps men ? He had had no choice, unless he wanted all the palace to mock him egri.

  
And there in the burning sun, he had seen a mirage. It had been so hot ! But one had shown a blazing fire and that had been strange. Heat mirages were reflections, of the blue sky or something further away than it seemed. So, was there really a fire somewhere around ? He had approached in puzzlement, but then felt the same as in the tree. And that was, why he went on. And the fire consumed him. All around there had been vulcanos and rivers of lava, the only water in boiling pools and geysers. He had almost fainted on the spot, as his soles frizzled beneath him.

  
He had jumped back with his last moment of awareness and woken again in the hospital wing of the palace. Apparently Thor, while 'fishing in the lower mountain lakes' had found him passed out from the blazing sun. That oaf had seriously picked him up from right in front of it without noticing the portal to Muspelheim. How blind could one be ? But he was grateful. He might have been seriously interrogated, had Thor realised and told their parents that he had basically lain on the threshold of another world's back door. His. Not their, his parents, he corrected himself.

  
Thus he could continue his search over years and centuries to come, more cautiously now. The path to Midgard was a bit dirty for his taste, leading through an earthy tunnel, almost like a bigger fox's or badger's dwelling. It disappeared and resurfaced in mossy forest ground. Ugh. His poor hair had suffered greatly from those horrible roots and his shoes had not thanked him for the worms, either. He hated Midgard ever since. Worse than he had expected to hate Niflheim, though that didn't come.

  
He had actually been rather fond of it, or his fleeting expression of it. The realm of eternal winter, birthrealm of the Hrimthurs, the Frost Giants, though they had long ago migrated to the capital of all giants, Jotunheim, which was now entirely associated with them, since their move of Niflheim's casket hat frozen it as well, making them the dominating kind, as they got along best in those conditions. So it was no surprise to Loki, now at least, for it had been then, that tip-toeing into Niflheim had not bothered him as horribly as expected.

  
It had certainly been cold, he had been in his Asgardian body after all, but bearable. Admittedly, he had been dressed for the cold, as he had been venturing Asgard's highest mountain. The only place of the summer realm that was ever really frosty. Up there the mist had taken him away, just like now. Jotunheim itself was connected to Asgard in far more moderate heights. It had originally only been a rocky land of giants, after all. And was reachable through a similarly rocky cave in those same upper mountains, only at half the height. Though that cave was strangely frosty for its position, giving away Jotunheim's cold winds blowing through it, to one of keen eyes at least.

  
But one didn't have to climb to reach all the portals. The one to Svartalfheim – though he should rather call it Nidavellir, lest Thranduil got a shock at the meaning – was closer to the ground. True, it was still amid rocks – like a collapsed mine entrance, though Asgard didn't actually have any mines, its strangely formed mass void of any ores – but nothing like the mountains on its other side.

  
Nidavellir was plastered with many mountains, though it might as well have been entirely made of them, as its dark fields grew little more than the bare stone, anyway. But that was more life still, compared to Helheim. That, however, was most interesting on the topic of portals. Asgard's path there was in a stone circle, only just visible through the heavy fog. But the other side was a foggy cirlce, as well. That one however had only one upright stone in its very centre. A street sign of sorts.

  
The stone was carved with all manners of symbols in all its directions; As they were names, Loki sadly couldn't translate them. But he got the message. The position of the name on the stone marked the direction of the portal, because that specific circle held dozens of portals to about every imaginable place. But not just in a belt around it, also above: A hemisphere of uncounted portals around the stone, leading everywhere. Except in one direction:

The direction of the gate that Garm was chained to. After that gate, the fog cleared entirely and one could see all the grounds and the dead walking them, mostly limping away from torturous serpents, up to the throne of Hel.

Sometimes one could even see Nidhogg rise in his pursuit of dead prey to feed on. Hel's second pet and, considering that Garm was basically just a big dog, the only other intelligent creature with her. That had made the Queen of the Dead and their consumer close friends with time. As a father, he certainly hoped that his little daughter was only a friend to the fireless, but poisonous dragon.

  
Yet considering his current situation, he couldn't really blame her in either case. He was carrying a dragon's offspring after all. And an elf. An elf he sternly warned not to be sick on him, once they crossed the rim. He would try the same. It would, after all, be his first conscious crossing. When he fell from the Bifrost the lack of oxygen, drifting through Asgard's outermost atmosphere, had robbed his consciousness. Gravitation would only have pulled him back in a wide arch to the underside afterwards. Then, falling in the other direction, he probably fell onto the mountaintop from almost space.

  
So he prepared now, trying to keep his senses alright, and then neared the close. He could feel the ground shift although it remaind perfectly in place. Even parallell to the sea, he now felt more like flying up a mountain; diagonal. His angle seemed to rocket with every yard he passed and then he was at a right angle to the world, heaving himself with heavy wingbeats until he could see the other, upper side and a rebuilt Bifrost-dome exactly in front of him. He had aimed for the 'front door' to avoid the impression of sneaking in like an intruder, and now was most graciously rewarded for it: That face was priceless.

  
For in all his lifetime, Heimdall had never looked so flabbergasted as he watched a frost-blue dragon rise just before his eyes. An actual dragon... here in Asgard !?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you like Easter, although it's Christmas, you can find up to five hints, two of them foreshadowing. (That Loki's first kiss was with an elf during spring would have been a foreshadowing for him, but not now anymore, now it's just my way of telling you that they were always meant to be.)


	2. A Dragon in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astride Loki, Thranduil gets to now Asgard and its royalty. Asgard tries to cope with Loki, whose mere presence, being what he is at the moment, is enough to stir up the continuous calm of the Realm Eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not to have included all too much Thranduil in the first, but he get's his fair share now.

'Wow', was Thranduil's first thought at that sight, 'Thorin would kiss an orc's feet just to see this.' Like a second sun the realm of the Aesir shone of bright gold. He preferred silver and the light of stars and moon over the sun's that burnt in his eyes. But dwarves and firedrakes had to salivate for such a home; the Aesir could not he fine people then. As if they could be by the way they treated Loki. His poor winter, caught in this heat. But he had to focus now; one of their kind was already there to see him.

  
Fortunately the golden-eyed guard at the presumable lookout had not seen his lapsus, too occupied staring at Loki. He gripped his sword as Loki neared and stepped back to a large horn at the other entrance of his dome. Large horn ? Well, it seemed large to him, before he realised that at the other side of the entrance an even longer horn started, that wound around the dome before facing back to the city gate. The gate... Was this the gatekeeper then ? Hei...Heimdall, Loki had said. Well, in that case the horn he went for was probably a warning signal to the city.

  
The bigger, dusty horn was likely for the worst of attacks, this one mosty attention, but he didn't need to be considered a threat at all. So he steered Loki, who grinned maliciously at the flustered watchman, to turn more to the side and called out:"Guardsman ! Call not the army just now. I come in peace, no military forces hiding in my sleeve, and my mount will not attack you against my orders, unless you force us into self-defence. So please, hear me out first."

  
Heimdall stilled and turned back around, his broadsword still ready at hand and two long daggers at his lower back, as Thranduil noticed then. But he kept his face neutral, as the Asgardian faced him:"You speak good Asgardian for a foreigner who has never entered this realm before. What is your intent then ? As I know of no dragons in Alfheim, least of all mountable ones, and you are clearly an elf, unless a Jotunn hides beneath a false skin. Your beast might well be of that winter-realm."

  
"If my loyal companion is, then by many generation's distance. I for one am of neither, and that is precisely what I wish to discuss with the Allfather, King of Gods. It would be a great benefit to both our people, I think, if they could meet, learn from each other and above all trade. We have always profited from deepening our relationships with our neighbours before. Unless, of course, you know that your king will have no interest in such. I can also disappear again and never return, if you do not wish me in your realm."

  
Heimdall did not ponder that. He couldn't speak for the Allfather, such would be treasonous. So he nodded to the elf and took his bugle. He gave two short sounds, a signal for attention, but no urgent warning. His eyes did drift to Gjallarhorn, though. It was still resting and would remain so for a hopefully very long time. But the diviners insisted on his presence ever since the Bifrost had been broken. A portent of Ragnarok, they had called it. He didn't think so. If fate was known so exactly, it could be stopped. The diviners only spread fear to justify their hefty pay.

  
But the monster now landing on the bridge to rest its wings left him with a terrible sense of forboding. He feared it turning against his king. And he feared it allied with him worse. Ever since that terrible day the Bifrost broke and pulled the younger prince into the abyss, the king's calm sanity had slowly drained along with his queen's happiness. He was only glad that she had never asked for his testament. He could not have denied an order of his queen, but telling her that her beloved son had killed himself intentionally could drive her to follow him and that would drive his king mad.

  
But then an escort of guards arrived and stared in shock at the dragon that had the decency to just look at them boredly, not baring its teeth anymore in that twisted parody of a smile. He was absolutely sure that it had been a negative expression, no matter what the elf said, but maybe dragon's were just physically incapable of friendliness. Anyway, he instructed the guards over their shying horses' frightened noise and sent one ahead as messenger. That one's horse set off like it was bolting. In the end, it likely was just bolting with the rider's consent.

  
The others tried to keep theirs calm, as they 'escorted' the dragon-mounted elf across the Bifrost, due to their fearful looks to the dragon not even noticing the crown on its rider's head. He had needed to tell the messenger twice, as that one had had too great difficulties keeping his mount in place. Riding a dragon was better in that, too. Being monsters themselves, they likely wouldn't shy from anything, while horses were prey animals. But still he would not wish dragons on his king's side. Not now. The realms might take the use of such as the last straw and unite against them.

 

-

 

Only with his age-long training could Thranduil keep a neutral face, while constantly snickers attacked his control, trying to escape to the outside. But that would give the wrong expression. He couldn't show his amusement at the Aesir's fear. No-one would belittle Loki now, would they ? No, even if they didn't recognise him, he felt Loki's chest swollen with pride. They would never love him as they loved Thor, Loki knew and had long ago accepted, but he was weak, little Loki no longer. He was great and strong and all saw it.

  
No easy bruising or whining like a baby, his very skin was a tenfold shield. No magic 'tricks' needed, because he couldn't fight with a spear or sword. His claws were spears and his teeth were swords, he had no need anymore. And no comparison to the Thunderer who made the rain and lightning strike and whirlwinds to destroy the destroyer ? As if ! The shock of his tail was a thunderbolt and his wings a hurricane ! A part of him wanted to ravage Asgard just to prove to all that he could.

  
But that was not why he came here. He knew what that was and forced it back into its cage. Shape-shifting was considered dangerous not only for the risk of getting stuck between two forms, but also because staying a beast for too long could shift one's character as well. One might truly become what one looked like. And Loki had already spent months in his dragon-shape. But he had done so also in his mare-shape and had still been able to turn back to himself. He knew how to. And his anchor to his true self right now sat on his back.

  
Thranduil was greatly relieved, when he felt Loki calm beneath him. He had considered that seeing Asgard again might raise some old grudges anew, but had hoped that Loki could control it. They were here for him, after all. And he managed, so Thranduil could go back to watching the architecture and gathering people around them as they were led to the palace. Another worry proved unnecessary then. All the palace gates were ridiculously high. As if meant for inhabitants greater than the Aesir...

  
Thus Loki had no trouble entering, despite his enormous size. He grunted at the many columns narrowing his path in annoyance, which unnerved the people around him, but nothing more. Not until two birds flew over them. Ravens, just like the messengers of Erebor. He didn't like those birds, no matter how the dwarves valued him, but they were no better than the Crebain to him. Another thing he and Loki had in common, it would seem. Because the dragon hissed angrily at them, his breath becoming visible, as he puffed a frosty cloud in their direction.

  
They literally shivered before his eyes and turned clumsily to return to their master, no doubt reporting their espied. After that they just stayed put on the armrest of one particularly wide, solid gold throne. Thranduil prefered his own. But he wouldn't voice any slight in the king's presence. A very obviously aged king. They were definitly not immortal, then. But the king also looked quite grim. It was directed at his own guards, though. Once he looked to Thranduil, he schooled his features as not to give anything away.

  
For courtesy's sake, Thranduil dismounted, Loki bending down to allow him such in a graceful manner rather than climbing down after just a little nudge. Then he stepped before his 'mount' and bent his neck just enough to show his acknowledgement, but not so much that it would be considered submissive. They could all see that he was not below the Allfather, except in being his guest, but no less a king. The Allfather answered with an even slighter incline of his uncrowned head. No more than a nod really. But Thranduil accepted that the no doubt very sure of himself king had done anything at all.

  
"I, King Thranduil Oropherion of the Woodland Realm, greet the King of Asgard and protector of the nine realms of Yggdrasil, Odin Allfather." Loki had instructed him precisely on that. Odin Borson was the prince of the past, Odin Allfather the king. Anything else was disrepectful and although Asgard was more often considered an oppressor, it considered itself a protector. The king was clearly not insulted as a hint of a smile tugged at his lips, but the minute rise of an eyebrow said clearly: How do you know, stranger ? Yet Thranduil continued undeterred:

  
"It is a pity that we have not met millenia ago, but now that circumstance has made us aware of each other, we might forge a bond, as not to someday find ourselves in distanced distrust and strangers' tensions. In the name of the elves of Eryn Galen, I suggest diplomacy for prevention, to let our peoples and cultures interact in exchange of knowledge and goods. May our realms be friends someday, allies rather than strangers that would fall into enemies at some presumed slight. Maybe there can be ten realms in the future."

  
Odin seemed to at least consider it, which was really important, because even if nothing came of it, they needed a justification for their stay and only the king of Asgard could give them the allowance. So Odin looked them both in the eyes very closely and then pensively asked Thranduil:"Your realm, king Thranduil, is it all woods to call it so ?"

  
Obvious question. Forests held only a limited variety of tradeable resources. So Thranduil answered as best he could for their situation:"Not at all. It used to hold much greater woodlands, but today big parts of those are pastures and fields. The humans and hobbits cultivate them."

  
"Your elves live with humans in the same realm ?"

  
"There are no humans in my realm. But some neighbour it and even more live in the south and west of it. They are rather useful for their short lives. Fishermen, farmers, traders and one of their kingdoms breeds horses without equal. They cannot, however, match the smiths of dwarves and elves, nor our healers."

  
"Dwarves live on your realm, too ?"

  
"They do. We count their most famous kingdom, Erebor, ruled by Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, the King under the Mountain, among our closest allies."

  
"Elves and dwarves allied ? I doubt it. They are the darkness and the light, too different to ever unite."

  
Thranduil was losing and he knew it. Well, he believed the same. But somehow their almost friendship worked. Mostly because of Loki, but that be couldn't say. So he opened the top of his cloak and let the king stare at his necklace, that none but a dwarf could have crafted and the Allfather stared at the stars around his throat, along with half his court, the half that stood at such an angle that they could see, in amazement. Only when the king looked up again into his eyes in question did he continue:

  
"The dwarves are with us in their gratitude. I personally saved their king's life in a war the Elves of the Woodland Realm, the Men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills all fought side by side to defeat a mutual enemy. The bonds forged in battle have melted us together above all old grudges, and we had long held deep grudges against each other. But now, we are inseperable."

  
And looked up at Odin defiantly. He dared him to proclaim that he doubted his word, a king's word, still. But Odin went back to considering. He also eyed Loki again, his eyes wandering the dragon up and down repeatedly, before he spoke again:"And you have impressive smiths as well ? The elves we know of are not too gifted at that; closer to nature, you see." Thranduil understood well. He didn't like the smoke and stench of forges either, but he had proof.

  
In one swift movement he drew his sword and flipped it in his hand, so the hilt faced the Allfather, who sent another, a high-ranked warrior from the looks of it, but one likely not actively fighting anymore – he lacked a hand, the stump of his arm shredded as if an especially large warg had mauled it off. Loki didn't seem to like him, or he just didn't like someone nearing Thranduil. He growled lightly, which stopped the warrior instantly. Purely for show, Thranduil directed a scholdingly evil eye at his dragon.

  
Loki, albeit unamused, grunted and looked away to demonstratively let go off his threat against Tyr. He hated him, but their act was more important and indeed, Odin was impressed by their display. He eyed Loki again. And there was a desire in those looks he gave him that made his skin crawl. But he tolerated it and tolerated Tyr, who tested the elegant and extremely light blade approvingly before carrying it up to Odin's throne for a personal look. And Odin was impressed anew:"There is magic in this blade. Light, but effective. Did you make it ? There is a shimmer of magic on you."

  
"All elves have magic, where I come from, even if not all can actively use it. But quite some can and I am a king, not a smith. It was made for me, but not by my own hands."

  
"It is a fine piece of work still." And he let Tyr return the sword, which Thranduil immediately tucked away again. But he could feel that the Allfather was not on the verge of speaking again, so he justed looked back to him silently, his face a mask. "Say, king of the Woodland Realm, who you speak so highly of so many offers, what did you come for in specific ?" Behind his mask he shrunk in dread of having been caught out. But he couldn't be sure yet and he would definitly not give himself away in fright, so he answered emotionlessly:

  
"We have considered specific uses, of course, and were most intrigued by the rumours of Asgard's unparallelled army. Allfather, you should know that we still have enemies in our world and one bothers us and our allies above all others. The dwarves, once, had immeasurably profitable mines in one mountain chain. Unfortunatly, a monster has destroyed their people there and now foul folk has infested their mine cities. Our own people have only just suffered a terrible war and are not up to the challange again yet. If, however, the warrior's of Asgard could drive those creatures out and slay the great beast, we would pay the reconquest of those mines most generously."

  
If the Aesir did come, they would bite their teeth out at the challenge. Such idiots could never survive the Balrog the dwarves had woken there. And if all sent died, Thranduil would not have to pay for their success and Odin would give Arda a wide berth. If by some miracle they did defeat the Balrog, Thorin would no doubt pay a good portion of Erebor's hoard to be gifted the cleansed mines, so Thranduil didn't have to do anything, either. He might rather he rewaded by the dwarves for arranging it, hopefuly with Moria's great treasure, Mithril. Optimal in every sense.

  
Odin himself seemed to appreciate the challange as well:"Asgard's warriors would gladly volunteer to face any monster for the glory of such a victory." Idiots, he knew it. But one in the crowd was even more idiotic. Thranduil didn't even hear who, but some Asgardian snorted, why they sought another to slay a monster in their mines, while they themselves kept one for a pet. And as he heared that Thranduil knew that nothing he could do would stop Loki now.

  
He was so right at that. With a roar that shook the floor, Loki whipped his head around, narrowing his blood-red eyes exactly on the speaker. That was the moment, everyone around the speaker, well aware that he was the one to blame, used to scatter in all directions, leaving him alone in an obvious clearing. He had all of two seconds to try jumping back, but already a clawed wing grabbed him and wrenched him into the air, right in front of Loki's lighting mouth. Truly, it grew a bright blue, just like the outlines of the scales on his chest. His inner frost-furnace was preparing a biting cold death.

  
But fortunately, Loki had some control, so he just really scared the nobleman who had insulted him and was now wetting his expensive pants, about fifty feet above the ground and whimpering inaudibly under the dragon's booming voice:"A pet ?! What are you, wench, to call me a pet ?! I am a prince of dragons, the sovereigns of the skies, and I am the slayer of Smaug the Tyrranical who forced three kingdoms to their knees. I am the Elvenking's liasion to our people, Not His PET !!! And it is only for his favour that I do not deep-freeze you like a dead fish, but don't try my charity again."

  
The poor bugger was shivering like a leaf from the breath of Loki's little speech, but the proud prince was merciless. When he was done talking, he just dropped his victim and all heard the cracks of his legs snapping on the impact. Just like the howl of pain that followed. But Thranduil could not sympathise with him. For someone who had incurred the wrath of a dragon, he got away extremely lightly. And to his positive surprise, so thought Odin.

  
At first the guards moved to counter the 'beast' as the dropped tried to crawl away with the strength of his arms alone. But Odin banged his spear on the ground and as their heads turned, he gave them that grim face from earlier, until they returned to their posts like scolded children. So that was the reason. Loki's powerful form had caught the Allfather's eye from the start and he did not want his own people to destroy his chance. Indeed, once they were back, where they should be, he turned to smile at the dragon that was Loki.

  
"Forgive such trifles, the opinions of fools should never touch one of your power and self-control. I would have expected you to execute him for his insult. I could order it, if you wish. You are my honoured guest and under the protection of the king; any slight against you is a slight against me and therefore treason. Would that suit you, dear prince ?"

 

-

  
Now Loki's head was reeling. Odin was adulating him ? Him ? Odin ? For 99.9 % of his life he had craved nothing more. But now, it felt wrong. It made him swimmy. He had to fight that off, or he would swoon. So he puffed a cloud of frost and grumbled:"I don't care. My purpose here is only the assistance to king Thranduil. My own people have no desire to join any realms, we just don't mind it. So I am not here as ambassador to Asgard and need not be flattered so. Talk to the elf, if you like it. I have no business here."

  
Thranduil cringed internally at the harsh words, but Odin was responsible, going far too far beyond polite, and shocking his own people on the side. But after Loki's response, the guards finally dared to heave the badly injured to the healers' wing. Odin himself was strangely enough not insulted at all at the rejection. Instead his focus jumped to Thranduil as if gauging his prey. Oh, so he just didn't acknowledge the rejection as such. Instead he now planned on using Thranduil to convince Loki. He had to have the dragon's favour after all, or he would not be allowed to mount him.

  
For such an experienced king, he was acting suspiciously obvious. Or was it a an act ? A mask not of indifference but false emotion over his own ? Loki knew the Allfather better, so Thranduil sought his eyes for a silent question on the topic. Yet Loki's eyes were glued elsewhere. And more than that, they were big and round with so much more emotion than he had ever seen in Loki as dragon before. He followed his love's line of sight and beheld a breathtaking beauty.

  
All the gold of Asgard paled in comparison to her fair hair and the kindness in those warm eyes, held by a face half as old as the king's, was not found in any dwarf's, elf's, man's or hobbit's. Magic wafted off her, so remining of Loki's. It was a pity that she wore such a simple, black dress. If only he accentuated her form as Loki had before, she coul... A simple black dress was quite a message. And as she went to the Allfather's side he fully realised that she had to be the queen, Frigga, Loki's mother.

  
After her followed a broad-shouldered man with a full beard and also golden hair, but he was dressed for war in several layers of armour and a bright cape falling from his shoulders to show off his rank. That, with a blunt hammer emanating magic strapped to his belt, had to be the crown prince. One of his hands was held by a second woman, in armour and with black hair, three more men behind her. Somehow he instantly disliked the woman. It might be the way she cluchted the prince, indecent for her status compared to his, but she also had a false beauty about her.

  
She wanted to look good, but oit let anyone show that she wanted that. She wanted to be perceived and treated like a warrior. Still she sought to become a princess and later queen, when she had no female, motherly, warmth in her. Women had their softness for a reason, it was not weakness, but loving care. Idiotic Asgardians. But her hair irked him as well. In passing it seemed no different to Loki, so Thranduil could not say he just didn't like black hair, but honestly: Was the blackened wood that was coal beautiful, because the black wood that was ebony held a natural beauty ?

  
She just struck him as coal. And she seemed to think no better of him. One look and she pursed her lips at him. He had at least hidden his contempt. She's never make a good queen. But she had drawn Loki's attention as well, just for a moment making him think what happened to Thor's mortal. But then, that was roughly fifty years ago. She would be grey and wrinkled, if not dead already, unless Thor had ended it earlier. He should instruct Thranduil to come to a topic that would eventually lead them there, so his raging curiosity might be sated. The warrior's three did not matter to him, so he turned back to Frigga.

  
Thranduil did not spend much time eyeing them either. Gluttonous, lascivious and not of of Asgard. Frigga, however, spoke now. Only softly, to her husband, but his elven ears heard her:"We heard noise. How come, a dragon visits us ? And this elf is not of Alfheim, his magic feels entirely unlike theirs." Odin murmured back a summary to her that Thranduil did not feel necessary to strain his hearing for. So he just waited, anxious on Loki's behalf under his perfect facade.

  
Frigga seemed to consider her husband's words and make up her mind as she eyed Loki closely, but not in the same way as he had. Then, for some inexplicable reason he walked towards the dragon. Loki was unnerved, he had been both delighted and guilty at seeing her again, but why did she have to come so close ? He had a terrible fear of her somehow seeing that it was him. She couldn't. Even his magic felt different in this shape of his.

  
Sensing Loki's fear, Thranduil intervened as unattachtedly as he could, lest they realise that there was a secret to be discovered:"I wouldn't suggest that. He is rather tense around strangers." She stilled at the polite warning, but only for a moment, before she made the last step anyway and pressed a a hand against his chest. Loki growled, his wings pushing his chest higher and away from her as his head, teeth bared, snapped down to her. It was only a bluff, but she really wasn't supposed to do that; even she couldn't know.

  
At the threat against their queen, however, all guards seized up and thunder roared as the crown prince lifted his hammer. But Frigga was unperturbed:"Of course, _he_ would be tense, carrying such precious cargo... Are you surprised, King Thranduil ? Did you not know that your dragon is pregnant ?" That baffled about everyone. Except Loki, who relaxed at knowing that she had only tested that and was not remotely close to discovering his identity. Obviously, the goddess of marriage and motherhood would see his pregnancy.

  
However, that Thranduil did not appear to have known weakened their story... But the old king, whose age showed only through his finesse, answered perfectly convincingly:"I have to admit, I am surprised, or rather impressed, that you found out so easily. I took much longer, but then, there were hardly any signs. My dear Rhîwthûl, however, considers it no political or elven matter and therefore not my business. We have become close friends by now, but not so close as to discuss intimacies."

  
"I apologise for my presumption then."

  
"No need, your grace."

  
"But this stress is not good for her."

  
"As far as I know, she still prefers 'he'. They are both."

  
"I know. The Jotunn blood in him is obvious, albeit mixed and meddled more so with different streams of magic. A peculiar creature, Rhîwthûl. Interesting. But called he or she, still stressed. You both must also be tired after your no doubt long journey. Let me show you to a guestroom with a broad window, so you may stay together, as you certainly desire in this new environment. Diplomacy can wait until tomorrow."

  
Without a word from Odin, she led them out of the big hall, while Loki pondered. Mixed Jotunn ? What else ? Perhaps his shape-shifting confused her feeling, but then, he was quite small for a Jotunn in his birth-shape. Was he some half-breed ? With what ? With whom ? Laufey was his father, sure, but what mother could survive a giant mounting her and would bear his child ? A shape-shifter as he was ? No, shape-shifting was a gift the Jotnar were infamous for above all others. But who and what else ? And why had Frigga not told him before ? He had a lot to find out in his stay.

  
Such thoughts limited his chattiness over dinner with Thranduil. Not that he ate anything. He just lay curled in front of the panorama window of Thranduil's guestroom – as no room could hold him and an unused hall really was no room for the night – with his head lying on the heap of blankets Thranduil had pulled from his bed and positioned for him. Occasionally he mumbled something, but mostly he listened to his lover cursing the Asgardian cuisine. They went to sleep early, Thranduil on his head again. His bed was a bit bare now, after all.

  
And they could imagine that they would need their rest for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, buuut I have an unfortunate anouncement to make. I feel a bit like proclaiming hiatus, but I swear I will be back this year, even if on the last day, but surely still 2015. However, I have been neglecting some important things over this that I urgently need to tend to now. I won't stop, though, even if I slow. I don't want to and couldn't stop if I wanted to.


	3. Delegates of the Elves and Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To better manipulate Thranduil into persuading Rhîwthûl for him, Odin orders delegations from Alfheim and Nidavellir, while Thranduil couldn't be less pleased by all he sees and hears of the Allfather. However, Loki has a great time with Frigga. But ! They cannot keep suspicion from arising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I said too much in the summary, but I couldn't help it. Anyway: A hopefully enjoyable – somewhat longer than planned – treat for 2015 and a happy new year !

The next morning, a horn woke Asgard. Thranduil cursed it. He had no concept of Jetlag as Loki had one, having travelled far and wide before at portal-speed, but he knew that it was in no way morning already. Yet the sun blared into his eyes, as if screaming and yelling to get him up, just with her sight. What an awful place. But maybe he was just too used to a thick canopy filtering the light, so that a day in the forest was like a clement night in the field and night in the forest absolute darkness, soothing into deep and sound sleep.

  
Only very reluctantly did he rise, but noticed quickly that the ground had changed. Or what he slept on at least. He was in a bed. A very comfortable bed, but no bed compared to Loki's dragon head. Strange, how he had changed his long-standing opinions so quickly. But here, it was really worrysome that Loki was in fact not present any longer. Thranduil jumped up to look outside, but the dragon wasn't there either.

  
He was just short of panicking, when in the upper right corner of his sight, something moved in the sky. It was a dot, but a quickly growing dot. It grew until it was more of a bent line, waving through the sky and growing still. He watched it attentively, but soon put a disgruntled mask over his face of relief. Loki shouldn't do such risky things. However, when finally the dragon landed, throwing a big grey mass in front of him, he had to accept the prince's reasoning. He wasn't sure what the huge, horned something was, but going by the way Loki was gorging it down, no dinner might have left his big stomach a bit hollow.

  
Then for the second time a horn sounded. And Thranduil certainly wondered what that was all about:"Loki, does that watchman trumpet every morning like some terribly rude waking alarm ?"

  
"No. One short sound means that an expected guest from another realm has now arrived, or someone sent out returned."

  
"He sounded twice for us."

  
"Sure. We were unexpected. One sound is just information, two require an escort. Three require healers speeding to the Bifrost at once."

  
"That outlook is 'the Bifrost' then, being what exactly ?"

  
"Oh, sorry. It is a magical machine that can transport people or small things from one world to another without a natural portal. That is the usual way to hop realms for the Aesir and their allies. Hardly anyone knows of the portals, those are my ways."

  
"So twice this morning, official and expected guests have arrived or returned here ? And what would a warning be for armies or the like?"

  
"A continuous, long drawn out sound. Unless it's Ragnarok itself, which is announced with the second horn he had. Although that does not usually hang there. Not before some kind of warning."

  
"What is Ragnarok, Loki ? Please keep in mind that I know as little of this world as you know of Arda."

  
"I shall. Ragnarok is the end of everything, that I was expected to unleash on the good Aesir and everyone else. But let's not talk of that. Divining is as reliable as the idiot who practises it, then the tenth root extracted from that. Only a master mage has any chance and I know all of Asgard's mages, as well as most of Vanaheim's. They don't have the skill, even if they had the discipline. I do believe in fate and maybe it gives signs before it happens, but to see and recognise them among all the sign-looking not-signs, as well as correctly interpreting them ? No. That I have no faith in, whatsoever."

  
"I do believe in diving, but I can't speak for people I don't know and considering that we are talking about Aesir, I fully believe you concerning their skill and resulting accuracy of predictions. But since you seem almost done with ...that, can we get some kind of breakfast anywhere ?"

  
"'That' is a bilgesnipe, or was, and yes. I can lead you, but I shouldn't for plausibility's sake, so just wait." And with that Loki himself sounded a loud, but short roar, followed by another. The attention signal. Indeed it took not five minutes and there was a knock on the door. Thranduil fully expected a servant. However, when he opened the door, an only just familiar bearded blonde awaited him.

  
"The crown prince, I assume ?"

  
"Aye. My rooms were closest and I am supposed to be friendly to foreign guests."

  
"Dignitaries. It's foreign dignitaries, unless a prince shall socialise with drovers and peasants as well, if only they are foreigners here."

  
He could not have described the look of utter shock on the prince's faces.

  
"Forgive, dear prince, if I was rude, it is a habit from training my own son and heir."

  
"No it's ... It's good, great actually."

  
Now Thranduil was the one who couldn't quite believe what he was hearing:"How is it great for a royal to be corrected by a foreigner ?"

  
"No, that's not... I just.. Urgh. It's your wordning,...your grace. M-my brother, he would have said exactly the same. This is usually his task anyway."

  
Now that felt good to hear, but both for plausibility and to hear how the very articulate prince would say it, he had to ask:"Why is he not here then ? Have you come to realise that you as future king must learn it as well or were you forced ? I do hope it is not that he is incapable now ? There are some dangers out there ?" He gestured to the greyish hornbeast outside his windw for that and saw the prince's teary eyes go wide:

  
"Your dragon felled a bilgesnipe ? And such an old one, too ?"

  
"Is it forbidden ? A holy creature to you ?"

  
"No, but dangerous, you were right in that. Even a dragon could be crushed between them !"

  
Now Loki, gulping down one last bite from the already almost-skeleton, had to speak up:"Only an idiot to land. I froze it to death while in the air beyond their reach and gripped it then, overflying it like a sea-eagle would a fish. They were never close to nudging me. But you are rude, 'prince' !"

  
The title was spat like an insult, but the Asgardian was only confused:"Rude, why ? It is glorious that you managed such a feat, many young Aesir try, but never alone, and even of the little groups not all return !"

  
Loki wanted to sigh a storm's worth of air. How could someone with such a miserable short-term memory, or was is just the attention span, be charged with an entire realm ? Humility was one lesson, but Thor lacked many many more, before he could ever hope to become king. Thranduil, having seen the hint of tears at thinking about Loki, was mercyful though:"He refers to your lack of an answer to my question, beside never telling me your name. I have heard of the king, no more."

  
"Oh, I am Thor Odinson and you also met my mother Frigga, the Allmother. And you aaasked... Oh, yes. Well, that's... I'm sorry. But my brother is incapable of handling foreign gue- dignitaries now. There was an attack on Asgard. By the Frost Giants, our archenemies. He fell."

  
"I am terribly sorry of reminding you. I had no idea."

  
"No, it's okay. It's been a while. It's... It can't be changed."

  
Thor's voice broke at the end and Thranduil really felt bad for reminding him. So Frigga was not the only one who missed Loki still. But something about the 'It can't be changed.' sounded off, as if those were not their recent speaker's own words. Someone had told him, again and again. Someone who had likely tried to make him move on and past his loss. That was not evil per se, but when you've known someone for millenia, half a century of grief was nothing. So this someone was very practical and a bit cold at that, or just plain unfeeling.

  
He had a distinct idea about who that might be and it didn't brighten his mood about meeting him, but his stomach was insistent, so he changed the topic, which brightened the prince's mood instantly. He seemed to like food and made to lead him to the great dining hall at once. A single grumble from the dragon sufficed and Thor backpaddled:

  
"You ? Uhm... I guess you can fly over the roof to the front entrance... then the same way as if you were going to the throne hall, but just in front of the last gate turn right. The door has lots of food carved into it. But I'm not sure that we have enough for you, unless you are sated with that."

  
"No. That was a late dinner, since I had none, but I can get another easily." And with that Loki leapt from the ground and pulled himself back into the air. Thor just stared after him. He was thinking something, Thranduil just didn't know what and that irked him:"Is everything alright, prince Thor ?"

  
"What ? Yes, ...king Thranduil. I'm just not used to talking to monsters. I mean, usually I find them, fight them and kill them. That's it. But I never talked to one like it was a person..."

  
"Rhîwthûl **IS** a person, speaking, thinking and feeling like us. Monsters are not defined by their looks, young prince. Have you never learned that ?"

  
"Well, what looks like a bilgesnipe usually is a bilgesnipe and what looks like a tree can be expected to be a tree."

  
"Ents are often mistaken for trees as well and a supposed 'bilgesnipe' might also be a shape-shifter imitating it. But that is not the point. 'Monster' is not a species, but abstract like love or hate. It is an opinion whether one's fondness is actually love or one's hate no more than a grudge. Many people keep dogs for companions, but if a mouse met a dog, what could it see but a gigantic monster with claws and fangs as long as its head that seeks its death ? Monster is a matter of perspective. You just belong to a species that keeps dogs for pets, not mice as friends."

  
"So you are one that keeps dragons like we keep dogs ? The last who said that was almost crushed."

  
"I have fought dragons in the past and only magic can hide my scars, but this one saved so many lives. I personally owe him beyond measure and he has suffered for his deeds. We keep him as friend, who drives the monsters away. See beyond the skin, prince, a king has to, for his people's sake. Now if you could lead the way ?(!)"

  
Thor did, begrudgingly. Thranduil had almost reminded him of Loki for a bit, and did still, but he did not have the same rights over Thor as his brother and only his family ordered him about. Yet it was family that had ordered him to be 'polite and pleasant' for their 'valuable guest'. He didn't know how Loki managed that. He knew the rumours that Loki used to please certain guests in unspoken ways, but he quieted them, whenever he heared them. How shameful to think of his little brother whoring himself out to Vanir and Alfar. Foul elves, all girly and dishonourable, fighting with daggers and poisons rather than real weapons.

  
-

  
It didn't take long to reach the feasting hall, but he instantly realised that he was not the only foreigner. At a special table in the centre of the hall, the king and his wife sat with, beside the followers of the first day, also dwarves and elves. Thor took his seat beside his father, earning himself two scolding faces, returned to Thranduil and seated him at the opposite end of the table, before returning to his own seat a second time. When his father continued to look at him oddly, the prince explained:"The dragon flew off to hunt bilgesnipe. He'll be back here afterwards."

  
And he did soon. Another mass of blood-dripping meat hanging from his mouth, Loki entered the hall before they were even introduced and dropped his load just behind Thranduil's seat. He could swear, if he had a single drop of that thing's blood on his beautiful robe ! But Loki didn't care for that. He glowered at the table, more precisely at the dwarves. One of them, to be absolutely precise. But ony for a moment, before he refocused on his meal, though he bit into it as if imagining that he was ripping apart one very disliked dwarf. Old feuds, Thranduil guessed.

  
But then, Odin stood and introduced them. He called the dwarves King Eitri of Svartalfheim and his brother Prince Brokk, the one Loki had glared at so, as well as the others King Frey of Ljosalfheim with his elven servants Byggvir and Beyla. Thranduil had difficulties taming his tone then:"The elves of Yggdrasil are ruled by another not of their own race ?"

  
"Not all elves are alike, I assume. For those of Ljosalfheim were in terrible chaos, pure anarchy, when we met them. Frey we sent from our close ally Vanaheim to civilise them, bring them order and now he keeps this order still. For there are until this day rebels that would destroy all structure there."

  
'You mean free their lands from foreign rule ?' he wished to say, but refrained. Frey himself did not even seem malicious, instead rather lulled by the 'protector of the nine realms'. But he remained polite and answered courteously when asked something about his own realm. However, he himself never asked them anything and they quickly got the message. He was displeased. That was until he caught the queen watching him intently.

  
"Is there something wrong, Allmother ?"

  
"Nothing at all. I just wondered, whether you were married."

  
"I am afraid, I am widowed."

  
"I am so sorry to hear that."

  
"It is millenia past, but I recently heared of your own loss, good mother, no doubt the reason for your sorrowful dress, please allow me to speak my own condolence. As father, I know well the fears, but cannot fathom the pain of burrying one's own child."

  
That had everyone stiffen at the table. Just barely he heared Loki munching slower and less loud to hear every sharp inbreath. But then Frigga said very clearly:"You cannot imagine it. He was never well liked by the majority, but everyone felt it, when he was just gone. We couldn't bury him, though, couldn't say goodbye... You would have liked him."

  
"I would ?"

  
"You two are very much alike and would have doubtless understood each other well. He always liked the light elves, too. But tell me, are there different kinds of elves, where you come from ? I think it was mentioned before I joined you..."

  
"Certainly, there are many different kinds. I for one am Sindarin, a Grey Elf, of the Tel...Well, there are many kinds, but their names would not mean much to you."

  
"A Grey Elf ?", said one of the crown prince's followers then. "Like some dwarf-elf interbreed ?" And Thranduil was just shocked. He was rather sure that he was staring with his mouth hanging open. That was what Loki had hoped to avoid, but now it was too late. Thranduil was blinking rapidly, uncomprehending:"Dwarf ?" It was more of a squeak actually. But the Aesir didn't know the problem, so Fandral just continued:"You know, when an elf and a dwarf get busy with each other..."

  
"That doesn't happen ! Even when someone gets confused and thinks they feel something, it is not practised ! It just isn't. And there is not a single drop of dwarf blood in me, I assure you. How can you even think that ?!"

  
"Well, you said grey elf. Like when a light elf.." and he gestured to the elves, "and a black elf" and he actually gestured to the dwarves, "mix and make grey. What else should that refer to ?"

  
"It... to the light of the two trees, to having seen it or not, or having considered it. You call dwarves elves ?"

  
"Sure, they are pretty alike where they are not opposite, aren't they ? And for the opposition, we say light and black for those who live in the light above the ground and those that live in the darkness beneath, in their mines and all."

  
Thranduil was quivering, but not sure whether from despair or rage. But they all nodded to that, looking at him in puzzlement about his reaction. Okay, calm, it's just culture shock, he tried to tell himself. "I see that our people are different in that, but where I came from, an elf called dwarvish or dwarf called elvish would he horrendously insulted."

  
That got Odin to react. For it looks could kill, Fandral would have been scorched into a heap of ash. He quickly retired then. The meal was not very fruitful anyway. Being outnumbered drove the Elvenking to become defensive, Odin noted. He would have to try something else. So he did by inviting Thranduil to bring more from his world, a delegation of his one, so he wouldn't be so lonely. And he definitely would.

  
Still it left an uncomfortable silence at their table, right until Frigga rose and wandered over to Loki, who had finished his bilgesnipe, with an array of sweets. Most looked after her doubtfully. She expected a dragon to eat sweets ? They ate only fouling corpses, brave warriors and maiden sacrifices ! But Thranduil could smile again. And really, that look on Loki's face !

  
Those who sat at that end of the hall were not very happy, but it almost seemed as if Loki was lightly wagging his tail. Unfortunate, since his tail was a formidable weapon, but he supressed it well, almost entirely. It still seemed cute, to Thranduil and Frigga at least. Not everyone was overfond of the dragon openening his huge, sharp-toothed mouth to their queen. Seriously, it was wide enough that she might have walked right in !

  
But she just dropped a tiny little piece of candy on his tongue. Loki hummed as the taste seeped into the sensible taste buds on his tongue. He wanted to swallow them all, but his mother had always told, if he wanted to eat unhealthy food, then he should savour every drop and crumble of it, so he could enjoy it without getting sick from masses. Since his adherence to that rule had granted him unsupervised access to sweets all day and night, unlike Thor whose sweets had been carefully counted and limited to a responsible amount, he took the lesson to heart.

  
Now as well, he savoured and greatly enjoyed sweets no bigger than the scales on his nostrils. And he enioyed even more the fond smile on Frigga's face. She was a mother, but her children actually children no longer. One gone, one grown, she could not treat them as she wished any longer. If she coddled Thor now, he would be laughed at as a milksop and Odin would unleash war on both for such a disgrace against his house. But no-one ever thought about the mothers who had to let go. Frigga wanted to care for someone who would answer her love.

  
And Loki sought to be loved by his family. Neither of them cared about him being a dragon, or that all the cups jingled on the tables from the vibrations of Loki's purring against the floor as Frigga stroked the sensitive skin between the dragon's horns in his crown. He actually leaned into her, the side of his face pressed into the ground, so she could better reach him for her loving caresses.

  
Thranduil was almost envious. She stood between spikes as long as she was high and petted him unafraid, even when her motherly fondling made him writhe and twitch, jolting the natural spears so close to her frail, unarmoured body. But nothing went wrong. Loki groaned as if massaged and it inflamed Thranduil's blood. He knew that what he saw was not sexual. At least, neither of the participants seemed in any way aroused. But he couldn't help that he was, as he wached their innocent delight.

  
Thor was not so delighted. He didn't like his father staring at his mother in danger without worry, only craving for his own gain. He didn't like the dwarves eyeing his mother's source of happiness like they wanted to hack it's scales out for their crafting. He didn't like Frey's elves looking to the distracted Elvenking with rebellion(hope) simmering in their eyes. He didn't like his mother's carelessness around such vicious horns, that might easily impale her, even just by accident.

  
But least of all did he like the elf looking in her direction with such want in his eyes. He would not allow that pointy-eared filth anywhere close to her. But he was sure, neither would she. Her fondness was for the elf's dragon alone, not its master. Or so he hoped.

  
-

  
Odin, however, was overjoyed. His clever wife had saved the situation. The elf was happy. In truth, she might even have found a better way, because she made the dragon himself happy. She gave him different sweets, getting more of his favourites and stroked the beast between the horns and along the cheek, under the chin and over his scaly brows. He was obviously fond of her. So everything was perfect for Odin. He would have a dragon. He would, he would, oh he felt giddy like a little child !

  
The Bifrost was repaired, the rebellions that had instantly arisen against him had been fought down and now he would have a dragon. He dearly wished for a new mount, as Sleipnir had grown far too unruly since its dam's death. Stupid horse. Only the whip could keep it in line now, but even against that the stallion was growing bold. He had even trampled a few stableboys to death, as they tried to discipline him, so he would accept the saddle. Well, if he didn't want to be ridden, he might as well be eaten as a treat for his replacement.

  
Only his son's sourpuss face didn't fit with that. "Oh Thor, don't be miserable. Even your mother is smiling again !"

  
Thor looked away guiltily, but Thranduil saw an opening there:"Even your mother ? This is about your late brother, is it not ?"

  
"Yeah. And he would also have been better at smiling, when he's sad, than me. A diplomat, and a better politician. Better with words..."

  
"Wicked with words from his forked tongue, the snake.", interrupted the dwarf, Brokk, that Loki had despised so. So they had a past concerning Loki's wordplays. Good to know... He should ask Loki for the details later, he thought, taking his glass – rather a tankard – to sip from it in thought, still watching Thor eye Odin, as if he was afraid to defend Loki against the dwarf. In the end, he dared anyway and hissed angrily:"You are just bitter, because he outwitted you; but my brother was known far and wide as Silvertongue !"

  
And Thranduil choked on his drink, spluttering beer and gasping for air, drawing all eyes on him. But seriously ! Silvertongue ? He just knew that amazing tongue too well to hear the 'brother' talk of it across the table. But his reaction probably looked odd. He couldn't understand an insiders' joke about someone he didn't know, least of all, when even his family didn't see the innuendo, unlike the smiling King Frey to his displeasure. So he got his breathing back under control and apologised, sort of:

  
"Forgive, I am more used to wine than... whatever this is supposed to be. You were saying ?" And he pointedly edged the tankard away from him with one finger, looking at it as if it was a furuncle. That actually achieved the desired effect. They all were led to different thoughts. The dwarves snorted, no doubt thinking him just some dainty elf. The elves and their non-elven king agreed with him, while Odin grumbled about having displeased his valuable guest again and called for wine. Thor seemed confused for a moment, how could anyone not like beer ? But then just continued about Loki being known as Silvertongue for his talents.

  
He did not, however, see the queen, who narrowed her eyes at his back. She had seen guests smile at the name before. Usually guests he had pleased a lot in not officially mentioned ways. But how could the Elvenking know ? Unless it was not his first time in Yggdasil and he did know Loki. Oh, her poor boy. She had been mad, when she heared that Odin had invited Brokk. Yes, his ring, Frey's boar and above all Thor's hammer were great gifts, that also Loki caused to be created for them, but Brokk's crime against Loki was despicable.

  
True, Loki had gotten himself into that, his last wager ever, he sure had learned that lesson, but to sew a prince's lips shut ? And such a handsome prince's at that. Oh, her poor boy. Her poor, beautiful, intelligent boy. Just a child in the end, who still allowed her embrace, when Thor stepped back insulted, saying that he was a grown man now, and loved sweets more than any strong beverages, no matter what anyone thought of him for it. They could call him God of Lies and Liesmith and all, but he was the only among their charades, who really was true to himself.

  
She looked down to the sweets in her lap, thinking about the childishly innocent delight of her beloved boy, as she continued caressing that massive beast beside her, that was so much more cordial than those men. Rhîwthûl had also disliked Brokk. A very pleasant surprise. He likely was a good judge of character. Oh she loved the ice dragon from the first moment. Proud perhaps, but pure of heart. And he had good taste, for looking down she saw that among the remants of different sweets, it was also Loki's favourite, that was as only one already empty.

  
-

  
After a way too long breakfast, Thranduil excused himself, too tired to put up with them. Odin grumbled that he probably came from another time zone, so it was understandable. Whatever that meant. Loki actually left only begrudgingly, but Frigga whispered, if he was not as tired as his friend, she might just have her morning walk past his window and they could have some talk without any other staring. She promised to bring sweets.

  
He went happily then. Actually, he flew happily, Thranduil on his nose and not overly happy about that. He could have just gone through the palace, no need to cross its roof. He accepted that Loki was a bit euphoric, though. Frigga had seemed very nice indeed. He was a little shy of really meeting her, as in talking to her, though. If things had gone his way, she would be his mother in law now and that was never someone to trifle with; rather the person to get mentally vivisected by. But Loki was happy and that was wonderful.

  
Except, he thought, as he wandered over to the bed, freshly landed by his dreamy dragon, Loki did not seem too happy right now. Lost in thought, but not dreamy anymore. "What are you thinking about, my winter ?"

  
"Hm ? Oh, I was just thinking about what Frigga said."

  
"Nothing good, it appears ?"

  
"Not today, I mean, yesterday. I was just reminded of it. You surely heared, she said my Jotunn blood was mixed."

  
"No doubt a result of your shape-shifting."

  
"I do doubt that. My shape-shifting were the 'streams of magic' it was meddled with. But honestly, my father's race are frost Giants. I am in my natural form in no way a giant. I am mixed."

  
"But if so, with what ? If they are indeed giants, what could they mix with ?"

  
"Oh, that's unlimited. Almost. My shape-shifting skills are far more common among them than any other people of Yggdasil. Angrboda was gifted with it and Svadilfari's master as well, whoever he really was. They hid their true nature with it, so they could come here. In Asgardian skins Frost Giants can sleep with almost anything. The only exception would be the beasts of Muspelheim. If Frost and fire mixed, nothing would come of it, and maybe both would die."

  
"You mixed with Smaug."

  
"But he was only gifted with fire. He could bear it and breathe it, but his hide was tepid. Even when it shone in preparation of flames, it did not burn on the outside. He was hot, but nothing like a fire demon."

  
He gupled, reminded of the stories of Balrogs. "No, even a firedrake cannot compare to a fire demon. ...So you could be anything ?"

  
"Well, I doubt that my other half is a dwarf or I wouldn't be built like this, and it cannot be a human, or I would be dead by age already. That is, if it is a half. My other parent may have been mixed already. Thor, for example, is of three peoples, by Frigga from the Vanir, through Odin's father Bor from the Aesir and by Odin's mother Bestla from the Jotnar."

  
"The prince of Asgard is only one fourth Asgardian ? And the Aesir hate the Jotnar, when their king is one by half ? Sure ?"

  
"Yes, he is ! In hindsight, that is probably why he did know."

  
"Pardon, what did he know ?"

  
"When I was on heat, or suddenly very wanton for males, as I thought then. It was so humiliating, so sick, it made me paranoid that someone might know, somehow see what was going on in my head and below. I could never look my family in the eye then. Least of all Odin. He just seemeed to know ! Even before I had acted on it, he would start looking at me with such... I don't know... I took it for diappointment. Maybe it was frustration. After all, it proved his disguise on me ineffective in 'curing' my Jotunn nature."

  
"Cure ?"

  
"For the Aesir it was sick to desire a man. Ending a sickness means curing."

  
"For their men ! You never were one, so you couldn't be judged as one. And, knowing what your heat can make you capable of, I would call a curing of it rather a tragic loss. Your father,... or not father, did he treat you so forever ?"

  
"No, he actually got used to it, I guess. I think he still noticed, but he didn't mind anymore. I thought once that he tried to magick it away... There was a time, when it would lessen some, coinciding with him watching me even more intently, but it never stopped it, so his attempts did instead. But that was long ago and I have come to accept my phases, too. They can be enjoyable, after all."

  
"I am aware of that. But those bigoted Aesir, hindering their own pleasure for no logical reason at all ? They are a strange people. You really don't fit here."

  
"Why ? I might be one, partly, I wouldn't know. Aesir and Vanir are the likeliest, going by my appearance."

  
"I rather think you are elven."

  
"That's wishful thinking and you know it."

  
"Why, you are tall and lean, long-haired, beardless and beautiful between the genders of the others."

  
"Yes, but my androgyny comes from my actual being between the genders of the others and my ears are blunt as potatoes ! Also, my blood would be lighter. The elves are creatures of light, ours at least, have almost rosy blood. Mine is nearly black."

  
"Black ? Truly ?"

  
"Well, dark violet. I am perhaps more than half a Jotunn. But who could tell me ? Odin knows most of me, but even he just found me. The only one who would have known what made me was Laufey himself and he is dead."

  
"You might never know then... Can you live with that ?"

  
"I obviously survived so far."

  
"But it didn't gnaw at you before."

  
"I know... But I have other things now to lighten my mood." And he smiled fondly down at Thranduil, who depite feeling like Frigga was a bigger part of that was in fact quite alright with that. Loki's happiness was most important. Although, something else was important to him now as well:"Loki, I don't want to be surrounded by them again. A puffer would be really great."

  
"So I should summon a mirror ?"

  
"Definitely ! Odin allowed it, anyway."

  
And Loki did, rasining the ice and shaping it. Then Thranduil laid one hand on it and immediately his throne hall flickered to life in it. A guard saw his reflection and approached:"My king, what do you desire ?"

  
"First tell me, if anything happened so far."

  
"Nothing here. Everything is in perfect order and unchanged. Word is that prince Legolas was spotted in Rivendell. But no more."

  
"Good... And has Tauriel been spotted anywhere ?"

  
"I think in Lothlorien last, is that of import ?"

  
"Yes, have her returned and ready a small unit for her, let her know that she will cross the stars. And send a messenger to Erebor. Let Thorin know that Loki has lead me to a city of gold and that I hope for a good diplomat to deal with its king. Preferibly Balin, he seemed the cleverest among them. But warn them not to mention Loki at all. He is presumed dead here and shall remain so."

  
"I will at once, my king. How can they join you ?"

  
"Let them gather at the mirror and contact me again, when they are ready. I will send a way to them."

  
"Yes, my king."

  
With that he took his hand off the ice and the image disappeared. Loki let the mirror melt without residue and Thranduil asked:"How do we really get them here ? I don't want to show Aesir the way to my home."

  
"Neither do I, but trust. I know a way. They'll see when the time comes. Tell, why Tauriel ?"

  
"I don't have too many capable captains and would rather not send one of those remaining away."

  
"I am the God of Lies, Thranduil."

  
"Fine ! She was my ward... I don't want her unhappy, but she is a naive little girl. That she caught my son's eye and kept him hooked was unfortunate, but I am sure I can mold into a respectable form in the end."

  
"You shouldn't bring her here, still. She's pretty and there are many womanisers here, the worst of all at Odin's table."

  
"Then she might use a woman's weapons and distract that lascivious folk for me. It is no doubt a technique well known to you."

  
"So true... But sleep now, or I will with a spell. You cannot be sleepy around Odin, he is too dangerous for that. And right now, you are his target."

  
"He wants to please me to win you, what danger is that ?"

  
"He will try pleasing you first, but if he fails, he will find a way to pressure you instead. Never not fear Odin Allfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, when I can update again... I hope you liked this, anyway, and noticed a few things. But I'll post again for sure, before I have to return to University (10th Jan). I'll try earlier... And do comment please, every criticism or 'thought-provoking impulse' is welcome !


	4. Stables, steeds & suspiciously serene Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga visits Loki and they can talk about some things, before Odin invites his guests to see some more of Asgard in the shape of riding out. Thus Thranduil and Loki come across Sleipnir, and some indicators come to light. But they do not remain alone, as more of Middle-Earth set foot on the Realm Eternal and celebrations are held to cheer them all up; an excellent opportunity to give Thranduil cold shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I really hurried and comming to inadequacies said f* length. That also had me restructure my plans for later instalments in the series. I have organised most into chapters by now. Anyway, enjoy ! (hopefully)
> 
> I edited it now.

Thranduil had fallen asleep quickly. Likely more due to not having been able to sleep all that much in the days before their depature rather than one very short night. How could he have had any certainty as to where they would land ? But Loki's sympathy was cut short as excitement took over. Frigga wandered by, not a full hour after they had parted, and she smiled. Oh, how he had missed that smile !

  
He purred in greeting, making her smile even wider, and she threw a piece of candy from her bag over to him. He caught the tiny piece easily. His current eyes were designed to catch tiny things, like people. And his reward was more than the wondrous flavour exploding on his tongue. It was also the hearty chuckle that accompanied it.

  
"You really have a sweet tooth, dear."

  
"Surely. What I must eat to fight my hunger is not very tasty, so everything that is pleases me."

  
"Then enjoy them; I have brought many. And now we might talk about what weighs on your heart so heavily and which you didn't want to discuss in front of everyone."

  
"Hmmm... There are actually two things..."

  
"Tell me two things then, I have as much time as you."

  
"My time is limited ?"

  
"By King Odin's patience. He is thrilled by you and his excitements makes him want to secure you urgently, lest his chance passes."

  
"He can try a long time, I won't serve him ever."

  
"Of course you won't. No free mother would give her children into servitude, while there is any alternative, and they would follow you under his reign. Just don't tell him as long as you're still here. He'll get uncomfortable. ..Is that one of the things ?"

  
"No. I wanted to ask first, what you meant by mixed ? I am not one of our elders, I don't know our history or ancestry, only a little part of one world. Yet you spoke of Jotunn and others, can you explain that ?"

  
"Of course, dear, a little further at least, as I don't know all you might like to learn, either. The Jotnar are the Giants, and there are many kinds. Rock giants, wind giants, fire giants and in your case frost giants, in their native dialects Hrimthurses. Once upon a time, most giants lived in Jotunheim, but the frost and fire giants didn't get along, so the frost giants asked their kin in Niflheim for help and got a powerful artefact from them.

  
That artefact, called the casket of ancient winters, held the infinite cold of Niflheim in it and the frost giants in Jotunheim opened it there, so eternal winter consumed Jotunheim. The fire gants had to flee the cold and united with the other creatures of fire on Muspelheim. Demons, firedrakes and the like. Thus Jotunheim became the world of the Hrimthurses, and Jotnar – to the uneducated – identical to Frost giants.

  
What I really meant, just had to make understandable for all, was that you are of the blood of Niflheim, a creature of frost. Your ancesters might never have touched Jotunheim's ground and I think I even heard of dragons in Niflheim, exactly like and yet opposite to those of Muspelheim. Your tribe might have come from there."

  
"Are you sure ?"

  
"It is possible, but not certain at all. Maybe Jotunn Hrimthurses stumbled into your realm and mixed with native dragons. I don't know, but both is possible."

  
"And the other part ? You said I'm mixed, but was that just with something from our realm ?"

  
"I'm afraid it is too little a part and covered in too strong magic to say."

  
"How little ? Not half ?"

  
"Certainly not. You are three of four parts Hrimthurs at least. Your form will make up the rest, I would guess."

  
"Yes, probably..."

  
"I know that my answer is not wholy satifactory for you, but maybe I can tell you more on your second question."

  
"I just... I don't think that the elves would be able to tell me, but as this was not supposed to happen, I also can't ask my own. They'd suspect the reason for my asking and I don't want them to know. So... Can you, by any chance, tell me about dragon pregnancies and birth ?"

  
"Oh... Well, I think yes. But I would need to feel it."

  
His instinct rebelled against letting another at his bare belly, but he rolled over. He needed answers. And since he knew absolutely nothing about it, there'd be no need to pretend he didn't know all the old stories and fake interest. That had been hard, she had a keen eye. But he couldn't have interrupted and said 'I know I'm born as Hrimthurs, but what else am I' after they had built him such a diffrent, in itself plausible background.

  
So he let her pat his scaled underside and lightly push, sending her magic inside:"Okay, what exactly do you want to know ?"

  
"What, how many of it and for how much longer ?"

  
She raised an eyebrow at him at that, but still believed him:"You should suggest to you people to have their Growing-Up-Talks earlier. Before it is possible, not just before you're supposed to get pregnant. But since you're asking me now: You have far developed foetuses in soft shells, likely to harden into eggs...By their state you must be almost ready to lay them, though it might be a few month still before they can hatch... They are difficult to count, a push of magic moves them too much amongst their little group.... But, yes. Beside your own, I can feel five different heartbeats."

 

-

 

That was not, what he had expected. "Five ? Are you really sure it's so many ?"

  
"There are definitely five, but I would rather call it few. Most dragon nests I've heard and read about held more than twice as many ! Perhaps, you are just too young for more."

  
"Emm, yes, I suppose it's my age. I'm just... That was..." Dammit ! He of all people didn't know how to talk himself out of something ? "I guess, I spent too much time around those elves. And dwarves and men. They never have these many."

  
"Not usually, no. Are you unhappy ?"

  
"No. I'll have children. That can't be a bad thing. Maybe nerve-wracking in the beginning, but not really bad."

  
And she laughed, so happily:"I see the elves, dwarves and men of your realm are not spared the young mothers' pains of ours. But you are right, new life is a reason to celebrate. Speaking of which, a grand celebration is being prepared to honour our guests, meaning you and your friend. I has been many millenia, since we last discovered a new world. Or at least one, the inhabitants of which did not wish to eat us all. We shall meet again tonight then. I hope, you have fun today. You shall see some of Asgard, after all."

  
And with that she left, taking the by now empty basket back with her. She waved one last time before rounding a corner, but Loki was saddened. He hadn't wanted her to go. Of course, he'd see her later that same day, but he didn't want to ever tell her goodbye again. Not now at least, when he just had her back. Sad he laid his head back inside and nudged Thranduil, harsher than intended with his dragon strength. One grey eye opened halfway, then fell closed again. Maybe he should just try to sleep some more as well, he had long night ahead, as it would seem.

  
But Odin's patience, and thus their rest, was not very long. By noon, a servant knocked at the door and just as Thranduil groaned a displeased 'Speak !', unaware that his lack of focus on his audience allowed his native tongue to leave his mouth unaffected by the magic around his throat, a maid opened the door and ventured right in. He sat up surprised, but his sharp mind shook off the shackles of his sleep and he wondered.

  
What might "Pedi !" mean to her ? Or sound like the mumbled version of ? And did those Aesir have no shame ? Because that maid did not care at all about his state of undress, as she walked right up to him to say that the king wished to meet him by the stables, so they might ride out to have lunch together on the fields, where his dragon had more space to unfold his wide wings. And that she was to lead him there. Her eyes were lowered, as she talked, but only so much that she didn't look him in the eyes, as that would have been disrespectful for a servant.

  
Well, fine. So he rose to dress, as if she wasn't even there. Let her look, he thought. She'd get soon enough that she should wait outside. But she didn't. Instead she hurried towards the robe he had been going to get to reach it before him and held it out to him with a little smile tugging at her lips. Now that he stood without his blanket, her lowering of eyes had her look exactly where she shouldn't.

  
He was admittedly a little more insistent on other people's absence, when he was naked, since he had gotten his great scar, even though they could technically not see it, but that would have been a bit much for most. Nudity was a premise for intimacy and that was shared with a few at most, more likely just one. She didn't seem to care. And looking over to Loki, the jealous dragon didn't seem to mind, either. So this was probably normal for Asgard. He had no idea about the public thermae.

  
But a pointed cough was enough. Loki opened his previously mostly closed eyes, drawing hers to the big red orbs and then, he just grumbled at tiny little bit. She excused herself at once, whispering that she would wait outside for him. It worked ! He smiled at Loki in gratitude, earning himself a smug grin in return, and finshed dressing, before he opened door anew and focusedly asked for directions for Rhîwthûl, who couldn't follow through the corridors.

  
She looked back at the dragon and stuttered something almost incomprehensible about the Bifrost. But he didn't care. The question had been designed only as alibi of sorts, so no-one would wonder how he found the way, if he had never been there. Thus they ventured out, first seperately, but then Loki waited by the palace's front gates and took Thranduil on his back. He dismissed the servant girl and they flew the short way. But they were already being expected.

  
Odin clapped in delight, when the massive dragon landed by the stable building. The horses were less delighted. They whinnied in distress, rose and kicked their legs out. Some the stable boys couldn't hold actually bolted. Only one stuck out from their terrified mass. Mostly because it was the stableboys that were running from him, not the other way round. Oh, his beautiful firstborn. He was taller by three heads than all the other horses and his dark grey coat denied the light of the sun. His eyes were usually black, but in his rage appeared a dark scarlet.

  
He had always thought it just trick on his mind, but maybe that part of Jotunn blood shone through there. Oh, and his hooves ! Shoed in gold and throwing out sparks as those maces hit the stone ground. He might be a creature of frost, Loki thought, but fire roared in his heart. He was so proud of his son. You're expecting half-siblings, he wanted to tell him. But then he saw the whip in one the stableboys' hands. Four were currently trying to hold Sleipnir down by rops around his throat, now one came with a whip ?

  
No ! He refused and his outcry send them all shivering. From cold for one, as frosty fog emanated from his lungs and consumed them at once. But no less from fear. The dragon bared his fangs, his face a grimace of rage. By that point, all horses not still in the stable had run for dear life, all the specially chosen fruits and other costly delicacies, mostly imported from Alfheim just for this event, still in their saddlebags. But the Aesir had other thoughts on their minds; they were frozen in terror facing an angry dragon. Except Odin, who looked at Loki like a beggar's child at a sea of sweets. And except Sleipnir. The mighty stallion, now back on his eights, looked up at Loki curiously and sniffed the air.

  
Of course, the grown colt new his dam ! The new form was strange, ... and the rider, but it was his mummy; that much was sure. He wasn't all dumb, though. His mummy didn't show any known face, so he tried to contain his joy at the reunion with his dead thought mother and behaved as he normally would in such a situation. He stared the dragon in his face, entirely unafraid. And the dragon inwardly smiled back, so so proud.

  
In the face of a 'threat', secretly happy, Sleipnir allowed them to saddle and bridle him, even though he dreamed of smashing their skulls. Only Mjolnir was better at that than him. But he played nice, even when the senile pervert climbed up on him, helped by several others, because he was not kneeling down to help him. And he knew Odin better than most. Because he had eyes and ears and whenever not inside the palace, Odin was on him. Walking was so low, after all. So he knew exactly, what he couldn't even tell his dam.

 

-

 

Since no guards could ride with them, none of the horses still in their stables brave enough, Odin had Geri and Freki uncaged to tag along as guards. Thranduil almost jumped at the sight and was very happy about Loki's form then. Because, while they were not close to the general size of wargs, those were clearly not normal wolves. Their legs might have been longer than normal, but seemed much shorter compared to their gaping mouths. Each's snout was as long as the tail and their oddly formed and scattered fangs completed the image of crocodile's maws rather than wolves'.

  
Loki grew equally uncomfortable. He had never really minded them before, but they obeyed Odin first of all, and now that he was an enemy, those were as well. But they couldn't harm him like this. Even Odin's greatest assassins could not maul him through his scales. So he tried to ignore them and just focus on Sleipnir and Odin's and Thranduil's dialogue. His love might need his help after all, or get answers he had wished for. For now that they were complete, they set off into the 'Wild' of Asgard, as they could at least go sightseeing, while the runaway horses were caught and their cargo retrieved, hopefully calmer in the dragon's absence.

  
Odin talked endlessly about landmarks and training areas, but Thranduil actually wondered about some things:"Forgive my brusque asking, Allfather, but how is Asgard fed ? I see no fields anywhere, no droves nor sufficient hunting grounds for such a population."

  
"We import agricultural commodities, easy meat and fish from Vanaheim and game from Ljosalfheim, although some desirable beasts live here as well. The bilgesnipes your icy grace is so fond of are only one."

  
"Going by your palace, I suppose you pay your trading partners with gold you mine here ?"

  
"No, we have no mines here in Asgard, that is dwarf work. When we have need, we import metal works from Svartalfheim."

  
"Then what other natural resource does Asgard have to pay them ?"

  
"We are warriors. We protect them and for that receive costly tributes of their goods."

  
He was aware that merchants often hired mercenaries to escort their goods on dangerous roads, but even if it was only due to his opinion of Odin, this sounded more like pressing all around them into paying with military forces threatening to 'replace' them if they didn't.

  
"Are you still with me, Elvenking ?"

  
"Yes, of course. I apologise, I just thought about princes. Your heir seemed a great warrior after all, no doubt leading in your protection of your neighbours."

  
"Yes, he is. My golden son. I am very proud of him."

  
"His partner seemed a warrior worthy of Asgard also."

  
"Lady Sif ? Yes ! She is perfect for him and us all."

  
"My own has not decided yet, I fear. It is not urgent, we live long lives, but only recently he fell for the wrong one. I didn't come to anything, though, and he has realised his mistake."

  
"Thor had no less, but he too came to his senses. He actually pursued a mortal ! But youth is often foolish."

  
"And he gave her up ? Love is stubborn."

  
"Not really. Not until she died, but he got over it soon enough."

  
"Died how ? They are frail, no doubt, but if someone else was involved, he might be driven to avenge her."

  
"An accident. They have those vehicles that run on rubber wheels pressed full of air almost to the point of bursting. It appears they did burst and the vehicle overturned, crushing the frail body within. A pity, but necessary for Thor to focus again on his duty to the throne."

  
That sounded a little odd to his ears. Accidents could have positive results amid the tragedy, but even then were not called 'necessary'. That was a justification. He looked to Loki, who knew Odin better, and his eyes spoke his agreement. Loki knew very well what kind of things Odin did. In the past he had sometimes been part of it, his slyness spurned in the open, but secretly every true politician's dream. Dishonourable ? Well, he was an extremely successful tactician, still. And this he could imagine well, not far off the truth:

  
_It was late, the road scarcely lit and Jane was very careful. Not long ago, she had almost crashed into an entire group of deer that suddenly dashed across the road, as if some gruesome monster was after them. It probably was. Soon after, she had heard wolves howling. So she was on guard now. But all seemed silent and calm today. It creeped her out, all the looming forests around and the sharp-rocked cliffs. But science was her priority and New Mexico just didn't have polar lights._

  
_Because there had to be a reason the the Old Norse Gods were prayed to by the Vikings that ventured around Scandinavia, Greenland and so on. So maybe the Aurora, or the geomagnatic storms causing it, had an influence on the Bifrost's point of impact on earth. But she should watch the road, work was done for today. It was just eerie out there, and was that rapid tapping ? She looked to the side it seemed to come from, but the window frame was not low enough to see the wolf catching up to her front wheel._

  
_So she was just scared of something she couldn't identify, right up the moment, when both Asgardian devouring wolves on Midgard bit into the wheels on one side and as they burst, sideways rammed her car to make sure. Then everything went past so quickly. Everything whirled around and the next clear thought she grasped was that she was off the road, her car on its side, and that even breathing hurt so horribly._

  
_But her mobile phone was close-by. She could call help ! She saw it and wanted to reach for it, but her right arm only flared with bright red pain. It had an odd angle, she noted. But she needed help and reach with her left arm, bleeding from a broad gash, but unbroken, still funtional. So she reach out, but then heard a deep, menacing grumbling and looking up, stared into the horrid faces of two wolves, eclipsing the moon to her eyes. She tried to reach her mobile, but the car tilted._

  
_She almost gripped it, but then, the world turned to upside down and the weight of the car pushed down on her. She couldn't breathe. A wolf face returned and entered through a shattered window. She tried one last time for her only way to get help, and the wolf snatched it. Slowly she bled on, hardly breathing anymore. But all the time, two wolves sat in front of the window. They waited, as she slowly died and when they were sure of their success, they left howling to the ravens above to report to their master._

  
Loki had never liked any of Thor's wenches, that mortal least of all. But he had not wished for her to die so miserably. Thor surely didn't know. He- Oh ? Thranduil tapped him impatiently and he refocused on current reality. Odin was explaining mountain-training, but Thranduil pointed at his neck. Oh, the necklace ! Well, it wouldn't hurt if Odin knew their communication tool. He might in fact work as a safeguard, showing that Thranduil was not alone and it would quickly be noticed, if he disappeared.

  
Thranduil asked for Odin's permission, mostly to be polite, and was invited to please do so. He dismounted and Loki raised a mirror with his breath, watched closely by Odin, who saw only another advantage of the dragon. The Elvenking laid his hand against the surface and Tauriel appeared, Balin, Fili and Kili at her side. Especially the dwarves stared at the switched reflections in wonder and the brothers both talked to each other rapidly, but they were too far away from the mirror and speaking in the wrong direction, so he understood none of it.

  
Balin, however, saw his irritation rising at once and remembering the advice on using the mirror, the other elves had given them, he positioned himself right in front of it, so close he was almost touching it with the tip of his nose, before he spoke:"King Thranduil ?"

  
"Balin, Son of Fundin, it is a delight to see you, ...and hear you."

  
"Oh, that's boys. But once Kili heard of the journey, he wouldn't stop begging to be allowed to go and where-ever Kili goes, Fili goes as well to watch over him. King Thorin would have come as well, but he is needed here. Do we have a transport or route ?"

  
Thranduil looked up to Loki, and Loki to Odin, for some reason. Odin smiled at once, knowing this to mean that he could do something to please the beast. So Loki spoke:"Crossing the palace through the air, I saw skiff-like vehicles that could fly."

  
"Our skyboats. Do you need one ?"

  
"I would like to enchant one to collect our associates from our home world."

  
"We could pick them up, as well ?"

  
"No Asgardian sets foot in our world, while we are not at least befriended, not to mention allied."

  
"Of course, your caution is understandable. You shall be given one."

  
So Loki turned to the mirror:"Pack quickly and leave for the elven gate. There, expect a skyboat to land for you. The key word to initiate its return here shall be 'World Ash'. Do not utter it before you have boarded and then hold onto it tightly !"

  
Balin nodded in understanding, sure at least that something would come for them, the brothers waved at Loki with grateful expressions and Tauriel still hadn't gotten over the shock of Loki's appearance. She had been told and spotted a rough shape in the dark sky moving quickly in the fight against Smaug, not not like this. Nor had she ever seen something like the eight-legged horse in the back, or the tops of golden towers barely visible in the far behind that. A new world, indeed !

  
After finishing the short exchange and shattering the mirror again, they turned back to the palace. Asgard was truly beautiful, that much had come across, though it had not sufficed to move the foreigner to a more positive mindset about the Aesir, but they could still allow themselves a little race. The fastest of horses against a flying dragon. Loki had the obvious advantage, making the beeline, while Sleipnir had to twist and turn around trees and rocks, down slopes and up hills, but he was not far behind.

  
And all the while, Loki smiled down at his boy so fondly. Thranduil could imagine how proud he had to be. His son was an animal, but the peak of his kind. In direct comparison, Thranduil thought, the great stallion of Asgard might put even the Mearas to shame. But he wondered:"Allfather, are there any others horses, even remotely comparable to this treasure ?"

  
"None ! Gullfaxi is closest in speed and as beautiful as Skinfaxi, whose endurance is matched only by Hrimfaxi, but none truly compares to the speed of Sleipnir. Why, have you need of a horse ?"

  
"No, I prefered stags even before Rhîwthûl came to us and allowed me to ride him. I was just curious."

  
"Good, ask away whenever you are again !"

  
Odin was a bit slimy for his taste, but he would soon get reinforcements.

 

-

 

It didn't take long indeed. Once they were back, Loki whispered to a boatlike construction and it glowed once, before hurtling into the air. Then they returned to their room, since Thranduil had no interest in having lunch in the great hall again, before his kin and the dwarves arrived. Servants brought special packings and their content was actually quite good. Mismatched, but sweetly familiar. Loki just hunted two bilgesnipes; he didn't expect to have dinner, if there was a celebration. That meant mostly drinking and dancing, in other words groping with music. Usually some jeasoulsies would then get the inebriated Aesir into a massive brawl, before most fell asleep in their seats and on each other on the floor.

  
But maybe they could behave better with guests around. Thranduil had no experience with Asgardian feasts, but he could read Loki's expression when thinking about it well enough and didn't look forward to it. Mostly as distraction, he spent the afternoon exploring the palace. Since Aesir apeared to have a size fetish, Loki could follow him almost everywhere and when he couldn't, Thranduil just redirected. Then he came to the library. And it was huge. As huge as his throne hall !

  
And he could read every book, thanks to Loki's gift. He wandered through the aisles and just skimmed the titles until he found one of interest. He read a bit here and there. Loki could have recommended about a hundred great books, but he just watched silently. He had never seen the Elvenking as a bookworm. And he wasn't he answered Loki's inquiry. But he loved knowledge and what was written here could not be remembered, as much of his knowledge was. He did tend to speak from experience.

  
In the end, they almost forgot time over their explorations and had to hurry back, so Thranduil could bathe and redress for the feast. He could only appear in his best robes of shining silver ornaments on dark purple velvet with a plunging neckline to show off his most beloved jewels. As it was summer here, unexpectendly, he also needed to change his crown. Loki just chuckled: Oh course, it's summer. It's Asgard. They have only ever summer here."

  
"Poor you, my winter. But... Loki, I don't want to think about this any more, before you had a chance to clear this up... But how is it always summer here, when you said before that you're heat came with winter ? How does that work ?" And he could hear the real question clearly. 'Have you lied to me again ?'

  
"It works, since Asgard counts, when not in days or moons, by Vanaheim's time. You can't tell years apart without seasons, so Asgard draws on its closest ally. The Asgardian year goes from one winter solstice in Vanaheim to the next. I did NOT lie. Now please finish, we are late."

  
Thranduil had to aknowledge Loki's answer as plausible, was so were his lies. No, he had no reason to lie about that. So he righted the last leaves into perfection and left for the festivity; and just leaving his room, he heared a single horn sound. Finally ! They made a little detour and arrived at the onset of the Bifrost to find a rather green-faced trio of dwarves as well as a handful of elves, clinging to the boat and slightly shivering. Maybe they should have mentioned the rather abrupt gravity twist.

  
But they could make themselves presentable quickly enough, puking over the railing not having left stains on their clothes. And once they turned to the palace, Loki could see the dwarves' jaws drop. The elves stared, too, but not like the dwarves. Yet Loki had ways of getting their attention, with a growl before he spoke:"Now, none here speaks your language, so keep these around your necks at all times and focus on who you are adressing, but do not show nor mention them."

  
And thus he handed the dwarves and Tauriel, who would command her little troup, four enchanted little emeralds on silver strings from his dimension pocket. Thranduil was a little miffed that he had not been told about this, but couldn't deny the necessity. And it was not as though the simple necklaces could ever compare to his. Nothing could. Thus equipped they moved to the hall as Thranduil filled them in on the resident royalty and their other guests. When they arrived and the great door wings swung open, a roaring welcome greeted them.

  
Odin silenced the masses only to officially greet them and so they could introduce themselves. He then spoke a few formal words about new worlds and alliances that no-one really listened to and formally opened the celebrations. They were full of roasted meats and strong beer, with no table manners whatsoever. Exactly the dawves' taste. Therefore the brothers were gone almost at once to stuff themselves and soon find themselves talking with Brokk about underground halls. Balin had mercy on Loki and the elves and occupied Eitri and Odin. His aging witts could always use a good whetting, anyway.

  
Loki first went to snuggle up to Frigga, earning another fond smile, and Thranduil was not sure whether he should follow or not, but then he noticed Frey watching him and returned to his guards to talk about home until the mess was over and he could go back to his room. Tauriel did not have such an easy time. Almost every drunk Asgardian tried to reach for her, so she highlighted that she had a dagger with her, but was still not spared until a black-haired woman in armour came to her rescue. Thranduil had mentioned her.... the Lady Sif !

  
Sif wandered over, her double blade at the ready and the males trying at Tauriel backed away:"Need a hand, captain ?"

  
"Thank you, Lady Sif, I was not used to this lack of ...self-control, manners, etiquette ?"

  
"They have none of those even sober, and now that they are drunk even less than none. But fight them in the training ring and they will learn some respect, if only in fear for their family jewels."

  
"I might, if I get the chance. Thank you again for the advice."

  
"Never mind, we as women have to band together in this men-dominated world, don't we ?"

  
And with that Sif left again for her table that depite her words held four men and no other women. Tauriel strained her hearing as she saw their mouths move while looking at her. A broad blond one, by Thranduil's description crown prince Thor, asked if she had a new best friend, while another blond commented that it was a pity they had not made out, so close to the dance floor already. But Sif countered easily:"You wish. Why don't you try your charm on her ? It has to be better than those drunkards before you."

  
"I know not to ruin my success rate, and with the way she looked at her king earlier, I see no chance to get her."

  
She blushed and walked away then. But that had been ages ago and never more than a little girl's first ever crush. She was only glad that Legolas hadn't found out the truth, thinking her secret love poems describing silver tresses to be about him. But he was a friend and only ever that. Then she noticed someone watching her. Almost humbly the crowned man came over and asked silently:"Captain Tauriel, might I talk to you in a somewhat more private setting ? Don't worry, I don't seek to court you or anything even less appropriate."

  
"Certainly, but is not not loud enough here, not to be understood by others anyway ?"

  
"I fear no, if you just look over my right shoulder now.." he whispered so even she almost didn't hear:"that bird has a keen perception and I would rather not be perceived by Odin's spies."

  
She looked and beheld a raven scanning the crowd. Perhaps he was right. So she followed.

  
In the opposite corner he started again:"That realm you come from, the Woodland realm, is it truly ruled by elves ? No-one above your king ?"

  
"Of course, that is so. Who would command a king ?"

  
"Another king above all. For us: Odin."

  
"No. Even the wizards can only advise him, urge him, but they do not override his word in his own kingdom. And while the White Council has some authority, consisting of elves and wizards, it is a council in the end. No higher monarch. Why ? Don't you trust elves to rule themselves ?"

  
"Oh, believe me, I do. But if anyone of Odin's heard me saying that, I would have his army on my fields and they would be muddy with elven blood. Trust me, I think of your kind no less than my own. I would not have pledged myself to one of yours, if I didn't."

  
"You married-"

  
"Shush ! No-one can know. I have, yes. She is... just... I can't put into words all that I admire about her. But she is a rebel, an enemy to Odin, so our union is a secret and we can hardly ever meet. But worse is yet, that for his sake I cannot acknowledge my own son. Our son. He knows only hiding to this day, a secret leader of rebels in the forests, when he is by right a prince !"

  
"A half-elf son ? You trust me with such a secret ! But why ?"

  
"I ask you, good Tauriel, that you talk to your king. I dare not approach him here, while Odin and his birds keep so close an eye on him. But please ask him, that I might talk to him about my son. I would give my soul to grant him a chance to see an elven court as an elven crown prince should. Odin fades and I would see him rise after the tyrant's death. A brige between Vanir and Alfar. And a deservant king of elves. Please ask yours to take my boy under his wing and teach him to the crown, so he one day can take his rightful place."

  
"I shall." She was so touched by this, as the king turned away and drunk some more to forget the constant ache in his heart. She had to talk to Thranduil. But as she looked for him, she saw her soldiers alone. She went over and asked, so they pointed to the dance floor, where the Elvenking danced closely with the Queen of Asgard.

  
Loki had first been sad, when she left him, but seeing her move to Thranduil cheered him up again. It would be so glorious, if they got along well ! Only Thor broke his tankard, when he saw them. But he didn't even notice the chips in his hand. They were dancing really closely. Hardly an inch was between their chests and he leand down to her, while her chin almost rested on his shoulder. How could they !!! His heart burst to flames, when they left together.

 

-

  
Thranduil could only slowly get his frozen limbs to move again. The queen had lent in close to whisper. But what she had whispered ! He could do nothing but follow her. What other choice did he have ? Her words continued to echo through his head the entire time.

  
_"I thought I was seeing things before, that the grief played with my head. But I am quite sure by now that you should come with me to my private chambers. I would very much like to have a talk with you about Loki."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Legolas is totally in the zone  
> 2\. Tauriel is no threat to Thranduil/Loki at all.  
> 3\. All mentioned horses are important for later in the story/series.  
> 4\. Frey's OC son is (not vital, but) quite important for later as well.  
> 5\. The celebration is not over yet, but will continue with the dwarves' experiences in the next chapter; beside Frigga's confrontation  
> 6\. Any questions ?


	5. Meeting the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga confronts Thranduil about Loki, Fili and Kili stray from their original topic with Brokk, while Balin makes progress with Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take my head off for what Frigga says about Thor. The first part is canon, meaning in Norse Mythology, and the second part was fitting that into this universe (to avoid paradoxes and unexplainable plot conveniences). Also I couldn't resist making Odin even more of a f* b* and giving Loki the treat. If this sounds odd, read it, it'll make sense. I just wanted to inform you ahead of time that I didn't have brain surgury halfway through this chapter.

As the golden gate closed behind him, he could feel echantments seal. A magical lock that would not let him out again without the queen's consent.

  
"What should I be able to tell you, but what I have heard just here ?"

  
"Don't play dumb to me, Elvenking. That you expect me to ask betrays you already, when I asked only for a talk about him, which would to one who doesn't know anything mean that I want to tell you something. Who do you think taught Loki to use his words like that ? Odin ? He only tried and failed on Thor. Loki was my work, my masterpiece, even when Odin couldn't bear to acknowledge it. So tell me and know that you cannot trick me !"

  
"I can't tell you anything you don't already know yourself."

  
"Can't ? Can't why ?! I am not Odin for the Norns' sake, tell me !!!"

  
He really fought with himself. He was not to tell anyone and would have borne any tortures to protect his love. But this was a loving mother in grievous pain... "What do think that you know ?"

  
And she clearly heard the change in tone to her advantage. "You have slept with my baby and now you ride him in dragon-shape."

  
There were no words invented that could have described his face at this shock. And just her wording had a big part in that. But she elaborated:"You could fool those Aesir, but I know every possible reaction a person can have, when Loki is called by that foully ambiguous nickname. That was, when I knew you had to at least have known him before. Then I noticed both your dislike of Brokk, which could be just because he is a dwarf. But you were nothing like that with those dwarves today. 'Rhîwthûl' especially hated Brokk from the first blink, but was alright with yours.

  
He also has the exact same taste as Loki and then I heard of the incident at the stables. Horses and dragons are not usually friends. They are prey and predator. No reason for one to step up in defence of the other. But least of all would Sleipnir trot under Odin, all calm and serene, while he still thought his mother dead because of him. That dragon is Loki, is he not ?!"

  
"He is."

  
"And what have you done to control him so ?!"

  
"Control ? Nothing, I do not control him !"

  
"I know my son, he would never allow another above him, on him !"

  
"I know he doesn't like it overly, but I'm not forcing him. It was the best way, since he can't change back."

  
"And why can't he ? I know you have magic !"

  
"But I couldn't compete with him in magic if I wanted to and I am not blackmailing him into being docile with some leverage I hold in my realm either, before you get to that thought. Please listen. I don't force him into anything. I am here as favour to him. He missed you so much. It was all his choice. And he can't turn back due to his pregnancy. He said it was the same as when he carried Sleipnir. Can you attest to that ?"

  
"No. But I can understand it. They need more room than a humanoid could offer inside. I just never saw him carrying Sleipnir. No-one did. He was too ashamed. He ran and did not return again, before his child was born. Oh, my boy. And he got himself pregnant by a dragon now ?"

  
In a way it was an amazing change. A raging witch deflating into a sad shadow of one. He urged her to sit down first and sat beside her to calm the situation:"Yes. A firedrake called Smaug. But he is dead now."

  
"You are unhappy about their parentage. Would you rather they were yours ?"

  
"No,...at least not yet. I have a son and he does not really like Loki. He would not take kindly to this step-mother and if Loki ever carries my children, they will not be bastards. I just don't want to imagine that massive fire beast on Loki. It must have hurt, even when he won't admit it."

  
"Of course he doesn't. He is a fine boy, clever and diligent, but no less proud and arrogant than Odin."

  
"Don't you dare speak thusly of him !"

  
"I speak only the truth, as his mother I do know him better."

  
"But you are not his mother. He loves you, but that does not change the facts."

  
"He IS my son ! More so than even Thor !"

  
"Your adoptive son is more your son than the one you bore yourself ?"

  
But to his shock she just turned away.

  
"Thor... he's not your son..."

  
"He is. The Allfather proclaimed it."

  
"But you didn't bear him, did you ?"

  
"No. Odin and I were wed to end the Aesir-Vanir war. He was still a prince then and didn't like our parents' agreement, but his blood was inflamed from the battle and in the end, he didn't care who, as long as he could rut someone. However, my father realised that and I was only just capable as it was, not even truly of age; So he refused him entry to my bedroom. Odin considered it his marital right, but that young and without his magically enhanced spear Gungnir, he could not get passed a Jotunn."

  
"Your father was Jotunn ? Or is ?"

  
"He was, yes. He died in an accident shortly after Odin's coronation."

  
He only needed to raise an eyebrow.

  
"That is the official story. But not the point now. What I was going to say is that Odin was in our palace and wanting, but could not reach me. Then he must have caught some wafted over scent from my father Fjörgynn's little brother, or under the circumstances rather sister, Fjörgyn, who is often called Jörd. She was on heat then. In the evening at least, in the morning she was pregnant. We were already married and my father mortified, if anyone had found out ! The whole family would have been ruined."

  
"So Thor is ... your cousin ? I would not have thought you the same generation."

  
"Well I was young and I hope you see that I am younger by far than Odin, but Thor is thus also three parts Jotunn, while I am only half."

  
"Okay, two questions. One: What does that have to do with his age ?"

  
"Oh, forgive, you speak so easily I sometimes forget that you are from far away. All the intelligent races of Yggdrasil have different life expectancies. The shortest-living are humans, followed by dwarves, then Vanir, elves and longest-living are Jotnar. They can live for ten thousands of years, and while it is only practical to leave childhood behind quickly, they do age somewhat slower than all the others. That is what our blood has to do with our already present age difference appearing to have grown."

  
"Wow, I didn't know. How old can Loki grow ?"

  
"How old can you grow ? For I know your purpose in asking that."

  
"The Eldar do not die from time alone at all."

  
"I fear, that he cannot reach. But you had another question."

  
"Yes... If both Thor and Loki are three fourths Jotunn, why are they so different ? And does Thor get heats like Loki ?"

  
"He did once, you know, though he would never admit that one time of strange interest. But Odin intervened."

  
He was reminded of Loki saying that he thought Odin had tried to supress his heats once:"And how did he succeed ?"

  
"As one who hears too often of the pain of women incapable of becoming mothers, I would never have agreed to it. But I wasn't consulted. When I was in Vanaheim with Loki to a sorcerers' gathering, Odin put Thor in a magical coma and had that part of him cut out to make him a 'pure man'. His body adepted and lost all feminie traits, making him far broader and more muscled than Loki could ever reach as complete as he still is. And they are very unlike, since Thor's mother, called Jörd meaning earth for a reason, was a rock giant, while Loki is of the frost giants, giving him a striking colour and ice magic in his natural form."

  
..."Why didn't Odin make Loki an actual son as well, when he called him so ? Why leave him half female to be ridiculed ?"

  
"Because he still had plans for Loki's female side. He wanted to unite Jotunheim and Asgard through him, by marrying Loki to Thor and through him getting a legitimate heir of Laufey's and his blood."

  
"Marrying ? Loki and that ...Thor ?"

  
"You can he honest here. Thor is the ideal of the Aesir, but comes a bit too much after his mother. Jörd was a fierce plodder in Vanaheim's fields, but for all the industry never the brightest in the bunch. Thor inherited that and I am sure, Loki would not have been very happy with Asgard's golden simpleton, but he is also loving and loyal and can be charming, when he wants someone. But he is certainly admirable for maintaining such a belief in the good of people, despite all the evidence to the contrary."

  
"You don't sound very fond of him."

  
"I certainly prefer Loki, but among all the Asgardian courtiers and nobles, Thor in his naivity is the best companion of them all. Even if only, because he doesn't have the cunning to betray anyone, it makes him honest. So, I am fond of him, I raised him like my own child and he is family to me."

  
"Maybe a simpleton would have been better than an intriguer, but why did Odin drop the plan ? He raised them as brothers after all."

  
"I am not entirely sure... He was always at war with himself about Loki, also about their union, but he never told me about it. I think Bestla, Odin's mother, and Laufey must have been related, because once I am sure I heared Odin mutter over the topic that healthy trees don't grow from roots that run in circles. It's an old saying about incest, here."

  
"So Loki and Thor are family, just not immediate brothers ?"

  
"I would guess so. Why ?"

  
"Because I think that it would mean at lot to him. That they are family and equally Jotunn and that Thor is not different in such away that he is better, but lesser."

  
"Yes, I think it might. He has dwelled in Thor's shadow long enough. You have extracted from our talk exactly and only what would be good for Loki to hear."

That was not a question, but it held one.

  
"Yes, I care about him."

  
"How long do you know him ?"

  
"A few months."

  
"Has he ever lied to you in that time ?"

  
"Several times."

  
"And you still go to a strange land you clearly dislike just for him ?"

  
"I told you, it is a favour."

  
"And you expect him to repay that favour in ... treasures or sexual graticifaction ?"

  
"No ! I would like to, but I don't expect it of him, certainly not as payment for anything."

  
"But you know that you are not his first ?"

  
"Yes, I know that very well."

  
"So it's not just caring."

  
"I care deeply about him."

  
"You love him."

  
"So what ?"

  
"Say it." 'Admit it to prove that your feelings are greater than your pride.' was what she really meant.

  
"I love Loki."

  
And just then he was engulfed in the warmest hug he had ever felt as this mother by heart whispered:"My baby has found the right one ! Or was found, it does not matter... but for so long merely lusted for and sought for his birth, to humiliate him or not at all, he has finally united in true love ! You, king Thranduil, are still on probation, but from I have seen and heard to this moment, I give you my blessing."

  
He had so not expected that. But all her initial agitation was based on protectiveness, in the end. And she approved of them ! His hopefully-one-day-mother-in-law had given them her blessing ! He was so giddy with joy he pulled her even tighter, a childish smile on his face. Only peripherily he noted that the magic around them reacted, but positively so, maybe to answer their happiness ?

  
No. The wards on the queen's rooms reacted with acceptence to an inquiry for entrance, as distressesd family members were always allowed in. And so Thor walked in on his mother and the Elvenking in tight embrace. Mjolnir dropped to the floor with a resonant clang, when his hands went lax. "Mother ?"

  
They seperated at once, though they had difficulties hiding their caught out expressions. Thor couldn't know. Both thought that at once and hoped that he hadn't heard anything. Oh, if he had ! He could never keep the secret from Odin... But by the way he looked from one of them to the other, he had no idea.

  
"Thor, my dear, is there any problem ?"

  
"...What were you two doing ?"

  
"Talking about plants, my son."

  
"Plants ?"

  
"Of course. I know, that you never regarded my garden as Loki did, but I have been having problems with it. A new shrub I recently acquired just won't grow, but then I thought, the ruler of a kingdom called 'the Woodland Realm' must know about botany. I could tell you exactly, yet I don't supposed that you are interested in the details, are you ?"

  
"About trees ?"

  
"A shrub in this case, dear, do listen."

  
"I think I really don't need to hear that. Plants are the business of farmers and foresters, not warriors like me. Or of potion mixers."

  
"And healers ? You shouldn't disregard all that is not you, Thor. Now state your buiness or go back to the feast, Odin will be mad enough that you have neglected your duties as host."

  
That stung, but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing Thranduil again in suspicion. He didn't want to leave them alone in her rooms. Yet Thranduil took the cue:"Queen Frigga, I think I could help more, if I saw the miserable little thing, where it stands. Perhaps tomorrow in the light ?"

  
"A great idea, king Thranduil. I shall take you on a walk through my gardens after breakfast, until then goodnight."

  
"Goodnight." So he left and from the shuffling behind himself he heard Frigga usher out Thor as well, his hammer scraping the ground, when he dragged it up half-heartedly. But he was gone before the thunderer could catch up to him for a more hands-on questioning, likely with his hammer. And he might not have been overly afraid. The prince had all the intelligence of a troll. But he could imagine the diplomatic mess, if he fought Odin's only son.

  
Thus he returned to the feast, as he didn't want to abandon Loki there completely. Yet before he could reach his love, Tauriel pulled him aside to tell him all about the king and the unknown prince of Ljosalfheim.

 

-

 

"This is a great building too, all gold. Must have been really expensive," munched Kili around a chicken leg.

  
"Expensive, yes, but not all gold. Asgard is built from stone, the gold you see is merely a thick layer poured on top of it", was Brokk's response.

  
That got Kili to stop eating and Fili to rejoin the conversation:"It is false ? A lie ?"

  
"Oh no ! Asgard was designed to be perfect in every way. A shiny skin and a strong heart. You see, gold is fleeting. If a giant or demon of fire or even just a dragon got to work on a pure-golden castle, it would melt and kill its inhabitants as the viscid, but blazing hot metal slumps on their heads. And Asgard has quite a bad relationship with Surtur's realm. They always have, giants and Aesir. And that sure couldn't get better, when they stole their sun from the fires of Muspelheim."

  
"They stole their sun ?", asked Kili in disbelief then.

  
But Brokk treated it as reality:"Sure. First Asgard lit itself through the magical horse Skinfaxi, but then Loki's spawn bred these beasts, Skoll and Hati. Neither Skinfaxi nor Hrimfaxi had the speed to run from them, even when they had the endurance, having run for many centuries without rest. So they had to be replaced and the only thing bright enough to replace the glowing mane that carried the day was fire. Undying fire from Muspelheim. The fire giants just didn't want to give them any fire balls, so Asgard took one against their consent."

  
"Was there war ?", asked Kili, already dreading the answer.

  
"No. They were angry, but they knew that they alone could not fight Asgard. This realm is a war machine in itself. It was built for war and by the best builders of all !"

  
"Aesir are good builders ?", doubted Fili.

  
"Aesir ? Norns, no ! The Jotnar built this place. Frost giants, to be exact. They don't get along with fire giants, you know. The greatest boon for Asgard."

  
"How so ?"

  
"Because you don't have to worry so much about your enemies uniting against you, when they hate each other even more than they hate you. That is the only reason, why Asgard still exists, and the reason, why the Jotnar uniting is their story of the world ending. But that is hardly our concern."

  
Kili was a little miffed then:"The world ending is not your concern ?"

  
"No. We are the enemies of none of them. They won't bother to attack us, when they are busy killing each other."

  
"But if it's the end ?", he asked further in his doubt.

  
"Oh, lad, we have survived many ends... and new beginnings. Does not, where you come from as well, winter bury the year, knowing that spring will rebirth it ?"

 

-

 

Tauriel made her way over as inconspiciously as possible, and this were not her trees, in which she could disappear completely, but Aesir were not as perceptive as her usual game either. Frey did see her comming, though. But that was not bad, quite the opposite. He had seen the Elvenking reenter the hall, of course, but lost sight of him and then spotted him at the dragon's side, where he resided still. But that Tauriel came to him now, could only mean that they had spoken. And he was burning to know the result:"Captain, what news do you bring ?"

  
"He will meet your son, before he allows himself to be nailed down to taking him in."

  
"Of course, that's understandable... But Odin would not allow him to go to Ljosalfheim. It would be too risky for him. And I don't want to bring my boy to Asgard. Our home makes it difficult for all that are not elves to scry on it, as it is almost painfully bright for their eyes, that is how the rebels have survived so far, but here on Asgard he would be served on a silver plate."

  
"That is, what the king consults ...the dragon about right now. A master in travelling realms. Especially secretly."

  
"Truly ? The dragon ?"

  
"Yes, he found the way here, did he not ? And it would appear that that watchman was quite taken aback, when he finally showed himself after a look around."

  
"Wow... to fool Heimdall in his own realm ? I have heard of only one such case before. But then, that was an attack of Jotnar and your dragon seems quite icy as well. Maybe a gift of their kind... Thank you, captain, I hope to hear of you again soon."

  
"As soon as I know more, king Frey."

  
With a little bow she left him. And Loki saw the hopeful eyes following her exactly. Frey, indeed, seemed to be sincere in this. Strange for one sometimes considered the God of Virility. And Loki knew that the description was accurate. Almost Frey's entire court knew that, too. Most, like Loki, from first hand experience. But not every unfaithful husband was a bad father. Loki loved his children more than he ever had any of their parents, too. Blood was just thicker. Except his birth parents' apparently.

  
But he banished that thought and refocused on Thranduil's request. Yes, he knew a certain, special tree for getting to Alfheim without the Bifrost or Odin's knowledge. So they had a full tomorrow after all. Breakfast, Thranduil visiting Frigga's gardens, which were as beautiful in Loki's memory as they were fragile, so he better just explored Asgard from above in that time, lunch, and going to Alfheim, then dinner and the day would be over. Hopefully.

 

When they retired for the night, they met the dwarves on the way, the elves following them already. And Fili and Kili were just as they met very exitedly telling Balin about Asgard not being all gold, but actually stone underneath. Well, obviously, or you might as well build a wooden cabin at the foot of a vulcano ! Thranduil just raised an eyebrow at his snort and asked Balin, if anything had come of talking with Odin and Eitri.

  
"Oh indeed ! Odin said that you had considered Moria something they might cleanse for us and we have come to an agreement. If you, as oldest of us here and potentially wisest, having forseen the firedrake that destroyed us so long ago, but back then not listened to, should deem Asgard trustworthy enough to be welcomed into our world, then they will free and guard Moria for as we work it. For payment, we give them the – fully armoured – Allfather's weight in Mithril within the first season of mining.

  
Afterwards we pay every year a third of our yield, to be attested by their guards. That is, if my word about Mithril proves true. We are to bring them a sample from Erebor's treasure in shape of any piece of armour or weapon to be tested, when we deliver Smaug's body. Eitri was quite keen on the scales and Odin assured that many mages in Vanaheim or healers and scholars of Asgard would sell their souls for every piece of such a magical creature as a firedrake. You don't suppose the Lakemen will want to keep the body, do you ?"

  
"I don't think so. Why do they want the scales ?"

  
"For strong armours."

  
"Obviously, but why use dragon scales, when they can have Mithril ?"

  
"I didn't ask. Maybe they didn't think that far, maybe they hope to intimidate their enemies with dragon armour, maybe they don't trust my description of Mithril. It shall not be my concern."

  
"Dwarf."

  
"Elf. And I would be more polite to the one who spared you from talking to that Asgardian. He leered at Loki ! Just short of drooling, really."

  
"Not every king has my countenance, ...Mister dwarf."

  
"This place doesn't become you, Elvenking, and it rather reminded me uncomfortably of King Thror. I don't think this one is all that healthy in the head. You should be careful around him."

  
It was Balin's last word to him that night. The dwarves had been given smaller rooms elsewhere. But he knew to be careful. And it was not this place, that was fairly pretty. He just didn't like dwarves and even less the ravens he could see Loki drive away through one high window, these halls too narrow for him. Which he also didn't like. But they had a hopefully better day ahead and falling asleep on Loki's smoothly scaled snout always calmed him, these days.

  
For a moment he thought, he should tell Loki that Frigga knew. He probably should. But not yet. He would ask her first. In her gardens. The gardens Loki had adored. For a moment he wondered whether mistletoe grew there. It was a parasite for trees, but known as Loki's. A hemiparasite that could heal and poison. Frigga loved her son, she surely allowed on her trees. She was such a lovely mother.

  
For a moment his heart clenched as a vision of her corpse swam over his eyes. A corpse ? She was bloody and pale, but ghostlike also and sat by a lake, singing woefully with despair written in her eyes. But then it was gone and he was left wondering what that was. Future ? Or a fear born from past experiences. His mother had died so long ago. Legolas', too. He dearly hoped that Loki's wouldn't. It would break his love's heart.

  
And he had grown fond of her, too. He looked forward to seeing her again. He just hoped, Thor would not show up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's vision(s) are all vital. (He will have more.) But trust me that although this story will have angsty parts, it will NOT kill Frigga. I didn't consider Jane worthy of a warning, but I will not let you run into any beloved major character's death without tagging it. And yes, major characters could potentially, possibly, perhaps die. But not in this one. The Ring War is still ahead. And maybe Ragnarok, but I'm not sure about that yet. It's far future at this point, anyway.


	6. Friends of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil sees Frigga's garden and a bit of Alfheim, before Thor and his friends have a not exactly innocuous conversation about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back for the last day of the holidays.

This morning, waking up so early was not as difficult as before. Not for him. But for most of the palace. It was a typical 'morning after a feast', meaning that almost everyone had hangovers. But not Thranduil, thanks to Loki's watchful eye on every single drop of wine he had so much as approached during the festivity. It had been annoying, but now he was grateful, as he ordered the maiden responsible for their part of the guest quarters to stand guard before Tauriel's door and upon her appearance tell her to meet him no earlier than for lunch in the feasting hall.

  
Loki agreed:"You are most kind to her, for she will no doubt suffer your same jetlag. Anyway, I'm hungry. See you at noon !"

  
"Wait ! Why don't we have breakfast in the hall ?"

  
"Because it's after-feast-morning. You can check, but no-one is eating there now. You'll find only drunkards sleeping off their intoxication and puddles of vomit. See you when it's all cleared up."

  
So Loki flew off and Thranduil could not help the dread that his love had a greater purpose than eating to leave him so readily. But he fought the fear and anger back and dressed before checking on the feasting hall. Loki's description had to be exaggerated, right ? No. It was actually quite accurate. So he redirected his course to the queen's chambers he had seen the day before, and softly knocked. She could still be asleep, after all.

  
But it appeared she wasn't. A chambermaid opened the door and her eyes widened at seeing him. She let him in at once and then quite quickly disappeared, as Frigga invited him in further with that warm voice of hers. He followed the voice and found the Allmother at her vainity, dressed casually and trying to do her hair, unsuccessfully:"King Thranduil, I had not expected you this early. But now that you are here, could you help me ? Your presence scared my usual helper away."

  
"Of course, I can. And 'Thranduil' is entirely sufficient without an audience."

  
"Yes, we are co-conspirators now, are we not ? I shall formally allow you 'Frigga' under the same circumstances then. But tell me, Thranduil, have you had breakfast yet ?"

  
"No, I haven't. Have you ?", he asked back, as he carefully combed through the hair she could not ideally reach. He certainly knew the pains of maintaing such. Though he had started to just will his hair into behaving. Just as he willed his scars invisible. Frigga could do that, too. But it was too important contact with other people in her queenly distanced way of living to replace it happen with magic. So she leaned back into the gentle combing and answered:"No. We could have that picknick you were promised the other day, just in my gardens. How about that ?"

  
"A good idea. But your maid has run away and likely not to tell the kitchens in a moment of foresight." He internally cringed at his choice of words. But Frigga just chuckled:"Indeed. You are so intimidating."

  
"You have said that twice now in different words. How did I scare her away ?"

  
"Did you think it would not reach the rumour mill how Loki, officially 'your dragon', treated that poor servant girl who looked at you ? None of them dares behold you now."

  
"But she didn't just look. She ogled me naked. It was inappropriate. And Loki did nothing but growl a little bit."

  
"It is not a rumour mill for its precise retelling of actual events."

  
"True", and he put the comb down, "should we call her back ?"

  
"No need. Just follow." With a flick of her wrist, her hair was done up, since he wouldn't know the Asgardian style, and she lead him out through a back door. Such magic he would like to be capable of, too. But raw want would never be this precise. Then again, Loki had offered once to teach him. Maybe, when they were back again, she should take the sorcerer up on that. But not now that such beauty unfolded before his eyes. Her gardens were rather a little forest in itself.

  
Snow-white birches, weeping willows and mighty oaks full of misteltoe held coats and garlands of ivy, passion flowers and multi-coloured bracket fungi. The ground she walked bare-foot was soft from moss on the paths, shadowed by high ferns under the trees. But where streams of light passed the canopy, all kinds of flowers blossomed. Red, yellow, blue and purple in all different shapes, too. He was surprised to see even the poisonous lady's glove and thistles. Not usually garden plants.

  
"How do you choose what to grow here ?"

  
"Some is pretty, some useful. Loki often chose more. Some he just needed for his potions. This one is the most important for his contraceptive tea", she said pointing at a thorny bush at the side.

  
"He has a contraceptive tea ?"

  
"Of course. He got phases..."

  
"Jotunn heats ?"

  
"Yes, those. I had not imagined that he would talk of them to another. But when he got those, he usually drank a contraceptive and shifted into a woman or some kind of female animal to get satisfaction without everyone knowing about on him."

  
"Did you ever talk to him about that ?"

  
"No. He knew that I knew when I grew the plants he needed for him, but we never spoke of it. I don't think I could have, without telling him the reason for it and thus going against Odin's express order. I tried to convey that I was with him no matter what, by helping him with these, but all remained unspoken."

  
After wandering through her wondrous garden a good long while, she led him to the part where she grew fruits. A healthy breakfast. Some were from Vanaheim, her home, some from Alfheim and most from Midgard, she explained.

  
"You don't grow Asgard's own fruits here ?"

  
"What fruits of Asgard ? Even the one in its flag is not from here."

  
"Its flag ?"

  
"A golden apple on black ground. Idun's golden apples are of old and powerful magic. They can grant immortality, make humans gods, or so it is said. But the truth is that they give an immense push of energy, heal almost all wounds, cure most poisonings and rejuvinate the aged by many years. Asgard onsiders one its symbol and places it on dark ground, so it appears to glow more and to represent the evil all around that it must protect its allies from."

  
He knew that from somewhere... He had seen it before... Oh of course ! When Loki had returned to him and he first introduced him to his people as Prince of Jotunheim and dragon-slayer, Loki had worn a black obsidian in his belt with a golden apple on it. But no... He remembered clearly it had been pyrite. 'Fool's gold !', he chuckled to himself.

  
"And that is not Asgardian either ?"

  
"No. Idunn created them from the power of Yggdrasil and was brought here with them only after their creation. She must have been in Vanaheim before. I think her mother was Vanir, she must have been, for Idun is beautiful and with Ivaldi for her farther, a dwarf, I doubt that her mother was elven. But she is considered Asgardian now."

  
"Asgardian is a consideration ? I thought it a race..."

  
"It is. I think. I have just never met a pure Asgardian. But that is not why we are here."

  
"Indeed, no. Frigga, I must ask, may I tell Loki that you know ?"

  
And she thought about it. Dearly. He ate three mangos, while she pondered her answer.

  
"No, I think not."

  
"Would you rather tell him yourself ?"

  
"No, I'd rather he doesn't know."

  
"Not at all ? But why ?"

  
..."Because Loki would never even have let me know that he was pregnant. Rhîwthûl allowed me to feel his children. And I fear that Loki would not be as open with me if he was aware that I know it is him. People do speak more honestly through a mask than from their true face. We can be close like this. I don't want to risk what we have."

  
"I understand. And I think you might be right with your fear." Bad word choice again. He shouldn't think about his vision, nor the fear it had unleashed inside him.

  
"You do know that even a neutral face staring into nothing is still suspicious ?"

  
"Yes, forgive, I thought about my plans for later today."

  
"Would you like to share them ?"

  
"In fact I would, but I doubt that the other involved would appreciate that. It is not my secret I would be giving away."

  
"Than keep it for whoever else. I would prefer to know my secrets secure with you as well."

  
"They would be, if you decided to tell me any more ?"

  
"Not currently. Just maybe... It is not really a secret in itself, but I am really excited about my next grandchildren. I've never even seen a live dragon before and I do wonder what they will look like. None of his children were ever what anyone had expected."

  
"How many has he had ?"

  
"Four to this day. Sleipnir, obviously, and then three by Angrboda. Fenrir, the great wolf, Jormungand, the Midgard-serpent, and Hel, the Queen of the Dead. Poor creatures, all of them."

  
And now the four necklaces of that day made sense. But poor ? "Why are they poor creatures ?"

  
"Fenrir is bound immobile, while his own sons run the skies, Jormungand chokes on his own tail in waters so deep that no light reaches him, and Hel is as miserable as a woman can be. Not only is she since her bloody birth from Angrboda's corpse deformed, half living, half dead, but she is also infertile because of it. I may not have born children of my own flesh, but I know motherhood well. She is alone among the dead. Nothing grows there, only succumbs and falls to pieces."

  
And he remembered Loki's words about the relative he sometimes visited there. His daughter.. whom he had on some occasions visited ? "He does not see them often, does he ?"

  
"His bastards ? No. Odin was not happy over them and forbade it. But I know that Loki has not always adhered that. And these he can keep with him forever."

  
"Yes... These dragons. Dragonsss. Are you sure that it is they, not just one?"

  
"Absolutely. Has Loki not told you, yet ? There are five."

  
And that sent Thranduil's mind reeling. Five ?! He would have five dragons in his home ? When Loki had said more than one, but within Jotunn capabilities, he had though two or three. Not five ! But Frigga just chuckled. Since he was no longer a productive communication partner they soon concluded their breakfast and went back. It occupied his mind so much that he didn't even notice Thor at the other end of the corridor as he left her rooms. He just went back to his bed to lay down, stare at the ceiling and think.

  
-

 

When the shadow of a dragon past his window, he suddenly noticed that it was probably lunchtime and went to the hall, his head still spinning slightly, but significantly less than earlier. Once there he briefly greeted the dwarves, that were already drinking beer again – at noon ! – and had a hushed little exchange with Tauriel, before sitting by Loki. He had hunted some other kind of beast that day, but Thranduil didn't know its name:"Have you already emptied this place of those bilgesnipe-things ?"

  
"No, but I don't want to drive them extinct, so I'll abstain today."

  
"You really have quite some hunger like this."

  
"Obviously. And I would like to not have it anymore as soon as possible. I do think it will be soon. But not yet, apparently."

  
'Soon' was interesting. But then he saw that Tauriel had reached Frey in another part of the hall and watched his reaction closely. Frey was amazed. But soon Odin entered the hall as well, his ravens flying ahead, so Thranduil avoided looking over. Odin sat close to him, unfortunately, and started a conversation. He invited the Elvenking to watch the warriors train in he afternoon. Thranduil evaded, stating that he had planned to fly out after lunch, but if he was back before dinner, he would. Odin was very pleased then and soon went to Thor to tell to gather the very best.

  
Thranduil made sure to finish before he returned. It was not like he was cowed. But talking to the Allfather always made him feel like he was getting sprayed with some gooey substance. It made him shudder internally and wish to bathe. Probably where 'buttering someone up' came from. He didn't wish to get on the monarch's bad side, either, but his good side was just not very good-feeling. So he was glad, when Loki picked him up for their flying out. Unnoticed, Frey slipped away soon after. Tauriel had told him the plan.

  
Now she could take up Sif's advice. So she called her troop and had had a butler lead them to the training area. It would be good for morale, if they could do something. In the end, the dwarves even followed and Balin oversaw the brothers dueling in training. Fili was still better with the sword. But Kili didn't mind. He was the better archer, after all. Tauriel had to rip away her eyes, though. It still hurt that he had turned away from her. But maybe she could still find true love.

  
Thranduil had found his and it was currently carrying him to a forest clearing. There they landed and waited not even all that long, before Frey reached them. Thranduil was a little astounded, when he rode in on a golden boar, but it didn't seem new to Loki. Frey dismounted and inclined his head to Thranduil:"Greetings, Elvenking, this is Gullinbursti, a great mount and light in the dark, though no competition to your Rhîwthûl of course. Is it here, wise dragon ?"

  
Loki just shook his head and growled the boar back, before slithering into the forest. He didn't trust Brokk's work. Frey was a little sobered, but followed closely. Thranduil just made an internal note to ask about the boar. Riding pigs seemed dwarvish to him, not fit for a king of elves, but he should ask Loki about that later. They made quite some way, as Loki had chosen to land far from their goal, in case someone saw it. But finally they reached another clearing and Thranduil felt it.

  
Loki grinned, when he felt Thranduil's pose change in reaction. Because the elf knew the feel from the cloud and recognised it now. So Loki took him to right in front of the tree and spoke to both:"That one. Its trunk is hollow. You must climb up and slip inside, there you will find a hole to the outside of Ljosalfheim. You, Frey, can call for your rebels then, but I don't suggest that you, Thranduil, should leave the clearing. I can't follow you throught the tree. But I shall guard it from here."

  
"You'll stay behind ? Is there no way for you ?"

  
"Technically, there is a detour. But I would rather keep watch. Lest we are found and our friends alone here."

  
"Okay..." Thranduil was not thrilled, but went ahead. Frey followed with a whispered "Thank you." to Loki. Then both were gone from Asgard.

 

-

 

Thranduil felt the familiar rush of a portal and found himself on another clearing. Its trees and flowers were different and Loki gone. It was strange. But then Frey exited the tree and amazement filled his eyes:"It is true ! I know this place, we're not even far from the rebels ! It won't take long to get them here, just wait." Then Frey's hands started glowing and he shaped a little bird of pure, golden light. He whispered to it and let it fly.

  
"You call them with a magic bird ?"

  
"Yes. Asgard considers magic unmanly and most of their kind here to ensure its control are warriors, a male job to the Aesir, so they won't be able to intercept them. How do you communicate over distances ?"

  
"...With emissaries or messengers on horseback, most of the time. Magic is not usually an active thing, were I come from. There are exceptions..., but not many."

  
"A pity, you seem so full of it. I myself am quite good, but nothing like my sister, Freya, the Queen of Vanaheim. And certainly nothing like Loki."

  
"I have heard of him before... Could you tell me more, before the other join us ?"

  
"Sure... Well, Loki was a strange creature. Alluring, but frightening all the same."

  
"Frightening ? How so ? I hear he was far less imposing than his broad brother."

  
"Brother ? As if. They were so unlike we had that looked into. If something was off, we should tell Odin we thought, if his sons were not truly brothers. And they weren't. Not fully at least. You know, we first thought that Frigga might have had something with another to bring that cuckoo into the royal nest. I couldn't have blamed her. But he has even less in common with her than Odin. So he had to know what Loki was and we kept our mouths shut, lest he deemed necessary to silence us elsewise."

  
"So you knew... that Loki was no prince of Asgard and never told him ?"

  
"Yes. But even though the person who can lie to Loki has yet to be born, he is not psychic. If you just didn't say anything at all about a topic, there wasn't any lie he could catch you at."

  
"But what is he then ? From what I heard I thought him somewhat elven, but don't know. Can you tell ?"

  
"I can definitely say that elves, the Ljosalfar at least, are creatures of light. Loki was almost darkness incarnate."

  
"But only almost ? There was light in him ?!"

  
"A shimmer at most. We thought too that he physically fit here. But inside he was so different. Darker than dwarves and fiercer than flames, he was like a devouring flood not yet unleashed. We loved him and feared him here. A beauty and a scholar, but he left a sense of foreboding in his wake. Elves are not so. The light in him was of the kind that does not illuminate, but is a ghost light that lures from the path and to death."

  
"You speak very darkly of him. Has he wronged you somehow ?"

  
"He haunts me in my dreams. The diviners always warned of him. And since his death was proclaimed, I have dreamed of him. Some dreams I would not tell my wife and I know that I am not the husband she would deserve, but I won't abandon her for it, even though I would understand if she did. But some dreams I've dreamt... I saw him rise from that abyss he fell to, stronger than ever before. A phoenix, but not of fire, of ice. I fear the war his return would bring."

  
"He is dead, so there is nothing to fear. ...That vision, are those common around here ? And do they come true ?"

  
"I suppose, I will know, if I see him rise."

  
But it had already happened. Loki had risen from the abyss he had fallen to, as dragon stronger than ever. It had come true, even though Frey did not understand that yet. That he should have this conversation on the day after such a dream did not sit well with him. He had to think of something else. They had strayed from the topic anyway.

  
"So you see no way for him to be elven ?"

  
"Weeell, if the vast majority of him was extremely dark, perhaps. He surely does not have the calm and patience of the Vanir. And Aesir... they are too often mixed to name a stereotype, because most of that mindset is purely upbringing, not blood. Other than that they are best viewed as... enhanced Midgardians ? Vanir with the strength of Jotnar ? Uglier elves with frozen hearts ? It's hard to say and therefore basically impossible to compare Loki to. But why do you care so much ?"

  
"I have been repeatedly likened to him. So I would know exactly what they considered me reminiscent of, especially when it is not elven."

  
"That is understandable, though that similarity is not a negative one. Loki was quite fetching. But coming to speak of fetching,... That captain of yours seemed good. Vigorous, loyal, fierce and beautiful."

  
"I suppose she is, why ?"

  
"She just reminded me of my wife. Not originally high-born, all of Ljosalfheim's royalty was erased long ago, but a good leader...even if only of the rebels for now. I just thought that maybe she could be assigned to watch over my son, when he resides in your court. I do worry about him... so far from home."

  
Frey really wasn't subtle. But to build a bridge between the two elven realms might be a good idea. Loki would definitely love mocking Odin's 'control' like that. And it could reinforce his thinned out people. Certainly in an age of leaving for the west. He had never had any interest in that. He had built something for his people; giving up on everything was not his way.

  
"If your son should come with me, I probably would assign Tauriel to assist him. ...You never mentioned his name."

  
"Oh sorry, it is Airgetlam. That means silverhand. A blessing for his spellwork and handcraft. You should see what his mother can create. But see, they come !"

  
Indeed, the light bird returned to disappear on Frey's touch and after him followed a small group of elves, two of which stood out. One was a she-elf in a scanty dress, reminding him of Loki's 'woman's weapons', and with a beautifully crafted bow at the ready. She was clearly very protective of her son. He had to be the other. Clearly not a pure elf, but no less handsome. He was adolescent and had light brown hair that fell into his face and the bright grey eyes. His ears were pointed, but he was broader than any other. Humanly so.

  
Still he was a great improvement compared to his father and he seemed confident enough for someone who had lived only in hiding before:"King Thranduil, I greet you in gratitude for giving me this chance to prove myself."

  
"I greet you, Prince Airgetlam. Are you experienced in fighting ?"

  
"Yes, your grace. With bow and spear. And I have led small troops."

  
"Can you use magic ?"

  
"Light magic, also in combat, messengers and healing."

  
"And do you ride ?"

  
"No, your grace. We have no horses. The Aesir trace them too easily on the ground."

  
"Have you ever been in love ?"

  
"Not romantically, your grace. My love is with my family and my people."

  
"If a key individual of your government was in love and distracted by that from their duty, how would you in a king's position react ?"

  
..."I would ask them what they value more. Duty or heart. If they said duty, I would forbid the relationship. If they said heart, I would give them my blessing and replace them in their post, relieving them of their duty."

  
"What do you hope to gain from coming to the Woodland Realm ?"

  
"I hope to learn from an Elvenking how to rule."

  
"Try again, this time honestly."

  
..."I want to test ruling, before my mother passes, so I won't have to struggle in a new situation of great responsibility, while weighed down by grief. I don't think that that would be good for my people, by I can't test myself on the rebels. Odin could find us, if I failed, and all would suffer because of me. I also can't test it on my father's realm, as that would tell Odin. And in the war that will free Alfheim of him, both my parents wil risk their deaths, while giving all to protect me, so I might be alone to rule after all."

  
Oh, he knew the weight of ruling in fresh grief. His face betrayed nothing, but his heart screamed, remembering Oropher's death so early in the war, their people left to him.

"Do you wish for that war ?"

  
"I wish for what can come afterwards. This... is not even quiet. I think Alfheim needs war to find peace."

  
"You sound weary for one so young. It is sad, but experience ages the soul independant from the body. I think you could do well. I will still be there, but you can try. When we leave Asgard, we will stop by. Because, while it hurts me, I think that after a little coaching you will be better fit to watch over my throne than my own heart-stricken heir."

  
He had no more so say and Airgetlam and his parents would not have been capable of speaking. They were – albeit positively – just too shocked for that. He had said yes !

 

-

 

"If you'll keep staring anyway, you might as well flirt with her."

  
Fandral groaned at having been caught again. Seriously ? Sif was just duelling Hogun and now already focused back on him ? "You should rather stop insisting that, Sif, or I might as well start thinking that you have an ulterior motive."

  
"Of course I have. I want to see her kick your arse."

  
"You know, someday someone will kick yours for that thinking."

  
But she just laughed:"As if ! I can defeat anyone here. Except maybe Thor, but he won't hit me. So I can defeat everyone here."

  
Damn it. It was not like he could prove her wrong. She had challenged and defeated almost everyone with time. And the only one she had lost to was dead now also. Of course she had proclaimed her duel with Loki invalid due to his 'cheating', meaning magic. Loki had just shrugged and said that if they had been fighting for real, she would have died still and he lived, through his magic. She had called him an honourless snake and he had left shaking his head.

  
On days like these, Fandral wished him back alive. Just for this. And when he was having private baths. He'd never admit it, though Loki could not really be called a man, but that wicked snake had been better than any maidens of Asgard, Vanaheim, Midgard and Alfheim. But that elf-maid came from somewhere else entirely and it showed. Elves were usually a peaceful folk to his knowledge, dancing and singing mostly, nothing noteworthy. But that one was a warrior like Sif. Just not as arrogant. He should really it a try... The Elvenking was gone for now, after all.

  
Several hours already, he noticed suddenly. He might come back soon. But no, he wouldn't try with Sif's eyes on him. "Truly, why are you so interested ? I won't do anything with the likely mistress of a royal dragon-rider. What do you think of her anyway ? Or you, Thor, Volstag, Hogun, anyone ?"

  
Sif said the obvious:"She's a warrior, a captain despite a male ruler. She has my respect."

  
Thor, equaly obvious:"I have eyes only for Sif, you can do as you wish."

  
Volstag, who was married, just shrugged and continued eating his 'snack'.

  
Hogun was not so impressed:"She seems cheery. Like a wild child. I respect the king. He was posed, controlled and worthy to a dragon. He must be a powerful warrior beneath a politican's facade."

  
"The elf-king ? That girl !", was Sif's reaction and the training yard fell entirely still, holding an eerie silence until literally a shadow consumed it. They looked up and on the roof, a dragon came forth, his wings eclipsing the sky. And he was not happy. Several 'fierce and brave' warriors gulped and cowed or outright stepped back, distancing themselves from her. Even Thor, who hated the Elvenking, would not have said that. Not about Odin's new favourite, who just so happened to ride a massive ice dragon.

  
And that dragon slithered over the training area cirling them without the slightest growl, but in his dead silence even more menacing. Like the instoppable darkness of oncoming night, like the winter that stole all warmth and light. And truly, their very breaths grew visible before their faces, as the monster completed the circle and closed it with with the spiky tip of his heavy tail against his scaled chest. There was no escaping now. All outside the circle had run, though many started to gather on nearby balconies. From safe distance, sure, but no-one wanted to miss this.

  
This being Thranduil regally stepping from the dragons back on sparkling stairs of ice that appeared only for him, before they disappeared again, when he no longer required them. And he looked almost neutral, but for the malicious smirk. A dismissive gesture send his elven warriors, including Tauriel, and the dwarves back to the dragon's torso. They were not to engage. Then the pristinely dressed king stood before Sif, the warriors three and Thor behind her, but only geographically.

  
Inside, Thor was torn, wantig to help his lady, but also aware of what his father would react like, once he heard of this. Volstag was incredibly annoyed that he could no longer enjoy his mid-training-snack, now that Sif had tempted fate for the perhaps last time. Fandral was actually just short of laughing. Someone might just give Sif her due. Hogun simply watched in interest. Maybe the king would now show the warrior inside. But first came only words. Bristling and biting words.

  
"Lady Sif, if I am not mistaken... I fear I must have misheard you from the distance ?"

  
But at this point, watched by so many, she could not back away without losing her face to that Fairyqueen rather than Elvenking.

 

"I don't think so, princess."

  
But he was not overly moved. He'd heard it all before. So he just smiled even wider:"Ahh... Is that not cute ? A damsel in a warrior's dress ! No doubt, the many men in the field camps are very happy about this excuse for you to join them, when they are so far from their wives."

  
Now Fandral couldn't keep his outroaring laughter in, an occasional "Damsel Sif !" thrown in. But Sif, oh her face ! She was so outraged.

  
"Take that back now or I will wipe the mud with mug, sissy !"

  
"Is that a challenge, my little dove ?" At which Loki lost his threatening face and was left to giggle, though it still sounded threatening from this form.

  
But Sif lost her control as well:"Fine ! No way back now. You will fight me or forfeit your honour ! Hereby I officially challenge you."

  
"And I shall graciously accept, miss Sif. I suggest, you get ready, before the Allfather arrives here to stop your insolence."

  
Now Thor had to step in, but the dragon snapped in his direction in warning and all stepped back from the couple. None dared try to stop them again.

  
They would fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what the next chapter starts with should be clear then... At that: I would normally prefer cheeky (and cissy), but the AE-words worked better in this combination. So, what will Thranduil prove himself ? (Rhetorical question.) I just wanted an excuse to * with Sif a bit and cause some changes.


	7. Sissy or Sassy ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Thranduil duel, and both individually face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again. Yes, Friday afternoon is Weekend. So...  
> Thranduil is just fabulous, with a little help from Loki.  
> His fighting style is influenced mostly by his mini-fight with Tauriel in Botfa, since mass-beheadings don't work in duels, and a character of an original story of mine, because that one had an old-experienced against young-fierce duel as well (showdown on the HighGround). Though that has a more twisted result due to a longer history between the characters. Anyway, this is how I pictured it :

She just took her double-sword and shield. "Well, I am ready. And you ? Should your weapon of choice be your looks ?"

  
So he turned back to Loki:"If you would be so kind ?"

  
"Your armour, too ?"

  
"No. I am not getting shot at with arrows like in a battle. In this I prefer mobility. Agility and speed. Make it something light."

  
 Loki grinned as plans sprouted in his mind. He pulled Thranduil's things, which he did not wear at the time, from his dimension pocket and arranged them with a few illusions thrown in on the Elvenking's body. To all around he disappeared in a sparkling cloud for a moment. When he reappeared, he was quite changed. Both his swords hung from his belt for one, but that was not it. For now, the Elvenking wore knee-high white leather boots, with riders' heels and enforced with silver, which was inlaid with rose quartz. So were his belt and vambraces also.

  
But his ...well, skirt ... was made from the tail-feathers of a peacock. Truly, a skirt granted more mobility than any trousers, but he knew that Loki was foremostly emphasising his 'girliness'. It would just insult Sif even more, without making the Elvenking weaker in his fight. Loki had also deemed a shirt irrelevant, only his necklace remaning on his chest. But his circlet, magically fixed to him now so it wouldn't fall off, was additionally decorated with the feathers of paradise birds, while pearls were woven into his still open hair.

  
Or so it appreared. He felt the illusions on him and the reality underneath. And reality was simple and most practical, his looks indeed a weapon. He could already see Sif's focus distorted. Her eyes were mocking and less determined for it. So yes, he looked even more like a princess now. But it was to her disadvantage and would make his victory only more humiliating for her. So he took a stance and drew his swords:"I am ready. Unless you wanted to withdraw, while you still can ?"

  
She eyed him once more, from his feathery crown over the – beside an also womanly necklace – bare chest, showing off unexpected muscles, to the skirt and white-pink high-heels. "I won't." Instead she set to circle around him for an opening to attack. Thranduil didn't bother. He didn't want to be interrupted, so this better ended soon. "And you think to copy Rhîwthûl ? Trust me, even heavily pregnant he is beyond your miserable capacity of respect-inducing. A mother and menace, whereas you are just a little girl allowed among the warriors ...out of pity."

  
And that was just a bit too much. Even Fandral shrunk back at her enraged battle cry, leading into a stormlike attack with whirling blades right at the scarcely guarded Elvenking. And he didn't move. He didn't even raise his sword ! Many spectators thought to foresee an early end to the fight, thinking him frozen in fright. But he just waited, unimpressed, while the vicious woman-warrior hurtled at him, coming closer, almost there, at him !

  
Every onlooker to blink even once missed the tiny movement. Who didn't saw just a short flash, reflected from a swift blade. Then she was past him and turned back for a second attack. Just something was off and Thranduil smiled so sweetly, as he raised his right-hand sword to his face, which she had been looking at, to show her that fine trickle of blood on the intricate weapon. Blood ? He had bent away at the last second, avoiding her attack by a hair's breadth. The weakling coward had not even tried to parry. But blood ? How ?

  
Only when she shifted her weight slightly for a better protective stance did she really notice a minute burning, but her movement made it flare as her right greave dug into the long, red line at the back of her leg. His daring move had nothing to do with fright. It was pure discipline and had scored a strategic cut against her mobility, paining her every move and even standing, now that it was aggravated. Sif cursed the elf, but she had to be strategic also. She could not allow herself to be goaded into such an unprepared attack again.

  
She spewed insults at him, trying to get him to react as he had done to her. But he was unmoved. He just raised his eyebrows in an arch meant to convey pity. Oh she could punch that bastard's face ! She was not pitied !!! Her whole body shivered with barely contained anger and he limped slightly from the burn in her leg that appeared to only get worse. That accursed elf just strolled in her general direction. He was impossible ! And then he proved a new level of arrogance.

  
The Elvenking actually had the gall to sighingly stick one of his swords into the ground, slightly skew, and stepping passed it, practically leaving it behind, with a bored:"I doubt I will be needing this. Could you move on now ?"  
He had to be out of his mind ! Just like many watchers, Sif was simply baffled. How could he ? And in her bafflement, she did not even notice at first just how much his stepping past the sword, rammed into the ground in front of him, had reduced their distance. But that's the point of a distraction, is it not ? And thus she saw the lunge to late. In the last moment she jerked up her shield and caught his blade.

  
Yet in the shock of her own almost too late reaction, she did not notice the second hand, now free of his sword, at her double-blade. Not until he ripped at it, by her iron grip on it pulling the lighter woman past himself in a semi-circle. Already she turned her face to him to aim a furious swipe despite the involuntary movement. But that only sealed his plot. Every fencing teacher preaches to look your enemy in the eyes, so you will know their target before they move. In this case she had better looked to the ground, since thus his diagonally positioned sword caught her ankle.

  
The momentum left from his pull, the tripping of her healthy leg and the incapability of her bleeding, aching other to catch her could have only one result and she threw her arms out to not fall on her face. But alas, she heard his blade whir behind her, following her as he turned. But it didn't hit her. It was a rough landing, but she had felt no searing pain in her neck or back, so she rolled away at once to avoid any stabs following her and jumped back to her feet. Less graceful than without the cut, but she managed and raised her blade anew.

  
But standing again, she saw that he had no interest in jumping after her. He laughed lightly. And her face took the shade of a fire giant, when she saw the reason. He had indeed not reached her neck with his blade. But very well the hair billowing from it. In terror she grabbed for her hair, as she saw the black tufts on the ground, from which the elf drew his second sword again. And truly, once down her back, what was left on her head now did not even reach her shoulders. That scoundrel had cut off her hair !

  
Now there was no stopping her. She attacked straight on with blades and shield, trying to at least hit him with it to get rid of that damned haughty grin. He was just like Loki. Except he really knew how to use those swords. They parried and diverted each of her hits, while the elf twinkle-toedly danced around her. Bastard, she cursed. But her time was running out, as her foot-hold started trembling from the pain. That damnable first hit of his ! So she took on strategy.

  
Sif needed to get him to leave his chest in the open, just for one moment, to land a good central hit. She put all her efforts in getting his swords away from his centre. Then his eyes whipped up to look somewhere above her in uneasy surprise. He was, just for a moment, distracted. And she just had to use that, not caring about what could have drawn his attention. Her blades beat his left sword to the side and her shield hoiked his right as her blades returned. He had only a moment before the impact and he shifted minutely, trying to crouch. But that only brought the impact aimed for his central chest closer to his throat.

  
She was so sure of her victory. She almost could not believe it, when the necklace did not shatter, but repelled the attack. Silver could not defy her steel ! If only she had a sense for magic, an art of women to the Aesir, she might have noticed the powerful wards it bore. Thus... she failed. Her hit was blocked and his right sword rushed down from her shield pommel-first right into her face. Sif screamed, when her nose broke with a crunch that had even Thor wince from the sound.

  
She tried to fight on despite the blood streaming down her face, but one swipe from that sword so close to her face still focused all her guard upwards, while the second was embedded in her thigh. She half-screamed anew and sunk to the ground. Still she tried to hit him. She would not lose ! But her blade was easily diverted and a single kick sent her on her back. Thranduil bared his teeth in a malicious glee as he saw the once so readily condemning vixen weak and low herself now.

  
With her reaction to him, he could only imagine how she must have treated Loki. And it gave him a personal satisfaction to have put her in her place. So he brought the tip of one sword under her chin and asked unsmilingly:"What is your choice: Surrender or a warrior's death ?" And everywhere they held their breaths. She could still try something, which would likely end in her ending, but if she did it anyway, that last rise would be really exciting and none wanted to miss it.

  
But she didn't. She hissed "surrender" like a curse, but it was enough. He lifted his sword away and turned back to Loki, while the crowd roared their applause. No-one had defeated Sif in ages. Some, of course, because they never fought her. Thor obviously didn't fight his grirlfriend and hadn't fought his on and off ex before either. Asgard's great general Tyr, the God of War and Victory, had not fought duels since the loss of his hand, and Odin would never be challenged by anyone. But of the rest ? None had managed. Until now.

  
And all who had ever been humiliated by her cheered even louder for him. But it had changed more. Because all who had shared her opinion about him earlier found new respect for his success. It did not matter, what he looked like; he had won with skill. And all the women added a point to the list. Gorgeous. King. Single. Defeater of Sif, that mean beast that always despised and degraded them for being ordinary, womanly women. He was an absolute heart-throb. Just Loki did not like them looking at him thusly at all.

  
But there was one big problem. Sif was brimming with rage. She could not accept her defeat and took her blades for one last surge. He had his back turned to her and if she could hear him scream just once it would be worth it. She lunged and with the corner of an eye he saw the movement. But too late to parry or evade. Then, fire was at his back...

 

  
Fire ! Blazing hot and bright like the dragons that had given him his scar. But this was not dragon fire. He twisted and jumped back from the the jet of heat to see a burning stream shoot his attacker away. Sif was whipped through the air and landed hard, smoking from singed clothes and hair. And then Thranduil realised the origin of the fire bolt. He looked where his eyes had been drawn before, distracting him then. On one balcony, Odin stood, Gungnir still aimed at Sif.

  
Slowly she came back to herself and trembled, when she realised it, too. "M-my king ?"

  
But his booming voice echoed in the dead silence unforgivingly:"You, Sif, have broken the oath of every Asgardian warrior. You have yielded and attacked your victor anew. Worse, you have gone backstabbing ! You are honourless. Unworthy of my son and my army you are hereby an outcast and to leave the palace grounds today, never to return but at penalty of death. If you are found within its walls again after the midnight bell, your head shall be mounted on its gate and your body fed to the wolves, without any funeral but through their dung."

  
And Odin waited one moment longer, his spear lifted and ready to seal his judgement, but then he added one last thing:"Unless the Elvenking would like you to make amends for your slights against him as slave until he considers you redeemed."

  
Gasps went through the mass. Even one of Thranduil himself. They would enslave, and one of their own kind on top of it ? Loki was not so surprised by Odin's offer. The Allfather could do all, he knew no boundaries anymore. For a moment the shape-shifter just wondered how Odin knew about what had been before the fight. Then he noticed Hugin in the shadows behind him looking over to Munin by the archers. They were likely waiting here, even before Thranduil's and his arrival. They had heared all and Sif would have faced punishment for her words in any case.

  
Just not one such as this, that had even her look to Thranduil in despair. All looked to him in expectation, but Loki knew the answer already. Well, he did not expect the elf to put it like this:

"I actually don't think that I want her around for anything."

  
Sif was – to Loki's immense amusement – visibly torn between indignation and relief, but most others were just relieved. Slavery was not a usual sentence. Not since the old days. So Odin 'just' made her an outcast, destroying all her dreams of being a warrior, and clanged Gungnir on the marble balcony to seal it.

 

-

 

The news spread like wildfire and even before dinner was served, all of Asgard knew. Also via traders and other sources, various more beyond Asgard itself got to know of the steel-proven Elvenking on his frost dragon. From the rebels of Ljosalfheim to the self-proclaimed king of Jotunheim...

  
It made dinner quite exciting. And funny. Especially when maidens and widows of all kinds, origins and stations tried to court the officially single king despite the inofficially jealous dragon guarding him. Well, at least Thranduil found it hilarious, even though he expressed it with only a tiny smirk as not to drive Loki even madder. For someone who had likely slept his way through the entire realm twice, the shape-shifter was seriously possessive. Only food and non-alcoholic drinks got past him with his watcher in that mood.

  
Thranduil's popularity in the public had in fact risen so far that no-one had eyes left for Fandral and after staring at Tauriel for so long, he really wanted to get laid that night. But no-one spared him so much as a glance ! They all just wanted he elf. Except... Tauriel herself was only amused by the situation as well. Fandral had really tried to cheer up Thor, who glared daggers at the elf non-stop, since the prince had effectively been broken up with his girlfriend by his father because of him, but he just couldn't focus on his friend.

  
Not with that strawberry cascade leading all the way from a pretty face to an even prettier arse, hugged in forestly naive green. But the best thing was: He had been wrong. She definitely adored her king and had obviously looked when he was in his 'battle dress', but there was nothing between them. She was amused by all those that tried for him, not jealous or scared of replacement, nothing. Something about the way she looked at him said 'Oh, I remember that well.' as if she had tried just like them. But she must have failed, for there was nothing between. So he faced no obstacles.

  
And she was so easily flattered. And she blushed so sweetly, as if entirely innocent. Norns, he might just pop a cherry tonight ! But it probably wasn't meant to be. Or not yet at least, because he wouldn't just give up. Even though it was quite impressive how those cracks and screams echoed through the hall, followed by a most terrifying and wrathful roar of the dragon, who appeared to have crunched the golden table with one wing stepping on it. And Fandral wondered whether he should just run or could still ask why.

  
But another asked for him. A flustered Elvenking yelled the question after having jumped from the table just a moment before it snapped under the dragon's strength, as if the solid metal was merely a straw. Even he wondered ? But the eyes of the dagon held such emotion in that moment. More than any beast had ever shown before and just then the ice creature bellowed. Once. Twice. Thranduil's heart almost stopped, when Loki bellowed the third time. The healer signal. But he couldn't wait and grabbed Thranduil in his mouth, his fangs like prison bars, to carry him to the hospital.

  
Thranduil had not been this afraid for himself in so long that he could not even remember it. He half-noticed Odin trying to lead Loki to the healing wing, but Loki hardly noticed him. He would be grateful later that his cover did not blow at knowing something his mask personality wouldn't have been able to know, but at that moment he just didn't care. Not until he knew that Thranduil would be alright. Thranduil himself wrecked his brain for what went wrong. The sudden chaos had messed with his most recent memories. There was nothing really...

  
_He had wanted no more than a single glass of wine. He had earned it, had he not ? But Loki was not in a gracious mood. As if sensing his wish and granting mercy, he had been passed a cup then. Passed down from somewhere else along the far table. Loki did not allow waiters close to him, so it was the only way to get anything. It hadn't been wine, orange and far thicker, like fruit juice. But it had smelled fantastic ! And a bit like Loki..._

  
_He had asked what it was, but his neighbour had just shrugged in ignorance and eyed it again in envy. Thranduil was not stupid and had felt for it, willed it to lay any hidden dangers open. He wasn't precise with magic, he really should ask Loki about that soon, but he would have felt any mal-intent left in it by its maker. And he had thought to fell intent, but no ill-will what so ever. Someone had probably left a subconscious wish of favour with it. So he smelled the drink more closely, getting heady from its scent, and taken several gulps._

  
_It had tasted even better and he had had to fight himself to back away. He had wanted to ask Loki if he could identify it, so he might ask for more. And Loki, too, had melted at the smell, but jerked himself away only half a second later. And then, everything had gone crazy. But he supposed, it must have been the drink..._ Oh, he asked the Valar, had he somehow missed a concealed poison ?

 

_-(I was going to make this a cliffhanger, orignally, you know. But then I was hit by a sudden stroke of mercy)-_

 

Loki stormed through Asgard and did not stop, until he had reached Eir in her hall. She had heard the signal – like everyone, really – and everything was prepared. Only there did he lay Thranduil down and Eir eyed him at once, but saw only proof of his shaken mental state, no injury anywhere. So she turned to the only one between the kings and courtierts of the procession, most of which was already being sent out of her domain, who seemed to know why they were there:

  
"Prince Rhîwthûl, as I hear, what is wrong with him or what remotely need I search for ?"

  
"His drink was spiked with an aphrodisiac intense enough that it might cause a heart attack."

  
And – beside Eir, who was a discreet professional in everything uncomfortable from stuck toys to exotic STDs – everyone gaped at him. Thranduil had tested the mildly suspicious drink, certainly when he did not know its origin and just after publically humiliating a vengeful woman-warrior, but only for the giver's intent. Else even alcohol, being a cytotoxin, would sound a poison alarm. Just this time, it appeared not to have sufficed. But what was the problem with an aphrodisiac ? With Loki in dragon form he might have a few uncomfortably horny hours ahead. But so what ? He could wait the effect out. It wasn't a poison after all.

  
He voiced as much, in more approriate words and without mentioning the officially dead, of course. However, Loki and Eir just exchanged a knowing look, while Odin seemed to consider something. In the end, Eir asked him to come lie down on a strange platform that would let her look inside him, through magic obviously, not manually. She also suggested that he took off his robe, as it would soon become uncomfortable.

  
And he had to take off any artefact and let go of every spell. She warned that it might react badly with the machine and they needed to know what and how much of it was in his system, because certain stimulants had very dangerous side-effects. Especially when they were being ignored. Thranduil was not at all comfortable with that though. He did not want to give up Loki's gift of All-tongue for him and neither did he want them to see his defacement. But Loki was seriously worried. Really, really worried.

  
"What is the worst that can happen ?"

  
"If we don't use the machine, we might maldiagnose you and treat you into impotence. If we just don't do anything at all, everything can happen from a few hours of discomfort to a frenzy ending in cardiac arrest in a very compromising state."

  
He didn't like the way she talked to him, but he wasn't going to take either risk over a moment of injured pride either. So he undressed – above the waist, no lower in their company – and took off the necklace. He laid it carefully onto a nearby desk and saw Loki move just a bit closer to signal that he would watch over it. Then he dropped his illusion. Even the old and experienced Eir gasped at the sight, but he just laid on her machine wordlessly.

  
"If this is the truth, you are even more astonishing. I would not have expected you to get out of duelling the Lady Sif, had I known you are half-blind.", she murmered before she went to work, lighting the machine and arranging its settings. Indeed, Thranduil thought. He had long gotten used to it, but he still remembered the beginning. When the fire had taken all light from his left eye, he had been scared as a kitten every time someone approached from his left. He had never seen them coming. But with time he had adapted.

  
Now he was almost as perceptive as before and with his additional experience since had built the finesse to be a better warrior for it. The injury weakened him, but he had proven himself despite it. The worst right now was that his one-sided blindness was something he had in common with Odin and he wanted nothing in common with that one. But it was a similarity that pronounced difference. Thranduil still saw all to his right, Odin all left. Prophetic ? Most obvious, though, was the way they handled it. Odin showed off the reminder of his war with gold.

  
Thranduil veiled the reminder of his war hidden with magic. But the greatest difference, which Thranduil did not know, was the reason they had lost part of their sight for. He had been mutilated by a monster out to destroy him and his people. Odin had given it up bargaining with one to destroy that one's own people after their soldiers had fled back into their home. For Mimir was Jotunn and had given Odin the 'wisdom' to follow Laufey into his icy fortress after the Hrimthurses' retreat from Midgard.

  
Still it made the situation uncomfortable for him, even driving him into squirming. But that was even less appropriate. So he stilled himself. Well, he tried, but he couldn't just lie still. It made his skin itch, which worried him and thus urged his breathing faster. Also shallower. Oh, Valar ! His cheeks burned in embarrasment, heating. And that spread all over his upper body. And even lower. It was then, as he looked to Loki and saw him watch the process in urgent worry, that he realised it likely not to be all just unease.

  
He felt the softest breezes, even breaths, on his hyper-sensitive skin and worst on his hardened nipples. He really wished to cover that from those present, but any fabric would doubtless make it much worse. That healer had been right. And she was strange. She had ceased fiddling with the machine and just stared at what looked like a dust cloud above him. He didn't have the best perspective at that. Loki saw the display better from above rather than beneath it. The energy map cleary showed all Thranduil's internal workings.

  
His magic, blood curcuit, lymph stream, heart and breathing rhythms, and various more, all with contents and percentages flashing in Asgardian runes. Without the necklace, Thranduil wouldn't have been able to interpret the machine to its extent, anyway. And bringing magic into it would have been very bad, Eir was right at that. One time Thor had been supposed to use it after an accident with a bilgesnipe and asked Loki to hide something. The bloody thing had almost grilled him, when the different magicks had clashed.

  
But now Eir went through the streams to see which were in any way not what they were supposed to be. That was diffult for a new species, so she needed time and Thranduil grew more restless with every minute. He was almost writhing and his eyes had gone nearly black, hardly any iris left. But Eir was an expert at all kinds of mixed 'Aesir'. She figured him out soon enough and removed the unaffected streams from the display. Then she removed bit by bit all that seemed as though it belonged there and focused on the parts of his bloodsteam that had the highest percentages of strange hormones.

  
Interestingly enough, most of the outward effects were apparently caused by a hormone natural to Thranduil's kind. His own body produced it and Eir was glad that she had insisted on the energy sonar. If she had given him somthing to contradict the ignition of his loins, his brain would have exponentiated its effort and flooded him with hormones. For that was were it had begun. The potion had kick-started several mostly dormant parts of his brain into hyperdrive. And a strange choice at that. But that explained what kind of aphrodisiac he had been given. And that it couldn't have been hidden in another drink.

  
"King Thranduil, I need to know what you remember of your drink.     ...King Thranduil ?"

  
Yees, he recognised his name, but everything else was just sort of dwarvishly harsh something. If only he could wear his necklace now. The Aesir were starting to look at him funny and he sought Loki's eyes to plead his help. The dragon seemed deep in thought, staring at the dust cloud but noticed soon that he was being watched and, noticing the problem, translated. With that the Aesir looked even stranger at them and more so, when Thranduil also answered the dragon in Sindarin, before that one translated for them:

  
"It smelled and tasted somehow good, but he couldn't say in what way. It was thick and colourful like orange juice-"

  
And Eir gasped:"How much did he drink of that ?"

  
He translated back and forth again:"A few gulps, he thinks."

  
"Dear Norns, he should be dead !"

  
"What !", interrupted Odin, fuming at her.

  
But – as translated to Thranduil by Loki – Eir explained herself:"The substance inspired not just his lust, but also his parental love, his natural drive to produce offspring and his mating drive. Such is found only in 'aphrodisiacs' of Jotunn origin or imitating such. I think the one he was given must have been juice indeed, from the red peach. It imitates the arousal of a fire giant on heat and is relatively easily found on the black market. But it is meant for giants, 'a few gulps' for one of ordinary size or less pose an overdosis. It should have fried his brain by now."

  
That was the point by which Thranduil accepted that Loki's panic had been only appropriate. But he should have felt something out to kill him ! "Should I consider it a poison after all then ?"

  
Loki didn't know how to answer that, even though he believed not, so he asked Eir and gave Thranduil her answer:

  
"No, I doubt who used it on you knew what they were doing. Most who use it here use it on women they seek to seduce and imitating the female partner already, it has far less effect on women. Therefore a higher dosis is used, both acceptable and required for the same effect. It was likely a woman who gave you what had been meant for her. You wouldn't believe how many people fall victim to misconceptions about healing and luxury plants, when they see them used sucessfully on another and want the same, but don't regard differences in the patient's physiology. This was most probably an accident."

  
Thranduil almost laughed out loud. In his world, there were no aphrodisiacs that might as well kill, if applied to the wrong person. Loki's homeworld was a truly foreign place. But the Aesir were more concerned with his own strangeness and so Odin asked Eir:"How could he survive it then ?"

  
"Oh, it's not over. It's slowed and we can inhibit it further, but we can't stop it and if he denies it for too long, he might find his end yet. But how he came this far, I cannot say. King Thranduil, do you know ? Have you ever taken it before, so your body might have built a level of resiliance ?"

  
Loki passed the message, considering that they didn't need the machine anymore and might as well stop the farce, and Thranduil thought about it:"Never. I wasn't even here before and do not generally take aphr-" He looked to Loki and then it clicked. He just needed to figure out how to word that...:"You said Jotunn origin. That was the same Queen Frigga said of our frost dragons and their king gifted me a drink to celebrate our union. It was dark purple, almost black, though."

  
Loki passed the helpful lie and almost like a skyboat on autopilot by then gave back:"Oh, yes ! The frost giants' counterpart to their fiery cousins'. That must have left a mark in your head and have made you less susceptible to their opposites. A great technique and solid explanation. I shall get something that can work with that to calm the effect now."

  
And he wished it did. He was not just writhing anymore, but shivering in addition and trying everything in his power to not hump the air. His vision was also slightly off from how far his pupils were dilated. Only the threat of Odin so close allowed him to continue thinking. But even in his presence, Thranduil was losing control. But soon Eir came back and carried a pitch-black liquid with her. "We don't usually have to attend people with this kind of 'poisoning' as they tend to be dead before they get here or solve it on their own, or with company, but this should help."

  
"What is it ?", asked Loki even before translating, which got him an annoyed look from Thranduil, though his state destroyed the effectiveness of his evil eye quite thoroughly.

  
"Jotunn hormones, produced in the afterglow. We mostly use them to calm rivalling males around willing females, but they should work on people, too, considering that the problem did so as well. They should cease his immediate desire."

  
They did. All could follow the effect through the sonar, before Eir shut it down so Thranduil could use his magic again. And he was greatly relieved by both, but the healer warned that the effect of the antidote was likely only temporary. To move passed the drive that had been ignited in him, he had to 'eat against the hunger'. He had to satisfy his need. Odin took that opportunity to offer him any number of maids he desired.

  
Thranduil did not need to see Loki's angrily quivering nostrils to decline "Thank you, but no. I have no desire in soulless bodies." To his amusement, Eir also spoke against that:"It is a mating drive, no simple lust. Therefore no meaningless sex, but only love-making can truly appease it." Odin seemed confused, but tolerated the healer's words. Instead he left to order the guards. Someone had drugged his honoured guest, almost killing him, and it was likely a woman desiring him. No-one would leave the palace, before she was found out and arrested. She would suffer for her crime.

 

-

 

Eir had been quite right. After leaving the hospital, Thranduil had assured all his that he was alright, but it wasn't true. He couldn't fall asleep in the evening and could lie still by midnight. He felt so hollow, so incomplete. He wanted to feel close so someone, to own and be owned. Oh Valar... he was incredibly over-emotional and horny. And he whined so pitifully to Loki to magick it away. But Loki could only answer him sadly that that was not possible.

  
But... he saw exactly, when Loki got that mischievous grin and the sparkle in his eyes. There were other things he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you think it off: in DoS he was, when baring his car to Thorin, definitely blind on the left side, that eye all milky.  
> Soul forge is a rubbish name. It doesn't smith or elsewise create anything. I'll stick to calling it energy sonar, since it does detect and display energy in a futuristic x-ray sort of manner.  
> But anyway: What might Loki be up to now ?  
> And just on the side: Do you think there will be Tauriel/Airgetlam ? Or perhaps Tauriel/Fandral ? (Note that I don't hate her, I just hated the entirely anti-Tolkien madness called Tauriel/Kili.)


	8. A memorable Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's problem is solved with a little trip into a wondrous place and Tauriel gets a problem of her own. But she is not worst off. Another is taught a rather harsh lesson that won't be easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back. And I just watched the Wrath of the Lamb (Hannibal). Let's just say about that: oh...My... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!! It was so so glorious ! Poor Thorin, though. Erm... I mean dragon.  
> But back to the topic: I am sorry. But this story just had way too little smut so far.

Thranduil was suspicious. Obviously. He narrowed his eyes and Loki grinned wider for it.

  
"You are a dragon, currently."

  
"Again: Dragon-shaped, my species has not changed. But I was not thinking about that. Not in that way at least. You need to come with me."

  
"And where exactly would we be going ?"

  
"To my old room. I checked this morning, it is unchanged."

  
So he had had an ulterior motive in leaving so early. This one, however, Thranduil could not begrudge him, even though he would have preferred if he had been told. Still. He burned to see Loki's previous life. He didn't know how it should help him, but he wanted to see it so badly that he didn't even really care. Therefore he agreed and Loki lowered his head for him to climb, before he lifted him out of the palace and upon it.

  
They didn't even have to go far, or Loki just had a long stride, but soon they reached a set of small windows Loki stopped by. They were tiny and sealed with what looked like darkened glass. No doubt it was dark inside even in bright daylight. But now, in the middle of the night, Loki whispered to the roof and it disappeared. He didn't like the sun, but he loved the stars and would watch them at each and every cloudless night. Tonight that also allowed him in, to let Thranduil step into his once home.

  
And it was beautiful. Lit by the starts Thranduil found himself surrounded by silver-lined ebony and black marble with thick green veins. The door was carved to the slightest details, showing all Loki's children on their paths from newborn to adult and above its frame hung mistletoe from Frigga's garden. To the right from the entrance stood a wide desk full of papers and above it were shelves full of souvenirs. But to its sides were two huge showcases as high as the ceiling and full of ancient tomes.

  
Loki's other books were in the bookcases at the opposite wall, surrounding a fireplace that looked as though it had never once held a flame. Instead of logs and coals it held rough jewels behind the white-golden fireguard. But the lounge before it seemed to have experienced frequent use. Its cushions were spread, two even on the floor and a book still lay on it. Were the book- and show cases ended on both sides, room dividers came out of the walls, but stopped just short of meeting in the middle. Thus they allowed one coming into the room to see the grand bed.

  
Yet such one could not see the doors on both sides to it. One led to a bath almost as huge as the living area – part of it was a veiled laboratory. The other led to a walk-in wardrobe, partly an armoury. And the last end of that had mirrors almost all around. He would be comfortable here, too. Except...

  
"Where do you eat ?"

  
"As prince I am expected to always eat with the people, meaning in the grand hall."

  
"That must have been aweful."

  
"It used to be. But then I started eating in my whirlpool and it wasn't so bad anymore."

  
"You are so spoiled."

  
"And you needy."

  
"Not my fault ! But as glad as I am to be here, I fail to see how it should change that."

  
"Well, undress and get on the bed."

  
"I could have done that in my room."

  
"But your room doesn't have a hidden compartment above the headboard, where toys for such occasions are stored en masse, does it ?"

  
"Wha- ? No, it doesn't ! Not as far as I know at least. Though I didn't check. But Loki, I can't do this with toys ! To seek self-satisfaction is just pitiable..."

  
"You've never jerked yourself off before ?"

  
"Of course not. It was never necessary. Only humans are so needy as to require more than any partner would be ready to give them. It is also loveless. And that healer called such useless to quell my problem. If your suggestion is only that I use toys, I might as well have taken Odin's offer."

  
Loki huffed a cloud of frost over him, making him shake in the cold, but turned out not to be angry after all. He huffed again and outright laughed, though he tried to contain it.

  
"How is that funny ?"

  
"For one, because for someone older than me you are incredibly innocent. And because I can imagine your face, when you remember that I have certain 'pitiable' phases. I do get more needy than any partner can satisfy."

  
Ahhh. Yes. Only Loki's smile could calm his guilt, but indeed, his face still showed it. Loki was not remotely like these dirty, fickle creatures, that were humans. True, they could achieve a lot in their short lives and Bard was almost respectable, but nothing like Loki. Still, he couldn't imagine playing with himself, even with toys. And Loki saw the thought in his eyes, just before something else reflected in them. Thranduil gasped in surprise and reached for him, but that Loki stepped back, smiling wordlessly, and more Lokis appeared, before they disappeared again, having proven their point.

  
"How ?"

  
"An illusion, my spring. Just reorganised light. But if this really is a first for you, I should perhaps help with the fantasising", murmured the dragon from above. And so the first and last remaining illusion of Loki started to undress, revealing an exact reduplication of Loki's own body. Oh, if only he could touch ! His body instantly reacted and he too got rid of those terribly constricting clothes. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Not optimal, but not horrible either. And even if not consciously, but his brain recognised his beloved mate.

  
Loki knew it. Thranduil might not have understood him before, but Loki valued the noble, slow and reserved for special guests, because most of what he got was mindless rutting. That just happened with his biology. To be honest though, he had endured it far longer, when his first heat had hit him, than Thranduil now. And what Thranduil was going through basically was the mirror image of his heat. Maybe they could go through one together, someday...

  
But first they had to deal with Thranduil's problem. So Loki took full control of his illusion and showed the elf how to open his toy chest. Only for Thranduil is step back with his jaw slack at their sheer number. Not that their individuals were less shocking. Loki had a lot. Thanks to Odin, he had no whips, floggers or paddles. He hated hitting of any kind. But rings, shackles, collars, blindfolds, beads and above all dildos of all shapes and sizes.... why not ?

  
Thranduil eyed them all in disbelief. He had last taken anything even half-way into himself before his hundredth birthday, and even then he had backed out of it. He was aware that his partners usually enjoyed themselves even in that position, but he had never found what they thought so great about it. It was odd and uncomfortable, even when it didn't outright hurt anymore. He had no interest at all in it. But if Loki really used that kind of thing ?

  
It would be shocking. And perhaps arousing to behold. But rather on the shocking side. Seriously, one was the size of his forearm, its head as big as a fist. Could anyone really enjoy that ? Going by the way Loki smild fondly after having followed his line of sight, he probably could. Because Thranduil would not put it past Loki to add toys not for use but to scare away uninvited visitors. And some looked the part for real. One even had spikes. They were relatively blunt and looked to be made from a soft, flexible material, but they were still spikes.

  
"So what should I do with that now ? I don't want one in me."

  
"If you are really that shy... You can still pick one, the memory of using which I can let my illusion replay, while you pleasure yourself to the visual. Or would rather revisit our own past ?"

  
The dragon nodded over to his copy and when Thranduil turned, he saw himself and Loki. Their first try.

  
"Would you like to see what could have happened, if there had been no interruption ?"

  
And it went on past that point. He almost expected to see Legolas in the door, but he didn't come. Instead they continued scratching and biting at each other, until Thranduil opened his path to entering that gorgeous creature. Subconsciously he whined just seeing it. But he wanted to touch ! To be active in this ! He couldn't just watch. Unbidden, his own hand did find his weeping arousal, but even as the touch jolted him, feeling both sides lessened the effect and eventually just made his craving worse.

  
"Oh Loki, can't I have a say in this ? Let me do something ! Something real !"

  
And Loki looked down upon his lover, skin pink from his frenzy and the left hand scratching his itching body unrelentingly in an atempt to touch it everywhere at once, lips red and raw from gnawing at them to fight the urge to mouth at something, cock bent, glistening from precome and near ruby from being held off so long, while his right moved over it so rapidly that even his ineptness hardly mattered any more.

  
But Loki knew that he would not finish like this. Whenever he had been in that situation, just looking and jerking off hadn't done the trick either, merely teased him. So he picked the elf up and, even though it curved his neck harshly, put him into his dressing room, in the middle of the mirrors, before moving the illusion over him, making him 'Loki' to his own eyes, as they scanned all his reflections.

  
At first it stilled him. He was a little bit puzzled to see himself another. But then he moved and followed the images. He entirely controlled 'Loki's' body now. He directed every movement. The rush of power drove him right to the edge. He could do anything with 'Loki'. The real Loki, in dragon-shape, nudged his back then, sending vibrations though him with a purr. Oh Valar. Thranduil cried out, but his vice grip around his base stopped him. He had suffered hours, he could do a few more moments; Because he really wanted to savour this.

  
Therefore he pushed himself back on Loki's snout, feeling his breath's moves like ocean waves beneath him. And, learning rhythm and technique as he went, he stroked himself as slowly as possible, which was still rapid, to the images of Loki doing so, looking so very debauched, all around him. He felt like a voyeur. But he was too high with power to mind that, writhing upon his love. And the dragon chuckled at his wanton display, shaking him with the movement and filling the air with the sound of his voice. Music in Thranduil's ears.

  
He was so close again. This time, he would have to be mad to stop it. But he needed just a tiny bit more. And that was the moment Loki chose to snake his long tongue out between his fangs, up between his nostrils, and curl just the tip between Thranduil's legs. The Elvenking screamed as he came.

 

-

 

Over the following days, Thranduil was not seen again. The official story was that he was being treated after an attempt to poison him. The most common story was that since the poison was an aphrodisiac – there was no way to keep such a thing hidden, not after a servant noticed what medication was reduced in the storage – Odin had invited his guest into his mysterious private harem, where the elf was working off the effects by fucking every single girl in there over and over again, until he tired. Which was obviously a matter of days to weeks rather than hours.

  
There were of course also less popular rumours. One said that he had died by the poison and that it being an aphrodisiac was merely a lie of Odin to conceal the truth from Thranduil's people. Another was that Thranduil had already returned home to work it off with a she-elf he desired. Of course the ladies of the Asgardian court liked those least. But they had quite a big problem as it was. Odin was frantic in his search of the woman to have slipped Thranduil the red peach juice. And all suspects feared him.

  
The search took ages. Two weeks after the incident, in which Thranduil had – too busy with Loki – not been seen once, Odin Allfather had had almost all the palace searched for aphrodisiacs of any kind and almost all its inhabitants and those with access interrogated. Fandral had never been more grateful for Loki's present. It was - to an onlooker - just a hand mirror, but if Fandral pressed his hand against the reflective surface, it would recognise him and disappear, so he could reach through the frame into a pocket that none could dectect from the outside. His secret storage.

  
Loki had been a master at hiding things and Fandral had had exactly one thing in common with him. Their love for all things carnal. So it shouldn't surprise that Loki had gifted the palace dealer an undetectable transport box. Smuggling rare toys and potions over borders was much easier with it. And Loki had been a frequent customer, so it had been to his use also. Now it also proved useful in not being discovered by the guards searching his rooms. They just threw the mirror to the side and searched on. In vain.

  
He was cleared and they went to the next room. Normally such a thing as this would have him go right to the authorities and tell them all the candidates they should really look into. He knew that that stuff was dangerous for men, perhaps fatally so. If it wasn't, he would have some in his system all the time. But he told his clients and conquests that it was meant only for females. Maybe it hadn't been enough of a warning. Now this was. And that was also the reason, he didn't tell anyone.

  
He would have confessed his guilt, as the poisoning was partly his fault, but the Allfather was frightening in his search. So much so that Fandral did not dare to come forth and admit to any part of it. Certainly not, before the immediately responsible person was found out, or it would come down on him brutally. Odin had cast the supposedly future queen out without a moment's hesitation. What could he do to him ? Thor wouldn't protect him. He hadn't raised a single finger for Sif either. And that she deserved it had never deterred him before.

  
But, alas, the great change had been thorough with him. It had all been so sudden. One moment he was about to be king. Then he was exiled and his brother king. He found a girl, but got no action from her. Then he got back, his brother was dead and his girlfriend beyond reach for months to years. But not three months later his girlfriend was also dead. Nowadays he was just solemn and accepted all his father's commands without questioning. Because going against one had started this mess.

  
Fandral would say good for him, listening to his father and king got him into far less trouble and thus less punishments. Except that Loki's loss had also made the king miserable and worse the queen, through which the king was even more miserable. And miserable rulers didn't give the best commands to follow. So it might not be too good. But that was nothing he could change and therefore not his current focus. Certainly not during his dinner with Tauriel. Well, they both had dinner in the feasting hall. But it was dinner together.

  
And she did smile or at least blush at almost everything he said. To his luck, the presumed attack on Thranduil had made Tauriel commission her constant tail of guards on the dwarves. That meant that there was no-one cockblocking him ! Not from her side... There were still lots of Aesir right now... But she agreed to a walk in the twilight. She better, he had never worked on getting into anyone's pants for this long before. Not counting Loki, who was so easy for almost everyone, but had long doubted the word of his brother's friend stating that he wanted him, not Thor.

  
But, in any case, he was getting there. Her innocence could be so tiring, but anything more direct from him would definitely scare her away. So he was subtle. Slow. And he told her everything. That her hair was beautiful, so beautiful only her eyes surpassed it, that her every step had the grace of a dance, that her fighting was unparallelled, assertive as an avalanche, yet she was not vain as Sif, but had the kindness of the Allmother. Tauriel was so touched, so flattered, so gullible.

  
She almost cried, when he told her that he didn't know what he felt anymore, but thought he might love her. In the end, the foreign maiden fell like a stone. First she was all shy, blushing and hesitant. But he was skilled. And in the end she moaned like a whore, coming twice before him and falling asleep from the exhaustion only moments after he slipped out of her wet body. That of course made slipping out of her room even easier. He wasn't purposefully cruel, but she was bound to be clingy and he really was too young for something permanent.

  
Maybe he should, however, have calculated in her skill with bow and daggers. Or he just shouldn't have boasted his conquest at the breakfast table to each and every one he came across. Maybe then he would have been spared the consequences of his one-night-stand. As it was, he just gave an impression, talking to some older warriors that laughed and cheered at his story, when all of a sudden his hand around his drink burst into bright pain.

  
He screamed and pulled it away in fright. But the pain ripped through it only brighter and his eyes found it stuck to the tankard with an elven arrow going through both. In shock he looked up to whrere it had come from and beheld the ginger she-elf, shivering in humiliated rage with an arrow locked into her tense bow and pointed right at his heart.

  
"What did you just say !?"

  
"Tauriel...?"

 

-

 

The world was wonderful. His life was glorious. And his lover a genius. It was a pity that the illusions dancing around him in all their naked glory couldn't feel like Lokis. But the dragon-shaped trickster knew to make up for that. A silvertongue in every shape. True, right now his entire tongue was greater and heavier than Thranduil's whole body. But the outermost part of it, from its phallic tip to about where it had the width of a leg, was an extremely useful tool in bed. It had the strength and agility of a tentacle.

  
It wrapped around and pressured like a constrictor snake and it was always slippery. Of course, he had also learnt how to tongue-kiss a dragon. Not deeply, just enough taste a thick piece of flesh in his mouth, his own spent still coating it. Loki had also tried to get in lower down, but Thranduil had asked him not to, so he had just curled it around balls again, winding further up and spiraling it around his cock. Yes, Thranduil was starting to get what was so appealing about 'dirty' stuff and language. He did spend quite some time with Loki after all.

  
Sadly, the aphrodisiac leaving his system also returned his enhanced libido to normal. It took some time, though he didn't count the days, but the morning came that he woke up and sex wasn't the first thing on his mind anymore. They didn't just stop altogether just because of that. But with his returning clear thought he found that Loki wasn't as much into it as he used to be. In fact, his lover mostly just looked into the distance and assisted him, when the chemicals in his body rallied again. So he asked and the answer surprised him:

  
"Of course I don't get as much out of it as you do. It strokes my ego to watch my effect on you and pets my heart to make it better for you. But I am not aroused by it. I can't be. Not now, at least. My body takes my mind off any carnal desire and focuses it where it should be."

  
"And where else would that be ?"

  
"Nesting."

  
Thranduil was just still for a moment as the word echoed through his head. ..."Nesting ?"

  
"I told you that it would be soon. By now I can feel those mountains draw me in stronger every day. I want to fly up there and carve a nest into the high up mountain side to lay my eggs. Well, my subconscience wants that. Consciously I know not to. My nest can't be on Asgard."

  
"So should we return home ? Sorry,... to Ambar ?"

  
"No. I have another plan. But it is still too early for that. Where I want to take them, you cannot stay for long without serious consequences for your health."

  
"But your children can live there healthily ?"

  
"Yes, of course. They are dragons."

  
Thranduil wanted to ask further, to hear the details, but suddenly there was shouting in the distance. Loki immediately let his eyes glide over to get into contact with his emeralds instead. They were officially translators, but not just that in reality. It was just a fact that when you tell proud people you want to keep an eye on them so they don't get hurt, they usually react aversely. He found the watching stone around Tauriel's neck the most agitated, those all others were, too. So he determined their position, all together in the feasting hall, and gripped Thranduil to go there right now.

 

-

 

He had never thought to be glad to be beneath Volstag, or wishing Sif back. But now he was. Curled into a tight ball with an arrow through his hand, and arrow in his chest, having missed his heart only due to a last moment movement of his, and another arrow in his ankle that would not have him going anywhere any time soon, he hid under Volstag to avoid the furious she-elf. One arrow of hers had missed his family jewels only due to Hogun's interference. So she really wasn't kidding. She was out for his blood.

  
To their luck, the other Aesir in the hall had taken up their defence, but to their misfortune, Tauriel's elves and the dwarves had joined her side against them, as soon as they tried to attack her. And that had littered their proud Aesir troup in many more arrows, until some of their guards looked rather like hedgehogs than men. So it hardly mattered that the foreigners were surrounded, Aesir on all sides. They were unyielding and every approach was punished with arrows into feet and crotches, sending the Aesir back under howls of pain.

  
That only antagonised the Aesir more and bad was about to become worse, when the the very worst preceded it. For all of a sudden, the hall grew cold and dark, all the fires that should light it going out. Then the door creaked and cracked in the cool, damp air and fog rose from the ground. A crash ! And the great winged door came down in a million shards of frozen gold. And the Aesir fled a flood of frost that came to freeze them solid. The dragon's breath unveiled, the hall of gold and firelight became a wintry cave with icicles hanging from its roof.

  
High up stood Thranduil upon the head of the angry dragon and his people knelt. The Aesir didn't want to be swallowed by the beast and did likewise. Loki held them thus until Odin would come. Really, what did they do now ? Why had they fought... But he'd know. And Odin came, cape billowing behind him, with Thor and Frigga to his sides, but also Tyr not far behind. And that one's opinion was clear: To slay the monster. Thor seemed to think no differently. Of course he didn't. But while Odin surveyed the dragon's work and estimated his potential, content to let his men wait for him, Frigga asked:"What happened here ?"

  
Thranduil and Loki knew little more about that than her, but those it really concerned were struggling to control themselves, fear in one case and ire in the other obstructing their words. But then from behind a column that he had hidden behind, when the fight broke lose, as not to be pushed onto one side, Frey came forth and spoke:"Forgive, Allmother. But a fight between two escalated as they were joined by ever more supporters on both sides. Originally, there was a dispute between Captain Tauriel and Fandral the Dashing."

  
He didn't have to say any more than that. When there was a fight between a foreign beauty and Fandral, it was always about the same thing. And everyone knew what that was. Even Frigga just sighed in exasperation. But now that it had driven a wedge between Asgard and Thranduil, having hit his people, Odin was displeased. Greatly. He gripped Gungnir tightly in his anger and insistent desire to burn someone. Thus he stepped before the cowering warrior who had caused it all:

  
"You have brought battle into my feasting hall."

  
"My king, please ! I didn't ! She struck me first. Please, I didn-"

  
"Silence ! Your whoring has brought Asgard trouble many times before, when you have sworn to protect it, and I have tolerated it still. But now, you went too far. I can tolerate it no longer. Hereby I, Odin Allfather, Protector of the nine Realms, sentence you..." And the world slowed to a halt.

  
It certainly felt like it. Fandral knew no more. What would Odin do to him ? All around were equally shocked. It wasn't even a crime, there was no law against sex, while it was consensual. And it had been. Fandral had never taken anyone against their will, or drugged them without their acceptence, so they could no longer say No. He was just a womaniser, no criminal. But the king's word was law. He could do anything. Frigga, too, was in shock about her husband. He was gone even further than she had suspected. Especially now, she could not speak against him.

  
But another could. "You would sentence him ?", interrupted Loki in a huff. That threw Odin off his thought and everyone looked up to the dragon. Or in Thranduil's case down. What was he thinking ? But Loki knew exactly what he did:"He has not wronged only Asgard, has he ? He wronged an elf of the Woodland Realm. The Elvenking should have a word in the punishemt for a slight against his people, should he not ?"

  
"Of course, prince Rhîwthûl. He should."

  
His lust for death abruptly quelled, Odin gathered his thoughts and first of all had the wounded Aesir tended to. There were no others wounded. Afterwards he politely invited both Thranduil and Loki to discuss a proper punishment. In private, they did. Odin offered to force Fandral into marrying Tauriel to erase the shame. But Thranduil, with a perfect face of disgust, announced that he would rather marry her to a dwarf than to manwhore that boasts of his conquests.

  
That would be a punishment for Tauriel also and she was just distraught about a prince who had unexpectedly broken up with her, Thranduil explained. No, Fandral's lust had to be barred to save all females everywhere from him and all those others that might like to take his place. It should be a warning. Deterrence. And a memorable lesson for Fandral himself. That much they knew. But how to achieve that ? There was, of course, the obvious way: Castration.

 

-

  
But Loki didn't like the idea. They needed to control the young warrior's lust, not destroy it, ...waste it. Thranduil didn't really like the way Loki spoke of that Asgardian who looked among their broad warriors like he had elven blood in him to give him such a build and he was going to insist on the castration, even just to keep him from Loki.

But then Frigga joined them, before all else giving them all scolding eyes:"In case anyone here cares, Tauriel is alright and not pregnant, despite their in that man's case no doubt uncaring and in her case naive lack of any protection. I don't know how many bastards of Fandral run through the palace, city and all the other realms, but you might like to calculate this in. Have you reached anything yet ?"

  
"Oh... Reached, my dear ? That his activities need to be controlled in a way deterring others from such behaviour."

  
"Your show today was quite deterring already, but the Aesir won't stop rutting outside of marriage beds completely, no matter what you do. And if any of you had thought to ask a woman about this womaniser, I could have told you right away how to teach those men a lesson."

  
"And how would that be, my brilliant wife ?"

  
"Lock him in a chastity device and keep the key until he marries. Then give it to his wife to ensure he won't cheat on her. He will find pleasure, when the woman allows it. A way to bring any man to heel. Don't you agree ?"

  
Both men cringed at the thought and Loki actually snickered. So it was done. The sentence was proclaimed and the device fashioned. Fandral was shocked, but rumour said that the idea had saved him from losing his manhood permanently, so the shock was lined with a bit of relief. That did not stop Asgard from laughing, though. The greatest womaniser, locked celibate at the order of the king. Rumour also described the device as thorned to the inside and piercing his goodbits. An instrument of torture. But since it had been Frigga's idea, it really was just a little cylinder.

  
A cylinder so narrow it didn't allow for him to come erect or to slip it off, unless he cut off his head, which he never would. But it worked and many women were secretly very pleased. While some actually considered marrying him now. To have one of such libido all for themselves ? Begging and doing all they wanted him to, just to be freed for a night ? Fandral was no less desired with it, just to another end.

  
And Thranduil marvelled about the wicked queen of the Aesir. He just hoped never to get on her bad side. Especially concerning Loki. And with that he thought back to Loki's words before the mess. It was so close.

Only days remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin does not forget about Thranduil's poisoning and the guilty will be found in the next chapter, so don't think I forgot about that.  
> But anyway, what did you think ?


	9. The special Perception of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discusses his opinion about Thranduil, Odin reveals the 'poisoner' and punishment. Thranduil discusses the Fandral-incident with Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read !!! Who do you think gave Thranduil the aphrodisiac and how is she punished ? What do you think ? Then you can read my opinion. Well, story anyway.

Fandral whined constantly. But to be entirely honest, Thor couldn't care less. There were more important things in life than getting laid. And the moment after he said that, the entire breakfast table abruptly fell quiet. All stared at him. When he wasn't currently in a relationship, Thor was known by all to whore no less than Fandral. And he found other things more important ? Of course, the elder and courtiers knew that he should think that way. But none had ever imagined this day to actually happen.

  
When the silence grew too much, he stood with a huff and stomped out. He wanted to slam the door. But it wasn't repaired yet. Stupid dragon ! You couldn't even slam a door shut with that thing loose on Asgard. He needed to brood. No. He needed to talk to someone. But who dared to speak ill of the elf now ? Now, that one of the elves had attacked an Asgardian in broad daylight and Odin had punished the Asgardian, letting the true offender get away with that, entirely unscathed.

  
None would dare to speak against the elves now. Except maybe... So Thor stomped out of the palace and off its grounds. He sought out the closest inn and asked if she was there. Yes. He went to the named room and knocked. The door was not fully open and already he was jerked inside and flung on the bed. By the time he came back to himself, the door was kicked shut and Sif sat on his lap, grinding down. He groaned, this was not what he had come for, but in the end: he was still a man.

  
A part of him wondered what Loki would say to this. Loki had always understood people better and guessed their secret motives. But as he ripped Sif's clothes off to see some beauty, which her face with the dented nose and short shaggy hair could no longer provide, he found that he might as well care about that afterwards. Sif was surprisingly docile as the turned them to push her down on the bed and fuck her properly. Properly meaning from behind, with a hand gripping her hair and the other preparing her quickly with the juices from below to fuck his ex up the arse.

  
She didn't question it. She just took, for it wasn't the first time he had taken her like this. But he would never tell her that it was easier to think of Loki, when there was just a pale back and black hair. Not that he desired his little brother. He truly didn't. But he needed him back and no-one could make an impression of him talking, no-one close to his wily tongue, or to his fighting style, no-one close to his graceful dance. Sex was just the only thing, were the illusion was not refuted immediately from knowing too well that his brother would be different.

  
He missed Loki so. But thinking of Loki while he rutted away into the former warrior, he realised that he knew exactly what Loki would say. 'Oh, Thor, you really just think with your thing, don't you ? Seriously, you still fall for this ? I should stop dreaming that you are physically capable of learning anything at all. She hates this but lets you do it without any complaint. What does that tell you ? Its her currency, oaf ! She wants something from you, so she lets you prance into her debt. She'll claim her repayment soon enough, you'll see.'

  
She probably really did. Thor was the future king. Only he could revoke Odin's sentence and make her a warrior again. Her greatest dream. Well, in that case she couldn't claim her reward until he was crowned. So he might as well enjoy the ride. He wasn't actually in the mood, but Sif didn't notice. She just let him and waited until it was over, so she could talk to – actually at – him. He finished with a grunt and finally let her up again. But he didn't let her speak:

  
”Sif, I need to talk to you. It's serious. Really serious and I don't know who I can talk to about something like that anymore. Father is …not himself. You must have heard that the elf was slipped an aphrodisiac. Well, father found the girl who did it. She didn't even mean anything by it, she had not meant harm ! Just a stupid little girl hoping for the favour of a greatly desired. She had no idea it was poisnous for him, but what father did to her... He almost killed Fandral too !”

  
”Thor ! Take a breath so I may answer. I know that that elf is pure evil.”

  
”Aye. Did you also know that he survived the poison only because he had drunk another Jotunn potion before ? It is fact that that dragon is of Jotunn origin. But why does everyone think that he will be an advantage for us ? He is allied with Jotnar ! Who is to say that he won't turn from us and help go to his dragon's origin to fight against us ? Who knows that he hasn't already ? That he is not a spy for the Frost Giants ? The old warriors say that the dragon's breath was identical to the effect of the casket !”

  
”You mean he could spy Asgard out ? Or even plunder the weapon's vault, when the king shows him that, too ? Get the actual casket back for the Jotnar ? They've tried before !”

  
The casket was, in spite of the public opinion, actually no longer there. He had last been seen by Heimdall, when Loki attacked him with it and it was assumed that the darker prince had taken the relic with him in his fall, but the logic in Sif's words remained. ”Exactly ! Father has showed him around to impress him and what could be more impressive than that collection of relics ? He surely only bides his time until father gives him access there, too. He is a danger ! Why won't father see ?”

  
”Maybe the elf did something for that. His dragon has shown a gift for magic. He could have bewitched the king !”

  
Thor cringed. But it was however sad, the truth:”He would not have needed that. Sif, we have tried to keep it family business, but my father has been affected for decades. Since Loki fell. He has been... neglectful of mother, too. But they could have healed together. Until that elf came.”

  
”What do mean by that ? Thor ?”

  
”He has been... meeting... with mother. They've met in private. At the feast, they danced so close and then left together, so I followed them. And I am so glad I walked in at once. They were already in tight embrace and they stared at me with fear ! Fear and guilt ! They parted then, but the next morning, I saw him leave her bedroom. In the morning, Sif, I think he spent the night with her !”

  
That truly threw her. ...”Spent the...? You cannot truly mean to say that the queen has …cheated on the king with him ? But that's high treason ! She wouldn't ! Would she, Thor ?”

  
”I know it not. We've grown apart. All of us. She might. I would not put it past that elf-beast to have willfully seduced her. To blackmail her, perhaps. She is the Allmother, she has great influence on a great number of powerful people. Or to instigate a civil war between those most loyal to him and those most loyal to her. She is loved more than the king by Vanaheim, her home world and dominion of her cousin, the wondrous Queen Freya. Possibly also by Alfheim, King Frey is Vanir, after all, and does value his sister's opinion greatly.”

  
Both contemplated the dangers of Asgard's king and queen splitting. Their marriage ensured the peace among the nine. If it broke, all friendly ties between the realms would, too. There was only one conclusion.

  
”None may ever know. The elf must die.”

  
”How, Thor ? Even without his dwarven and elven escort, he is guarded by an ice-breathing dragon !”

  
”But not all the time. The dragon must hunt, so it doesn't starve. And it hunts alone. Every time it leaves for food, the elf is unprotected.”

  
”I do think that elf has proven that he is not vulernable, even on his own.”

  
”Aye, he defeated you. But he is not immune to lightning. Mjolnir will not fail. He will be fried, he will be crushed !”

  
”If you hit him. But mind, he is quick ! And you cannot sneak up on him. He will know you coming and avoid your hits. And then he will stab you !”

  
”How ? The dragon carries his weapons. On his own, he is defenseless.”

  
...”And if you succeed ? What will the dragon do, when it finds him dead ?”

  
”Attack, no doubt. But Asgard can defeat it. With the elf dead, father cannot hope to win the dragon's favour. He will have to put the monster down. And all together, we will manage that. Asgard needs that.”

  
”Defeat the dragon ? Hundreds, if not thousands, would die ! And we still couldn't be sure to succeed. He is too great !”

  
”Others have attacked us before. Great monsters that fell in the end ! We can do this.”

  
”We ca- ...Thor, do you remember how the Fenriswolf was defeated ?”

  
”Aye, the dwarves fash..ioned... Sif ! Brokk and Eitri are here, if they could reproduce Gleipnir ! The dragon will be bound and then, we can kill the Elvenking with ease...”

 

-

 

Waking up, Loki immediately had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. It was in the air. The palace reeked of fear. And there was a tinge of blood in that smell. Someone had bled into the wind and all were frightened. He had a really bad feeling. So bad he decided not to leave Thranduil now. The sleepy elf complained, but accepted his reasoning. Thus they hunted together, meaning that Thranduil sat on Loki, while Loki did all the hunting. But like this, Thranduil got a chance to see bilgesnipes alive and running. He didn't overly value the sight.

  
Still it was a better sight than what expected him back at the palace. As soon as they returned, an overly timid maid told them that the Allfather expected them in the penalty square. Thranduil found it sad and very telling that Asgard had a special 'penalty square' to house its pillories and similar things, as Loki explained quietly. He wanted to ask the maid to lead them, but she had already run away. Strange. And he thought that she was not the same as in the earlier days. But he hadn't exactly gotten a good look at the frightened thing.

  
Why would she run from him ? It did not matter. Even without previous knowledge, Loki would have found the place by following the scent of blood, but it worried Thranduil. And righteously so. Even before he stepped out of the gate leading to the square, the metallic odour of fresh blood and the cawing of crows and ravens hit him like a toxic cloud. But nothing compared to the image. Odin stood proud in front of a pillory, his ravens pecking on the body within, while more scavengers croaked their displeasure at having to wait for their turn.

  
And the body. Oh Valar, this had to be a nightmare. Loki could not come from a people that committed such atrocities. They were worse than orcs. For the body was that of a young maid, the one that had first attended him, no wonder her replacement was scared to death, and she had obviously been tortured to her death. Her back was ripped open and her ribbs stood like wings, while the birds ate away her lungs, pulled out of her chest.

  
Even Loki, who knew Odin so much better, had not thought possible for the royal monster to sentence anyone to Blodørn, the blood eagle. But even the practise was not as horrid as the smile that came with it. Odin was proud. That Thranduil just couldn't take. He turned on the spot and stormed away. Odin looked after him puzzled. Loki almost didn't know how to explain that Thranduil was not positively impressed about Odin's way of showing him how much he valued his guest.

  
So he only mumbled:”The Elves of Mirkwood abhorr physical punishments. They imprison, degrade or exile, but would never injure their own kind.” And left to follow Thranduil. Also to get away from that body. He did not try to catch up, though. Thranduil probably needed a moment alone to organise his thoughts. But he still crossed over the palace to await him by the window. It wasn't a long wait, so Thranduil was not organised yet:

  
”He- Od- What are your people ?! What monsters ! I mean they are not your kind, but... this is the people that raised you ? That is the man you called your father ? Oh my sweet winterbreath, what has been forced upon you at such a tender age ?”

  
”...I should hope that that was rhetorical.”

  
”I... Yes. It was rhetorical in the way that I don't think I want to know the answer. But if you wish to talk about it, please do.”

  
”No, I think not. You would never recover from the shock.”

  
”It is truly unimaginable. And still reality. Or I suppose it is. Maybe this is all a huge nightmare.”

  
”Ahhh. Don't be like that. It does have aspects that are more dream than nightmare, does it not ?”

  
Loki spoke in his more sultry tone and Thranduil did have to smile. ”It does.” But Odin would not leave him alone. ”Loki, if you were found out... What would he do to you ?”

  
And Loki was silent. For a long time. It burned terror into Thranduil, but finally the shape-shifter spoke:”Not that.”

  
”Not that ? What else ?! Do you think he loves you too much ? I doubt it. And I doubt that he would grant you mercy for Frigga's sake, either.”

  
”Of course not. But that would be over too fast. The girl's punishment was designed to impress you and warn others. It was a show. Not in the least about her. If he finds me, it will be ...personal. He will draw my end out. Perhaps imprison me forever, just take me out on the anniversary of my incarceration to publicly torture me almost to death, then put me back for rest, so I will be alive for the repitition. And since he wouldn't want to let me survive him, he might have me bound to his pyre-boat, to kill me painfully as he rises to Valhalla.”

  
”Loki ! How could you come here, knowing that such may await you ?”

  
”I weighed my options. It was worth the risk.”

  
”Then we must go now. You've reunited with your mother beautifully, there is nothing left to do. We must go, before Odin finds out.”

  
”No. If he does, you can claim ignorance. He will easily believe that I fooled you. But we cannot go yet.”

  
”Why not ? What are you staying for ?!”

  
”My children.”

  
”You can't desire to raise them here.”

  
”I don't. But the place I intend to take them to is – with my current knowledge – only accessable from here.”

  
”Then we go there now.”

  
”I am dragon-like now. A monster with magical breath and impenetrable scales. You ? Not. When you go there, the winds will try to chafe your flesh from your bones, but I can shield you from that. I cannot, however, filter your breath. The very air of that place will rott your lungs. You can allow yourself a day, perhaps two. But any more and you will leave as wraith or not at all. We have to wait until I am ready.”

  
”But... Do you expect me to leave you there ? Or will you leave your...”

  
”You'll see. I will do what is best for all.”

  
'And leave your children alone ?' He wanted to ask, but couldn't. He just turned away and left yet again. He needed to be alone for a while.

 

-

 

Asgard, however, was not a place for solitude. He had for a moment thought to finally have found a nice, quiet spot. But then he had felt a presence again. Looking around, he had not seen anyone. But the feeling had remained, so he had moved again. And now it followed him everywhere. It always seemed to close in, but whenever he turned, it scurried back away. He ways annoyed. He wanted to think !

  
But he knew that it was no illusion. He had wondered whether it was real or just in his head for a moment, but after an intentionally sudden turn of his, it had cursed behind a pillar. A rather faraway pillar. Whatever it was could not know anything about stealth, it he had noticed it so far away while deep in his thoughts. A dwarf perhaps ? He should test that theory. So he walked on, but focused only on his tail. Heavy steps. It could be a dwarf.

  
But the thuds were not frequent enough. This one needed to have a long stride to keep up with so few steps. The follower would have long legs. Not a dwarf then. Rather an Asgardian. So he decided to have a look. He redirected his course and steered them both to a hall he had previously crossed. It had held many statues, but above all, its golden walls had been blank and polished. He went back there and then to one side, to face on of the statues and in his peripheral vision the walls to its sides.

  
The persuer did exactly what he had expected him to do. He had 'sneaked' half behind, half leaning from a statue on the other side to position himself behind the king's back. Idiot. The walls were so polished, they might as well be mirrors. Thor it was. Entirely gold in the reflective surface and with his hammer in hand. The expression on his face was difficult to make out, but the readiness of his weapon was a gesture easy enough to decipher.

  
Thranduil uncomfortably noted that Loki had his swords. He would have to change that the next time they met. But now he just walked out again, hearing the thud-thud of heavy boots on golden floor behind him. He walked normally to the next corner, but behind it sprinted to the next intersection, where he turned and continued – albeit slower – in absolute silence. By the time Thor reached the corner, he was out of sight and unheard.

  
The prince tried to catch up, but when he – as silently as he could, which was very audible – reached the intersection, Thranduil had already turned a corner again and was not to be seen. He swore under his breath. But had to admit that Sif had been right. He couldn't sneak up on an elf. But that was okay. Brokk had agreed that the dragon was best bound. And while he had said that they would not be able to repoduce Gleipnir, its ingredients just too rare, he had also said that they had made more than necessary the first time and he could retrieve some excess from the chackled wolf.

 

-

 

All these strange people in this strange place were just irritating him. He needed someone of his home. Just a bit of normal company for a little while. Which was problematic. Because his three options were all not that great. Dwarves ? Well, that spoke for itself. Elven Guards ? He didn't know them personally enough to forgo losing his face if he relaxed among them. Tauriel ? She was probably not the most relaxing company after that incident with the Asgardian. But, thinking about it now, he should probably to talk to her about that anyway.

  
So he went to the guestroom assigned to her and – feeling a bit awkard, since he didn't usually have to do that, but the door was bewitched only to open to the room's current inhabitant – knocked. If not for his awful mood, he might actually have smiled at his captain's shocked expression.

  
”My king ?”

  
”Might I enter.”

  
”Yes, of course !”

  
She hurried to get out of his way, close the door behind him and offer him the best seat. But he wasn't blind. Her eyes were puffy.

  
”Have you been crying ?”

  
”No, I ha- Yes. I was so stupid !”

  
”I would agree, but if you learn from your mistake it can be dismissed as a beginner's naivity, rather than incurable stupidity.”

  
She clearly had no idea what to say to that. Instead she downed a whole glass of wine. Thranduil itched to have one, too. But he already knew what kind of speech Loki would give for that. So he restrained himself and when the silence stretched too long, Tauriel did speak:

  
”I have lost what I cannot get back. No learning can undo my mistake. I am ruined.”

  
”Not ruined...”

  
”I am. No one will want me now ! No one ever honestly wanted me. F-fandral only wanted sex. Kili thought he loved me, but then he didn't enough. Legolas only noticed me because of a misunderstanding and even you took me in only because of your friendship with my poor late father. No one wants me for myself.”

  
”You are actually quite mistaken about that.”

  
”Hm ?”

  
”Just recently I had a talk with a fellow king about you and his son. A fine son, I must add. There, it did not matter that you were of lower birth, only your spirit and skill mattered to them. Arguably also that it would allow a connection between our realms, but if that was all he could have gone for something more tactical, and not as romantic as a queen.”

  
At that point, Tauriel's eyes almost popped out in disbelief:”Wha- ? What king ? What son ? Please, your grace, what are you talking about ?”

  
”King Frey and his secret prince Airgetlam. A handsome young half-elf. Has Frey truly hid his approval of you so well in the Asgardian public ?”

  
”He- I had no idea, but... But this Airgetlam wouldn't want me. It would just be an arrangement of his father.”

  
”He hasn't met you. And I am not sure he knows about his father's plans yet. Perhaps you'd get along. Who knows ?”

  
”Yea.. But that was before ...erm...Fandral. Wasn't it ?”

  
”It was. But I don't see how that changes anything.”

  
”But I can't be a maiden bride now, I've been had by another ! I've heared them talk. I am plucked ! No one but a whoremonger can want me now. Surely no one take me as his wife.”

  
”Oh cease the theatrics ! You cannot be so blind as to oversee that these beasts are no measure. They are crude and brutal and women are but decor in their eyes. Or a meal that they wish to devour. I wouldn't want to eat from a fruit another has bitten into before. And they apply that to the child-bearing part of their population as well. But Alfheim doesn't. And Frey doesn't. He adored his wife. He didn't believe himself owning her. What happened with Frandral won't turn him away. In fact, your little attack might rather make you worthier in his eyes.”

  
”You think so ?”

  
”Certainly.”

  
”And... What do you think ? Not that I would compare you to the Aesir, but I was an idiot. You despise the gullible and easily tempted.”

  
”Only when such idiocy in a leader comes down on his people. That you let an Asgardian at you didn't hurt your troup. Your attack on him risked it and I am very displeased that you didn't come to me first. But it also restored your honour in certain eyes, Frey's among them. Had you crawled under a stone in shame, it might have been worse for you. So I don't bedgrudge you either. And you must know that I don't care for a bride's virginity.”

  
”How would I know that ?”

  
”Loki. He has walked the beds of men and beasts like the flagging of the road that is the course of his life. I cannot fathom how many he has had been had by before we met. And even now he is pregnant by Smaug. Still I would marry him, if only he said Yes.”

  
Upps. Thranduil felt distinctly uncomfortable under Tauriel's gaze – an impressive first – as her eyes widened to almost comical dimensions.

  
”Pregant ? By Smaug ? Marry him ?”

  
”...Yes. But don't concern yourself with that. And I dearly suggest that you don't tell anyone. Anyway, you should meet the light elf prince. I shall seek out Frey right now to discuss the matter.” With that he pratically fled her presence. Another first she could never have caused by herself. And with little asking around, he found Frey, officially about the incident in the dining hall, of course, as Frey was known to be a witness and Thranduil plausibly concerned with the matter.

  
As he had expected, or actually rather hoped, but he wouldn't ever admit that, Frey was even more impressed by Tauriel since the 'incident'. Of course he didn't care that Tauriel wasn't a virgin aymore. His sister would curse him into a female for such thinking. Freya wasn't the most desired woman in the nine for her outward appearence alone, Frey explained, she was the female equivalent of Loki. Thranduil had to stop himself from correcting that, but he did get his end. Frey would be delighted to lead Tauriel to Ljosalfheim, so she could meet his son.

  
Even before nightfall, he did. Thranduil knew that should probably have discussed that with Loki first. But, damn it, why should he ?! He was the king. He shouldn't feel the need to discuss everything with Loki first. The shape-shifter wasn't even his queen. Yet. He must have taken the rejection more personal than he first thought. And now the discussion of bringing two others together painfully reminded him of that. But he would ask again. As soon as they were home. They would marry and have children together and-

  
He stopped abruptly and looked down in anger at the dwarf before him.

  
”What is it, Balin ?”

  
”What is it ? Nothing ! You are doing nothing to warrant your stay here ! I am running out of things to say in order to distract from your agenda here. We cannot remain much longer. And not just because Fili is having a hard time keeping Kili from gutting that Asgardian who laid a hand and more on Tauriel. When can we leave ?”

  
”While I am very grateful for your service-”

  
”Oh, you should be.”

  
”... It is not within my power to take us back. Ask Loki. He told me soon and that was it.”

  
”How are things anyway with the two of you ? You do seem stressed just mentioning his name.”

  
”That's more about this people that he stems from.”

  
”Ah. The servant girl.”

  
”You saw ?”

  
”All did. The Allfather courting you with corspses isn't exactly easy to miss.”

  
”Don't remind me.”

  
”Hm. Where were you going anyway ?”

  
”To Loki. To ask a few things. Like who was his first and how it happened.”

  
Old for his kind and a mentor to Thorin in his adolesence, Balin didn't ask further. His brows jumped up, but he just walked away. As did Thranduil, still affected by wedding thoughts. But now he burned to know who and why.

  
Did he know the person ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? Who might have been Loki's first ? His kiss we know. But everything else ?  
> Yes, Tauriel goes to Alfheim for a good long while now. But not forever.  
> Also forewarning: The next one will be mostly flashbacks.  
> Oh and: My apologies for Thor's imagining. But I also love Thor/Loki and Tony/Loki. If put nicely even Laufey/Loki or Malekith/Loki. I like to read those at least. Just a personal taste.


	10. Nearing the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once asked Loki reminisces about his first times and their consequences until he is halted, but not by Thranduil.

Thranduil returned to his room deep in thought. But Loki didn't mind his abstraction. He was no better himself. Curled into a ball in front of the window he stared at his belly. It seemed so flat. As if it all was just imagination. He nudged the scaled expanse again and again. But there was nothing hard within that would defy the pressure. So little. So few. An Asgardian bent out like a barrel for one child, but a dragon could probably hold a dozen without stretching. It was surreal. And scary. But then the smell of elf wafted over and he uncurled to put his head back through the window.

  
”You've been gone for a long time.”

  
”No need for an accusing tone, Loki, I am not your pet.”

  
”Nor I yours. You could have come by just to say that you are okay. This is a hostile place. I smell it.”

  
”I am sure you do. But I actually wanted to ask you a question of a more... personal nature.”

  
”Oh ? You do ? Pleeease do !”

  
”I wondered... How did, in fact, your first time go about ? Who was it with ?”

  
”I'm afraid, but you will have to clarify that. Which first time ?”

  
”Which ? There is only one first.”

  
”Not exactly. Does the first blowjob count ? Given or received ? Or only the whole way ? And again: Given or Revceived ? The first woman or the first man at that ? There are many firsts.”

  
”It would appear so. Which of all those was the first ?”

  
”That would be the first attempt with my later silvertongue.”

  
”Who and how ? Please, I'm so terribly curious.”

  
”Fine. Story time.” So he told him. The whole, confusing story. From his perspective at least.

  
_It had been in his devastating first heat. Desires had clawed at his most intimate of places. Desires he had never known before. Making him want to grind into his stool. Making him jerk at his manhood like a crazed man, but to no avail. Because it hadn't been his male part in want. But his female part, as he knew now. Back than he had thought himself under a spell. He had searched all the spellbooks. But there was nothing. He had thought to ask his parents... But no. That was not something to discuss with his parents._

  
_But who else could he ask ? Thor ? Well, Thor was a little older than him, so he might be helpful to ask. But Thor was constantly surrounded by those terrible friends of his. And that even more terrible girlfriend. Loki had never liked Sif with her pretty golden tresses in Asgardian-typical perfection. But since the first spark of desire, he outright craved to gut her. He constantly felt like she was trespassing in his territory, namely Thor. Because Thor was His... brother._

  
_Loki was certainly aware that it was jealousy he was feeling. He knew the theory. He read a lot. And not even all picture books were made for children. Yes, he had 'read' more than spellbooks since the start of this madness. But so what ? He had every right to be territorial. He was royalty, after all. And she wasn't. But Thor was still neglecting him because of the bitch. That reminded him of one of the pictures, which did not at all better his state of need. Oh he wanted ! But it was sick ! But he wanted !_

  
_Indeed, the first guilt only really came after the phase was over. In the middle of it, he stopped caring. But he kept enough thought to not want Thor's entourage hearing what he had to ask. Yet they were with him from breakfast to dinner ! Constantly at his side. And Sif sometimes with him for longer than breakfast to dinner. Sometimes also dinner to breakfast. Oh he wanted to throttle her with that stupid hair. In the end he had to play dirty to get his end. He told mother that he suspected Thor of siring a bastard in her._

  
_Sif's family was not royal, but noble. If Thor got her with child, it would be outrageously dishonourable not to marry her. So Frigga was stirred to action at once and by the next dinner, asked Sif to have a private talk with her. Thor wouldn't listen anyway, but maybe Sif would if she threatened her that they would forbid Thor from marrying her if she got herself pregnant by him. Sif was not impressed. She was convinced that Thor would marry her still. So Frigga threatened to disown him for such defiance against the king. They had another son to take his place, she warned._

  
_Sif was shocked and too young to realise the bluff. Frigga would never manage to get Odin to make Loki king instead of Thor. No matter what either of them did. The old goat had even had the gall to prupose a selection spell that picked by worth for the decision of who became the heir ! Puh. Even a braindead mage would know that worth was as insufficient in objectivity as beauty. But Odin wasn't her problem right now. It was the brat before her. A thankfully humbled brat now. And with a last raised eyebrow Sif was made to turn from walking back to Thor and went in the direction of the healers instead. To get a pregnancy test and a contraceptive for the future._

  
_Loki had spied closely on the exchange and beamed at his mother's grateful nod, before she returned to the table. Then he looked back to Thor. He hadn't noticed anything. Too busy stuffing himself in contest with Volstag. A futile endeavour. But he never listened to Loki anyway. Hours later he looked around to spot his lay, but found her absent. So he shrugged and drank more. He drank until walking was actually more stumbling around. Loki offered to support him to his room. A drunk Thor was not notably less intelligent than a sober Thor. Both were oafs._

  
_So he was given a perfect opportunity. He returned Thor to his room and asked as if in passing, although that was becoming really difficult with all those male pheromones so close:”Thor, how did you actually start ? You know, wanting someone else ?”_

  
_”What ?”_

  
_”I just wondered. I have been having … thoughts. And dreams. But I didn't want to ask mother or father about it.”_

  
_”Well, I don't know. It's all hazy.”_

  
_”Now or then ?”_

  
_”Oh leave it, Loki. I have better things to do. And where is Sif anyway ? Do you know ? Have you a part in that ?”_

  
_'Sulking in her room about her humiliation in the healing wing', he thought. But he said instead:”I don't know where she is now. But I think I overheard her talking with mother about not getting a bastard sometime earlier.”_

  
_”Loki... Have you a part in that ?”_

  
_”To save you from yourself ? Yes. It's not like you'd ever listen to me.”_

  
_”That is because you have the poisonous tongue of a snake ! Even now you admit to have robbed me of my wench ! Who am I supposed to fuck now ? You ?”_

  
_It was not in any way meant as a question, request or demand. Nor was it understood as such. But the thought still seared through Loki's brain and right down into his loins. And, for the love of the Norns, Thor saw it._

  
_”You ? Really ? Is that why you drove my girl away ? To take her place ?”_

  
_”No ! We're brothers. I don't want you that way !”_

  
_”Tell little Loki. You guys seem to disagree about that.”_

  
_He was so humiliated. But he couldn't help it ! And Thor just laughed as he started to undress himself. Not in any sexual manner. Not intentionally. Thor still thought it all just hilarious. But it was quite serious for Loki. He had seen his brother naked many times. And it had never done anything for him. But now his gaze devoured that biceps. And – Oh ! Odin's beard ! - those abs !!! He had to get out of there. But he couldn't move. His skin was on fire, his throat like parchment and his poor loins !_

  
_His entire world was reduced to one thing. Having sex with that showpiece of a man. And Thor didn't even notice. He was still fumbling with the drawstrings of his underpants. Loki fought himself with everything he had, eyes fixed on that vital knot. And he was winning ! He actually found himself on the course to control. But then Thor managed to open the knot. His last piece of clothing dropped. And all of Loki's precious control went flying with it. Neither had ever heard such a primal growl of desire._

  
_Loki was so embarrassed. He tried to run, but Thor grapped him with one strong golden hand around his throat:”You DO want me ! You are just too shy to admit it. But you were not so shy about chasing away my girl, now were you ? So go on. Do what you really came for.”_

  
_With that he pushed Loki to his knees before him and let his hand wander from that long pale throat to the back of his brother's head to fist in his hair, while his other gave his length a few languid strokes to wake it up. Loki was not yet doing anything on the outside. His head swam from connecting the present with the pictures in the book. And his heart raced in the realisation that Thor would actually let him. He didn't like the authoritative tone that came with it, but this so very manly Asgardian actually let him at him !_

  
_Well, let him at him were probably not the right words. More like almost choked him on him. And the thinking part of Loki wanted nothing more to get that lodge in his mouth out, it was too thick and too long and it made him retch every time it tried to get even further in. He learned deep-throating only with time. Back then, it had been impossible. However, the thinking part of him was not his dominant side at the time. And his primal side relished in it._

  
_It was instinct that had him flash his teeth at the rough treatment. The instinct of a Jotunn matriarch that made Thor behave, until finally the taste of mead, fatty foods and Idunn's apples, filtered through Asgardian warrior flesh, gushed into his mouth and down his throat. It was the most amazing drink he had ever tasted, to that day. And his groan at the first drop gave the golden prince, whose precious girlfriend never ever swallowed, the rest. He'd dropped dead asleep._

  
_Loki had been puzzled, but taken the chance to bolt. And the morning after, Thor had had Sif sit on his lap for breakfast, declaring loudly that he had gotten so drunk without her around, that he couldn't even remember how he had gotten to his room. But that he must have fallen undressing, as he hadn't made it to his bed. The warriors just laughed and gave him more mead to 'live properly'. Loki had remained silent. Insulted by Sif's presence and Thor's forgetfullness. But already, a hunger for more than food gnawed at him again._

 

_-_

  
...”Thor ?”

  
”I actually wasn't entirely done yet, but yes, Thor. It's not like I planned that.”

  
”Not that part, no. But Thor ?! Your brother Thor ?!”

  
”He's not my brother.”

  
”But you didn't know that back then.”

  
”Yes, but it didn't matter. I mean, incest is considered taboo, because it messes with the children. We had no children. Couldn't have had children from that. What does it matter then ?”

  
”I suppose it was inconsequential. But Thor ?!”

  
”Yes ! What is this between you and him that you hate him so ?”

  
”I don't hate him, but I am rather sure he intended to kill me today.”

  
”What ?”

  
”He followed me around, trying to sneak up on me with his hammer at the ready.”

  
”What's gotten into him ? Did you do anything...?”

  
”Beside getting his girl banished, you mean ? No idea. But I would like to keep my swords by myself, just in case.”

  
”Okay. But don't slay him. That might just be the one thing Odin would not forgive you.”

  
He magicked the swords forth and Thranduil tucked them away so neatly under his robes that they would be almost ivisible from the outside. But then he halted:

  
”Loki ?”

  
”Yes ?”

  
”Thor was not the first in more ways, was he ?”

  
”No. As I was just going to tell you...”

  
_Thor really didn't act like he remembered at all. It grated on Loki. For one, he wanted to repeat it and hopefully go even further. But if Thor didn't remember, then he would never believe him. He would accuse him of spewing disgusting rumours about him. So Loki would get nothing out of it. Except humiliation and a punishment from their father. Because Thor knew no subtleties. But Loki did. Maybe he could somehow convey it in a way only someone who knew about it could possibly decipher._

  
_He plotted all night and just before dawn, he sneaked through the palace and back. The next morning, all heard the bloodcurdling shriek of Sif. Her hair had disappeared. The healers tried everything, on order of a very displeased Thor in fear for not getting laid again. His greatest fear of all. But nothing biological could help her. Nothing the Aesir knew about at least. Loki suggested in passing that the dwarves might have a hair restorer. They were pretty hairy after all. Sif had tried to strangle him, strongly suspecting him of being responsible in the first place._

  
_But Thor had beamed in hope and gotten his father to send Loki to Svartalfheim. So obvious. And therefore, Loki had gone to the dwarves for the first time ever. They had liked him. Both rivalling forges. One, that he now knew as Brokk, had even flirted with him. Hinting that he had such a pretty mouth. Did he somehow know, had Loki wondered ? So he had rebuffed him in irritation and gone to the sons of Ivaldi instead. And they had fashioned beauties._

  
_A magical ship, that Loki had later gifted Frey, a spear, his father had kept for himself, just so sending his son away was worth it, and golden hair for Sif. But that wouldn't have worked. So Loki had pretended to have dropped the bio-mechanical hair into the coal-pot. It was forever black. As black as Loki's own. Hopefully, Thor would get it. Brokk, in his indignation, had gotten the young and jealous Loki to bet with him before going home. A bad idea on Loki's part._

  
_It resulted in the dwarf threatening to have his head, due to the bet by right, if Loki didn't use his pretty mouth to apologise nicely. But Loki had been able to wind out of the 'right due to the bet'. Brokk had become so angry he had sewn Loki's mouth closed, to still his wicked tongue and to make sure that if he didn't get in, no-one else would either. Of course, beside Loki and Brokk themselves all knew only half the story. But the end was public knowledge. Loki had returned with gifts._

  
_He had given the ship to Frey as price so his elves would free him of the magical dwarf-cord he had not been able to dispose of himself. Odin had then given the boar to Frey also. Probably a dwarven spy, Loki had always thought. Made by Brokk it had to be. But_ _, beside a hammer for Thor, by choice of Odin's worth-spell on it,_ _the trips to Nidavellir and Ljosalfheim had resulted in more for Loki. Many many males around. And the elves had looked so beautiful. And moved so erotically as they freed his lips again. He had not been able to resist liking one's fingers and sucking them into his mouth._

  
_They had first been surprised. But not disgusted at all. Wonderful folk. He had sucked more than fingers that night. But when one had very pointedly caressed his bottom, he had pulled back. His Asgardian mindset had kicked in hard. He was a prince. He couldn't let himself be penetrated. Sadly, that had spoiled his stay and he had returned to Asgard. With the knowledge that he didn't need Thor to get action. But still uncomfortable with it. Also Thor had not understood Loki making his girlfriend's hair as black as his own at all. A total oaf._

  
_But someone else got it. Loki's desire was on the rise again, but he knew better than to fall for that one. Not even a fully adult, Fandral had a reputation even then. So Loki ignored him. He told him 'no' all week. And the next week. And the one after that. And even one more, although it was becoming increasingly difficult. And he was curious about what was behind the many tales told about him. His arguments were quite good, too. He had quickly forgotten about the whole 'I love you'-nonsense. Loki wasn't stupid._

  
_But Fandral neither, it would appear. Because he hinted that Sif's new hair looked quite like his, just not as beautiful. And he argued that it was more of a test than sentiment. Because Fandral usually liked girls. Now he was curious about a boy. And so was Loki. But he didn't trust Fandral. Thor might have sent him. Maybe he did remember and had learnt subtlety after all. Loki tested that theory. He waited and waited, getting ever more gifts from Fandral. His first sex toys among them. Interesting courting gifts, he thought. But practically thought. Not only in cliches. Maybe Fandral was worth the try._

  
_But he couldn't let a friend of Thor's know that he was still a virgin. At his age. As a man ! No. Fandral couldn't know. But after almost two months, Loki couldn't stay away any longer. His need got so bad. And Thor couldn't be behind that, he knew. His idiot brother could never have learned both subtlety and patience at once and without him noticing. There was just no way. So he laid out a riddle. Not the kind he solved for training, but not an easy one either. And at the exact time, the exact number of knocks sounded._

  
_So Loki let the door open. A blond head peaked in, saw him, grinned like the cat that got the cream, and entered, closing the door silently._

  
_”I had not believed my luck.”_

  
_”I do hope you manage this with not just luck alone.”_

  
_”No, no. But you're quite a fortune. And quite popular, if the way every second head turns your way is anything to go by.”_

  
_It was a false interpretation, although Loki had noticed the attention, too. Now he knew that many (with a Jotunn hertitage) had reacted to his smell of willingness. Fandral reacted only to what he saw. And he was nice to see himself. A gesture of Loki's, relaxing on his bed, had him undress. Loki was royal, so Fandral did as he was bid. Also because he was eager to make Loki happy, so the changeable princeling wouldn't send him away again before anything happened. Thus Loki could see what was on offer._

  
_It was nice. Fandral had almost the build of an elf. Perhaps a grandmother of his was elven. But Loki would take him in any case, by now. He just wouldn't let him realise that. So he made a show of inspecting him like a stallion on the horse market. Then he nodded once and Fandral's whole body jolted._

  
_”You have a reputation. I am bored. Impress me.”_

  
_And he did. He unwrapped Loki like a present and kissed every new inch of pale flesh. He nibbled at pink nipples and sunk his tongue into Loki's mouth, before going down. He obviously avoided the thought the Loki was really a male. But he nudged the prince to roll over and kneaded and even bit into his moon, before dipping his tongue into the crack. Loki's control, wavering since the first kiss, was entirely gone by then._

  
_And Fandral prepared him lovingly with his tongue and scented oil he had brought for this occasion. It was really sweet. Fandral did know better than to treat a prince as he did a kitchen help. And Loki loved it. For someone who usually took girls, Fandral knew his way around the back entrance quite well. His preference even with girls, he explained. Always tighter, he explained. And, he continued, Loki was incorrigibly tight. Both enjoyed the union greatly. But Loki was no idiot. A royal was Fandral's greatest conquest to date._

  
_So he casually reminded Fandral, as he left, not to brag. Much could get past Thor, but a friend openly boasting about fucking his virgn-thought baby-brother ? Fandral would likely not have much more fun with his joystick, if Thor tested his new 'Mjolnir' on it. Fandral gulped in understanding and left quickly. But neither ever thought it a mistake. They were on and off, whenever Loki got needy while under house arrest. Otherwise he ventured to explore ever more. But he was never one to give, so he remained shy around women._

  
_Until Angrboda. But that was nothing he intended to discuss with Thranduil._

  
And Thranduil understood. He would feel uncomfortable discussing Legolas' mother with Loki, too. Still the story was hard to stomach. Fandral ? And it was sweet ?

  
”It was. He is quite nice, when you get to know him. He just has a terrible view on women and spent too much time with Sif. That's it. But beside that, he is a great person. And some day the right woman might make a really nice husband and father out of him. Also I am unique for him. A business partner, basically a partner in crime, and a lay. The only non-female he has ever lain with. But now you know. Well, my first time bottoming as female remains. That was Svadilfari. And in my natural form... Azog.”

  
”Don't think about that. But I am grateful that you shared so much of yourself with me.”

  
”And what do you really want to say ?”

  
”Did you save his life because you feel for him ?”

  
”No. But he will be useful. Odin is derailing. Asgard will need everyone it can get and due to his relations with me, Fandral will side with Frigga if it comes to that. Because she will have to act at some point. She will have to stop Odin and he won't like it.”

  
Now that they had come to talk about Frigga, Thranduil again considered telling Loki that she knew. He didn't want to go against her and he was not sure, whether Loki would still want to leave, if he found out that she knew and loved him still, even after everything he had done. But there was so much he wanted to tell Loki that he could not explain without telling him how he knew. About Thor's heritage, their possible blood relationship and above all the operation. Loki's thoughts about Thor had been clear enough. But wrong. He was the right one. As nature had intended.

  
But Loki was having other problems. His breathing had suddenly become very forced and deep.

  
”Loki, are you alright ?”

  
”Yep.”

  
”Sure ?”

  
”Yes, ev-rything-alright !”

  
Thranduil was going to ask again, but Loki really did seem odd. His grimace was pained and beaming with pride and love at the same time.

  
”Up.”

  
”Up ?”

  
”Mount, Elf !”

  
Hurriedly he climbed the dragon and Loki set off immediately.

  
”Where are we going ?”

  
”You'll see.”

  
The dragon flew him into the forest again. But a different part of it. A darker one. It was foggy. They landed in a clearing and Loki told him to get down and between his wings to avoid the winds. Thus the dragon led him on. To a bent row of stones, that stood high from the ground. It might have been a circle, but the fog was too thick to be sure. But it wasn't all fog, he realised. It felt like magic. Like the cloud and the tree.

  
A portal in a foggy stone circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. And yes, I know it shows that I do like Fandral. Even though I locked him in a chastity device. But he needed that. Hey, could you tell me whether you like Hogun or Volstag less ? I can't decide, but I might need to kill one for a later story's sake. Not sure yet, but I'd like help choosing just in case. Thank you in advance.


	11. Asylum of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki leads Thranduil to Helheim for a safe place for his eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little longer than usual, but the next might be shorter for it.

Under Loki he crossed the fog. He felt the shift and there was a new stone. It stood taller than all the gates of Asgard and there were hundreds of symbols carved into it. Names, Loki explained. The names of all the worlds, the dead of which were drawn to this afterlife. They were in the world of the dead. That was why Loki hadn't wanted him here for long, why he would leave only as wraith if he stayed too long. Loki urged him further and they came to a huge archway. The gate of Hel. It had no door, because it had to always he open for new dead. But it was not unguarded.

  
When they neared, being alive, a growl lifted from the ground that shook from it. A chain rattled. And before them rose a vicious hound from its rest. Thranduil took a step back, when it looked at him. Garm's skin was scarred and grey, his fur bristly, wiry almost. His teeth were irregular, but long and sharp. And just as yellow as his eyes. But his claws were black. Long and bent like hooks they seemed to be made for the ripping off of the scales from bigger monsters. And Garm was not happy to see them. But he never was.

  
He had been castrated upon being chained there to ensure that nothing could bribe him. And food was everyone. But he knew Loki. He still growled at him in threat. That Loki was currently a dragon meant nothing to him. He had defeated bigger. But when Loki told him to call Hel for an audience, he had to obey. It was the only order a visitor could make. So he howled a sickly, ghostly sound and continued guarding his gate. Thranduil wondered loudly, whether it was possible to pass him elsewise, but Loki explained no:

  
To leave the circle meant either through the gate or not through the gate and not through the gate was always through a portal, meaning away from Helheim. But through the gate always meant through Garm. The huge hound could catch even a bird trying to sail through over his head. Thranduil doubted that a hound could keep everything where it should be and wanted to speak his mind, but he found his voice stuck in his throat. There was movement in the distance. Far beyond the greyish-brownish plain visible behind the hound, something began to rise. Something huge and winged. A dragon.

  
A dragon came their way, but Loki was not moved. He waited slightly impatiently as the beast moved ever closer. Garm was annoyed by the nearing monster, but he tolerated it. And finally a gigantic, earthily dark brown dragon landed behind the gate, towering over all. Even Loki. Seriously, that thing was almost four times as big as the trickster in this shape. But he smiled at Loki !

  
”My, my ! Loki, is that you ?”

  
”It is, Nidhogg. How is my sweetheart ?”

  
”She is well, but lonely as she always is. I have no doubt that your visit will delight her. But who is this with you and why do you bring him ?”

  
”This is the Elvenking, Thranduil Oropherion. And he is my ...partner. I bring him to see were something goes and that it is well there.”

  
”What ? What do you bring here ?”

  
”A gift for my wonderful daughter.”

  
”She will be so delighted. Come !”

  
Garm roared furiously, but Nidhogg chided him ”Hel always allows her father in, you know that !”

  
Begrudgingly the hound quiteted and moved minutely to the side. So Loki and Thranduil with him went through. As soon as they passed the gate, a biting wind whipped at Loki and the air in Thranduil's mouth began to taste like ashes. But it didn't feel like that. It felt like acid. He coughed, but it got no better. Breathing hurt here. Loki noticed at once and breathed at him, so the elf could breathe in his magically cleared breath, before the dead wind could pollute it again. He took one good breath, but already the air was foul again.

  
So Loki took him into his mouth and set off into the air to shorten the way. Nidhogg was amused, but followed. Just like his Hel, always taking charge. The two dragons quickly made their way over plains, canyons and craters, while the dead scurried from their shadows on the ground. For the dead feared nothing more than the growing shadows of dragon descending upon them to devour them. Helheim had strange cycles, compared to other worlds, were the sea water became clouds and rained back down into rivers to run back to the sea.

  
Here the fascinating cycle was that of biomass. When the highly magical gate drew in a dead soul, it caught biomass out of the heavy winds and formed a new body after the soul's memory. The reason why the dead had bodies here, although their original ones were buried or decayed where they had died. But once Garm chased the new-comer from the gate, they were prey. To the angrier winds of dark magic that chafed at them, even though it didn't hurt their lungs, since they were made here, unlike Thranduil's current ones.

  
But above all, they were prey to the monsters of Helheim. Chiefest among them Nidhogg. He and his like fed on those new bodies and their droppings were abraded by the winds, so the biomass returned into them. Actual water was a rare thing here. Mostly found in the blood of the greater inhabitants. Rivers were not found on this world. Nor seas or lakes. Only huge beasts that bled from fighting one another. Loki had always marvelled how even Jormungand and Fenrir might not stand out here. But they were caught elsewhere.

  
These wouldn't be. Dragons were hunted monsters by the peoples of eight of the nine realms. But not here. Here, the monsters were the people. And monstrous and beautiful was their queen who looked over her world from a great, thorned tower. And to that tower they flew. But not to its top, the thin outlook that held her high throne, where she normally held audiences with unwelcome dignitaries that came to bargain for loved ones. Instead, they landed at the thick root. There they entered and moved beneath the earth, to her private halls.

  
Only there inside, where no winds reached them, did Loki let his living and unprotected companion out. The air was just as uncomfortably thick as before, but it didn't feel like it tried to kill him anymore. He was still a bit disoriented, but an excited voice in a billowing black dress rushed passed him to Loki, triggering his worry and getting his attentions up at once. Yet when looked to Loki now, his worry turned into love and his heart softened at the sight. A beautiful young woman of smooth pink skin and ebony hair snuggled with Loki's sapphire snout.

  
She had her back to him, but had turned her head to press a cheek against her father. So he did see part of her face. And that part contained a ruby eye full of love for her creator. Then he also noticed the iron circlet her hair partly hid. Loki had mentioned early on that he knew the Queen of the Dead. He hadn't mentioned just how intensely. Thranduil actually sighed from the loving visual. And at that sound, the woman appeared to notice him. And shocked him first of all.

  
She turned to look at him and he saw the other half of her face. It was dead, purplish black skin pulled gaunt over her skull. So that was why she ruled the dead. And the difference continued along her neck and further under her dress as he realised now that he looked for it. One half was curvy and very attractive. One was bony, dead.

  
”Forgive, great queen, that I stare so. But what happened to you ?”

  
”I was born like this. What happened to you ?”

  
She looked right at his scars. But she shouldn't be able to see them. As if reading his thoughts, she explained:”Death sees through every trick, illusion or shape-shift. It cannot be fooled. And neither can I.”

”I fought a dragon.”

”Did he or she die ?”

”Yes...”

”If you remember the name, you might be able to find him or her here.”

”I don't. ...Would a dragon died more recently be found here too ?”

”If he didn't try to escape and was ripped up by Garm, yes. Is that your purpose here ?”

”No. Loki wanted to...”

He didn't know how to talk to the Queen of the Dead, so he just gestured to Loki, who grinned at his display, but turned to her then:”He accompanies me, for I am in need. You have half-siblings in me and I knew no safe place for them. Five dragon eggs. Can I lay them here ?”

  
”Of course ! I can show you a free hall. Follow me. Niddy, watch over the elf.”

  
And with that she rushed out. Loki didn't. Despite his earlier urgency.

  
”Niddy ?”

  
The dragon in question shrunk a bit, even though he was the bigger one. But you never want to be there, when a father realises that you're sleeping with his daughter. A second call from Hel did get Loki to follow her out, but only after he sent the dragon a murderously evil eye.

  
Nidhogg actually gulped, to Thranduil's surprise. ”Are you afraid ?”

  
”As if you wouldn't be.”

  
”But I am the size of his tongue. You dwarf him !”

  
”You dwarf vipers, too. But do you dismiss them because of it ?”

  
”No.”

  
”See ?”

  
”Yes. Do you really ...have a relationship with her ?”

  
”I'd always say no to that question.”

  
”But you do. How does that work ? She is... what, the size of a tooth of yours ?”

  
”Magic, little one.”

  
”Might you be a little more detailed in your explanation ?”

  
”I don't think so. I don't even know you.”

  
”True. And I never thought to have this kind of conversation with a dragon. Do you actually breathe fire ?”

  
”No ! I'm not a fire dragon. I am a death dragon. This is my home and I breathe only the poisonous winds natural to it.”

  
...”What happens, when a fire dragon comes here ?”

  
”He submitts to me, ignores me or he tries to fight me. But no-one has defeated me since before Hel was laid on our doorstep as an infant. My armour defies iron, poison, fire and ice.”

  
”So whenever someone refuses to be dead and here and Garm can't hold them, you help him ?”

  
”Why would Garm need help ?”

  
”Well, I saw no armour on him.”

  
”Because he is connected to Helheim's core. The chain that links him to the gate. The roots of the gate go down as deep as this world goes and tap into her power. As long as Garm is chained to the core, he has immeasurable power at his disposal. His shield is magical, and impenetrable. No-one can escape this place by fighting Garm. He is practically immortal, unless he breaks his own chain.”

  
”Why should he, if it grants him eternity ?”

  
”Because everyone would go mad, spending forever alone.”

  
”Yes... I should follow Loki.”

  
”No, you shouldn't.”

  
”Why ?”

  
”Because that is woman business. You have no place there.”

  
”Loki wouldn't chase me out for being male !”

  
”But Hel would. She has never seen a birth, nor anything close to it before. This is the world of the dead. Nothing is born here. Even when a woman dies pregnant, her and the babe's souls come here seperately. And nothing is sired here. Dead can't sire, nor bear. And the only things surviving here are dragons, but our folk is long since gone. The rivalry crossed genders and at some point, there were too few of us left. Now, all but me that are here have come by death. We cannot reproduce. Even Hel herself is born infertile.”

  
”She must be so miserable. A while ago, I talked to the Allmother. About motherhood. That this girl was born without any hope for children...”

  
”She Is miserable. So don't mention it to her. To see this today will fill her with bliss, but it will be short-lived, so don't interrupt even one second of it. Rest instead. This 'climate' doesn't become you.”

 

-

 

Resting was not so easy. The grave-coloured dragon curled into a huge ball on the ground for the wait, but Thranduil had nothing to do. He had neither shelter nor associates here. Except for Loki, who was absent. With his daughter. Which was still strange. Loki had children with three different partners, nine in total. Soon anyway. But... Thranduil shouldn't think in those ways. Loki had a past and that was it. A past that could get him imprisoned forever and tortured by his not-father. He shouldn't think in those ways either.

  
”Is there nothing to do here ? Nidhogg ?”

  
”What ? I'm not your babysitter.”

  
”No, you aren't. But it is amazing that you know what that is.”

  
”All kinds of creatures come here. Sometimes, when I am bored, I ask them what they used to do before they died. Babysitters die as easily as any other, so some were among my company, too.”

  
...”Do all come here, when they die ?”

  
”Not all. The gate pulls at all souls, but a Valkyrie can overcome the pull to carry a soul to the gate of Valhalla instead.”

  
”Valkyrie ? Valhalla ? I'm not from around, so might you be so kind as to explain those ?”

  
”Hm. Fine ! A Valkyrie is an 'undead' spirit, like Hel immune to the destinction of living and dead. Thus they can grab the souls of the recently died and 'save' them from being drawn into Hel's realm, by instead taking them to an alternate afterlife in Valhalla, where they take further care of them. Valhalla is just like Helheim in some ways, the opposite in others. It has a magical gate, which gives souls new bodies, but it needs no guardian to keep the dead in.”

  
”Why ? Would they not want to go back to their lives if they could ?”

  
”Not when they can remain in Valhalla instead. It is no wasteland full of monsters. It is a feasting hall and training area for the Einherjar, the slain soldiers chosen for this honour. Only fierce warriors may go there. Needless to say, it is artificial. A single great hall, hidden within Asgard and ruled by its king in preparation for Ragnarok. Modelled after our world, but for their own purposes. Once, the Valkyries would carry the dead here, gently, like lanterns in the dire void. To ease their path. But the Aesir's fear of their end had them change that.”

  
”How does a living king rule a hall of the dead ?”

  
”How do two simple ravens cross the worlds without portals or Bifrost ?”

  
”They...? Tell me how !”

  
”They are no less spirits than the Valkyries. His wolves are devourers of the dead, born in Helheim, but his ravens were never born at all. They are projections of Odin's own soul, connected and solidified by the gate of Valhalla. And they cross the worlds of living and dead with ease, taking his commands with them. The only place they dare not enter is this. Because if ever they cross our gate, Garm will make sure not to let them out again. He will destroy them, before he allows that. And that, Odin cannot let happen. So he never sends them here.”

  
”...cannot let happen why ?”

  
”They are connected to his soul. He might survive the loss of one, though not with his mind intact, but both destroyed would kill him. And not in a way that has him rebuilt somewhere else. It would destroy him utterly.”

  
”That is actually quite good to know. Thank you.”

  
”Don't. I shouldn't have told you...”

  
”Why not ? Do you value his life ? He is a threat to Loki.”

  
”He is. But he is also important to keep, while his spawn is still so unpredictable. Docile in one moment. Rebellious the next. Odin's reasoning is quite off, recently. But even punishing with cruelty, he knows not to break loose an open war. His boy doesn't. And wars always get this place so terribly loaded.”

  
”...Indeed. I agree that that one is best kept away from the throne. But wait. How do you know that ?”

  
”I live in the the world of the dead, my single purpose the decimation of the population here. What do you think I do for a hobby ?”

  
”I have no idea what anyone could do here.”

  
”Scrying. Heimdall may be the best in Asgard, but compared to many here, he is moderate at best. Death sees all. This very world enhances scrying abilities. Even Hlidskjalf is hewn from Helheim's stone beneath that layer of gold. So I know, because I watch the living. A lot. And mostly the royal courts. They are never boring, always some intrigue in the making.”

  
He was going to ask further, when suddenly a roar echoed through the halls and the walls shook from a crash.

  
”What was that ? Does Loki need-”

  
”Calm, mother hen. He has started.”

  
”He sounds like he is in distress... and what crashed in your theory ?!”

  
”Of course he is in distress. He's trying to push several rocklikes through a rather narrow and very sensitive part of himself. And the crash was probably a hit of his horns, tail or wings against the hall he is in. It's a nerve thing. ...Oh, the old days, when we still had many mother dragons, almost constantly remodelling the world around them. I miss the beat of the scaly ladies hitting the fundament. You would not have liked the frequent earthquakes. Mites never did. But for us, it just felt like life. As if the very ground had a pulse.”

  
He really didn't like the 'pulse of the ground'. For one it unnerved him that he was not allowed to check on Loki. But it also made him almost sea-sick. Could not at least the ground be solid and immobile ? This couldn't be good. He tried to sneak to Loki despite Nidhogg's words. But a spiked tail hit the ground before his feet, so he reconsidered.

  
”If Hel had wanted you there, she would have told you.”

  
”I don't obey Hel. I am here for Loki ! And I worry for him.”

  
”No need. Nothing happens here, that Hel does not allow. What do you think could go wrong ?”

  
”Complications ? Miscarriage ? Other injury ? I don't know ! But I don't think that anyone can think of everything that might go wrong.”

  
”Hel is with him and she can help more than you ever could. So just sit still for an hour or two, before I knock you out; You are driving me mad.”

  
He really did try. But it took not one hour, nor two. It took almost five hours, before the world calmed again and a soft, cheery voice called them over. Thranduil immediately set to run, but he was no quicker than the dragon. Ironic, he thought at the back of his mind. That he of all people had to hurry to keep up with one of longer legs. But nothing of that was relevant. No longer, when he passed the last door and found Loki, curled into a half circle and humming a lullaby with his nose against five massive eggs.

  
Hel sat between them and appeared to try hugging all at once. She was beaming with joy so much that she almost exploded. The girl had never experienced such bliss, nothing ever born in Helheim in her lifetime. As Thranduil approached, he – for the first time – realised the meaning of laying five dragon eggs. Their surface was so rough, ridged and crusty that they might as well have been boulders, if not for their striking colours. One was as black as obsidian. Just like Loki's hair. One was as blue as azure. Just like Loki's natural skin.

  
One was as red as ruby. Just like Loki's true eyes. One was pure bright gold. Just like Smaug's eyes. And one was like blood-tinged, dark amber. Smaug's hide. Their father's colours did not sit well with the elf. But nothing was as great a shock as their greatness itself. Each egg had the size of Thranduil's chest. And such Loki had pushed out through his … ? He shouldn't think in those ways.

  
”Loki ? Is everything alright ?”

  
”Oh yes.”

  
”Did that hurt ?”

  
”No. I expected it to, like with Sleipnir, but no. I am far bigger than them, Thranduil. It was more like playing with beads. Except that these beads have no string. Odd. But really good. I almost want to get pregnant again right away.”

  
Thranduil just blinked a couple times. Loki couldn't mean that. Nidhogg was filled with dread. He was the only potent dragon male available, but he would not choose between Hel and and her father, even in dragon form. Gladly, he found that Loki had merely thought out loud a drive that he had no intention to give in to. Hel was sad for a moment. If only she could be what Loki decided not to return to as soon as a part of him urged him to. So she hugged the eggs tighter.

  
For they might not have been soft, but they were warm and radiating the magic of new life. She begged the Norns to let her new siblings stay with for longer. Her father couldn't be in such a hurry, could he ? She hoped he had the time. Just to stay a day or to.

  
...”Father, when will you have to leave again ?”

  
”Soon, I fear. But not now. My nerval system is fried. I need rest. W-would you watch over them for me ? Just during my sleep ?”

  
”Of course ! I'd love to. Trust me, I'll take good care of them... just while you rest.”

  
Loki curled his tail around his children, those in the eggs and the one in their middle, and hinted for Thranduil to join him again. So the elf climbed onto his snout again to rest himself. His nerves were little better than Loki's and it was the coziest place in Helheim, he found. Nidhogg needed only make one step towards them. Immediately Loki sent him a death glare, so he turned and went out to hunt walking dead again. Thranduil smiled. Loki was just awesome.

  
Resting was much easier like this, but he couldn't supress coughing forever. The air was thick, almost gooey in his throat. He hated Helheim. But he was the only one who had a problem with it. Dead creatures couldn't mind dead air. And dragons were magical enough to negate the effect subconsciously. It was no surprise then that Loki remained one for the duration of their stay. He certainly hoped that it was only for the duration of their stay.

 

-

 

The air was getting to Thranduil. He felt the elven body's frequent convulsions every time he coughed again. And it was very frequent. In the end he could bear it no longer. He was not rested, but he could still get sleep in Asgard. Just there, Thranduil would not be constantly suffering and in the worst case slowly dying. So he shook himself awake, rattling the elf and making him jump down in obvious relief over their return. But Hel was not relieved. Even Thranduil shuddered at her heartbreak.

  
”You're leaving already ? Where exactly ? My gaze can follow you ! I do hope you're not going to Asgard... Not with these poor souls.”

  
”No. Asgard is no place for dragons. That is why I came here in the first place. This is... a world for all that are elsewhere hunted. Be it for decorative trophies or the magical properties of their corpses, the glory of their slayer, pure fun, boredom, hatred or fear. This is the only safe place for all great beasts. An asylum for monsters. It shall be their crib. And their nursery. Their home.”

  
”But I thought you wanted to leave ?”

  
”I do. I have to. No matter the body I wear, I don't belong here. Not yet at least. I will visit and one day forever stay. But not yet. And that is why I must ask a great favour and offer a great gift, from and for you, my gorgeous daughter. You have never required anything from me, but I know you craved something. Something I could never make you capable of gaining.”

  
Hel's face morphed slowly, but it was beautiful to behold the hope rise in her eyes.

  
”Therefore I shall give you the one thing you've always wanted as best I can. My gift for you, my poor barren girl, is motherhood. And the favour I ask that you tell them of their true parents early, but forever love them as your own children.”

  
”Oh, I shall ! I swear I will !! I thank you so much !!!”

  
Her voice broke and tears rolled down her face, but only from pure ecstasy. And Thranduil doubted Loki's decision no longer. The beloved, but so very miserable and lonely daughter he had never before been able to stay with without suffering was happy at last. And she was in a frenzy.

  
”But they need a nest ! I could have prepared one so long ago. But I don't want them to stay anywhere else, they'll sleep with me, or stay with me anyway. My bed is really soft, but it's too high, I can't risk them falling off, I need to lower it, but they might roll away ! I'll build it into the ground then, yes, a scrape, neatly cushioned, that would be perfect. My bedroom is a bit deeper than this, come along, I shall take them there right now and adjust everything to their dimensions.”

  
She seemed so stressed that Thranduil offered her help carrying them. They were quite big after all and she did not seem focused enough to consider that. But as soon as he said it, Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes. A single gesture of the confused queen later, all five eggs rose to hovering and started to orbit her body.

  
”I'll take care of them.”

  
He decided not to speak up again. Not in these worlds.

  
Fortunately, Hel forgot about it soon enough. She was too busy remodelling her bedroom. A cozy place from the looks of it. And all the carved in walls were filled with souvenirs and books. Loki must have brought them, he realised. Loki must have tried all to cheer up his daughter. His only daughter beside three sons. Previously, by now. He wondered which genders the dragons had. Or who would name them. So he asked and Loki smilingly turned to Hel:

  
”I am sure, you have considered that already, haven't you ?”

  
”Of course. But I'll have to see them hatched to be sure that they fit. The bright and dark golden are more like their father, I guess ?”

  
”They are. The bright eyes and darker scales of Smaug the Tyrannical.”

  
”Tyrannical ?”

  
”Or the Golden or the unassessably wealthy or the, admittedly self-proclaimed, King under the Mountain. He was called many things.”

  
”A famous father then, but you can tell them of their sire, when you visit. I'll just tell them all about you. And Nidhogg can tell them, or rather show them, how to be dragons. How to fly and breathe their elements.”

  
”What do you think will be their elements, born from a fire-breather and an ice-breather ?”

  
”I may have seen more dragons come here than you have met in the worlds of the living, but for that I have no certain answer. Maybe fire, maybe frost, maybe none. Maybe raw magic or each something else. We'll see. But I need to know where you're going, so I can send for you, when they hatch. I may unlike Asgard, have known that your fall didn't kill you. I had better known, had you come here. But I had no idea where to look for you.”

  
”I see. Would it be alright if I built you a shrine, once we are back ?”

  
”Of course. I will memorise the spot and can look around it, should you be absent. But if you add an oil cup or bowl, I could even contact you directly, without need for a spirit messenger.”

  
”Good idea. I shall do so.”

  
”Wonderful ! ...I suppose, you'll go now.”

  
”Yes... Yes. I'm leaving. But you are busy now, anyway. There is much to prepare for five children, isn't there ?”

  
”Oh yes, I'll get to it right away. Gladly so.”

  
She hugged her father one last time and gave even him a smile, then turned back to the eggs and to making her bed more more nestlike to their benefit. Loki nudged him out, although he tried to hide it clearly with a heavy heart. And when they were far out of her hearing reach, he spoke with a lump in his throat:”Thank you for coming with me.”

  
”Why ? I feel like I did no more than embarass myself. I don't even understand what you talked about with shrines and oil cups and spirit messengers. But I didn't want to interrupt.”

  
”Thank you for that, too. I'll explain later. But you have done something extremely important for me and us in coming along.”

  
”What, my winter ?”

  
”You reminded me constantly of what to go back for. You gave me the strength to turn away. I don't belong here yet and I've always known that well enough during my visits. But now, I can be a dragon. Now I don't choke on my breath. Now I feel that I could stay. I needed to see you or I would not have had the heart, the power of will, to do what is right. Had you waited for me elsewhere, my spring, I fear you would have waited forever.”

  
Thranduil went through those last words again and again as Loki carried him back the gate. He hardly noticed himself leaving the dragon's mouth again before the snarling Helhound. His head was still reeling from the danger he had not even been aware of. He was so out of touch with his surroundings that he didn't realise the potential of what a sudden curiosity irked him to do. He just thought, so Garm was practically immortal with that chain on ? And Loki was doomed to die from age ?

  
It was just not fair. But if one aspect of the gate had been copied for Valhalla, maybe this could as well ? So he reached out for the magical feeling of Garm and his gate and the world shifted before his eyes. The Helhound was vibrating from energy, bright as a firework display. He was a mighty curse with a beating heart. Vessel rather than wielder. And the stream of magic led through his chain into the gate that outshone the sun. But it didn't come from there, either.

  
The metal frame was lit by the world beneath it. Amazing to behold, veins of energy from all around the world connected here. Just one moment before, he felt like he shouldn't, but Loki was so fleeting in his hands that he had to. He touched the vibrant web and magic engulfed him. Thranduil just noticed a shadow flit over his eyes. And he walked into a dream.

  
_The Gate of Hel it was. And beneath the winds twisted and whirled. They formed a body. Of a woman. Frigga lay before him and she rose in fright as Garm barked her from the gate. She walked through the plain and six dragons shot through the sky over her head. But something changed. He looked at the dragons and the place changed. Now they cruised the sky over a burning city. But it wasn't all aflame amid the distant screams. The shores that held skifflike wrecks were frozen._

  
_And the multi-coloured bridge lay shattered in the sea, while a serpent of the width of a dozen rivers pulled the golden dome underwater, silencing the calls of its massive horn. But the world was not silent. Thunder roared overhead, elicting a groan from the sea. And then a terrible howl sounded from the city, moments before a golden tower cracked and collapsed. Thranduil was terrified of what he saw. And then, all light went out. It had been day. Now the world was lit by its burning capital alone._

  
_What nightmare ! Thranduil tried to shake himself awake and almost made it. He saw Garm again, in Helheim, but he saw not the present. He saw the hound break his chain and run barking at one portal. And the dead and beasts saw it, too. He shook himself, he had to get out. And he saw the chain break anew. But it was a different chain. And a different canine. He saw dwarves cut a secondary piece out of an almost endless chain, holding a wolf that could have dwarved the greatest of wargs. A wolf that could swallow a grown man whole._

  
_And its eyes glinted, when they took from the chain. They shone so maliciously that Thranduil wanted to shout at the dwarves to put it back. It wasn't safe to take away. He would break free and take more than revenge. But then he saw that the dwarf was Brokk. Was this happening ? Would it ? He felt it already had. But why would anyone risk such a monster breaking free ? What was so much worse than this could be the lesser evil ?_

  
His head swam from horrible images. Of great walls melting from dragons and demon with a blazing sword. Of the death of the moon and an igneous world sinking into a frozen ocean. He saw the end of a world, as it exploded entirely and imploded again into nothing. That was just too much.

  
He felt himself tilting and everything went dark and still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he's just unconscoius. But I think I mentioned before that visions are extremely serious. Although some are in the very far future.  
> And the shrine explanation is in the next chapter. They simply are gods, so I had to include this.


	12. Home of the Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Asgard, Thranduil has to decide what he can tell whom. But at least, it appears that they can get back to Mirkwood soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too short after all. And don't hate me. I was heading for that from the start. (You'll know what I'm talking about, when you read it.)

The ground felt different as he came back to awareness. It was soft. And the air smelled wonderful and tasted even better. Pure and fresh and somehow herbal. But certainly not dead anymore. He blinked his eyes open and immediately wished that he hadn't. His hospital bed was surrounded. His guards, Erebor dwarves, the entirety of the Asgardian royalty and healers, as well as Loki's head above them all.

  
”What happened and how did I get here ?”

  
Loki was going to answer, as was the head healer, but Odin was quickest:”You were overloaded with energy and very nearly died, going by the Hel-particles on your skin. Prince Rhîwthûl brought you here. But what do you remember ? Contact with the energies of the dead world can give the most accurate visions.”

  
”I remember... I don't want to remember. It was too much. Those visions. Too horrible. This world... it burned and sank and was utterly destroyed. I don't want to stay here. Rhîwthûl, can we leave ? This place is doomed. I want to go home.”

  
The reactions couldn't have been more different. Balin was visibly pleased. Thor torn between confused worry and heartfelt relief, Frigga sad, but understanding, Loki uneasy and Odin devastated. As he searched for words to get them to stay, Loki answered:”Not yet. Not in this state. Your mind is far too labile for cross-world travel right now. You must rest. This world will not end today. But if you would prefer that, we can leave tomorrow morning.”

  
Urgency befell Odin like a disease and he countered:”You need not leave ! You don't even know our defences, for they are aplenty. Do rest, but first thing in the morning, you and I will visit Asgard's weapon's vault. You will see that we are prepared for any enemy. If you cannot be convinced, you can still leave afterwards. But you cannot judge, when you know only one side of the story. Trust me, you will be convinced.”

  
Thranduil could hardly say that he didn't care, that he'd wanted to leave before and only now had a reason he could voice, so he reluctantly accepted. But he did not miss the look on Thor's face. The disbelief, disappointment, anger and fear in it. Nidhogg had been so right about Thor. He couldn't be trusted with power. And as soon as Odin left, his boy hurried after him to argue against letting the stranger into the vault.

  
Frigga had a hushed discussion with Eir then sent Thranduil (and Loki's belly) a knowing look and left to let him rest, ushering the dwarves and other elves out with her, while Eir ordered her own staff out. And only when everyone else was gone, did Loki drop his stiff facade, letting his trembling show and demanded:”Thranduil, what in Yggdrasil did you do ?!”

  
”Nothing... I just- Nidhogg had said that Garm was practically immortal due to that contraption and you are eventually still mortal. I just wanted to know how they did that, so I might spare you as well. And to gain that knowledge I felt for the magic.”

  
”You idiot ! Well, I am touched, but tapping into such a power source could have burned you. Never do that again ! It is power beyond any living creatures' control. And such power is never inconsequential. It is alluring, but prey doesn't bait. Predators do. Don't you realise that someone must have built that gate ? Someone who could steer such forces ? Someone, who will hardly leave their power available to others. To be tempered with or misused. I was scared for you, Thranduil.”

  
”But the only ones there were Garm, Nidhogg and you. And Hel is in control of the dead world, but could have happened ?”

  
”Control ? As if. She is a powerful magician and commander to legions of monsters. But what I speak of is not material. The gate is an artefact and we know three uses for it. Empowering Garm, pulling in souls and forming bodies out of the wind. But how do you come to think that that is all ? Did you know he creator so well ? It is a knot in a web of energy. Its potential is enormous. And not all good. What would you have done, had an evil disembodied spirit resided in it, waiting for a living host body ?”

  
”There wa-”

  
”No, Thranduil, really ! You had no certainty. And do you really want to tell me that in your world, there are no evil spirits that survive with the help of artefacts and poison those that take their bait of power ? Not gates, perhaps. Anything from jewels to necklaces ...or even rings.”

  
Loki thought of Bilbo's ring. And shuddering at the idea, so did Thranduil. He thought of the Nazgûl, that had taken the 'bait of power', and wished he had never reached for the gate.

  
”There are. Rings. They corrupt and destroy. And the worst... It- It is unspeakable what evil can commit and what it can create. I will not go near that thing again, I swear it. But I cannot promise that I won't try to keep you alive.”

  
”I am not sick and or fatally wounded, Thranduil. I am young and can live for millenia to come, all of which I wish to spend with you. Which won't be possible if you die trying for my eternity. It is alright that I will die someday. It's not the end of the world, just the next step. And I am not afraid of being reunited with my children. Because someday, they will all come together just there. In death.”

  
But he saw the look in Thranduil's eyes change. The 'end of the world' was just a phrase. It did not normally get such a reaction. Unless...

  
”You did see Ragnarok, didn't you ? That was not something you used as argument against Odin... It was serious. What did you see ?”

  
”Your children, Loki. Garm broke his chain and all the beasts and dead followed him out. I saw your dragon children fly over Asgard, destroying it. There was a serpent in the sea and a great wolf broke free. There was a howl in the burning city, I think it was his, but it wasn't chronological. Loki, did my 'idiocy' give me delirious dreams ? Or did I scry through time ?”

  
”Both is possible. But do not under any circumstances try to find out for sure. It is dangerous and not worth it. We'll see the future, when it comes to us.”

  
”I didn't mean for it. I told you, I just-”

  
”tried to cheat death for me ? Don't. Not like that at least. Garm's immortality is rather a curse than a blessing. I wouldn't want it for myself.”

  
”Then... Didn't you say something about apples ? Magical apples that prolong the life ?”

  
”The golden apples of Idun ? They grant longevity, not immortality. Great girl, Idun, getting her short-lived father to remain with her far longer than his dwarven body would normally have allowed. And she herself also lives beyond her natural years, of course. I will never understand that mother though. She had to know that her child was doomed to die long before her. And I do have the moral high-ground there, Sleipnir was an accident. She just ignored the differnce in life expectancy.”

  
”Between dwarves and Vanir ? How great is it ?”

  
”Vanir ? Who said that Idun is half-Vanir ? No, let me guess: Vanir ! How modest to claim kinship with the most famous dwarf-mix ever.”

  
”Admittedly, a Vanr did, but a knowledgable one I trust to value the truth more than the pretence of kinship with her.”

  
”Knowledgable ? In that case it might have been said for your sake.”

  
”Why and how for my sake ?”

  
”You did make rather clear when asked about 'grey elf' that dwarves and elves don't mix in your realm. Perhaps your mysterious informant didn't want to shock you, saying that Idun's mother was a light elf.”

  
”She... pardon ?”

  
”Yes. It can happen here, that black elves and light elves mix. They are already theorised to once having been one species, the subspecies' of which evolved in different directions. It's not a 'once and that's it', either. Even Bor has been rumoured to have had dwarf and elf in him, giving him a broad built and much hair in the face, although he was far taller than any dwarf, even though still shorter than a man, and swifter in battle as well as more interested in aesthetics. Some by now forbidden scripts even said that he chose a Jotunn wife to remedy his dwarvenly short life expactancy and built."

  
"Did he... But a dwarf and an elf ? And we were never one species !"

  
"Not you, Thranduil. Yggdrasil's light elves. You are not the same kind. Likely never even related."

  
"And the similarities ? You can't assume that two almost identical forms have developed all on their own."

  
"Of course, I can. It even has a name. Scholars call the phenomenon 'homoplasy', a result of 'convergent evolution'. You have the same natural habitat and the same role in your respective ecosystems. Therefore you have both developed the form ideal for it. And in similar circumstances, that form is also similar. And you're not exactly the same. But going into all the differences, beside the obvious matter of immortality, would be tedious now. And we both should get some sleep, not argue away all the time."

  
"But you have yet to tell me about shrines ! I've not forgotten."

  
”Really ? Now ?”

  
”I insist. I won't be able to sleep, while it gnaws on me.”

  
”Fine. Aesir have huge egos and when one instance in which they fought for humans lead to those considering the Aesir gods, they saw a brilliant way for getting those egos stroked. The scholars and mages were called together and developed spells, which would tug at a god's attention, whenever anywhere a certain combination of runes, words and objects came together. It would draw the god's sight and by this calling allow easy scrying. Shrines and temples were designed on Midgard, dedicated to specific gods, where anyone non-magical could pray.”

  
”And the god would hear it ?”

  
”Hear and see. Most expected sacrifices as proof that the human's concern was serious enough to justify going down to them. At some point, the humans started building their churches and cathedrals for other purposes or they just forgot the essential attributes they needed to work. But their kind survived without us. The system still works, though. And building a shrine for Hel can create a permanent way of contacting each other. I can 'pray' at the shrine to contact her and she can drain sacrifices or burn offered oil as a signal. Originally, that was added to show the humans that one had heard and would act on their behalf.”

  
”I'm impressed. You really were gods to them. Did you answer prayers ?”

  
”Certainly. If I was sacrifed something fine enough. But if I was given something unworthy, I would show them my displeasure also.”

  
”Of course you would. Because it is the Aesir that have such big egos.”

  
”Oh go to sleep !”

  
And chuckling to himself, he did, dearly hoping not to dream. Loki watched that he did, then curled into a ball to follow suit. He was exhausted and they had a long way ahead.

 

-

 

His sleep was surprisingly undisturbed. And what did mess with his tranquility, he did not mind. He never minded a naked Loki in his bed, even though this one was entirely his own invention. But not his fault. The Jotunn had reawoken a dormant desire in him and then turned into a dragon for months. And as exciting as he was even like this, it wasn't the same. Not the same voice, not the same ebony hair, not the same smile, just not the same. And he could turn back now that he was no longer pregnant. He shouldn't, while they were still in Asgard, but he could again.

  
And that was just great. So great that Thranduil dreamed about it in all the best ways. But to his enormous disappointment, he was woken from it. He sat up and looked to what had woken him. It was Loki growling at the door. The rumbling of his chest went into the floor and walls. Whatever had been at the door heard and felt it and left again quickly.

  
”What was there ?”

  
”Dwarf, by the smell. And not Erebor dwarf. Probably Brokk or Eitri.”

  
And that reminded him of something else:”Loki, is it true that you have a son the shape of a wolf, chained into immobility.”

  
”Yes... I didn't tell you that. But he spoke of it earlier, I think, I just was too distracted. Though really, where did you get that from ?”

  
”I pieced it together. Someone mentioned your 'spawn' having bred two beasts chasing through sky, another that your son Fenrir was bound, while his sons ran across the sky and there was a mural relief in one of the great halls that showed wolves running after sun and moon.”

  
”So you figured my son a bound wolf. But what's your point ?”

  
”What does Brokk have to do with that ?”

  
”He was one of the many dwarves that forged the magical chain holding him. But why do you ask about this ?”

  
”I saw a massive bound wolf. In my vision, I mean. Brokk took from the chain binding him and it didn't feel like far future. Actually, more like distant present, almost as if it was already past.”

  
”But they are scared to death of him ! Why would they risk him breaking free ?”

  
”That is the exact thing I was wondering. What could be worse ?”

  
”Oh, many things. But they are either dealt with in their own way or never were Asgard's problem to begin with. The worst here now would be... me. They had no reason to come here now. Not for you, for sure, the Svartalfar couldn't care less about your health. But I was sleeping here earlier. Dozing, at least. If they took from Gleipnir and then tried to get to me during my sleep... We need to leave. They would never have dared this under Odin's nose without some sort of security. Such as the future king. You said Thor wanted to kill you. We need to leave.”

  
”I absolutly agree, but I still have an appointment with Odin. If we just run, he could snap and do anything. And most I imagine for him to do would not be good for us.”

  
”That, I can agree with. You should go to him. But not like this. Stand up.”

  
He did, not entirely sure about where Loki was going with that, and a moment later he wore his full armour. Then it started to glow and finally beam, as Loki enchanted it. He put as much power into it as the material could take. To make every plate a solid mirror under the surface. It would never be able to block the power of Mjolnir of Gungnir, but could now reflect their wrath. A hit or stab would still be dangerous, but their magical abilities would fail to affect the elf through his shields.

  
Once done with that, he put another layer on top. A veil that made it appear as though Thranduil wore casual clothes. Casual for a king, that was. Only after that did they leave the hospital wing and Loki cautiously escorted his lover to Odin's office. The guards saw them approach from afar and notified the Allfather even before they were within hearing reach of the metal-inforced boots on uncarpeted, golden floor. But Odin didn't come out until they stood right in front of the door. And even then they had to wait.

  
Going by the bashfully down-cast eyes of the guards, family business was being discussed. Uncomfortable for outsiders, because – involving Thor – it usually included disrespect against the king. And this probably involved Thor. The exact Thor who stormed out banging the doors and was only kept from Thranduil by the bared dragon teeth hovering over the elf's head. Odin apologised dearly and declared his great joy over Thranduil's quick recovery, before inviting the other king to come to the vault right away, so he might think of something nicer.

  
Odin also apologised that the vault was too small for a dragon as grand as Rhîwthûl, but Loki pretended not to mind. He guarded the door down, lest any dwarf or prince craved entry. The guards at that door were less than happy, but they obeyed the Allfather. And thus, Odin took Thranduil into Asgard's weapon's vault.

 

-

 

Magic was everywhere in the vault. In the air and dust. Odin held long monologues about each object they came by. All the 'weapons' were artefacts and rather some were far older than the Aesir. Then they passed an empty spot and Odin talked for well passed an hour about Mjolnir, which had had a place there. Created by Eitri with the help of Brokk it was – supposedly – extremely beautiful and mighty. Thranduil saw nothing beautiful in something as crude as a hammer. Trolls crushed their enemies. Elves punctured and sliced.

  
But Odin also told him about the two complex spells inside. The one that sucked energy from its surroundings, mostly whoever it touched(hit), except its wielder of course. It was responsible for the easy control Thor had of storms and electricity, as even an affinity could not make possible such magical power for one so resilient to concentration and even more so education. It also allowed Thor to fly, steering the wind to lift him. But the second was even better, Odin chuckled.

  
It was the election spell that stopped every living being from moving the hammer. But it had a detailed negation spell within itself. That one first of all required the potential wielder to have Jotunn genes in them. Asgard's royalty had a partly Jotunn ancestry, he admitted, but if the dwarves that made the hammer wanted it back, they wouldn't be able to take it away. Nor could the elves or humans or most of the Vanir steal it. The Aesir were the people most mixed in with them.

  
Yet since the Jotnar were their enemies, who could under no circumstances be allowed to use the mighty hammer against Asgard, the negation spell itself was negated by one that tested whether the potential wielder had the ability to bear children. Jotnar were hermaphrodite, he explained. Odin went on and on about physical and mental tests, but Thranduil did not listen anymore. Mjolnir was spelled never to accept a woman. Well, that could be expected, going by the Asgardian image of women.

  
But it also cut a clear rift between the so considered brothers. Thor was able to wield Mjolnir, because he was robbed of his ability to bear children, among whatever Odin said further. But Loki still had that ability and for as long as he kept it, meaning forever, he would be unable to lift the magical hammer. Suddenly he noticed that Odin had changed the topic. From Mjolnir he had gone over to explaining Gungnir. Whatever. Thranduil was sad. He put his politician face on and let Odin speak, for a long long time, but he hardly listened. His poor Loki.

  
He kept thinking of him, as Odin continued with Gungnir and the other things down in the vault, that Thranduil had never heard about before and didn't know to be in awe over as Odin had expected. It gnawed at the Allfather, so he embellished the stories a bit. Thranduil didn't seem to notice, but neither was he very impressed. Until they came to the last, empty stand and he mumbled that it used to hold the casket of ancient winters.

That had Thranduil listen up:”Winters ? A frost giant artefact ?”

  
”It is. Their greatest power, a weapon of mass destruction. At great cost, Asgard won it from them in the last realm war.”

  
”How was is lost ?”

  
”That is a sad story. My second son, you must have heard of him, he is still so often talked about...”

  
”Loki ?”

  
”Indeed. I was in a sleeping state to rejuvinate my powers and my firstborn in exile to learn a lesson. Loki was acting king. Rather a good one, I found later. He dealt with quite some issues I had not found the time or ideas for. A good tactican. My teaching, clearly. But Jotnar attacked and he took the casket. To hide it from them, most likely, but he fell from the Bifrost and it was never found again. We are not telling the public, no need to worry them, but it was lost with him.”

  
”I am sorry that you lost your son.”

  
”Lost ? Not entirely. He is officially dead, but I sent my spies to the gate of Hel. They, obviously, couldn't cross it, but it was immediately after his fall and my spies fly faster than a soul, when it is not carried by a spirit. He couldn't have been there before them, but they didn't see him cross either. He can't have died. Somewhere out there, he is still alive. Don't tell anyone. Least of all Thor, he would forsake his duties immediately and not return again, until he has found his little brother. But Loki is alive and will return to a place, where people recognise him, someday. I will bring him back.”

  
”You miss him so ?”

  
”He is beautiful, intelligent and extremely gifted in magic. Many would want him, if they knew of his survival. I cannot allow for him to fall into an enemies' hands. And of course, I miss him, too.”

  
”Beautiful is a strange word for one's son.”

  
”Yes. But he was not entirely a son. The Jotunn blood perked in him and made him more like them. More a girl than a boy. And a beautiful girl, at that. I have always found it a terrible pity that we are so closely related. He could have given me a great, intelligent and gifted heir.”

  
Thranduil choked on his breath at that. 'He had not heard correctly, had he ?'

  
”I think I misunderstood... Did you want t-to sleep with your... Loki ?”

  
”You wouldn't judge me so, had you met him. Had you smelled him, when his heat made him so voluptuous, and watched him bathe in the nude. Gorgeous and so very valuable of blood. His temporary loss is terrible. But I will find him.”

  
”What will you do, if you find him ?”

  
”When I find him, that will depend on whether or not I can keep it a secret. If I can't, he will face Asgardian justice for certain past crimes. Private business, I'm afraid. If I can, that will be even more definitely private… unless another agreement could give our potential alliance new hope ?”

  
”I don't think so. I have someone I love and who loves me in return.”

  
”A pity. But, oh ? It is late. I hardly noticed myself growing hungry. Aren't you famished, too ? It must be midday already. Do stay for lunch. As a nice goodbye. You can overthink your plan to leave, while you're at it.”

  
Thranduil realised then, why exactly Odin had explained everything to such length. He was not only boring, but wicked behind that. Wicked and in lust with his own child. Well, not really his child. Loki was of the Jotunn king, after all. But Odin had raised him like his own. He shouldn't feel like that about him. Thranduil more than understood why one would desire Loki, but not as his quasi father. He had to wonder why Odin had tried to supress the heats as Loki had told him. To help him ? Hardly. To quell the temptation ? ...

 

-

 

Their last meal in Asgard was not as grand as is sounded. The dwarves of Nidavellir were absent. Suspiciously so, Loki thought. Thranduil was still thinking about Odin's exact interest in his so-called son. He couldn't tell Loki. At least not here. There was no way he knew, or he would have told him about the real danger after already saying that he could expect torture, and it was bound to gross him out. So better not at the banquet table. He was too disturbed even to notice that Thor was just as absent as Brokk.

  
Loki spent his last meal at Frigga's side, being hand-fed sweets. In the meantime, Balin kept an eye on the very distracted Elvenking. It worried him. Something bad had happened. But he was the only one aware of it. Loki was to busy enjoying the moment and after all that had happened, he more than deserved that. But Erebor's own princes didn't notice it either and they should learn to read people, royalty could never evade politics. But Fili was too busy rolling his eyes every two minutes. Due to Kili, of course.

  
Because Kili was flirting hardcore with king Frey's elf maid. Ba... be ? Beyla ! But her face at that and the one of the other elf servant, whose name he had utterly forgotten, made quite clear that they were a couple. Possibly married. Just Kili didn't notice. He'd definitetly have to teach the boy a thing or two about non-verbal communication. But maybe he just ignored it to think of something other than their journey home. Balin had tried that, too. It didn't quite work. Not with the prospect of flying ahead. This time on a dragon.

  
Asgard's skyboat had been scary enough; dwarves just weren't made for flying. But it was the only way to get back and he agreed that they shouldn't take anything Asgardian with them. But one thing was not cleared. So Balin had to pull the Elvenking out of his thoughts:”King Thranduil, if we are to leave indeed, what happens with Tauriel ? It is not my business of course, but I assume that Kili will suddenly notice when we are already on the way. So do we pick her up after the official goodbye ?”

  
”No, why ? She is fine, where she is. Such things take time.”

  
”Such things ?”

  
”Elf business.”

  
”So we just leave her where she is ?”

  
”Yes. We could of course... No. Frey is a god. We can establish contact with a shrine.”

  
”A god.. a shrine ? Oh wait, let me guess: Elf business.”

  
”Quite correct. We will be able to contact him from home. Loki knows how. But if it calms you, you can send someone inconspicious over to tell him that we will contact him from home like that.”

  
Balin was doubtful, but he did send Fili. There was no trusting Kili's mood not to betray him if it was about Tauriel and he himself was being watched too closely. Not half an hour later, the prince returned and the king disappeared. Thranduil was not entirely in the present, but knew to listen as Fili reported:”He is positively surprised by your knowledge of this world and approves of the plan.”

  
”Good.”

  
”What plan ? What does a shrine do ?”

  
”Oh, laddie, don't expect an elf to tell you. And Frey is as good as an elf, having lived with them for so long. Just extract from their measureless cooperation that there is a way for them.”

  
Under different circumstances, Thranduil would have smiled. But he kept thinking about Loki. That he attracted even Odin... He spent lunch in silence. The entire lunch seemed oddly silent. In truth, the palace's rumour mill was never idle and the reason for their departure had gone through all ranks within an hour. A vision of Ragnarok. Asgard would fall. No-one was in an overly cheery mood. Thus the conclusion of their stay seemed rather anti-climatic. They had no idea what was coming for them.

  
When they all stood outside to say their goodbyes, Thor and the Svartalfar were still gone, but Frey had returned. No-one noticed the little piece of paper he slipped Thranduil as they shook hands. But then they mounted, the dwarves begrudingly, and Loki fanned out his wings, casting the entire gathering and more in darkness, and with one beat he was high in the air. All of Asgard watched as he rose to the clouds. And while the dwarves clung to Loki and the elf guards stared wide-eyed at the treasurelike city to their feet, Thranduil looked at the paper.

  
It was Tauriel's writing:'Thank you. I love him.'

  
”It appears, these things don't always take time, after all.”

  
”Hm ?”, asked Balin in recognition of the phrase.

  
”Tauriel has fallen for the secret, half-elf prince of Ljosalfheim.”

  
”She what ?!”, asked Kili now.

  
”I sent Tauriel to this world's elf realm as more permanent liasion and she has fallen for the prince. Be glad, young dwarf, she has finally accepted your 'No'.”

  
Balin gave the king a look at the 'permanent liasion', but he understood politics. Kili was less happy. But he couldn't really say that he hadn't meant it. He had. He just wasn't over it himself. Fili decided there and then that, once home, his top priority was pairing his little brother off. He needed to get these elves out of his head for good. Then they saw the distant horizon and while everyone else prepared to be flipped, Thranduil asked their pilot:

  
”So you're ready ? To go back h-... to Mirkwood ?”

  
”Yes. I am ready to go home. You were right about that. Asgard is no home. It is the residence of my mother, but not my home. I think, maybe I just don't have one.”

  
”But of co-”

  
”No. I don't. My most exciting discoveries have always been the pathways to other worlds. And I think I understand it now. Those were no curiosities of puberty. I am Loki, short for Loptr. I fledged and now I want to keep flying. Since I could change it, I have never again stayed in one world for a hundred years at a time, always journeying and exploring. I need the freedom and change. It is just what I am, Thranduil. A wanderer. My home is not one place. My home is my heart and I have said goodbye to Frigga. You, my spring, define my home now.”

  
Thranduil was so touched that it made everybody else feel as if they were intruding.

  
They would be home soon, he thought, and everything would be wonderful.

  
He was so so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is thirteen, so not a real chapter. Sorry, I know it's superstition, but I can't do that to a chapter. I'll try for the next best thing. And upload fourteen the same day. Beware that one, though.


	13. Unopposed

Had he been right, had nothing happened, Loki could never have returned to Asgard without great risk.

  
And Asgard was the only way he knew to get to Helheim. He would have received the message of his children's hatching and been torn about going or not going.

  
But Odin would have been restless also. About losing the dragon. He would have searched endlessly for his course and one day, he would have found the portal.

  
He would have found Arda and seen the world. But had he seen Loki there, then Asgard's army would have returned him for judgement, burning his defender Mirkwood to the ground.

  
And had he not seen him, it might have been because of the Ring War. Unimpeded by Asgard's device, Loki might have defeated the Balrog, but unscathed ? And if he had experienced the greatest loss still, in constant company of the ring, but not bonded as tightly with Thranduil as only the oncoming hardship could fuse them and without the moral reinforcement of his family reunion, Loki might not have withstood the temptation.

  
The sweet words might have swayed him and had he been added to Sauron's forces without any help for men and elves from Yggdrasil, Middle-earth would have fallen.

  
And without Middle-earth, Ragnarok would have torn all the nine realms to pieces. So what was about to happen, was the only way to save all.

  
And the Norns accepted the necessity and gave Thor the final push of daring courage.

 

 

Loki would not leave Asgard unopposed.


	14. Violent Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor stops Thranduil from leaving and Asgard pays dearly for enraging the dragon. But so does Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring ! For one, this is the last of dragon!loki for 'Coming home and staying'. Also there is a lot of death and destruction ahead. One named character will die, but not one you'd miss and several more will be injured. So: Let the battle begin !  
> (Loki does get a bit Smaugy here. Well, his love is attacked.)

The first sign was the wind getting stronger. Loki's calm flight was perturbed and he had to beat his wings harder and steer more with his tail to keep on course.

  
The second sign was the darkening of the sky as heavy clouds gathered overhead. Now, Loki was suspicious.

  
The third sign was a crack and Loki could pull back his head and turn his wings up to stop at the last moment, before lighting shot down right in front of him and burst the rocks underneath. Thor had come. And attacked ? Attacked his self and beloved ? How dare the imbecile attempt to damage his treasure !

  
Loki roared at the sky:”Come, Ás ! Don't you coward hide in the clouds, show yourself, step into the light !!!”

  
And like a projectile Thor shot from the sky, but he did not head for Loki's throat or head or even where his heart would literally be. He headed, Mjolnir first, to Thranduil. But that, Loki would not allow. He turned in the sky and dove down, turning his back to Thor. And before the salto was through, the Thunderer realised the intention, but it was to late to evade the massive dragon tail that hit him like a slingshot and sent him hurtling into the ground. The very earth shook from the impact.

  
But now, Loki was really angry. His riders clung to him desperately, but the fight was not over, he knew that. And just in that moment, a dozen skyboats crossed the clouds and shot at him full on. One single outburst hit him, scorching a spot on his wing membrane and it hurt, but his pride made good on that, when their formation scattered from the icy breath that had washed away the rest of their shots and swallowed two skiffs along. Frozen, immobile, they fell from the sky like stones.

  
And Loki laughed:”You seek to shoot me with fire ? Ha ! I laid low a firedrake and his like is not found in your world.”

  
Three boats approached again from behind, but he heard the whirrr of their machines and twisted to greet them with his claws. Two could break away to the sides. One tried to dive, but Loik's tail snatched it from its course and curling like a constrictor snake crushed the metal and men within.

  
”Daring ! But useless, all of you !”

  
Yes, he had heard that one approach, too. He whipped his head around and broke the vessel between his jaws. The soldiers fell to their deaths, when it dropped unto the rocks. But he cared not. They had followed Thor for an act of war and against their own king. Traitors were killed here anyway, he just gave them the honour of dying in a fight rather than by execution. More skyboats approached, this time from different directions at the same time, and prepared to fire. Loki snorted and rose, forcing them to follow before reconsidering.

  
But he was quicker. He tapped into the power of the casket.

  
”So you want to play with fire ? Well, I prefer to play with froooost !” And a blizzard erupted from his fang to freeze them all. They fell in a column of ice and cracked on the ground like glass.

  
But there on the ground, he saw Thor, risen again from his crash. Tough boy, but only that. Mjolnir gave him his power. Thor himself was nothing. And now Loki was everything. High on his power, he laughed down at the godling, spewing ice, and saw him whirl his hammer.

  
The winds changed at once.

  
A storm was beginning to brew around Loki, whirling air tearing at him. His wide wings offered too much surface. The magic of Mjolnir was more than he could counter, so he avoided it, flying around the eyes of several storms, but then he realised that Thor's weakspots were too obvious. He was being driven... possibly into a trap. No way. He changed course to glide down to the ground. If he could just fold his wings, these winds should be annoying at most. But nearing the ground meant nearing Thor.

  
And Thor shot lighting at him every time he saw him. Now as well. It came at him as sudden as a viper's bite. Light was quick, after all. But Thor's action was not as quick as Loki's reaction, for he knew what would happen before it did happen. He knew Thor, the unsubtly obvious, very well. In truth, the elder had only ever defeated him with strength, but now he had more of that, and with Mjolnir, but now he had the casket.

  
So now, when Thor sent a bolt of electricity his way, Loki's magic sucked it from the air midway and spit it back in Thor's own face. The Thunderer withstood easily, as it was his affinity, but the backlash confused him. Just for a moment, but that was long enough. Long enough to speed the rest of the distance and hit the god with his scaled forehead, jerking up to fling him into the sky. Thor was caught by surprise, but whirled Mjolnir already to catch his fall. It didn't come to that.

  
It was so cold. He had been angry at the coward Brokk for not showing up yet. Angry that the dragon was not to be defeated without the dwarf. Angry that he could guard his living cargo still, when they should have fallen to him by now, the hurry necessary to get the deed done, before his father reached him. And his anger had given him strength. But now, he was no longer angry. His racing heart slowed. His hot head calmed. It was so cold.  
The golden prince's lips turned blue and skin white as he was encased in frost until he lost consciousness. Loki gripped him with one clawed foot, while Mjolnir fell into the depth and carried him a good long way, before dropping him on a hill top and turning back. But it didn't take long, before he landed.

  
That, of course, irritated his freezing riders and Thranduil asked:

  
”Loki, why do you stop ? We have to get away as soon as we can !”

  
”But we can't. I might be able to veil us, but not Thor or Mjolnr. They are bespelled against that. Now, Heimdall has noticed our fight and put Asgard on lock-down; I feel it in the air. I fear, my love, our path is blocked.”

  
”Lock-down ? How can he block a path he doesn't know ?”

  
”It is a magical cage around Asgard that blocks every way of magical transportation. The Bifrost, teleporting by power or artefacts, even portals. It also blocks scrying as that is basically the teleportation of one's sight. He has blinded himself and negated Hlidskjalf. Never before in my lifetime has he done anything this serious.”

  
...”Can you break the cage ?”

  
”Yes. But not from here.”

  
”Where do you need to go ?”

  
”The Bifrost, I'm afraid. I need to go right across the heart of Asgard.”

  
”No. Go underneath, it worked before, he won't see you coming !”

  
But suddenly there was a hiss and Loki winced at the sound of a shot so close. But the burning ammunition went past his eye by inches, scorching his horned brow and searing, but not blinding him and he looked to the attacker in the distance. He tumbled and fell with an arrow between his eyes. Loki turned his head to see a dozen elves stare at Kili.

  
”We can keep our eyes open for you in every direction, but unless you can conjure a saddle for yourself, we won't be able to help you on another twist-and-turn through the sky, flipping up and down to and fro all the while. And they're coming for you now.”

  
”But not all for me. And I can't conjure what I don't have somwhere, unless an illusion suffices. But you're right. You can't help me in this.”

  
”Wait, that's not what I s-”

  
But Loki cut him off. He swooped them all up and put them in front of him. Best to reach.

  
”I am sorry, but you can't be conscious, where you're going. I don't usually do this with living things, but it is the only way to keep you safe. Still, you'd go mad within the hour in there and I can't promise that I can get you out again before that happens.”

  
They wanted to argue, but dark green swirls wrapped around their heads and all but Thranduil fell. He rushed to them.

  
”What did you do ?”

  
They were alive, he felt.

  
”I put them into sleep and reduced their basic functions to enable them to endure this state for longer without starving, in case something goes wrong.”

  
”Why am I still conscious ?”

  
”Because I needed to talk to you. You must know that you will wake to one of two scenarios. One: We are home. I might be wounded, but it can heal. Two: We are in an Asgardian dungeon cell, because I failed to destroy the Bifrost to break the cage and cross the portal. In the first case. See you. In the second: Remember what I told you, do not let them know you to be on my side, you mustn't have known ! And for whatever happens then: I love you, Thranduil.”

  
No, he wanted to speak to. He- Wait. Destroy the Bifrost ? He had said he needed to get to the Bifrost, but destroy it ? He couldn't, it was the same. This exact Bifrost was the one that had been destroyed in his vision of the far future. If that was true than attempting to destroy it now was bound to fail. ”No, Loki, wait !”, he tried. He needed to tell him, but his vision went green and darker and finally black. He drifted.

  
Loki couldn't have withstood his arguing. They had to hurry and this needed to be done. He put them in his space pocket and turned to the golden city. In the distance, he heard the thunder. Thor would have warned his father by now, telling him of the dragon fighting him. Or just Heimdall. In either case, Loki had to break the watchman's dome and Asgard would fight him all the way. He prayed to the Norns that he would not fail.

 

-

 

With the help of Eir, sent by Heimdall along with a great number of guards, Thor had woken up again. His armour was enforced with many spells against enemy magic, worded as well as natural, but this accursed ice dragon's breath had broken through without a hitch of hesitation. It was too strong. But Asgard could take him. He should actually be glad. This wasn't the plan, but the end goal was achieved still.

  
Still a bit wobbly he climbed Eir's skyboat and summoned Mjolnir back to him. It took longer than expected, but they were back together and the sky cracked in cheers. He would grill the monster. When they reached the city, it was fortified and he met both his parents in armour.

  
”Thor, my dear, what happened ? Heimdall saw you and the dragon fighting !”

  
”Mother, go back inside, it is too dangerous ! That beast has killed a dozen good men already.”

  
”He wouldn't... But he has no reason.”

  
”I know you got attachted, but it is a Jotunn more than anything. And I fear it came only to spy.”

  
”No.”

  
But to Thor's happyiness, Odin's favour turned at that idea – Had he really never thought of that ? – and he ordered Frigga back inside.

  
”Are you sure, son ?”

  
”Yes, father, it is the enemy. And if Asgard is indeed sealed as Eir said, then it will attack us soon.”

  
”Now, rather.”

  
And it was true. Following his king's gaze to the mountains, he saw the form of the dragon rise. As soon as it was within reach of any weapon at all, they fired. But the dragon was unperturbed. It rose higher, far over the clouds. Nothing hit. Thor wanted to fly up again, but Odin kept him down. The dragon flew so high that the air temperature alone would paralyse the god. This far up, no cannon reached. Else the shots would fall back down on them. The soldiers cried out in anger and despair. They couldn't even shoot the beast ?

  
But Odin had guessed correctly. The dragon knew that the dome was responsible for the lock-down. An intelligent beast, well versed in magic. Of course it knew. But the Bifrost was low and more, it was at the edge of the world. The atmosphere dipped there to circle around the coinlike world. The dragon would have to come down again. And the Bifrost was ready. It's sea was brimming with skiffs and all the inner defense towers had already turned their guns towards the dome.

  
Surprisingly, the dragon had not taken the route underneath, so the traps at the brink would not spring, but they were prepared for either. And the dragon knew that, too. It surveyed them from above, consideration visible even against the sunshine. It made the decision. And then it turned downwards, rushing towards them. All weaponry was directed at it. But suddenly it stopped. The dragon caught its fall and with strong wing-beats stood in the air above them. Like a hawk preparing to snatch a mouse.

  
Some shot the still target without actual order. But the dragon was too high and they could see the burning ammunition rise and fall away in an arc, without even scratching the target. But it was close, the dragon knew their reach exactly. And it bubbled over with laughter over them not knowing it and trying so pitifully.

  
”Is that really all you have ? An electic mosquito and an army of metal flies emitting sparks ? Do they malfunction so or is that failure, but on purpose ? Really, you annoy me, but threaten me not. Open the cage and I will spare you. Refuse me and you can only hope that your summer realm is dressed warmly enough, for it has winter coming for it.”

  
Odin considered his options, this hadn't been planned and getting rid of the threat by it's own choice might not be too bad. But they would never be safe, while he lived somewhere... Thor didn't wait for his father.

  
”Dare you, beast, ridiculing the might of Asgard !”

  
”The what ? You, I assume, must be this mite of Asgard. And I ridicule whoever I wish, for I have yet to be proven wrong about what I say. Is it not true ? I hit you into the ground like a fly flap would a little insect. I crushed your metal skiffs between my teeth like you would 'crush' a folded papership ! You are nothing before me.”

  
Now Thor grew really angry. The sky rumbled and hid the sun. But Loki laughed as Odin held his boy back. A storm would drown their own many boats on the wind-sensitive sea. Even angrier about being reprimanded, Thor electrified the air. To a degree, lest their many metal towers and vehicles suffered the lightning conducter's fate they were built prone for.

  
”Did you try to impress me ? Oh, Thunderer, you are but an autumn storm, a warning for summer that winter is coming. But let me break the news to you: You are over, winter has already come. And shields may hold swords and fences beasts, but no wall nor armour can hold the cold. It rattles the bones of the living. You underestimate, storm crow, that I sow frost and reap corpses ! Your drizzle, I freeze to snow. Your rain, I freeze to hail. Your winds, I freeze to blizzards. I am winter ! I am death !”

  
All hearts stood in terror, when the dragon drew in his breath and his chest glimmed in a magical light blue. Ice blue. And then he turned his wings to rush down and pulled them to his body. They shot. They all did. He was close enough. But too fast. Two shots hit his tail, but he hardly cringed. He was rushing to the water. Into the water ? At the last moment he strutted his wings to catch himself and whoosh over the surface of the water. And the surface followed him.

  
The turbulent winds under his wings lashed and ripped at the sea as though rising a bow wave, just much bigger under the massive dragon. And the tsunami washed the skiffs away. Just like paper boats. But that was not the dragon's breath. He held it, cooled it. The towers shot at him. He weaved through the air up again und dove down and right, turned left to avoid them, constantly nearing the offender, and finally his tail broke the tower in half.

  
What screams echoed, when the upper half fell from its stump ! Another building close by was divided by the falling tower and the street disappeared in debris and dust. The towers tried everything and more skyboats rose to support them, but without riders, Loki was a dancer. He twisted and turned with more agility and speed than they could readjust their aims to. Even the more intelligent machines failed at him. He had no heat signature and the soldiers not the mages' knowledge to reprogramm their weapons. One by one, the towers fell. By his claws, fangs and whipping tail, they all fell.

  
Only when they shot no more, did Loki land on the warrior school within the many barracks. Only atop all those soldiers, when hundreds came for him from all sides, did he unleash his breath and cast Asgard into the cold. Snow and hail fell all across the city and veins of ice crawled across the buildings and grounds like the web of a giant spider. Whoever neared one was struck by the icicles jutting out of it at any time. Loki felt almighty and then Odin told Thor to try everything, no matter the cost.

  
But of course, Loki saw him approach. Thor was never subtle. He came with lighting and roaring thunder. Loki countered his lighting with winter and batted the prince away with his tail. Or he tried. Thor redirected and avoided the hit. Yeah, he wasn't so stupid as to fall for the same trick twice. So he thought. But that was fine by Loki. His breath clouded the air in thick snow and Thor didn't see the clawed wing coming. He batted him into the next building and chuckled at the attempt. Thor was a great warrior of Asgard. But without his entourage ? Less so.

  
Wait... His entourage. It's most important part was the trickster/healer he could not have now. But the rest ? Well, what could they do ? A mace-wielder, an axe-wielder, a swordman and double-sword-woman. No weaponry to fight dragons. He didn't need to worry about them. The only weapons really dangerous for him, beside the ones already destroyed and the ones he was destroying, whenever a skyboat neared him, were Mjolnir and Gungnir. Mjolnir's master was still recovering from the crashs with Loki's dragon fist and the wall he had been flung into. But Odin ?

  
He had no idea. And that was bad. Perhaps, knowing his goal, Odin had gone to the dome to fight him off that one, so they could at least keep him caged. Well, he had to go there anyway. And better soon. Watching out in case Odin hid elsewhere, Loki made his way to the Bifrost. In this weather, he rather stayed on the ground. Many Asgardian soldiers, would-be heroes, tried to block his path. They attacked him with swords and spears, but even enforced with magic, they were useless. Loki was a dragon by shape, his hide was tough.

  
They had no chance, really. Little groups of idiots. He crushed them underfoot or walked past to flatten them with a swash of his tail. He didn't even bother to freeze them with his breath. No need. No threat. But he did notice, when there were suddenly none for a while. Not a great while, just two buildings of streetway. But then he saw why. They had gathered. Had been gathered, actually. Sif had her double-blade and shield in hand and stood in his path with near fifty soldiers and four skyboats, hovering over the ground. United like a little army.

  
”How sweet, girlie; You choose to die as warrior. Well, if you couldn't live as one... backstabbing little loser, degraded and dismissed, I understand that.”

  
”Do you, beast ? And where is your master, the coward, hiding from Asgard ?”

  
”Not so much a coward, when he pushed your ugly face into the mud, was he ? I chose not to involve him. Asgard's defeat shall be my deed alone. Now, do you reconsider and go ? Or are you so eager to go to Hel ? … The latter ? Then greet her from me !”

  
But Sif knew to fight with agility rather than strength. And Loki's agility was mostly reserved to his flight, not a quarrel on the ground. He meant to stomp her with one clawed wing. But she managed to evade the hit and jump on the wing instead. He pulled back by reflex at the unexpected touch and thus brought her closer to his body. It was still a long jump, but she actually landed on his shoulder and raised her blade high. With a battle-cry and cheered at by her soldiers she jammed it down with her full strength to pierce Loki's heart through his back.

  
And her face had the dumbest expression, when the razor-sharp blade bounced off like a rubber ball.

  
”I am a dragon, girlie, you cannot pierce me. Yet I can pierce you.” And he snapped at her, but she could jump back, just in time. His neck so twisted was not ideal. And then she jumped on his head.

  
”But you have no scales on your eyes, monster !” And she jabbed down into a ruby eye. Not as quickly as a blink though and his lids were scaled. The blade scratched the softer scales now over his eyes, but it couldn't cause real damage. Except that now, he couldn't open his eyes without risikng them. He was blind ? No. He remembered where one building stood close and jerked his head back into it with his nose up to crush her into the wall.

  
At the jerk, she slipped and could get a grip only, as she let go of her blade. Bad idea. When his scaled head hit the wall like hammer on anvil, with her inbetween, she screamd as her ribbs broke. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to drop her. She fell, but didn't land. He caught her in his mouth and once she was caged within, he threw and tossed his head around wildly. He felt her thrown around within, hitting his teeth over and over again and finally spat her out in front of her dumbly staring men.

  
They had never seen the like. A dragon playing with his prey like a cat with a mouse. And this mouse was quite poor now. But no healer would count how many bones were broken. Her neck was not among them, it seemed. She moved, very slowly and moaning in pain, but she still moved. So, Loki took her in hand and drove his spearlike claws through her broken body, ending her for good, before he threw her into their middle. They could have helped her, if not for their fear. She could have called for help, if not for her pride.

  
They were all done for, in the end. So he bent down and asked in his breathiest, scariest voice:”And you ? How do you choose to die ?”

  
As cowards, it appeared. The first ran away and realising that they would be left alone with the dragon, ever more followed. The bravest ran last, but in the end, all were gone. Idiots. Once found they would be killed as deserters, traitors to Asgard. Fighting him could have given them a chance at Valhalla. Then again, he could have made their deaths far more painful than the traitor's axe. Anyway, it wasn't his concern. He continued to the Bifrost and found the golden gate of Asgard's shining wall closed before him.

  
So what ? He was a dragon, didn't they realise that ? He jumped, beat his wings once and sat on the wall. Yes, Odin waited at the dome, side by side with Heimdall. As did Thor and the warriors three. Six to one ? He would have called it unfair, but... Well, he was a dragon. He jumped down on the rainbow bridge and it shook from his weight.

  
”So, is it just us now ? What can you do that you refrained from all this time ? Your shieldmaid is dead. Your soldiers are scattered. Your summer is gone, your golden city frozen. What is left for you to do ? I ask you again, one last time: Open the cage and I will spare you and your son.”

  
But Thor and his warriors had stopped listening:”You killed Sif ?”

  
Odin hit him over the head:”We have bigger problems !”

  
He was only glad that the dragon had smirked at the question about Sif. His own shieldmaid was another. And he could order what he wanted, but he knew that with Asgard in this state, Frigga had left her safe chambers long ago.

 

-

 

He approached the dome until Odin aimed Gungnir. It was surprisingly late, but that was only less way left for him, so he didn't question it. Not when Odin spoke:”You have killed too many and destroyed too much. We cannot let you go. But if you submit, you can pay your sentence off in a few years of servitude. Do what you did here today on other realms of our choice to rebuild the image of power they had of us before your attack, strengthen the peace, and we will forgive your misdeeds.”

  
”As if. You have no security that I would not join them. You would never allow that.”

  
”I will, if only your Elvenking remains with us during your service. That is security enough.”

  
”To be tortured and mutilated if I misbehave ? No. You will not see him again. And I will not be your slave. Move or die, Borson, that is the choice !”

  
Thor was still staring at his father in disbelief: He could never forgive the beast ! But Loki saw Odin's eyes speak for him.

  
”You have made your choice.”

  
And he ducked Gungnir's burning beam at the last moment, but Mjolnir followed him and that was a lot even for him. He shriecked at the voltage shaking him, but the casket was stronger. It protected him from frying and thickened his coat, covering him in an armour of ice and giving him thousands of spikes. He roared out his wrath and drew a deep deep breath to let more cold swallow them. And that warning sign, they saw. Odin pulled Thor harshly inside and at his order, Heimdall let the Bifrost whirl.

  
Well, that was fine with Loki. He couldn't reach them now, but he could still destroy the Bifrost and that was the point, wasn't it ? He shook his head at their odd behaviour: What could he expect of a madman and an imbecile ? 'Nothing good' should have been the answer. It would also have helped to have riders that could watch out in several directions. But it had been bound to end like this all the time. Fenrir had been caught depite his strength. Loki was more powerful right now. But not almighty.

  
He bit into the bridge before the dome and it cracked under the strength of his jaws, but that was just, when his footing loosened. He wobbled and turned to look what was wrong, but already he stumbled. He tried to readjust his foothold, but it didn't work. He couldn't step ! He look down in worry and wrath burnt in his eyes, when he saw Brokk knotting a string that wound around his ankles. That dwarf thought to tie him ? How dare he ! Enraged Loki stomped on him with a clawed wing and Brokk jumped away in fear.

  
But dwarves were not known for they speed. Brokk was done for, he couldn't run from the dragon. But he jumped into the sea. Loki had not expected that. Brokk had been packed in heavy armour and in the end, he was still a dwarf. Such weight on such short limbs ? He couldn't swim like that, he would drown ! Except he didn't have to swim. Eitri's skyboat caught him and cut the rope that had held it under the Bifrost. They whirred to safe distance. Cowards.

  
But listening to the whirr, he realised that another machine hum had stopped. The Bifrost dome had stilled ! He turned, but as he pulled at the wing he had used against Brokk to move forth, it failed to follow. Instead he pulled only at his own legs and unbalanced himself. With his free wing he stopped his stumbling fall, but he had a serious problem. Any chain could be broken, even more easily after his cold had made the metal brittle. But this was no metal, he realised. And he remembered Thranduil's vision. Chain from Fenrir. Gleipnir !

  
Now he was really angry. And mercy was no option any longer. He gripped Fandral, who noticed too late, holding piece of the chain to bind him more, and not Hogun nor Volstag bothered him as his tossed the warrior into the icy water to freeze or drown. He snapped at the metal covered meatloaf trying to hack into his hide and broke his armour and bones before throwing him away as well. So sink and drown. Hogun tried to outmanouver him, the flighty little weasel. But he had enough of would-be warriors climbing him.

  
He spiked his skin and the Vanir fell from him pierced and bleeding with several icicles sticking out of his little body. Thor tried his luck too, rather than to rescue his friends. But even if he could hardly move, he was winter. His cold was infinite. And Mjolnir's lighting against his face was blocked, swallowed, devoured by the cold he sent against it. One with the casket, his cold climbed the beam of electricity between them and neared Thor. But stepping back couldn't help him. Odin did. He lined up his spear with the hammer and shot fire into the current.

  
It pushed Loki's cold back, dangerously close to his mouth. One could injure him, both together could knock him out entirely. And that he had to stop. He deepened his connection with the casket as much as he dared and the sea beneath him froze mid-wave. With one free wing he pulled himself closer to them and his cold overpowered the forces of both weapons. Thor stood closer and anger turned to fear in his eyes as the dragon came to loom over his head. He was so close.

  
Too close for either to back away. Loki's frost swirled around Thor like the tentacles of a sea monster, ready to pull a ship into the depth. And Thor's lighting whipped within Loki gaping fang, ready to explode their living cage. Even Odin was despairing. This was quickly becoming a situation only one would leave again alive. And it didn't look good for his son and heir, the future of Asgard. They needed …just help !

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
He hardly heard the calling over the noise of their fight. And when he heard it, he didn't understand the words nor recognised the voice. Neither did. But it had to stop. She could not stay out any longer.

  
”Nooo ! LOOOOOOOOOKI !” And her face appeared before both her sons' eyes.

  
Loki and Thor recoiled in shock at fighting with her between them. Both stopped their attacks at exactly the same time. But not Odin. And Loki screamed as the fire of Gungnir scorched him. He jerked a shield of magic in front of him, although so strong a shield cost him dearly. And all that remained to him he sent into his deadened flesh to repair himself before it cost him more, for those burns were deep.  
But Odin saw red. ”Loki ?!”

  
Thor was paralysed by the shock. Yet Odin's rage burned hotter and Loki had fought too many before and needed to heal too much. And if Odin knew now, it mattered not. He changed back and what had appeared drained from healing just now, suddenly was a lot of energy again. The chain had adapted and he was still almost immobile, but his magic had always been his greatest weapon. He cast a whirl of energy at Gungnir and thus ripped the spear out of Odin's hands. But his victory was short-lived, when the dwarves' skyboats rushed back towards him from behind and fired. The first shots missed due to the dwarves' inexperience at actually using the weapons they built. But they neared and he became easier to hit, so he reinforced his shield and blocked the flames, then sent another whirl at the vessel. But this was not an old man's grip. The machines held true on their course.

  
He couldn't move away, so he sent a stronger bout of twisted energy to distort the vehicles' path and it actually crashed into the bridge before him. That would not shoot him again. For one tiny moment, he was amused. But then burning pain tore into his back and through his bowels to resurface again just under his rib-cage. He shrieked in excruciating pain and looking down revealed a golden broadsword jutting from his flesh and covered in his near black blood. Heimdall's sword.

  
Frigga screamed at the watchman, but Odin held her back. Loki couldn't move. His blood ran down his front and back like waterfalls. He tried to heal it with his magic, but there was no way to close the wound while the blade was still within him. And the blood loss made him dizzy. Absently he noticed Heimdall sling the remainder of Gleipnir around his last free limb and secure it.

  
He had failed.

  
The last he heard before he fainted from blood loss, exhaustion and pain was Frigga's desperate shouting and a breath of a whisper from Thor:

  
”Brother ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is not explicitly said to be dead, is only wounded or in a precarious situation. And of course, Heimdall would bring Loki down. Who sees why can kudos themselves on Norse Mythology knowledge. :)


	15. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is judged, also to meet an unexpected visitor's demand and Thranduil searches for a way to free him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I tried to be quick without letting the quality suffer. This was still supposed to have more content, but since the next might be shorter, I'll add it there.

Everything was really slow as he was waking up. His lids were heavy as all his limbs were. But he was softly bedded and comfortably warm. The air smelled like... He knew that smell. But not from home. In an instant he sat upright and looked around. He was in Asgard's healing hall. In Asgard. Still here. Oh, Loki. He felt like crying as he thought about what must have happened to his lover, but then he realised that there already was crying.  
It was Frigga. She sat by him and openly sobbed.

  
”Queen Frigga ? … What happened ?”

  
”He knows. By the Norns, he knows ! But I couldn't remain idle. I couldn't watch my sons kill each other. I knew what would happen, but as I saw them, it seemed the lesser evil. Loki was already bound. And there was no way for him to get out of Gleipnir. How did he even think to fly away with only one wing ? But it is all useless to think about now. It is done and nothing can change that anymore. What we have to do now is to limit the fallout.”

  
”Okay...? But first I need to see Loki. I can't concentrate, not knowing if he is alright.”

  
He moved to get up and out of bed, when a single sob turned him right back. Frigga was crying worse.

  
”Allmother... He is alright, isn't he ? Gleipnir binds, he is not seriously hurt, is he ?”

  
”I am sorry, but he is really not alright. He fought half bound until Heimdall seized a rare chance and stabbed him.”

  
”Stabbed ? But that should have been useless ! A dragon's hide is-”

  
”Loki turned back. He had to. It takes nimble fingers to unknot that horrid chain. And I had given him away. I just wanted to stop it. I betrayed my boy...”

  
”You did not. You never would. All you did was meant to protect. I can tell you that even without having been there. It is simply your character, your heart. But if Loki was injured thus I need to see him even more.”

  
”Give him time.”

  
”Time ? This is the healing hall, if he is not here, I can see him.”

  
”I was not referring to the stab wound. That is healed. You don't know how long you were gone.”

  
”How long ? And what more is there ?”

  
”Think, Thranduil. Why are you here ? Free ?”

  
”Loki... must have let me out...”

  
”And trust me, when I tell you: He tried all within his power to keep you from them, when Odin questioned him about where you all were. Even Tyr was impressed by his resistance and he hates Loki.”

  
”What kind of questioning ?!”

  
”Asking like that, you already know. And I will not take that into my mouth. But he is recovering.”

  
”Recovering from torture ?! Why did he not just let us out at the start ? Why give them reason ?”

  
”To spare you, of course !”

  
”But they have no quarrel with me.”

  
”You brought Loki into their midst !”

  
”I could have claimed ignorance. He told me to for the event that he is discovered. And they should easily believe that he fooled me as well. He has fooled so many.”

  
”And they do believe that. But your word would not have been any use in achieving that. It would have been plausible, but people believe what they want to believe. In this rare case it would even have happened to be true. But Thranduil, Loki knows them. He knew from the start, that giving you up would have you equally tortured until you admitted to having conspired with him, whether it was true or not. He kept you safe at great personal cost.”

  
”I would be grateful, if I didn't fear what it cost him so much more than what they might have done to me.”

  
”Because you have no idea, what they would have done to you. Loki has endured physical punishments before. He alone had the knowledge to judge that.”

  
”And now he is broken ? They have ...done things until he did as they requested ?”

  
”No. I told him to let you out. It is unhealthy to remain in such a state for so long. And I could finally assure him that you would be spared, that they believed in your innocence and ignorance concerning his identity.”

  
”How could you assure him of that ? And how long, answer me !”

  
”It was... near a month, I think. It felt like ages. But I succeded. I told them that I knew from almost the start and met you in private to test whether you were an ally of Loki's or a puppet in his hands. I 'admitted' I had hinted so strongly that you thought me confused as it made no sense to you and that those hints clearly included that I would help Loki, so you wouldn't think that you had to hide from me. I said you didn't understand and that that was only possible, if you knew nothing of Loki. My wit and word is trusted here.”

  
”But then you have given yourself up to his punishment.”

  
”Punishment ? For me ? Odin would have to be a lot madder to dare such. His rulership depends on me no less than him. If he tortures or kills me, there will be war and one that Asgard might not win. Of the nine realms, one is reserved for the dead, one to weak to be of relevance, one would huddle under a stone until the war is over to side with the victor, three hate Asgard, and two are ruled by my cousins. Asgard's only reliable allies. As long as a drop of reason remains in him, I am immune.”

  
”But how does he explain that to the public ?”

  
”He had that problem, when Loki was seen as Jotunn after his shift back. It is officially answered now. The public has been told that Loki is actually the spawn of Laufey, who sneaked into Asgard during the war and impregnated me by rape before bespelling me to always protect his son, planning to kill the true heir and Odin during their last attack on Asgard to put his own brood on the Asgardian throne. It excuses my actions for Loki and disowns him as Odinson all in one go.”

  
”That is... Who thinks something like that up ?”

  
”Odin was always inventive. But I fear what he will condemn a Jotunn not his son to in court. They all scream for Loki to die in the most torturous of ways. But Odin wants to keep him alive. And I cannot tell which will be worse for Loki.”

 

-

 

Thranduil had a clear idea of what would be worse for Loki. But he wouldn't let his love succumb to either. He was determined not to. It was just a little difficult to do something, while he was not allowed to enter the dungeons to see Loki, Thor had – by Frigga's report – left Asgard to go to Vanaheim with his still healing friends, after he had despaired at futilely trying to stop Loki's treatment and incapable of watching it, and Odin was busy with 'diplomatic talks' with Jotunn representatives.

  
Thranduil was aware that Loki had commited a great crime against them. Two great crimes actually, regicide and attempted genocide. He couldn't even blame them for wanting justice, he just feared that they were rather lusting for revenge. He had had long talks with Frigga about that, too. But she was not allowed to meet them either. Not if Odin's story about Loki's siring was to remain believable. So that left nothing. Not until Loki was tried, at least. And that was, while soon, not nearly soon enough.

Thinking of soon... His people had to be worried sick about him ! But he couldn't change it now. Even if his priorities of duty and heart conflicted, Loki was also the only way home that did not give away his origin to the Aesir. So everything in him was in agreement. His only aim right now was to free Loki. By the Allmother's word, the cage had been unlocked upon Loki's defeat to enable scrying again. There was no longer any blockade. Except the prison, of course. And Gleipnir. But the would solve that somehow.

  
Frigga had already prepared them all for the possibilty of being called into the witness stand, so no-one would give accidentally them away. She had also worked out a possible opening for Thranduil to influence the sentence. He was unlikely to have a big say in it in any case, maybe even just a little nudging here and there to make a difference. Unfortunately, the only way to be heard at all was to accuse Loki. But if it gave him a chance to help him, he could try to come up with evils Loki could have committed against his people. Believable to Aesir, that was.

  
But such hard thinking as he paced Asgard's golden halls made him less watchful of his surroundings. And thus, he almost ran into Frey. He halted a second before the impact and looked up abruptly:

  
”Can I help you, king Frey ?”

  
”If you could spare me some time, perhaps... We have something to discuss, king Thranduil.”

  
Of course. This just had to happen, didn't it ? He nodded tightly and allowed to the other to lead him to a more private place, Frey's guest chambers. Boringly enough, they looked exactly like Thranduil's. But they didn't feel alike. Then he realised that he had stepped into a spell. His curious and not so slightly suspicious looking did not go past the Vanr:

  
”That is just a bubble for silence. I'd rather not be heard by the Allfather or his watchman. Though I understand that my magic is not as subtle as you may be used to from Loki. This one I actually had to consult my sister on.”

  
”I don't think I understand what that is supposed to mean.”

  
”Oh, you do. You know. You know that I know that you knew all along. Was Loki curious what others like myself think of him ? Is that why he had you ask ? I sometimes got the feeling that you must have known him before his fall and wondered about why he never visited anymore. But you met him afterwards and came here with him, did you not ?”

  
”Hm. Keen eyes. But I was the one curious; about his life before we met. And I am curious now, which of us has more to lose if Odin were to find out exactly how much I know.”

  
”So we can agree that he should remain ignorant ? In both our interests ?”

  
”Obviously.”

  
”Good. I am much relieved to hear it. You must know how I trembled beneath the surface, when they meant to question you. But luckily, you had the queen on your side. My poor cousin must be heart-broken, now that they have her baby. Not biologically, of course. That story is ridiculous. Except for Loki being Laufey's son of course. His markings prove that. I just wonder who his father was...”

  
Now Thranduil listened up:”His father ? But that would be Laufey, would it not ?”

  
”Not at all. There might have been a chance, if not for the markings, but now that they have been unveiled, there is no other option. You see, Jotnar are quite the opposite of the Aesir, who focus mostly on paternal relations. Jotnar consider fatherhood a doubtful relationship, as they are naturally polygamous. Yes, they are indeed ! I have been quite studious since this revelation. And it appears queen Bestla left some traces. Odin's mother, you know. She had three sons. But Bor only one. He underestimated Jotunn culture and biology. Odin's brothers Vili and Ve were exiled as bastards, when the king found out.”

  
Thranduil got just a little tense then. Loki didn't need anyone else. ...Once they got out. But Frey wasn't done:”Of course, Bestla saw nothing wrong with that. She was queen and Jotunheim was always ruled by matriarchs with many lovers. In Asgard, cheating on the king cost her her head. But for us it is an advantage. Much knowledge has been collected through her. So it is certain that Loki was born by Laufey, not sired. Only the mother's marks show. Often unknown, the father is generally irrelevant for them.”

  
”But not for Loki.”

  
”Probably not. Though I assume that it is not his main concern right now.”

  
”Yes. The trial.”

  
”The trial ? That is nothing.”

  
”What do you mean by that ?!”

  
”The trial is but a farce. Nothing is decided there. It is mostly a public proclamation. What Loki has to really worry about is happening right now between the king of Jotunheim and Odin Allfather.”

  
”A relative of Loki... I cannot fathom how that will affect the sentence.”

  
”Badly I imagine, since it is not the truth. As far as I could gather, Thrym used to be the general of Jotunheim. He is not royal by birth and thus not related to Loki.”

  
”How is he king then ?”

  
”I have no idea. What we know of them is as old as Bestla and no later. Maybe Laufey had no heirs. Maybe he won his throne by mutiny, maybe they elected a warrior to lead them in fear of a new and devastating war. Anything is possible. Except that he will free Loki. I only saw them shortly, Odin keeps the discussions private, but none of them looked to be in a mood for mercy.”

  
Was all of Yggdrasil just monstrous ?

 

-

 

The trial neared and no matter what Frey had said, it could change everything for Loki. If it was going to be public, then there would be other rules than in private discussions behind closed doors. You couldn't publicly admit what you might else have demanded. So Thranduil could manouver some. Maybe it would not work, but he would be damned before he gave in ! That was the plan and he was fiercely posititive that it could work... right until the trial began.

  
All had gathered in the throne hall. Even Thor had returned and his band of patched-ups was with him. To quell his anxiety, Thranduil analysed their body language. Thor was just as anxious as he was himself, but he kept peaking over to Odin almost timidly. The Vanr seemed uneasy that he had not been allowed to bring a weapon, as if Loki might attack again even now. But that was nothing compared to the overt fear of the fat one. In truth, only the womaniser did not seem scared in any way. He seemed sad. So very sad. He cared.

  
Thranduil tore his gaze away. Hope was not lost yet ! Then the Jotnar entered. The crowd parted in dread and ther huge king only inclined his head to Odin before settling on one side of him. The other side from Frigga, Thor and his bunch. Going by Frigga's look of pure hatred, it was probably better for him to stay away, lest he was throttled with his own innards. The elf could not have pinpointed the reason, but he guessed that she must have heard him say something very untoward regarding Loki.

  
That was not a good sign. But it paled. It all paled into irrelevance, when the gates opened again and Loki was brought in. Thranduil's breath caught and if not for his long life experience, he would have fainted on the spot. He had not expected Loki to come in with the light complexion of an Asgardian. But this creature was just black. Black was the shaggy curtain obscuring his down-turned face. Black was the Jotunn blood clotted all over his whip-shredded back. And black were there impressions of Gungnir's tip that were branded into his chest.

  
But as Loki was dragged through their midst, his limbs bound so tightly by Gungnir that the cord had cut deep into his flesh, Thranduil had to realise that none of the Aesir were shocked by the sight. Hardly anyone even surprised. It was all sick ! He barely heard the formal opening of the case. The charge was of treason, regicide against Jotunheim, mass-murder and excessive destruction of private and public property on Midgard, Jotunheim and Asgard, theft and abuse of royal property concerning the Casket, Destroyer and Bifrost as well as desertation, the grift of asylum under false pretenses and obstruction of justice.

  
Quite a lot, Thranduil pondered. Too much for even a lenient king. What could a king like Odin do to match this ? Then the first witness in favour of prosecution was called. Heimdall. He said yes to everything and with his gift of supposed all-perception, he was considered absolutely believable. But he was not the only witness against Loki and although Thranduil was aware that judiciary was handled very differently in different places, he would have expected someone to question the witness in Loki's favour. Heimdall was by no means objective. He hated Loki. But none cared. Another witness was called.

  
There were rather many of them. Some he had heard of like Tyr who reported the damages and casualties of Loki's attack on Asgard, others he didn't know, like the Jotunn 'Skrymir' that told of Loki's attack against Jotunheim, using the Bifrost to rip it apart. Even Thor was called into the witness stand to tell of Loki's attack on Midgard through the destroyer. And Thor constantly looked back to Odin for confirmation. He was made to speak thusly. Maybe Odin had threatened to do worse to Loki, if Thor could not behave himself in public. His difficulty accusing his baby brother was genuine.

  
But they all behaved. Then, in fact to his surprise, Thranduil was called. A witness to the grift of asylum, he guessed. He guessed correctly. But this was also his chance to speak for Loki, who had been eeriely silent and unmoving for hours. However, the Elvenking had not accounted for Odin's new resentment since their last talk.

  
”Is it true, Thranduil son of Oropher, that Loki has been living in your realm for a longer duration of time, wihout informing you about his true name, race and origin ?”

  
”Yes, h-”

  
”Is it true that he not only refrained from telling the truth in a matter that could be considered as cowardly stalling an uncomfortable guilt coming to light, but decidedly gave a false name, race and origin.”

  
Thranduil really didn't like being interrupted. But these were yes-or-no questions, so he had to accept it for now:”Yes.”

  
”Is it true that you have been gracious and even after he knew that you were unaware of Asgard's existence, kept lying to you, despite given chance to give up on his pretense ?”

  
...”Yes.”

  
”Is is true that he, once certain of your friendship, showed you a portal to Asgard and urged you to come here, taking him with you ?”

  
”Not quite. He was not waiting for confirmation of my friendship to show me the portal. He only found it by accident and even attempted to hide it from me, until I figured out the reason for his strange behaviour and confronted him.”

  
”He must have known of the portal. It is how he entered your world to begin with. He fooled you into believing that he found it by accident. Is it true that he has influenced you into coming here, when you wouldn't have come on your own, and later left you in your room to persue his own goals on Asgard without being watched, giving as official reason that he would merely hunt beasts ?”

  
... ”Yes.”

  
”Thank you. The witness is dismissed. Now that we are all aware of Loki's past and plotted treachery and evil-doing, the court is dismissed for lunch to debate an appropriate punishment. The wronged and advisors will gather again for the demands in three hours, but everyone is invited to join and suggest. Hopefully, we can proclaim an agreement for dinner.”

  
And that was it ? Thranduil couldn't believe it. No defense at all ? Not even by Loki ?! Then, from his new perspective in the witness stand, he looked to Loki and saw why. Grim and rusty, a muzzle barred Loki's voice.

  
”He is not allowed to speak ?”, he asked Odin in disbelief. But the king was unphased:”A necessity with the Liesmith.” And that was it. Loki was returned to the dungeons, apparantly just paraded around to show off their torturers' good work. Considering it, he might also have been brought forth as proof to the Jotnar that Odin really did have him. At least that meant that Odin had not granted them a 'private audience' with the prisoner. And he was glad for it. But it did not ease his dread about the afternoon. He couldn't get down even one bite of lunch.

  
And his worry was entirely justified.

 

-

 

When court gathered again, everyone was nervous. The decision would be almost definitely be made today and there was not a single soul in Asgard that didn't care about the outcome. Sadly, that also resulted in countless suggestions. Death by blood-eagle, death by quartering, death by the wheel, by live burning, hanging him from his entrails, caging him with rabid beasts, skinning and similar punishments were shouted around like orders for drinks. And worse yet, Thranduil realised that at the sides of the crowd, some took bets on the decision.

  
This whole world was just sick ! Suppressing her trembling beside him, Frigga whispered that they took the chance since a great trial such as this was so very rare, because most punishments were decided by the Allfather on the spot. Such as Thor's previous exile or the chambermaid's execution. This now was a spectacle. So even unable to speak to his defense and with no-one else to do it for him either, Loki was still better off than most ? The elf just shook his head in disbelief. This had to be a mad nightmare.

  
Then the first non-fatal punishments were suggested, such as eternal incarceration in isolation, permanent shape-shift into a work animal for eternal service and then someone shouted over all heads:”Slavery !” There was a moment of silence and agreement erupted. Next came specifications. Hard work to break his body. Palace cleaner, scrubbing the mighty halls he once walked to break his pride. ”A whore”, shouted another. And ”Whore !” echoed again and again. Loki had always been considered ergi and many men of all ranks liked the sight. Now knowing that he was Jotunn, meaning bi-gendered. Only fueled their lust.

  
Thranduil thought he had dreaded the sentence before. It was nothing compared to now. That one word grew louder and ever louder. The public had found an agreement. Then, with a smile that was as smug as it was malicious, Thrym stood up. He dwarved all the tall Aesir and his booming voice drowned them out:

  
”Loki is of Jotunheim and his worst crimes were committed against my people also. Give him to me, Allfather. Our peoples have been at war and our truce was uneasy, broken in the end. Hand your prisoner over to me as slave to my delight, and all shall be forgiven, the past forgotten, and we will be at peace !”

  
Silence fell. Who could argue against a king ? Against peace for Yggdrasil ? This had been their aim all along. For a moment he wondered whether Odin had ordered the minions of his who had directed the crowd. But of course he had. The public would have Loki punished as they had wanted and Odin earned their favour. But in truth, Thrym got what they had agreed on in quiet. Loki as his bed slave. Oh no... No. No ! This was not private, this was a show in public. It had different rules and Thranduil knew them. So he stood to speak:

  
”Based on what, king of snow ? Loki is no pure Jotunn, nor grown or matured in your world. And how would you judge what his worst crimes were, when you don't even know them ? Jotunheim suffered regicide ? Loki killed Smaug, King under the Mountain, my neighbour. Jotunheim suffered massive death ? Loki's actions unleashed the Battle of the Five Armies. Seven species lost members that day. Would you ignore that ? He has lied to three kings, lied in the tongue of the elves, which for my people is a sacrilege !”

  
He let that sink for a moment and then brought forth his strongest point:  
”And I would call it an unfortunate coincidence, but all here keep reminding of his skills at manipulation. It is not that I had the best relationship with my crown prince before, as every father to a son, with duty moreso, will no doubt understand. But my heir was suspicious of whom I now know as Loki. Today, I am effectively heirless, my only son and successor driven away by a snake's vicious tongue. I know not where he wanders. But I worry that he might not return. Because he was an obstacle to Loki's scheme.”

  
That got quite some murmers. Indeed, it was worse. And most didn't like Jotnar anyway. But Thrym would not let go so easily:”And why, king of leaves, should we care ? You speak of realms, but are they more than cities ? You don't have the size to matter here ! You, elf, are irrelevant, your claim hardly worth the words of your dismissal.”

  
”The size ? Perhaps you are right in that. A knife is no match for sword. But what if one swordsman had a knife up his sleeve, where the other does not ? When the swords clash, would the stealthy efficiency of the knife not matter ? Unless, that is, if you throw the knife... Have you ever tried blocking a swift and sudden throwing knife with the clumsy weight of a sword ? It is not so easy for most. Victory not so certain, after all. But speaking of certainty, how sure are you exactly that you can keep your throne, general ?”

  
Thrym tensed in anger and most of the public was confused now, so Thranduil knew this would work:”You pomise peace in the name of Jotunheim, but can you even speak for it ? A commoner with a crown stolen so recently ? I have been king unquestioned for longer than most here have lived, but you ? Was it the full fifty years ? Or rather less ? Tell me, how stable is your reign, especially now that you are absent and all your courtiers gaze up at that empty throne they are no less entitled to than you ?”

  
The murmurs got louder, Thrym angrier and Thranduil concluded:”But you know that, don't you ? That is why you are here. Loki is Laufey's son... and rightful heir ? That is why you seek to own him, do you not ? To secure the throne, because it wobbles under you. But how can you be sure that it will work ? That no other will steal or worse support the heir ! If either happened, where would that leave Asgard ? An even greater enemy, but then Jotunheim's new king would have Loki. My realm has not your size, 'king' Thrym. But hundredfold your security.”

  
Thrym was plain shocked that he knew that and Odin positively surprised. He had had that thought, too. Jotunheim had gone from king to king these past decades, entirely unstabile. The gift of Loki could surely secure that, he had thought, but what if it couldn't ? If it back-fired ? Thranduil was right. And the Elvenking of an unknown quantity in this mess. A quantity with expert smiths and a great warrior king beaming from magic.

  
Also taking into account that Eir had said him to be entirely ageless after analysing the scan of the energy sonar more closely, Odin thought it best to to consider it. He couldn't say yes, of course. He had a contract with Thrym. But if it was so important to the elf, he would surely be willing to work for it:

  
”King Thranduil, you are very convincing, but we have to be just, not selfish. Even if Thrym's reign is not entirely secure, his people have a claim we cannot ignore. If you cannot agree to share the execution of the punishment, you must find another solution as rivals to this right.”

  
Thranduil guessed his motives and internally cursed the king for not at least waiting until Loki was actually sentenced. But Thrym just barked:”Fine ! I will crush the king of pointy ears. I have crushed hundreds of Aesir and nothing I heard of him worries me. I shall duel him for Loki's ownership.”

  
Odin looked to the elf then and he nodded in agreement, but something else was still at the tip of Thranduil's tongue, when lighting interrupted and the prince sat still for not a minute more:”Never ! He is my brother, MY baby BROTHER ! I will not allow him to become anyone's slave ! This is all my fault and I will not abandon him again ! Father, you cannot let this happen !”

  
”I can and I must, my son. It is agreed. The kings Thrym and Thranduil will decide Loki's owner by duel. They both have just claims.”

  
”No ! They... Wait ! And Asgard not ? Father, I will fight as well ! In the name of Asgard I will fight them both and win my brother back.”

  
Now, Odin was almost comically perplexed. Asgard did have a claim, but Loki would not receive punishments at Thor's hands. Unfortunately, slavery did not legally translate into any physical discomfort for the slave. That was what was usually expected. But while allowed in a master-slave-relationship, it was not a condition. He had no legal grounds to deny the entry of Thor into the fight. But Odin was not the only one unhappy about it and Thrym protested at once:”He carries Mjolnir ! It is no fair fight ! Not unless I would be allowed the casket for the time.”

  
”No way. Thor can fight without his hammer. He always did, before it was gifted to him and he still trains with all kinds of weapons. It is an unfit warrior who can handle one weapon only. He will fight without Mjolnir. ...So be it then. Prepare. We will hold the competition tomorrow and settle this disquiet once and for all.”

  
Despite being denied Mjolnir, Thor rejoiced. He could fight for Loki ! He could protect him from those monsters that sought to rape him ! He would make amends for his wrongs and they would be happy again ! Just like they used to. He was so happy that he didn't even notice the elf's look change from a very Loki-like exasperation over his idiotic interference to thoughtful consideration. But then Thranduil turned away to follow Odin for a word in private:

  
”Allfather, may I voice an idea for the case of my victory ?”

  
”As unlikely as it is, go on.”

  
”Unlikely ? I mean you no offense, but your son is too emotional to fight both one stronger and one more agile. However, unlike the Jotunn, he is important. I shall kill Thrym, but will only defeat Thor, not cause permanent damage. He is still your heir.”

  
Odin did not speak out aloud that defeating him would cause his pride and public image great damage, nor did he confirm that it was perhaps not as unlikely as he had first assumed, now that he thought about it. He had to imprint the weaknesses of Jotnar in Thor's brain again and tell him about the elf's impaired sight. It was a great weakness that almost screamed to be used against him. But then, did he want that ? He wanted, no needed, Loki punished and Thor would never do that. He had to give that more hought...

  
”What did you want ?”

  
”I was thinking, Allfather, you did mention the value of Loki's blood.”

  
Now he really listened.

  
”When I said that I am practically heirless now, I meant it. And Loki could give me such progeny... But I fear, a bastard would not count to my people and a slave's child is a bastard at best.”

  
Odin saw the obvious request:”If you win, you want to not own, but marry him.”

  
”I am considering it. But I have seen Loki only once in his true form and not in a good state. If I am to present him as queen, my people, who value beauty above pragmatics any day, should not be disoriented. And if I am to keep him for more than retribution, which would mean often lending him to my neighbour kings, he should be ...worth it in other ways, too.”

  
”You wish a taste before your decision.”

  
”In private, preferibly.”

  
”Tonight ? Perhaps after dinner ?”

  
”I would be most grateful. And I am certain that if he knows what is good for him, he will please me with all his skill. And my sons by him shall aid our good friend Asgard, whenever it is in need of their inteligence and magic.”

  
”So I shall have him cleaned and taken to your room for dessert.”

  
”Thank you, Allfather. If only... If I may add: I would prefer not to find his mouth locked for this. I've heard so much of the silvertongue.”

  
Odin grinned wider and although speaking so made Thranduil feel like he was chewing on a decomposing rat drenched in orc blood, he got his end. If he won, he could take Loki home safe and as his spouse. And he even had a chance to ask him for his hand before that. And talk about just everything. His gratitude and guilt for Loki's torment, but also the hope for his future.

  
Not all was lost just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think ? Isn't Thranduil clever ? Or did I do something wrong ? And yeah, I did chuckle to myself writing that Thrym had Thor deprived of Mjolnir. Since this universe doesn't allow for him to pick up and steal the hammer, this was the next best, I think.


	16. A Frost Giant, a Thunder God and a Grey Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil visits Loki one last time before the fight and then faces off two powerful enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, don't start expecting updates this early in the week, but my weekend will be exhausting enough, so I put this up earlier. (I'm going on family vacation. Ironic: Yaay !)
> 
> Concerning the chapter:  
> Be warned and not only because of the fight. (Creepy!Odin ahead.)

He could not have waited for dinner by lounging about, even though it was already being prepared. He needed to do something first. So he silently stepped into a room full of magic. Frey jerked up in surprise to see him:

  
”King Thranduil ? I must say that I was impressed by your speech, but what are you doing here ?”

  
”I hope to hear how to veil a room from the Alfather and watchman's sight. I'm meeting Loki, with Odin's permission. But going by previous mentionings of his, I fear that he will try to scry on what he suspects will happen. Please show me how you did this.”

  
”O-okay, but I'm not an expert in stealth. Well... Did you feel the cage around Asgard ? It would be ideal as smaller reproduction.”

  
”Loki did, but not I.”

  
”I thought as much. It is quite subtle. But you feel this room, you told me so. Can you grasp the feeling ?”

  
Frey was not a good teacher and the room was filled with a great lot magic, especially with two magical creatures also carrying artefacts inside. So the greatest difficulty was in fact to figure which of the spells were used for the veil. Dinner neared very quickly now and the elf was not satisfied by the result, but he had to leave in the end. Odin could not react well to him coming late for dinner, when he had every reason to be there. He was going to leave early and Odin would understand, but coming late would be suspicious.

  
Thus he hurried to the feast and begrudgingly exchanged smiles with the resident king, much to Thrym's chagrin and Thor's worry, but less than an hour later, the first desserts were being served and with a look to Odin, Thranduil voiced that he would have his in his chambers. The Allfather nodded to a guard and the slightly confused waiter offering him strawberries was replaced by the soldier offering to escort him. On his way back, he saw many more soldiers stationed at the sides of the corridor than was usual. They really were terrified of Loki.

  
Finally he reached his room and when the soldiers opened the wooden wings, his heart lept. The moment he was the through the door, the guards closed it again he could hear various heavy locks fall into place. The wide window was entirely blocked and the room lit by many fires instead. Too many fires, it was stifling. But even though he wore no expensive garbs like Thranduil, wore nothing actually, Loki was far worse for wear. A frost giant, he remembered. The heat was a way to keep him weak. Well, it bothered Thranduil and would have done so, even if he didn't care about Loki. Thus justified, he extinguished the better half.

  
Afterwards he attempted to recreate the veil and spread it over the entire room. Only then did he really turn to Loki, who kneeled on his bed, entirely naked and thankfully without Gleipnir. Odin must have realised that binding Loki's legs together wouldn't work for this. But many cuts remained, where the thin chain had cut into the Jotunn's flesh. Cleaned cuts now. And cleaned were also the lashes criss-crossing his back. But they were still visible and he remembered the front also.

  
”Loki, I am so sorry that this happened to you. Frigga told me why and-”

  
”Do you really just want to talk about your misplaced guilt ?”

  
His voice was wrong. But not, because Thranduil had gotten used to his dragon voice. It was raw. Raspy, grating on his ears. How long had Loki screamed to sound so ?

  
”Truly ? Do you not trust me ? Yes, my love, of course I have come only to talk.”

  
”Then you should learn a better disguising spell. It's actually soundproof, congratulations, but just that, so I suggest you undress, because he is watching.”

  
The implication sent shudders down his spine, but if Loki was right and concerning magic the trickster probably was, he should best obey. Swiftly, but not in an overt or even suspicious hurry, he undressed completely and moved closer to the bed, where Loki had turned his head by now.

  
”I would ensure our privacy, but my gift is currently barred from me. ... It's still good to see you. To see that mother was right about your safety. But why am I here, beside the obvious, what has Odin sentenced me to ?”

  
”He didn't even tell you ? Of course, he wouldn't. The sentence is... Slavery, I fear. He intended to give you to Thrym, Jotunheim's new king. But I could challenge him for you. We will fight tomorrow and so will Thor. He is bent on keeping you safe and in his mind, that means away from us both.”

  
”...So, if you win, I will be your slave.”

  
”Never, Loki. I couldn't do that. Therefore I have talked to Odin. If I win, you will be no-one's slave. But you will come with me, back home.”

  
”And where is the catch in that ? Because I don't believe even you that Odin would simply lessen the sentence.”

  
”He wouldn't. But for that, I need to ask you something first.”

  
”Ask me what ? And by the way, you don't need to stand there all the time, come sit on the bed, I won't bite. Not you, at least.”

  
Thranduil was truly grateful for the delay. He had no idea how to word his question, how to start. So he sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and beckoned Loki to sit comfortable as well. His hands were still cuffed together in front of him and a chain led from them to the wall behind the elf, but he could move relatively freely. Most likely to allow his current master a free choice of positions to have him in. No-one thought for a moment that it was to Loki's benefit. But eventually, Thranduil could delay speaking no longer.

  
Loki looked up at him from those beautiful, big and wide, ruby eyes and Thranduil knew his words again:”Loki, I didn't want these circumstances, but I had wanted to ask again. I even planned it out. There is a nice, romantic pond in Mirkwood I would have asked you to join me to. As just a walk for admiring the nature you don't see here. My nature. And home. I wanted to bathe with you in its cool, balming waters and kiss you and show you the stars, tell you how old they are and still within their constellations. Then I wanted to ask you, whether there was any chance, because I love you and wish to be with you until the stars go out, that you could marry me.”

  
... ”But you can't ask thus now.”

  
”But I ask with all the same heart. Loki, will you, by any chance, agree to exchange holy vows on our union. Will you be with me until the end ? Will you marry me ?”

  
”Is that the alternative to slavery that you could somehow get Odin to agree to ?”

  
”Please not this time ! I know the practicability, but answer me with your heart, I beg you ! I don't want to know, whether it would be the best for us. I want to know whether you want me like that. As a question of love and nothing else.”

  
”Says the one who wanted to marry me for the sake of diplomatic immunity !”

  
”For the s- No ! Loki, that was never the reason. I just... Your reaction... it scared me. I thought rejection imminent, that you would discard me as the sentimental fool that I so obviously am ! So, despairing, I tried to argue with logic. But the only true reason was love. And I don't think that I have ever said that word this often in such a short period of time. But my sweet winterbreath, tell me how often I have to say it and if words mean nothing to the Liesmith, what I have to do to prove it. Because I love you more than life.”

  
”You just... ? You really are a fool. But I guess,... we are all fools in love. And I don't want you to remind me of your carelessness with your life. Now you will fight both the infamous general of Jotunheim and the warrior prince of Asgard ?”

  
”Yes, but answer me please !”

  
”Yes.”

  
… ”What ?”

  
”Yes, Thranduil Oropherion, Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, my spring, I want to marry you.”

  
The first time, he hadn't been able to process that. But now he could control himself no longer. He pushed Loki on his back and kissed him so deeply, it felt as though he could taste his soul. Loki chuckled giddily and allowed his love to devour him. It had been ages for him and he was just so happy now that he did not even care about Odin on his scrying throne, licking his lips as one hand ghosted below.

  
And when Loki winced at the elf's touch to his Jotunnly female entrance, still remembering its pain, and the elf immediately pulled away, eventually choosing the other way in, Odin was reminded of another Jotunn trying to keep his cunt safe, but the king of Asgard got it anyway. Oh, sweet little Loki, he thought to himself, you outshine them all and I will see you again. In every way.

 

-

 

When Thranduil woke, Loki had already been taken away again. They had spoken about the fight shortly before falling asleep. But Thranduil did not look forward to it. Loki hadn't exactly given him courage, despite giving him unpayable advice. Quite the opposite, actually. But he was a great reason to fight for. So Thranduil went to breakfast, where all his kin tried to talk him out of it, even Tauriel had returned from Alfheim in her worry about him, while the dwarves silently agreed with Thranduil, and then he prepared. All on his own, so they would no longer nag him about his 'carelessness'.

  
Finally, a guard came to lead him to their arena, two elven swords at his sides. Both other competitors were already there. Thor with a broadsword and Thrym entirely without. But Loki had already warned him of the spiked blades they could sprout from their forearms. Jotnar were creatures of strength and magic. This one would not be easy to fell. But he had a plan. A good strong plan forged of his mind and Loki's. And that was what he kept telling himself as row on row the stands filled out. With all of Asgard it seemed and many more came from all over Yggdrasil.

  
It was the event, after all. Two kings and Asgard's golden crown prince. And they waited, far apart from each other. Then at last, for none of the competitors was very patient, even though Thranduil used to think that of himself, the chatter died. Odin was standing now. And without a care for their poor nerves, he held a speech about why they were there and why Mjolnir resided with him and everything he could think of, really. At least that was, what it felt like. But he concluded and he lifted Gungnir to the sky...

  
Everybody took their stance and with a single beam from the golden spear, the fight began.

  
The ground shook from the steps of the giant and his and Thor's roar echoed in competition. Thranduil considered keeping to the back, when he realised that Thrym ran between his enemies. That complicated his plan. But his focus was needed elsewhere. Thor ran at Thrym already, but the Jotunn proved his magic. With a furious battlecry the frost giant hit both fists together into the ground and ice spread like a sheet over the earth. Not a moment later, a grunt and crack echoed from Thor.

  
He lay on his back, the ice that he had slipped upon fractured under his torso and head, which had made him dizzy and disoriented him. Idiot. Thrym laughed at the prince and Thranduil found it ideal for sneaking up on the giant to attack him from behind. But he knew to be careful on the ice. However, knowing a problem didn't mean having a solution. He stepped as lightly as possible, but the second step already had him flailing to keep his balance.

  
And Thor saw it from his position on the ground, staring oddly at the usually so graceful elf. The bastard ! Because Thor's stare had Thrym turn his attention and he chuckled at the other king:”You should have stayed on your dragon, lightweight.” And when Thranduil looked up he saw before the slowly rising prince a warrior like few others. Loki had done that also. But when this beast of twice his size grew sword-length spikes from all over his skin, it was far more menacing. He vaguely remembered once finding hedgehogs to be cute. But this was not cute and definitely not funny.

  
No, Loki had been quite right in warning him. Jotnar were feared for a good reason and if they wanted to survive the monster that had turned the very ground against them, his plan had to work, even if he couldn't keep it inofficial now. So he stared defiantly into those scarlet eyes, swords at the ready, and called to Loki's brother:”I do not care for what you think of me, Thunderer, but if we can agree that that beast winning is the worst that can happen, I suggest that we finish him together before we deal with each other.”

  
For a moment, everyone was just baffled. They were meant to fight each other, not team up, even though it was not strictly speaking forbidden. But Thrym served a distraction quickly, as enragedly roaring he charged at Thranduil. The elf leapt away late, but managed to avoid the suddenly formed blades of ragged ice. He slipped and skidded on the ground that Thrym could walk on easily, but he was a quick learner. He used the smooth surface to glide and drift with purpose, not sucessfully dancing around his enemy as he usually would, but not ineptly either.

  
Thrym hit with anger and strength, but he was far too slow for the elf. Thranduil hit suddenly with all his speed and agility, but found the ice too thick and the skin underneath it thicker. He hardly broke ice, but when he did, the deepest he got was fat tissue. Not a single fibre of dark violet muscle was snapped. Not by him. But his words had been heard. His offer accepted. And on ice-cracking boots came strength to his aid. Thrym heard him approach, of course, Thor could never sneak, but the moment Thrym turned to face him, Thranduil jabbed his sword as strongly as he could into the Jotunn's leg.

  
He tore through ice, through skin, through fat and into the muscle. And Thrym screamed in rage, whipping around to cleave him in two with a single hit of one broad weapon. He was so enraged that he momentarily forgot about Thor. But he was reminded. As Thranduil jumped back, ripping the sword out to allow a fountain of black blood, and Thrym lashed down on him, Thor hacked his sword into the attacking arm, breaking the ice and slicing the flesh down to the bone. Thrym howled in pain, but his cold skeleton refused to break under the metal of Thor's sword.

  
Viciously, he grabbed the offending weapon and blasted all his wintery power into it. The moment before it happened, Thranduil realised the frost giant's plan and turned to protect his face. Then, the metal gave, brittle from the cold and overloaded with masses of energy, it exploded in Thor's hands and its razor-sharp shards were shot in all directions. Now it was Thor who wailed. Several shards were embedded into his torso armour, but the mail on his arms and the leather trousers were pierced by more. Gravely hurt and now unarmed he recoiled from the giant.

  
And oh, how Thrym rejoiced at that:”You thought to try your steel against the winter ? Have you never wondered why we have no metal weapons ourselves ? Because our world was too cold for forges ? As if ! But we know its weaknesses too well. Your arrogance alone is the reason you don't fear me properly ! I am Thrym and I have led the army of Jotunheim for ten thousand years, boy ! You are but an infant to me. Now die cowering like one !”

  
And despite the rapidly bleeding wounds in his leg and arm, Thrym moved at Thor with his remaining ice blade lifted for the final blow. But Thor was not impressed. He was too sure of himself and too protective of Loki to accept defeat. Therefore, even though he knew what it would do to him, he jumped helmet-first into the Jotunn to jolt him back with all his weight. The giant stumbled, but was more confused than hindered by the prince's leap into his icicle-guarded abdomen, which also dented the helmet and pushed some icicle-tips into Thor's shoulders, drawing more blood.

  
”Do you seek to tickle me into defeat ? Or do you wish to earn your survival by sucking my cock ? I am afraid, I'd prefer to wait for Loki to do that... for the rest of his miserable life.”

  
Thor's retord died on his lips as he looked up to the giant's hungrily grinning face. But Thrym could imagine it yet, as he himself looked down to the prince, whose chest was spiked with his own sword's splinters and whose shoulders, arms and legs ran with his gold-red blood and whose face for the first time betrayed his fear. Yes, he would have Loki at his feet just like this, fearful and bleeding with Thrym's own 'sword' in his flesh. Oh, his blood rushed to fill his great 'sword' at the thought.

  
But for a giant, he had a rather small attention span, found Thranduil, or he was just too distracted. So the elf took it upon himself to explain Thor's action:”He seeks to drive you onto my blade, idiot. In case you'd forgotten.”

  
Suddenly jerked out of his daydream he twisted to face Thranduil and just as he did a sword skidded between his legs. He looked after it for a moment, but then had to mind the elf who attacked him anew. With only one sword. He stepped sideways just in time, before Thor could stab him in the back with Thranduil's second sword, now that his own was splintered. The elven blade felt strange in Thor's hand, but he cheered inside over Thrym's dilemma.

  
He crusted his wounds over with ice and even regrew the lost blade of his injured arm, but now both enemies were keeping him between them and constantly lashed at him. He stepped to and fro and turned frequently, but he needed a change. His magic was almost spent and his bloodloss exhausted him, but he needed only one good opening. So he collected his reserves and took a big step towards the elf, letting Thor face his back. A puzzling move to them, but Thor hurried after him at once. Now, who was the idiot ?

  
Because now, Thor had overstepped and Thrym whirled around bring all the momentum of the turn into his upward hit, sending Thor flying with his helmet ripped off and apart and his face covered in newly splattering blood. Thranduil had to tear his eyes off the body crashing into hard ground and lying still. But he managed a second too late. He was pushed onto his back, suddenly beneath the beast. At the last moment, he could jerk his sword before his chest to stop the serrated blade from piercing into his chest, but by the Valar, the giant was strong !

  
Feebly he tried to push against the Hrimthurs bearing down on him with one arm. He risked a look to Thor, but the Asgardian was still unmoving. Probably unconscious. Hopefully just unconscious. But he had a more serious problem. He needed his sword to hold the attack off, with a second he might have been able to attack as well, but Thor had that. But even then, the giant had a longer arm, especially with the ice on top of it. He couldn't have attacked the armoured body high above his own even if he had had another sword. Soon his strength was waning. What could he do ?

  
Suddenly he rembered something. Another king trapped beneath one far greater. And just the thought of Azog and what he had done, what Thrym wanted to do as well, filled him with vicious, blood-thirsty and unforgiving desire to gut the beast and make him suffer. Oh, he would. And he already knew how. Even if it hurt and possibly cost him his life. Loki would never go through that again !

 

Slowly, savouring the elf's despair, he raised his second arm to shatter his enemies' skull. And indeed, those pale eyes flickered up at the other weapon. He saw consideration in them and he was almost curious, but then the unexpected happened. The elf's brave opposition collapsed and by his own weight, he sacked down, his sword breaking throuh metal and bone, piercing the Elvenking's chest. He was quite surprised. But this wasn't to his disadvantage, so why ? With his sword trapped between his own body and one of the ice blade's prongs, the elf could hardly plot anything.

  
No, he was just weak, chuckled Thrym. But now the elf was also coughing. Excited the giant leaned down, closer to the pretty face that was covering its lips red from his own lungs' brought up blood. He grinned excitedly at the loser's wide eyes. But something didn't feel right. The elf's eyes showed his pain but also... determination ? With great difficulty, the heaving king spoke:”Thus, s-swordsman, you have givn a-way the adv-vantage of range … you h-had over my-h knife !”

  
Thrym tried to make sense of it, what did his realm metaphor have to do with this ? But then he realised in the worst possible way that it was not a metaphor anymore. He realised it as blinding pain exploded in his crotch and within the blink of an eye, ripped up through his belly, slicing him wide open, before a small, but magic-enhanced knife clanged against his ribcage. The gravely injured elf let go then to rest, but the damage was down. Thrym looked down in trance to the elf's lithe body, where his own innards pooled, hanging out of his open belly.

  
It was so surreal to behold. Through the fog in his head his hunter-self immediately identified pancreas and spleen that you shouldn't eat, liver that was delicious and the thick ropes of the bowel. His bowel. Not some hunted animal's. That was part of him. It should be, at least. But it wasn't anymore. No, it- It- No. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing ! But distantly he heard the elf's laughter. He wanted to growl at him or better kill him, but he was transfixed. He fought the paralysis to murder the laughing king, but he mistook the reason for his cheer.

  
Thranduil did not delight in savagery. Not even against Thrym. But even though the giant's expression was priceless, his happiness was rather relief. He hadn't wanted to die, even though he would have been ready for it, for Loki. But when he saw Thor come back to awareness, stand, take in the situation and charge at the giant with an elven blade raised, he was just delighted. And the Jotunn's grim expression changed nothing, when Thor reached them and Thrym's head seperated from his body with a single clean cut through the bent over king's throat.

 

-

 

That, however, also had black blood gushing all over Thranduil's spread out hair on the ground.

  
”Ugh, really you big oaf ? That's disgusting !”

It was not a thought-through comment, more an instant reaction. But Thor didn't even react to Thranduil's supposed lung injury's disappearance. (A bitten tongue and manipulated breathing could do wonders to an enemy's calculation of one's threat level.) But instead, Thor was almost shocked by the similarities. Speaking so and with the suddenly black hair, there was no denying how alike Thranduil and Loki were. And still he sought to use him ? To rape him ?!

  
Gripped by fury, Thor raised his sword again to behead the trapped king just as he had the trapper, but the elf noticed quickly. With all his remaing strength he brought his legs under the dead Jotunn's chest and pushed him off just in time to evade the blow. He didn't have the time to grab his sword, but lived for now, despite the disadvantage. Both standing now, facing each other, he calculated his options. Thor was stronger, but littered with small wounds to his limbs and face.

  
Thranduil was slyer, but had a deep and wide injury in his chest that bled like a waterfall since he had pushed the blade back out. He didn't have the best options. Actually, they looked quite grim. He needed his sword, but that was behind the approaching enemy. He tried to circle around him in slow retreat, but Thor grinned. He knew that blade behind himself. So Thranduil would have to pass by him more closely. He made a mock attack to better evaluate Thor's reactions, but it was a close call, his own sword missing him narrowly.

  
And it aggravated his chest wound. Damn it ! He didn't have the time to outwait Thor. He had to act. And so he did as swiftly as his wound allowed with sudden twist and turns, successfully confusing the prince. He was past, but Thor only an arm's length behind. And that arm's length he used. The elf wailed as he was jerked back by his hair and found himself face to face with the furious prince, his own sword at his throat:

 

”Prepare to die, 'king' !”

  
”King ? Yes, orphan my son completely and give him the same grief-stricken coronation that I had to endure. I hear that you were excited about yours, 'nervous' even. But 'I never wanted the throne'.”

 

And Thor was overwhelmed by memories. _”Is it madness ? Is it ?” … ”I never wanted the throne !” … ”I could have done it !” … ”For all of us.” … ”No, Loki.”_

  
He was being devoured by the image of Loki falling, dying; He heard on only a whisper ”Go on, kill me !”, but it drew his eyes and he was face to face with scorched, disfigured death ! Thor dropped the elf as if burnt, his eyes haunted as he stared into Thranduil's true face. But he had done the deed and condemned himself to defeat. Now at Thor's feet, the Elvenking drew his second knife and sliced the sinew just above Thor's heel through the leather boot. The pain was not excruciating. But Thor's entire stand broke down and he crashed to the ground beside the elf.

  
For one moment, he found the knife at his throat, then the pommel hit his neck were his spine connected to his skull and everything went black.

 

  
Exhausted and in pain, but victorious stood Thranduil. His illusion back in place he walked steadily over to Odin, while the audience gaped at Thor's body. They had been watching in the silence of a held breath throughout, but when Thor had gripped Thranduil, they had thought his victory secure. Now he lay defeated. And Thranduil stepped up to the king, who inspected him curiously and especially the emerald-decorated knife in his hand. But Thranduil shrugged with a smile:

  
”I don't know whether Loki felt guilty for his deeds in my world or just really didn't want to stay, but he told me about these beauties in his bedside table. It's not a far way from my room. He said that in fights he always had two knives with him, one up each sleeve. I thought it befitting, as I had two opponents. But you should send a healer for your boy. As I promised, he lives. But he needs treatment, if he wants to walk again.”

  
And Odin chuckled sincerely amused:”I shall. And you, king Thranduil, prepare for your wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Thranduil sure heard how old a Jotunn can grow, he just didn't have the time to think about it right away. Also, why Loki can't use magic right now will be explained later.  
> Any other questions ? And hopefully feedback on ...well, on everything, preferibly. Especially since I am no professional choreographer and this fight was some serious mental exercise to come up with.
> 
> (PS. Congratulations for everyone who noticed the Pride&Prejudice quote. It totally fit into the situation. And I removed some of the '?spoiler?'s from the overview.)


	17. Wedding Rings of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic rings are forged for Thranduil and Loki, while (mostly) Odin remembers a secret part of Loki's and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaning-towards-Odin-centric chapter:  
> I feel like I warn you a lot now. But now, I'm seriously serious ! If you felt uncomfortable with Odin in the last chapter or just didn't like where that was going, you might want to skip the italic. It holds background worth knowing, but don't force yourself through it, if that's not your kind of thing.
> 
> And about Odin's retelling of Thor's banishment: I think this is far more in character for my Odin than the film-suggested version. But even in the film, it's not negated that this is what he was thinking, is it ?

Thranduil's first trip after the fight was to the healers, of course. Surrounded by his kin and dwarves, mostly in expectation of retribution from Aesir or Jotnar, he made his way slowly, but was already being expected and treated tenderly by several pretty Asgardian maids that divested him of his upper armour and cleaned his wound before leading their warm magic into it and sensually rubbing a herbal salve into the shallow remnant of the gaping hole there had been. If not for their obvious success even without head healer Eir, who was busy with Thor, he would have questioned the girls' profession.

  
A flesh wound surely didn't require an oil massage, no matter how nice it felt. When his wound was dressed and they kept getting him 'relaxed' he did ask:”What exactly are you doing ? Because I wouldn't call it healing anymore and in case the rumour mills is not as quick as I thought: I am, as of today, engaged to be married.”

  
”Forgive us, if we have gotten carried away. But your victory... It was amazing. And those retarded fools can say what they want about Thor beheading the Jotunn king. But people saw. Even trapped beneath a monster, you prevailed. And defeated the crown prince ! We have much reason to be enticed. But believe us, we were only trying to help. You are as tense as a bow string. Likely because of the engagement. Do you worry about your future ?”

  
”Not overly. I am perhaps impatient, though. You wouldn't happen to know how long preparations for weddings usually take around here ? ”

  
They just looked at him unblinkingly. Of course. Maids wouldn't. Certainly not ones that had nothing to do with weddings as for example a seamtress would or a palace servant might. But he was answered after all, when Frey entered his alcove in the healing hall:

  
”Usually that varies with the rank of the couple. For royalty it can take months, but Odin knows your hurry. Still, this will take a while. I'd suggest that you plan for a week, maybe a fortnight. He placed a special order, you know. And Tauriel, you see he's alright ? No need to worry.”

  
Momentarily distracted he looked to his captain, who – to Kili's misery – blushed brightly, betraying a heated discussion about her return to Asgard, but he didn't forget the main point of Frey's reply and let his impatience show in his tone as he asked back:”What kind of order ? And placed with whom ?”

  
”With Eitri, king of Nidavellir. If you are to wed, you need wedding rings, don't you think ?”

  
Rings had another association in his head, but seperate cultures were different, so he just accepted the apparent tradition:”Hm. But why does he need to have a king forge them and why would it take up to two weeks ?”

  
”Well, I'm not a craftsman, but weaving so many spells into such tiny pieaces of metal, even if you are to put jewels in them, is pretty difficult. Oh, and he still wanted to talk to you about the design, once you were feeling better.”

  
”Okay, but what spells ?”

  
”Against adultery and insubordination, I assume.”

  
”Spells against insubor... ?! I need to talk to Odin. Right now.”

  
Without another look back, he stormed out, leaving them to unavoidable awkwardness. Because Tauriel had been focused entirely on her king so far. Now she looked uncertaintly between Kili who had told her he loved her but then rejected her and Frey who knew exactly how close she had grown with his son. Neiher male was overly comfortable with the oppressing lack of speaking either. Nor Fili, but finally Balin broke the silence to ask Frey more about those special wedding rings. It staved off the talk those two would have to endure, but only for the time being.

  
-

 

Nearing Odin's office felt strange. He remembered the path, but there had not been nearly as many guards last time. So many guards had last been stationed, when... Was Loki out of his cell again ? And he froze in his tracks, breath stolen from his lungs. Loki had been out of his cell for one specific reason last time and that been in Thranduil's bedroom. Now, he was in Odin's office. Oh no. Breathless he sped to the door, but the guards crossed their halberds at once.

  
”What is your purpose before the gates to king Odin, Allfather, Protec-”

  
”Dare you stall me, watchdog ! Tell your master that I will speak to him about the 'rings'. And don't you make me repeat myself, for I have had my temper tested enough.”

  
The guard blinked in puzzlement and a slight edge of fear over his outburst, but did as bidden quickly for a consequence. Not a minute later the guard reemerged and opened the door wide to let Thranduil pass. And just as urgently, he did enter, only to find Loki on his knees right before a standing and smiling Odin, who had one hand in Loki's hair and the other unseen between himself and Loki's head, just at the height of his groin.

  
In that moment, Odin really owed his life to Loki, who turned his face to elf just in time to see that nothing sexual was happening between them. Odin had been in the process of laying a collar around Loki's neck and actually taken care not to lock it on any strands that would else have painfully pulled at Loki's scalp until they were ripped out. It was thoughtful. Caring ? Odin ?! Something had to be wrong.

  
And then he really looked at the collar. It was metal, but sheathed in old, worn, smooth black leather as not to irritate the skin. It was beautiful, studded with big rubies, surrounded by tiny sapphire splinters. It really was breath-taking and his worry about the catch exponentiated. But he had already over-interpreted and couldn't afford lasting consequences for an over-reaction, so he calmly asked:”What might that be for ? We had agreed not to have Loki a slave, why a collar ?”

  
”This is no signifier of slavery, but an infamous artefact. I showed it to you in the vault, didn't I ?”

  
”Probably, but a lot has happened since.”

  
”Yes, indeed. Thor is almost back to normal, by the way, Eir knows her craft. Except that he detests you more than anything else in all the worlds, of course. But about the artefact: It is called the Collar of the Mages and older than I am myself, but I have modified it to open only at the touch of Gungnir. You see, the spell I cast on Loki to repress his magic is constantly fading and when you leave with him, I won't be able to keep renewing it. This is necessary. Else he would free himself within a day and come back for revenge.”

  
”I suppose, I can't argue with that. But is there no … discreet way for that ? A collar does have quite an unpleasently obvious presence, constantly reminding everyone of the events that brought it and raising uncomfortable questions.”

  
”I fear, there is none. Loki is not as easily turned powerless as others, as even Thor. Bestowing a shape-shift to human can subjugate most any god, except for a gifted shape-shifter, who knows well from experience how to shift back again. This really is much easier with a warrior ignorant of magic.”

  
”You shape-shifted Thor to human ?”

  
”Yes, to teach him a lesson in humility. War-mongering is unpleasant, but this is Asgard, we are not afraid. However, even a crown prince should know better than to go against a direct order from his king and call him a fool on top of it ! So I reminded him that all his power is still in my hands and if he rebels, he is reduced to live among humans. Unfortunately, Loki attacked him there, triggering a safety of the spell that turned him back. I couldn't risk my heir dying, after all.”

  
… ”If the lesson was ended prematurely, did Thor still learn or did you just leave it ?”

  
”I thought he did. In these last fifty years, he was on his best behaviour. But now, he has tried to lessen Loki's punishment, so I am not sure he learnt the right thing. He is still improved and I should get back to this, before we talk and talk and are suddenly surprised by a dragon.”

  
As much as he hated it, there was nothing he could say to change that. With Asgard on the line, Odin could take no risks and even if Thranduil pretended to have a way to contain Loki, Odin would not blindly give him the mage without testing it first. So he could stand and watch as hands moved back around Loki's neck and locked the collar in place. All its gems glimmed for moment, when it snapped shut and the lock disappeared. To be opened again by Gungnir alone.

  
”Perfect. But you came to discuss your rings, did you not ? Or... I actually wanted to ask you something, before we get to that...”

  
”What might that be, Allfather ?”

  
”...What does your culture think of the right of the first night ?”

 

He was not entirely sure what Odin was talking about. That bride and groom sealed their marriage by sex in the wedding night ? How was that a right ? But then he noticed a minute clinking of shackles barely reaching his ears. Loki was trembling in terror. Whatever Odin meant frightened him to no end.

  
Well then it didn't matter, so long as he didn't betray himself in his answer, because he didn't even want to know:”All civilised cultures of our world have outlawed that. A trait of barbarians. Why ? You cannot honestly say that a civilisation such as Asgard still pratices the like ?”

  
”Certainly not. I mere wanted to make sure. Now, about your rings: I thought it an excellent option for artefacts to secure your marriage.”

  
”Secure ? In what way exactly ?”

  
”Since there has been reason to worry about a king's fatherhood over one's princes, ways have been invented to calm that worry. As you must be aware of Loki's reputation, I suppose that we can agree to install a seal. A protection of your exclusive claim to fend off anyone who dares to in any way touch Loki's 'privacy'. Such could be spelled into his ring. And yours could be made the only to negate it and allow contact.”

  
Okay, that was not hoe he had imagined it.

  
”So, if anyone but me tries to sleep with Loki, they are 'fended off' ?”

  
”Yes.”

  
So far, so good. A ring like that might have stopped Azog and could protect Loki in his own interest as well. But Loki was, by blood, polygamous. At least Frey had said that and Loki's previous behavior supported it. Could he really condone a life against his nature for Loki, like it had been in Asgard by calling his blood-given urges unmanly and disgusting ? No. Even wanting Loki for himself, he could not stand for that. But it was no argument Odin would respect.

  
”What if I invite someone else in to spice things... A woman can't father a child in Loki. But would she be able to participate ?”

  
And Odin was momentarily stunned. Since refusing girls for his aphrodisiac condition, Thranduil had appeared as a prude to Odin. The mentioned one he loved at home should not have been an argument to any male past puberty, but to him it had been. Then he had demanded to marry Loki, but that was political, neither love nor lust. Now he was getting kinky ? Then again, he might be referring to his loved one now. Hoping to ease the duty with something he liked...

  
”It can be specified that you need only touch Loki to negate the spell completely. That way another won't be affected negatively for participating, so long as you have a hand in it.”

  
”That would be perfect.”

  
”Now, about negative affection, I think it should be obvious that the ring should also keep his cold in check, were it concerns you. So he won't attack you, intimately.”

  
”That seems complicated. Can't you arrange for my ring to simply grant immunity to cold ?”

  
”No. If we had that power, all our warriors would be... We might be able to lend you Loki's resilience. As long as you two would be connected through the rings, any strain by cold could be shared.”

  
”Brilliant ! ...Just to be sure, though, just in case of an accident, how are others fended off ? The cold seems a good option.”

  
”Indeed. A biting stab of cold against any would-be lovers. … Now, you seem to care a lot about aethetics. Have you thought about the outward appearance ?”

  
”No...t really. White and silver are more beautiful than gold in all my people's eyes. More moon and stars than sun. Loki is wintery, clearly. And I myself am somewhat... spring. If that helps ? Maybe- There are rings of power in our world, too. Some corrupting where an old evil in disguise aided their creation. But there are good ones, too. To think of Narya, Vilya and Nenya. What rings you make shall each have one gem, but no sapphire, ruby or adamant. Those are taken. ...Winter and Spring by names we know. Rhîwya and Tuilya !”

  
”I shall pass it to the crafters.”, Odin said, absolutly content.

  
Thranduil, however, was uncertain. He didn't the thought of the dwarves that hated Loki making an artefact to be used on him. Againt hope that Frey was wrong, he still asked:”Might I know who that will be ?”

  
”The best, of course. Eitri and Brokk. I will have them told at once and we will see, when they can finish. I can send you a messenger as soon as I know more.”

  
…  ”Thank you. Good day, then, Allfather.”

  
”Good day, Elvenking.”

  
He felt a bit dismissed, although there hadn't really been any more to say. But to his delight, Loki was sent back to the dungeons also. He wouldn't have wanted to leave his scantily clad love with his lecherous not-father and thus they could walk side by side for a little while. Silently, of course, as there were guards all around that would report anything back to Odin. But it felt just good to be in each other's presence.

  
Ignorance is bliss.

 

-

 

”You heard ?”

  
”I have”, answered Brokk, stepping out of Odin's illusion in the far back of the office. Loki's eyes had focused on him three times, but without magic, he hadn't been able to see the hidden dwarf. A personal triumph for all dwarves, thought the smith. But Odin was his own focus now:”But is that to be all ?”

  
”No. The elf was worried. One talk with Loki and that snake is already nestled in his head. We need another insurance... But Loki would know mind control before he'd ever have the ring on. We need something subtle. A nudge rather than a drive. Perhaps something that builds with time, letting him get used to a little before increasing a little again, to avoid his perception being alerted. Can you and your brother manage something like that ?”

  
”Yes, but if stealth is more important than the effect itself that could take years to show a notable difference from normal !”

  
”And if it takes a century, but Loki will be tamed. He will not plot against his king and thus me. He will not refuse him anything. He will be docile, subservient and eager to please his husband. And while you're at it, spurn his fertility as well. Those children will be immeasurable assets for Asgard. But... If he should attack before that, his husband will need a safety. His greatest weakness now is heat. Enhance that, let him waver from a torch a hand from his skin. It may yet save a life. ”

  
”Yes, Allfather. I will find my brother and return to Nidavellir right away.” So he went. To tell his own king, the great smith and a mage for artefacts that were powerful and extrodinarily beautiful.

 

  
Beautiful as Loki was, thought Odin to himself, alone in his chambers. No. Nothing was as beautiful as Loki was. Nothing ever had been before him and nothing ever would be after him. But he had noticed. For the first time, Loki had noticed it. The excuse of the collar had not been able to excuse Odin's hand taking a little too long as his fingers combed through silken tresses. The way his very fingertips had played around a pale throat, that seemed made to bulge around a stiff filling, and lined a fine jaw, the beardless skin so smooth and soft.

  
He still surprised himself with those thoughts, even after so many centuries. He had never thought of the child as anything other than his son. He wasn't sick. But Loki had long stopped being a child, even though he was still so young. It had started, all these thoughts, with a scent like caramel. He hadn't even realised that Loki was the source until the boy's behaviour had betrayed the constant, demanding need between his legs. Even then, he hadn't known how to react to it. Tell Loki about his true ancestry ?

  
'Yes !' should have been the answer, that he knew. But dizzy from the instinctive luring he had not been able to bring himself to do it, fearing it could make Loki leave for Jotunheim. For a moment he even regretted allowing Loki that option. He should have made him a boy just like Thor, who strangely enough had not allured him so during that first and only mishap. But then, Jörd had only been against the need. Half a Frost Giant, he was drawn to them above all. He should have operated Loki.

  
But only a matriarch could rule Jotunheim for him, they would accept nothing else. Loki's female side was the most important part of him ! No, it was best as it was. But, Norns, it had to stop ! It actually lessened then. Why ? Oh, somebody had quelled the need ! Who ?! He had stormed straight to Heimdall. Thor ? No. That was not good. Not at all. But gladly, nothing more came of it, or he would have had to take action. When Loki passed his first heat, Odin was immensely relieved.

  
But it wasn't the last he would ever have, that much Odin knew. It was only a question of time before Loki's body would call to him again. But now that puberty had hit, it changed Loki. It make him so gorgeous. So irresistable. Within fifty years, the child disappeared and the next time he smelled caramel, his valiant resistence collapsed. There was not even a conscious thought for such at first. The idea came to him in a dream. A dream of a breath-taking damsel in need.

  
Loki had come to him, in the dream, tears in his eyes and shivering in despair: _”Daddy ?”_

  
Of course he had offered help, not yet aware that it was only a dream, but roused by the obvious urgency of his child's need. And Loki had stumbled and stuttered to explain. He hadn't been able to speak it out, but Odin had understood:

  
” _You need help with your urges ? Because you can't control them ?”_

  
_”Yes, please. But, daddy, I don't want anyone to know... I'm ashamed.”_

  
_”I can imagine. I mean, what would they think ? So young, but already a flagrant whore ?”_

  
_Loki stared at him in shock, but he calmed him again:”Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret.”_

  
_”Thank you, but daddy, I need it. Can you make that go away ? Please ?”_

  
_”Of course. Come here.”_

  
_When Loki complied, climbing on his bed and allowing him to undress the smaller body, he almost thought 'Is this a dream ?' But he was too distracted by the docile form spread out on his bed like a buffet. Only afterwards he realised that neither Frigga nor Thor had existed in his dream, for he worried about neither. He fingered the tight boy, in his dream still a virgin, through wincing and pained, but desperate expressions running over his sweet face, until he at least somewhat opened._

  
_It wasn't nearly enough. Barely two fingers really. But the boy sobbed ”Daddy, please !” and he was not able to wait any longer. He plunged into the delicate form without another care in the world and savoured his scream. The king beamed with a real man's pride, when the boy cried that he was too big, hurting him, built like a bull._

Odin had never enjoyed reality as much as that dream.

 

-

 

But only until then. When he had realised that it was just a dream, he had known the only way to escape being driven mad at the hands, or rather scent, of Loki. He had thought awhile on how to approach the subject, because reality never went as easily as a dream. But Loki had clouded his thoughts and he had found no words. He had been eventually unneccessary, after all. Loki had been no virgin anymore, had known how to find relief. That had left Odin no excuse, nothing to say to make Loki agree. He had needed another solution:

  
_Unable to sleep without an idea, he rose from the bed, careful not to disturb Frigga. They both had their own rooms as well as shared ones and although they didn't share often, they already had a son after all, she had stayed with him that night after noticing his restlessness during dinner. Now she was sound asleep and should in everybody's best interest remain so, while he left the adults' bedroom and moved towards Loki's, hoping that looking at him might give him inspiration._

  
_In the dark of the night, he entered the boy's room and beheld his still form. His blanket lay half atop him and half on the ground from his previous tossing and turning. And, Odin thought he might be dreaming yet again, Loki slept in the nude. Had he thought about it, he might have realised that a frost giant was bound to be uncomfortable in Asgard's climate, more so during his heat, and a blanket plus clothes would be just too much. As he saw it, Loki was being presented to him._

  
_That way, he got a good long look. But the object of his desire was partially covered and the best part at that. He itched to pull it away and see all, but he shouldn't. He should cough or knock or something to wake Loki and talk to him about his condition. But why disturb his peaceful sleep ? He was so tranquil. No, Odin would not waken him and face an argument. Loki could be an insolent brat, especially when tired. There was no way the elder would risk those soft features being marred by the disgruntled grimace of one ripped out of his rest._

  
_So he let him sleep. But he did want to see him. And who could mind it ? Loki wouldn't know, he himself would enjoy it and there was no-one else around. Carefully he neared the bed and stood still. Loki's breathing pattern didn't change, he hadn't woken. Odin reached out, holding his breath, and gripped the single cover. Loki didn't wake. Slowly he drew the fabri down, unveiling the boy's lower back and the curve of his pale behind, those thighs he craved to spread and all the way down his long legs as a whole._

  
_He wanted to touch, but he knew that he shouldn't. He should go. Odin could get away with a lot as king, but craving his own child burst even his limits. Thus he was torn. What he should do or what he wanted ? Oh, always that debate: Duty or pleasure ? Well, he spent all day every day fulfilling the duty he had been born to. Loki himself was living proof of how he had brought honour and glory to his lineage and Asgard. He deserved a bit of pleasure._

  
_So, Odin didn't leave. Reverently, he traced a single finger down that too prominent spine, tickling the tiny hairs on soft skin and unequivocally nearing that cleft that still hid what he most wanted to reach. His heart - or rather something lower - leapt in delight, when Loki shivered from the touch. So very sensitive, so delicate. But his delight ran cold, when he realised that Loki stirred. He was waking up. He would see him ! And even if the people wouldn't care about the Liesmith's words, Frigga would._

  
_He panicked. Loki would open his eyes any moment now, no time left to flee. At a moment's whim he cast and Loki sagged completely, lax. He was asleep by magic. So deeply he might as well have been in coma. And he was utterly tranquil like this. Beautiful. And just then, he saw a way. He wouldn't have to argue with Loki, no-one would ever know. His personal, little secret delight. The 'object' of his desire was as unresisting as a true object, his to use as he saw fit. Who could mind it ?_

  
_He had to take care or Loki would know it in the morning, but it was so hard ! He laid him fully on his front and spread his thighs wide to move between them, kneeling. And she shivered in anticipation as he spread the round cheeks. There it lay. Entirely at his disposal. So tiny ? He drenched his fingers in the oil he had brought, just for this, and nudged the tight hole. Oh, he was giddy like a youngster again. But he kept the risk in his mind and slipped the first finger in slowly._

  
_He took more time than he ever had to nudge him open, but due to his magic-induced calm, Loki didn't tense even one bit, instead opening almost too easily to one, two three and eventually four fingers. Wide enough. So Odin replaced them, smiling at the irony. He didn't risk pregnancy like this, that would be sick, even though he had to fight the urge to make Loki Jotunn before taking him entirely. But during heat that would be catastrophic. So he took what he could and marvelled at the thought of spearing the boy on exactly what had created him._

  
_And he took him harshly, as deserved after wasting so much time on preparation. But Loki didn't mind. He didn't know. Odin finished all too soon for his taste, but he knew that it would not be the last time. He cleaned all evidence away and left in silence, lifting the spell in the last moment before he closed the door. The next day he watched Loki anxiously and the young scholar was certainly aware that something had happened, due to the staring also suspected that Odin was responsible, but he never knew._

  
_The next night, Odin didn't have to worry about Frigga. They slept apart like most of the time. So he went to Loki's room and cast safe sleep over him, before carefully preparing and taking him hard. Loki was his. After the heat had passed, the elder kept to himself. He took it as a chance to step back from his dangerous vice, but half a century later, he found his way back to Loki's room and took him every night in his sleep. Whenever Loki was not on heat, his presence agitated the king, as it rubbed Odin's nose in what he could not claim._

  
_It shouldn't have to be a secret. For a long time he considered wedding Loki to Thor, so no-one would suspect if the beauty bore a child looking a little like Odin, when he took him whole. How he would be able to laugh inside, if they gathered around his 'grandchild' through them, in truth rather his child. But he knew reason. Leaving Asgard to the product of incest was something he could dream of, but never do for real. So he put his effort in stopping, lest anyone found out after all. As Loki started making ever longer journeys across the realms, it became easier._

  
_He learned to resist. But he hated it. He took his enjoyment in imagining Laufey's reaction if he told the king – or rather queen – that he had had his child, again and again and coated him in his seed. Laufey would be so mortified, he might die on the spot from pure shock. But Loki's real, daily presence still grated on him. The offer of the forbidden, dangling before his grasp. He couldn't argue about Loki's gift in diplomacy nor magic, but none of it changed that Loki had come to represent all he hated about reality and his duty to the realm, until the breaking down of secrets and the loss drove him mad._

  
But he knew that he would see him again. All the way for the consumation, even after his attempt had failed at the elven customs. Thranduil was no vassal anyway and none gave their bride to their liege willingly for the first night. A long shot missed was not terrible. He would see him again. But until then, he was curious to see something else. Looking down from Hlidskjalf, he saw the dwarves and he watched their good work all week. Brokk hated Loki with a passion, but Eitri's devotion was purely to his craft.

  
And Eitri was meticulous from the design to the work:

  
He created Rhîwya, the ring of winter, as a fine band of silver with a silver snowflake in all its detail on top of the band to embrace the round jewel. A magic-brimming moonstone of pearlescent white with a touch of blue. Like ice in the the moonlight. To aid its magic and intensify its power, he heated the metal on wood from the winter-willows of the Hrimthurs' home-realm. Extremely tall, greyish, deadlike, spooky trees that were, however, unbelievably frost-resistant. And he cooled the shaped metal with water molten from ice hacked off of Niflheim's never-ending glaciers. And inside the band he laid tiny pearls from it, unseen but working to maintain the wife's beauty, as any immortal husband would want.

  
And he created Tuilya, a broad band of white-gold showing intricate roots and branches all coming together to a blossoming tree that embraced a multi-facetted jewel, alight with magic. It was a luminous peridot of bright yellow-green. Just like the first fresh sprouts of spring. He had the seeds of every plant from grass to tree that were natural to Ljosalfheim collected and heated the metal on their flames, to cool it with springwater from the home of the light elves. And within the band, he hid tiny droplets of amber around pollen from the most colourfully blossoming trees of the light world. All to enhance the power of spring it should hold.

  
Eitri didn't forget the orders from Odin, but his highest obligation was to the art. He didn't even care about Loki or Thranduil. Not to the positive, nor the negative. Brokk's motives were personal. Eitri was king. He had a duty beyond his own feelings. And beside his love of the craft and moral code, it would also aid Svartalfheim, if that new world saw their abilities, their use. Asgard was waning. And for all his brother's eagerness in binding Loki, taking from Fenrir's hold had sealed the golden city's fate. Gleipnir was creaking around him and the sea was rough from the writhing of his serpent brother, whom the creaking roused to action.

  
This trial, that had been Lokasenna turned around. The trickster's side in the war was sealed. It would be soon. Maybe one, perhaps two hundred years from now. But not more. And when Asgard's end came, they had to be ready for it. So he made every effort to awe the realm that held dwarves, elves and men in peace. He would make them want to keep the smiths of these rings alive. This hibernal and vernal. Oh, they would be beautiful !

  
And working day and night he finished in six days. On the seventh, he returned to Odin.

  
It was time for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too disturbing ?  
> (I wrote this in Denmark and this holiday-home-area outside of season is one depressing hell of a ghost town. Damn it, now I can't get Adam Lambert out of my head.)
> 
> Do you like the rings or not, in either case why ?  
> Oh and concerning the collar: Loki won't go through Lotr without magic. 'Gungnir' is not the true criterion, instead it needs a dwarven-made fire-artefact of gold.  
> Any idea how they could free Loki of the boundary ?
> 
> And for all this darkness, I promise a sugar-sweet wedding, courtesy of the goddess of marriage aka Frigga.


	18. Pride in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...just the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, erm..  
> 1\. No need to fear the italics this time  
> 2\. mind the time jump, it works out best this way (at the first - there is a jump back)  
> 3\. I'm sorry, but didn't really manage to do this without angst. But then, I rewrote this chapter like four or five times and I really really really really need feedback now.  
> It's gotten far longer than it was meant to as well, but I didn't want to cut off the happiness bonus at the end, even if mixed with a little worry.

Sometimes, she hated her title. Whenever a couple broke apart, it felt like a personal failure to her. But now, now she could give her beloved Loki the best possible goodbye and bless his love with Thranduil for all to see. Odin gave orders, of course. There were certain traditions to uphold that she could not forgo for personal motivations, but she had great influence as queen, all of which she used for this. Because even though Odin had tried to nudge Thor to marry Sif, that ignoble bitch, an insult to every queen really, Loki's would be the first royal wedding in millennia.

  
Odin was clearly angry about the costs, but he believed her when she argued that with so many interplanetary guests, it would also influence Asgard's image in Yggdrasil and after the dragon attack, it was important to show what they had. Fortunately, the damage from that had already been repaired over the month of Loki's custody. But the weather was not back to normal yet. Asgard was a summer-realm and had gone through an unnatural winter that it had to return from now, back to normal.

  
Chuckling, she realised that this in-between was Asgard's first ever spring. How very fitting. She had also visited Thranduil about whether or not or how many guests they might expect from his family. Saddened he had answered that before meeting Loki his only family had been his son, who had run away now. But only temporarily, he hoped, and mostly due to unrequited love, not Loki as he had had to say in the trial. When he had added, softly smiling, that he looked forward to having her as his mother in law for family, her heart had warmed throughout.

  
Truly, she could not have wished her baby in better hands. But he was not just hers, so she had asked the Jotnar of Thrym's following before their return to Jotunheim and Skrymir had answered with a heavy heart:”As he is truly Laufey's son, I can tell you only that I do not know. After Laufey's heir, king Helblindi, was assassinated not too long after his coronation, nothing was heard from their kin again. Only war everywhere and a new, birthless king, killed and replaced, his own replacement crowned, killed and replaced and so on. We hoped that Loki as Laufey's lost eldest could change that.”

  
”He will. Not now under the eye of Odin. But, between the two of us, I have no doubt that someday, he will.”

  
”...Then perhaps, I should have his survival and true ancestry called out in our lands. Is there any chance for us to take Thrym's body home ?”

  
”I am afraid that Odin has decided to keep it until the winter-ring is complete. For the event that the dwarves choose to use a part of it for their crafting magic. But, if I may, what is Loki's ancestry, beside Laufey ? ”

  
She had received no answer. Every Jotunn had gone rigid and Skrymir told her ”Farewell, queen of matrimony.” before promptly leaving without another look back. Whatever that meant. It still irked her, but after the return of the dwarves, it was no priority. That was currently her son. Not Loki, though. She wanted Odin as little involved in the wedding as possible and had designated Thor the attendant of the 'bride'. Thanks to Eir, he had healed quickly, physically. But his guilt made him so overprotective that he would rather help Loki escape than lead him to his groom now.

  
”Thor, it is fine. You couldn't change it anyway, if it wasn't. But in all honesty, Loki will be fine like this.”

  
”In the hands of a dishonourable foreigner who hates him ? Hardly ! Mother, how can you even participate in this ? You should help me to get him out ! And I know that the manner of his conception will ha-”

  
”Thor, how often need I tell you not to trust what a king tells his people ? I never conceived Loki, your father brought him to Asgard after the war.”

  
”Please, mother, do not try to suppress the memories, it is not healthy for your mind.”

  
”Thor Odinson, my patience wears thin ! You can check with my cousins, if you don't trust me, I was never pregnant with Loki and he is by no fraction Vanr. Now listen closely, because you will lead Loki to the ceremony like the good older brother he deserves in your place: Thranduil is neither dishonourable, his victory exactly of the way in which Loki's and his strength lies by nature, nor does he hate Loki. In fact, they are in love. They both lied for each other, but they were already a couple, when they came here.”

  
”They- They were ..? And you knew ? But no, Loki would have told me. Mother, I think the elf manip-”

  
”Told you ?! How do you come to think that ? I am really trying to be kind here, Thor, but Loki didn't tell you that he was here, either. And has he ever told you of a relationship before ? I remember giving up on my futile attempts to make you stop teasing Loki about never getting any girls.”

  
Thor didn't answer. He just looked down in misery. Loki wouldn't tell him. He never had. But he was still going to pay for Thor's stupidity. Of course, conspiring in Loki's favour was also something Frigga and Thranduil would do in secret. But he had jumped to another conclusion without unequivocal evidence. A naive fallacy.

  
”I am so sorry.”

  
”Don't tell _me_. You'll have some time with him as you lead him to the ceremony. And you will, no quirks or escape attempts. This is Loki's wedding and it will be absolutely perfect. So behave for his sake. No glowering at Thranduil either. Does it mean nothing to you that he saved Loki from slavery ?”

  
”To use him as broodmare ! How is that better ?”

  
”Since you refuse to accept that he loves Loki and his acts are spurred by that love above all, I'll just put it this way: A long time ago, Odin told you two that both of you were born to be kings, but only one could inherit his throne. I know he did, Loki told me several times, usually with watery eyes. So you may see this as a way to make that promise fair. You can be king on Hlidskjalf. And Loki will be king in Mirkwood. Rather a queen at times, but he will have a throne, as is his birth right. Slave or regent is a difference, no ? So, Thor, can you live with that ?”

  
”It's better, yes. But I would do all to change what I did to him, causing this. And not just this. Oh mother, I would do so much different with him, if only I had a second chance at it.”

  
”So you've learned. Good. Trust me, all will be well in the end.”

  
And Thor told himself so a thousand times, but when the time came, he stood before the bride's preparation rooms and could not enter. He stood and racked his brains for how to say this. But he became aware that he was thinking for too long. Mother would be mad, if Loki was late because of him. All was supposed to be perfect. So he knocked and entered before he heard an answer, lest he lost his nerve.

  
And Loki was, actually, considering that he was his brother, just plain gorgeous. But crying ? At his entry, Loki disentangled himself from Fandral to look up:”Thor ? Is it time already ?”

  
”Yes... Loki, why do you cry, what is wrong ? And Fandral, what are you doing here ?”

  
Fandral was going to answer, but rubbing his tears away, Loki beat him to it:”Fandral helped me dress. This thing is terribly complicated to close and due to my own gender, maids would have been a 'danger' to my 'virtue', while Fandral is little more than a eunuch right now. And nothing is wrong. I was just crying, becau- I was- I... Uh ! It just...” Loki was worrisomely close to hyperventilating, but Fandral had a strangely comforting effect on him with just a tiny half-hug, allowing him to organise his thoughts, somewhat.

  
”As I sat here waiting in my- seriously my Wedding Dress ! It just only now became real to me. I'm gonna marry him ! I will. I actually will. Not have to undergo some sick concoction of a punishment of Odin's twisted insanity. I will marry and go home with Thranduil. I'm sorry, I always chastise you for sentiments and now I cry like a baby myself over something as silly as a wedding !”

  
”No, it's not silly and you are the last person to have to apologise to me. It is I who has mistreated you, Loki. I-”

  
”Thor, wait. It's okay. But I am in no state to hear this right now. Talk on I will just cry all over again. And I don't won't to be all puffy on my wedding, so do your duty now. We'll talk later.”

  
He could understand, sort of. Loki was highly emotional right now. So he opened the door again to escort him out and Loki stood to follow, but Fandral had one last thing to say:”Hey, shifty ?”

  
Loki stopped with a slight smile at the old nickname:”What is it, whiskers ?”

  
”Thank you again. And even if we don't meet again, know that you can always count on me. I know to value the advice of the silvertongue and will adhere it. And I wish you all the best wherever you will be.”

  
Loki smiled back with a sincerity and kindness that Thor had never seen in him and they left together. ”Brother, what was that about ?”

  
_”I owe you, Loki. I owe you twice and don't know what I've done to deserve these favours” … ”I am grateful, so impossibly grateful.” … ”How did I earn that ?” … ”You knew who smuggled the juice that poisoned the Elvenking. Odin would have had my head, no matter who gave it to his guest, I was accessary. But you didn't tell him. You saved me.”_

  
_”And after that mess about Tauriel. You intervened, I remember clearly. I didn't know that it was you then, but you saved me again. I may be bound now, but not cut, I have hope.” … ”You were never the evil. I am so sorry for fighting you. When Heimdall said that you attacked Thor, I believed it. He only told us after his Oh-Norns-I-attacked-my-brother-crisis. I shouldn't have believed Heimdall. But you spared me again, when you had every reason to kill me.”  ...”My life is yours. My sword is yours. My all is yours.”_

  
”We talked privately about the past. Much like you sought to.”

  
”And what advice could he have from you ? He never had before...”

  
”Oh, he has asked my advice many times, or asked help in general. Asked me to use magic or give him the right words, spy for him or tell him more of the character of court ladies I didn't like so he could would know the right way to seduce them. We have helped each other many times. Have you really never noticed that of all 'our' friends, meaning your fiends, Fandral is the only one who is a friend to me as well ?”

  
”I thought they were... I've wronged you even worse than I believed to have realised now.”

  
”Not now, Thor, this is meant to be a happy day and I am anxious enough. But since you asked: I advised him to go to Vanaheim. He is, I think, a quarter elven and should have a potential for magic. It is dormant as he is an oh so noble warrior of Asgard. But that is just a waste. He has come to favour my view on 'honourable' fighting after it got him an icicle through the chest in Jotunheim for a last straw. So I suggested that he should go to Queen Freya and learn magic as her apprentice.”

  
After a moment, Loki also added snickering:”I didn't mention that she as goddess of love has been curious about meeting him for a while. Also she hates that all men want to marry her to become kings and take rulership over her realm from her. Fandral has no political ambition and I have no doubt that he will happily be the prince-consort of the most beautiful of goddesses after dangling him in front of her has urged her enough to free him of his cage.”

  
”Loki, you wicked match-maker !”

  
”What ? Wedding fever's gripped me.”

  
”Yeah, sure. Like you have no agenda with that. But as long as it makes them happy...”

  
And just that moment he knew he would cherish forever. That smile that Loki wore so rarely. Pride of accomplishment and childish amusement in perfect harmony. But they had reached the gate to the open and Loki's mount. Frigga had really outdone herself, turning the great square into a huge meadow of snowdrops and bilberries reaching up from soft, cool moss. And the appearance of the people gathered spoke of Frigga's authority. She had banned armour for this day, leaving Aesir, Vanir, dwarves and elves in soft clothes of gold, red, blue, brown and green. White was reserved for the couple.

 

-

 

He was so nervous. So terribly nervous that morning. But then Frigga brought him his gown. And in the matter of a moment, he had utterly forgotten to worry. And he was spoiled, so getting the proud king to literally drove his jaw with eyes wide as saucers was quite an accomplishment. But what beauty ! Technically, it was quite simple. Rather a coat than a gown with its opening at the back. A complicated looking opening where silver strands interwoven with pearls and made into bobbin lace. But he would worry about how to put in on later.

  
For now he just inspected the peculiar fabric. It looked like a jewel with the texture of velvet, but it was neither. The glimmering white radiated off fur, shaven almost to the leather, but just leaving enough for the velvety feeling of it. All except the very top, where around neckline for him to show off his white-jewelled necklace the fur had its original length. Almost a hand long and such pure white as he had never seen but in fresh fallen snow.

  
”Queen Frigga, what creature yields such marvellous fur ?”

  
”Unicorns, king Thranduil, it is a unicorn's. Sadly, the subjugation of the light realm has driven them to the brink of extinction, as their cavalry gave the elves to great an advantage for the Aesir to let them live. But we do still have some of their pelts. I saved them from those idiot warriors that would just throw the rug before their fireplaces, but I never knew what deserved using them for. All seemed too simple, not worth it. But this is. So I gave you both one each, to make the two people this day is about shine like stars among us others.”

  
He muttered a breathless ”Thank you.” and undressed with his eyes glued to the dress. He traced all the curved silver lines of the embroidery. From mane or tail, he assumed. But caught in the beauty's spell he could not ask. He just beheld and let everything else happen. He hardly even noticed the smell of cherry blossoms and cedars in his bathing oils. But when he and his unbraided, free, hair were dry again, clean for his wedding, he was finally allowed to dress in the unicorn gown. And how softly it tickled his skin as the leather tightly hugged his form.

  
It really was quite tight, cut specifically to pronounce his every curve from waist to pectorals. He raised a brow at the queen that had commissioned it so.

  
“You cannot pretend that you don't want to present your beauty. They know that you are a warrior beneath. In fact, after defeating Thor, you could do almost anything argr and would still keep their respect. And if you lose it, they will still have to be nice to the victorious king. But really, do you mind ? I had hoped to disconcert who is the bride. Loki has suffered enough ridicule and you certainly have the looks to take some on yours shoulders, too. Hence the two white dresses.”

  
“A kind and sound idea, I fully agree.”

  
“Good”, she said with a wide smile. Of course, she had chosen her words to direct him to answer thus. And it was true, but not the whole truth. Loki did not have to expect ridicule at the wedding. He was revealed as Jotunn, a she and would - no matter the curtain - have to consume the marriage before their eyes. He could expect massive leering from all sides. So she had heightened Thranduil's feminine appeal as well. To draw at least some eyes away from her poor son. And she had mastered it perfectly, she found, entangling the lace tendrils to close the back.

  
More was not needed. Thranduil was beautiful all by himself, add a gown and necklace and there is nothing better. A crown perhaps, but the elf chose to wear his battle circlet instead. The silver and white jewels matched the rest better. Now, Frigga chuckled to herself, only one surprise remained. So she led him outside to his mount, because royalty didn't _walk_ down the aisle, he should get acquainted with the creature that would carry him home to avoid Asgardian machines and because Frigga still worried a bit about retribution against Thranduil, so a quick means of escape might come in handy.

  
And for a moment, Thranduil actually thought he saw a unicorn. This horse shone no less. But it was not white as snow. This gleaming palomino was daylight incarnate.

  
“Skinfaxi, meet Thranduil. My king, this is your mount for today.”

  
The horse had no bridle nor saddle, but it was intelligent enough not to need such. And he remembered hearing its name before. The carrier of day. “Thank you”, he repeated and thought he might say it more often. She had arranged him a unique creature. Lent only, but he was warmed by it already. And he didn't even know all, yet. Gently he mounted and was about to tell Frigga “See you at the ceremony.” But Skinfaxi rose and jumped into the air to trot six feet high in the air. Startled he shrieked, but Frigga only laughed.

  
“It is a sky-horse, Thranduil. Its golden shoes are enchanted, just like Hrimfaxi's and those of the the chariot horses that drag the sun and the moon. How else should they move through the sky ? Even Skoll and Hati use that kind of levitation spell, though they actually swallowed the enchanted shoes, getting their taste for the horses wearing them. You did know that flying works without wings too after seeing Thor and the skiffs, didn't you ?”

  
“I suppose I forgot that part for a second.”

  
“Well now you clearly remember. See you at the ceremony, Thranduil.”

  
And still amused she went to talk to Thor and send him on his way, while the elf learned how to steer a sky-horse. Eventually, he just needed to whisper to the docile creature or press a tiny bit against its sides. But he still preferred flying by dragon. Loki was harder and had many pointed spikes and horns. But he was his. Would now become his officially. Finally. Oh, he was still giddy. The wait was unbearable, but then came the calm call of low horns and she rode through the sky to a meadow of moss.

  
Surprise was the main reaction at his appearance, as all their faces turned up. But rather many maidens turned deep shades of red and unexpectedly many males also traced the outlines of his form beneath his face with their pupil-blown eyes. He would be insulted. But really, he was flattered. Oh yes, he knew his beauty. Softly, gracefully, he landed before a sincerely smiling Frigga and technically smiling Odin. But his eyes were set below Thranduil's chin as well. It sent cold shivers down his spine.

  
But he ignored it easily. Skinfaxi turned his head and neighed in greeting. Thranduil cared nothing for Odin now, as he turned to the rider of Hrimfaxi. Thor led the startlingly dark horse, that seemed to absorb all light, but left icy imprints in the floor, its mane covered in frost. But its rider, oh Valar, he thought. Loki was just perfect. His ringletted ebony hair reached almost to his waist and covered the unicorn dress, that hugged him tightly enough to show the intricate ridges of his azure skin. And the silver embroidery traced those lines of heritage to enhance the mystical pattern.

  
Even the collar that bound him sung only beauty to his eyes. And Loki's eyes ! Tiny scales like sequins lined those eyes, reflecting the ruby gleam like diamonds. And Loki's tiara was not humble either. After all, he was officially a princess now. So diamonds it was. Truly, Loki sparkled like a star in the sky. All for him. And he smiled so happily, his vision reserved for Thranduil alone. Thor led the horse those last few steps until they were right beside each other and Odin started to prattle about why they were there, but no-one listened to him.

  
Thranduil's keen ears heard only Loki's in all the excitement forcefully calm breathing. And Loki heard only Thranduil's wordless voice on each of his unsteady exhales. But they were not the only ones. All the audience was caught in the depth of their gazes for each other. So deep that in their hearts, none could believe that politics brought them here. Even the horses felt it and whined in distress at the weight of their intensity. Frigga almost thought to hear Odin straying from his text to stuttered “Loki”s.

  
But he shook himself, when he noticed, and broke the trance that had befallen them all. He was unsure where he had left off, so he just stepped back off to the side and Frigga took his place. In the warmest of voices she asked Thor to give the sister he had guarded so far to the groom as bride. And, still somewhat dazed, Thor nudged the black horse to face the tail of the palomino, which nipped at the black's tail in return. Thor gave Loki one last encouraging squeeze to the white-clad thigh before him and tapped the horses to move in a circle, constantly around each other, as he declared:

  
“Thus I, Thor Odinson of Asgard and Vanheim, give my br- sister Loki Friggadottir of Jotunheim and Vanaheim under the wardenship of Asgard to hi-er groom Thranduil Oropherson of the Woodland Realm as bride. May he guard her.”

  
And as the world became only colour smears around them, while they both followed and led each one the other, Thranduil repeated the vows he himself had been taught for this, with minor differences. But they were fitting and he meant each one:

  
“So I, Thranduil Oropherion of Eryn Galen, shall. I swear to keep, guard and honour my bride, Loki Friggasdottir, traveller of all known realms, in loyalty to my duty and to my love. May she accept me.”

  
His voice broke at the end, while he raised his hand between them in offer, the old dread resurfacing. He had been rejected before... But as light and dark mingled between them, Loki's gentle smile calmed his worried heart:

  
“So I, Loki Friggadottir, once of Yggdrasil, shall. I swear to heed, delight and honour my groom, the vigorous spring, in loyalty to my duty and love. May we be one.”

  
Loki, too, raised his hand, but they dared not touch yet. One part remained. And Frigga was giddy in childish joy at how they kept deviating, grating on Odin at the side. But the maidens and ladies, princesses and queens watching only swooned. So she continued:

  
“So you, Loki Friggadottir and Thranduil Oropherion, shall. Unite in the law, in all your aims and purposes, in love,... in the soul and the flesh.”

  
Frigga raised both hands and golden light arose from them. Twines of it from each hand searched for the riders and found their offerings. Thranduil had never seen this before and Loki not often either. But both felt the magic wrap around their wrists and tug them together, to take each other's hands, and it knotted to never let them part again. The following ritual was mostly symbolic, the elf knew, but difficult, as their turns ceased and both turned to one and the same direction at once.

  
They were to prove that they had united their aims and purposes and would remain together through the perils of life. To show that, they had to round the gathering without tearing the fragile knotwork holding them, even if they came across rocks, bushes or trees as literal and metaphorical obstacles. Without discussion they had to decide to which side they would evade them, how fast or high they rode. They had to make the way as if they were just one. While the horses they steered represented their animal drives that might well separate them, if they didn't manage to control that side of themselves.

  
So their journey began slowly, meant to grow faster on the way. And every guest they past declared:”I witness, they are one.” And it followed their path. “I witness, they are one.” A rock lay ahead. But it was not high. They shifted their weight inwards and pressed the long torsos beneath them to stop any inkling in the horses' heads to avoid the unfriendly ground between them by stepping further apart. “I witness, they are one.” And after twenty, thirty times they grew not sick of hearing it. Passing all trees on the outer side of the circle in silent agreement, they still delighted in every utterance of it.

  
Even trotting, their agreement was unbroken. A look up and raising of brows and both horses stepped into the sky as one. The lovebirds were so distracted by each other that they did not realise what more the spell did. The audience saw. With every step of the horses side by side, an illusion began to surface behind them. And with every step also, the illusion solidified. A chariot of all the colours of the dawn was appearing behind them, pulled by the horses. A symbol again. One greater being depending on two.

  
Galloping through the sky, they completed their chariot and the binding disappeared into their skins, leaving only the slightest glimmer. They almost didn't notice, but Frigga called them back down, while all others still stared up in awe. Most couples at least strained their connection. It was considered normal by now. But these were truly of one mind. Back on the ground, they dismounted, having overcome their 'animal drives'. Frigga was to speak again and conclude her part.

  
She took first Thranduil's lighted hand and revealed the ring of spring, sending all the onlookers gaping. And she declared:”You have proven your sincerity in this union and your worthiness over this bride. You are of this day until your last her husband.” And as she slipped the ring on his finger, the glow of his hand manifested in the artefact. Then she took Loki's hand and revealed the ring of winter:”You have proven your sincerity in this union and your worthiness over this groom. You are of this day until your last his wife.” And once upon him, the artefact drew the magic in his hand into itself. Wedding rings by law and magic.

  
“Now seal your bond with flesh.”

  
And they did not need telling twice. Their lips met almost before her last word's echo died. And the crowd burst out in applause. Now was the time for celebrations, so all moved to the feasting hall, the couple on their chariot as one. Wine and mead gushed from the barrels and massive beasts lay roasted on the buffet, as guests from all over tore into it among cheers for the couple. In time all lords and foreign royalty came to the front with good-wishes and presents, that were loaded into the by itself widening chariot.

  
So the whole day passed through drinks and food. And Loki's dread grew. He loved his wedding, so far, but he was scared. A kiss did not suffice to unite the flesh completely and he saw all their leers. Thranduil received his fair share as well, though often clouded from shame over desiring a male. But Loki was no male and they all knew it. He was fair game to their ogling and while he had been able to ignore it earlier, the sinking sun was a countdown to him now. It was coming. They all, Aesir, Vanir, even dwarves, were waiting for that alone.

  
But he knew nothing yet. The sky reddened for dusk and the mood turned, stealing Loki's breath for good. He was in a huge hall full of men who wanted nothing more than to fuck him. They wouldn't be allowed to do it. But laws did not protect. They punished. And if this hoard decided to ignore the law, nothing could stop them. We was without magic and unarmed. Helpless. And Thranduil ? No matter how good he was, he had no chance against them all. If they rallied, then he would watch his love die and be raped until their ruthless lust had him bleed to his death.

 

-

 

“Loki ? Loki, are you alright ?”

  
Startled he looked up and pale eyes full of worry and caring met his. Only then did he notice how he was shaking, panicked tears ready to fall any moment. No, he was not okay. He was scared out of his skin, but still he nodded. He would only make it worse for the elf and this was really not Thranduil's fault. “Just nervous.”

  
And with an encouraging smile the king drew him in with one arm and kissed his moist cheek. He was warm again, but his fear was not quelled. Not when the gates groaned as they were pushed open again to drag a platform in that held under a wooden frame holding a white-transparent veil a monstrous bed. Here ? At the side he could hear Frigga's furious hiss:

  
”This is NOT what we agreed upon !”

  
“The council came to me and argued convincingly that it is necessary. Loki would find a way out, if we did not ensure our traditions were upheld.”

  
So it was to be here. The crowed was alive with opinions. The women and even some husbands were visibly appalled. But they were the minority. Most called out vulgarly for the couple to get to it. And Loki was in misery. If they refused, their wedding was worthless and Odin would punish him in another way, but now outraged about the failed prestige event for Asgard. He had no choice. No escape. They would all see him and probably wank to his cries. Because there was no way for him to relax under their leers and Thranduil could not stop in fear of worse.

  
This was Ravenhill all over again, but with Thranduil forced into it as well. All because of him. Oh, Norns, he had not been able to go through with that way in the night before the duel. Now, while dozens of lechers sat all around ? He was drowning, panicking. And Odin stood to announce the final union, the greatest possible intimacy shared by the couple and witnessed in public. Black spots were dancing before his eyes, luring him into darkness.

  
Would they go on, if he was unconscious ? It was still sex, but he wouldn't have to feel it. Was that not much better ? He doubted that they would allow this mercy. Well, they would have no other choice, because he was darkening, falling, disap- “Loki ?”  
He snapped out of his fall. That was Thranduil, but the tone was all wrong. He was not worried at all. He was determined. Strange. He would have called it worrisome, but he trusted his spring. So he followed the elf up onto the platform, all eyes right at them. But Thranduil had to have a plan. He was too calm. Maybe he just pretended to be calm in order to calm Loki ? No. He had a plan. He was bent on something. Some loophole ? The highest intimacy of sex, obviously the potentially childs-making one. There was nothing ambiguous in that.

  
But Thranduil had seen enough of his terror. And Frigga had, at the time no doubt unintentionally, given the elf the perfect idea. So he led his love with confidence to the high bed. And Loki let him in his trust. He let the forest king unhinge the curves of lace and open the pure white dress. He reciprocated and both let the garments glide down. His eyes questioned the elf, but an answer of only calm and no explanation sufficed. There was a reason. Thranduil loved him. Something was not the assumed.

  
Then the elf guided him to lie back on the bed. Loki was anxious and all onlookers in urgent apprehension. For the good or the bad. Thranduil joined him on the bed and did something that no-one had seen coming. They had thought that he would open Loki's legs to kneel between them and enter. But no, he knelt astride on Loki's belly and reached behind to tease his 'wife's' length only inches from his own behind. And they gaped. Some even started to protest, but Thranduil spoke loudly and clearly to Loki:

  
“I asked you previously about your firsts. You told me, but did not mention any male you took like this. Am I right to believe that, while others have had you in the way that I was expected to now, you have never entered another man in all your life ?”

  
And it was an awed breath more than a word, but in the silence all heard:”True.”

  
“And I have never let another inside myself. So, what higher intimacy is there than the last great first ? A shared first to seal our union. Is there anyone who can refute my logic ?”

  
And silence followed. What could they say ? Odin, of course, was enraged and Loki felt his burning gaze. His eyes snapped over to him, but Thranduil would not have it:”Have you not vowed to heed me and delight me ? This is my wish. Heed it. This is my craving. Delight me. For I have never known a Jotunn before you, but I know how far these ridges go. And I want to feel them in action. Would you refuse me ?”

  
But he could not keep his smile at bay even now and neither could Loki. This was not commanding him, even if the words alone would have appeared as coercion to a stranger. This was speaking Loki free of guilt in the action and spitting Odin's choice of vows, technically 'to obey and pleasure', right back at him. Thranduil did require oil. But it was given to him quickly. And Loki prepared the first-timer diligently, drawing involuntary moans. But none even noticed the passing of time. A beautiful Jotunn drew the sweetest of sounds from a beautiful elf. Time fled.

  
And all too soon, the victorious king was speared upon his prize 'bride'. The women, for most, tried to hide the dripping effects those two at such acts had on them. The males were a whole nother story. Some were in shock at how the warrior could choose to make himself argr before all eyes. Some were palming themselves. And some did as Thor. Because the crown prince that had hated Thranduil, hated him with all his heart, now realised what no telling could have made him see.

  
The Elvenking of Eryn Galen degraded himself before the kings and queens of all the realms. And was clearly a proud king. Vain and arrogant, when his mood was low or his company unwelcome. But all his pride was cast aside now. So powerful was his love.

 

-

 

But not all saw that as greatest revelation. Frigga had tears of joy in eyes at what she saw evident before her. But that joy stuttered and stood at one glance to the side. The queen's life turned up side down, when one careless glance revealed her husband and king masturbating, salivating, with his eye fixated on his son's coupling. But not even the alluring partner as a secretly jealous relative might be allowed to. His eye was set on Loki and only Loki. H-he lusted for Loki ? How long ? And Norns, had he acted on it ?

  
She wouldn't know. But Heimdall would. He would always keep his king's secrets, from his queen, too. But she had raised the god of lies, Heimdall would answer her with words or without them. And if Odin had laid even one finger on Loki, and Heimdall had hidden it, oh they would beg for mercy, when they realised that she truly was a witch and would nothing more than Loki in her life. Loki, who was so blissful right now, uniting with his love.

  
And right then, she had a vision. A vision of violet eyes surrounded by pale skin with a hint of blue. A vision of hair like polished iron curling behind pointed ears and the gentlest voice crooning:

  
”Hello dear, and who are you ? Be not afraid. This is Eryn Lasgalen, there's nothing evil here. And certainly not I. Oh, forgive my manners. If you are not from around, you will not know who I am. So rejoice, for you have met prince Cýron Thranduilion. Are you of Ambar or the eight realms of Yggdrasil ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cýron is sindarin for new-moon. And please do say something. I am anxious about this thing and require reassurance. Or an early warning to make changes.  
> (The wedding presents are explained more in the next chapter, when Loki is no longer too distracted by his fear to care about them; then Thranduil will also explain the rings to him. And Frigga will make an impresssion on Heimdall.)


	19. Just a peek into the Birthplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Loki review their wedding and Frigga shows another side of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the date, but this is no joke ! It's what didn't fit into the wedding, aftermath and a transition for the last stop on their Yggdrasil-cruise.

Waking up was not a complicated thing. Standing up, however, was. Thranduil had been lying awake for an hour, while Loki continued to slumber in his arms. He likely hadn't gotten much rest in his cell. But Thranduil was getting bored from lying awake and still couldn't rise. For one, that would waken Loki, who didn't deserve that. Also, he was aching. In a weirdly good kind of way, but every little movement had two effects on him. It hurt, for he was very sore. Damn those ridges. And it aroused him, for his memory was very vivid. Damn those ridges.

  
But he was restless and kept shifting until suddenly, there was a distinct wetness at left nipple, where Loki's head was still resting pillowed on his shoulder. He didn't really believe that it was a coincidence. Then the tongue flicked him again he knew for sure:

  
“So you are awake. How long ?”

  
“Mnomnts.“

  
“... If that was supposed to be 'moments', I disagree. You are not yet fully awake, but already thinking about one thing only.”

  
“But I am not the one who keeps wiggling his arse for more.”

  
He looked down in surprise at the words and found Loki to be sporting a huge grin, but it softened to heartfelt gratitude:”You've done the unthinkable. None ever has done anything close to it for me. And I swear to spend a lifetime making it up to you.”

  
“And I release you from that oath. Your reaction was payback enough. And also: It was my pleasure, literally.”

  
“So... round two ?”

  
And he very much welcomed that, speaking his agreement by pulling Loki up into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. But Loki also used the time to lift the elf's rear and drag a pillow beneath it, before moving his mouth down his husband's neck, over his chest and belly to huff at the base of manhood, eliciting a chuckle that quickly turned into a moan under the silvertongue. But this was not his true target. He lifted one leg onto his shoulder and dove deeper, sucking his helplessly writhing lover's balls into his mouth and pushing his tongue out under them, searching blindly for the entrance.

  
It was no long search and Thranduil whined with his hands fisted in unruly black hair, when said mane's owner pressed the fierce muscles inside, tasting. Tasting himself still within his lover, Loki realised and his moan at the thought vibrated through the elf via two highly sensitive places, drawing forth near mewls. But Thranduil was also impatient. The Jotunn's tongue coiled inside him, stretching him and rubbing that sweet spot there, but it wasn't enough. Loki, however, insisted on taking his time. Thranduil was a graceful being. It wouldn't do for him to be walking funny.

  
The elf's need did urge him as well, though, and when he was sure that Thranduil was prepared enough, he snatched the oil from the bedside table that the king had insisted an keeping after they left the ongoing feast and slicked himself up without even letting his lover off. Only when all was ready did his mouth leave Thranduil for a moment. And when he finally entered for real, it was already upon the elf again, biting his delicate neck to draw a long, deep groan.

  
Then he waited, so Thranduil could adjust. But within moments, his partner was already clawing at his back and nipping the shell of his ear. He nudged him and shifted around and closed his legs tightly around Loki so get an angle by which he could push and pull his lover, now his vowed spouse. In the end, Loki had to accept that sufficiently adjusted and set to move with long, deep thrusts, building a rhythm like the great waves of a rough sea. Slow to the eye, but unrelenting and powerful in their mass.

  
And Thranduil did not need to wait for long. The eye could easily miss this aspect and that was the only excuse he could find for himself for not noticing before the wedding night. But inside, his sensitive walls felt it clearly, when the already prominent ridges bulged out, grinding almost harshly and sensitising him even more from the sweet pain of it. He rocked against Loki as hard as he could to get more and pulled in that confused face to kiss him deeply.

  
Loki didn't know what getting reamed by a Jotunn felt like and Thranduil was glad about that. Oh, if Thrym had gotten him, then what was light pain to him after ages of preparation, also considering Thrym's general size, would truly have ripped Loki into bloody shreds of his former self. Thranduil was so so happy that he had found a way to spare him. But it was heartbreaking that all Jotnar Loki knew were monsters. A whole people couldn't be all bad. Yet, there had been someone at the wedding, who had felt Jotunn-cold to his inner sensors, even though she had not looked like it.

  
He didn't end the thought now, Loki was going faster, slowly becoming erratic. He was nearing climax, but not before Thranduil. He angled and re-angled to hit his sweet spot on every thrust and drive him over the edge with an outcry, the tightening pushing him over as well, his own cries silenced by Thranduil's flesh. It was instinctual for every Jotunn in the male position, hoping to drink from the blood of one in heat. But Thranduil's magic-touched blood of immortality was sweeter yet, as both shuddered through completion.

  
The lack of heat pheromones in Thranduil's blood, however, dismissed the onset of a knot and Loki deflated quickly, for one of his kind. The elf had tasted him and felt a strong effect, but he had not had the biology to react fully. If both were Jotunn, one on heat, they could stay inseparably locked together for hours in delirious trance. And one tiny part of Loki mourned that they did not have that option. That he would always be half without his kind, his kin. But then he looked into his love's eyes and it didn't matter.

  
Nothing mattered that could be or had been. Not the good and not the bad.  
Not even the worst. Not to him.

 

-

 

They were a dangerous combination. The Elvenking had tasted the sky on a dragon. He would not be content with a humanoid, Heimdall was sure of it. He was sure that the elf was only biding his time until he found a way to break the collar and unleash the dragon again. Odin didn't share his worry. He believed that Thranduil wouldn't risk opening the collar, even if he was able to do that, as it would cost him Loki's greatest value. Because Loki, he believed, would never lie with Thranduil again, if he was freed, and Thranduil had to know that.

  
Odin admitted easily that the elf had a weakness for Loki, but was no idiot and the trickster would soon be incapable of rebelling anyway. They had been very tense at that. That moment, when Loki was given the ring, Odin, Heimdall and Brokk had held their breaths. Fortunately, Eitri was the master of his craft and neither Frigga nor - the admittedly magic-inhibited - Loki had noticed. To be entirely honest, they had been as distracted as anyone could be.

  
If they had searched the ring for it, they might have found the spells despite the effort put into concealing them. But they hadn't and everything was alright. Except for Heimdall's nagging worry that the elf could not be trusted as Loki's new gaoler. Maybe it was only because the elf had cast an acoustic veil against him. He never liked that. Even Frey was hidden from him, but that might as well be a consequence of spending too much time in Ljosalfheim.

  
Thranduil, however, had been easily understandable before. He hid on purpose now and it irked the gatekeeper to no end, so he watched the elf as closely as he could, waiting for some misstep that would give him away. Heimdall was so invested in deciphering the elf that he missed something far more urgent. His focus was so far away that the corner of his eye only noticed, when the queen had already stepped into the dome:

”I would have words with you, watcher.”

  
“How may I be of service, my queen ?”

  
“I understand that your duty is to your king and to him above all.”

  
“That is correct, my queen.”

  
“So if he did something you would alert him to if done by another, would you alert none ?”

  
...”My queen ?”

  
“I know his dark desire. I know that he lusts for Loki. Tell me now: Has he ever acted on it ?”

  
…

  
And she could see Heimdall's face close up in an attempt not to allow any emotion or other information past. She wouldn't see if he was disgusted, but loyal or just as turned on as Odin had been. And Odin had been. It had happened. She knew that now, because if Heimdall had known of nothing, he would not have closed up. He would have been shocked first, likely doubtful and finally guilty for having missed something like that. But he tried not to tell and thus told her clearly: Yes. Odin had acted on his desire and Heimdall knew it, but kept silent.

  
“He has ! How ? When ? What did Loki do ? Why didn't he come to me ?!”

  
But Heimdall stayed silent. Oh, he shouldn't have. Quietly, but poisonous as a viper she hissed:”Tell me freely or, I swear to the Norns, I will make you tell me.”

  
But despite her menacing tone, Heimdall did not fear her. He had a huge sword under his hands and two long knives behind his lower back. She was unarmed, his gaze showed, and no matter her shiny title, she was basically just a woman. How did she believe to make him tell her anything ? He snorted at the thought. His answer was clearly negative and Frigga did not bother to contain her rage any longer. She needed but a moment and she savoured his scream.

  
“Have you yet to learn that Loki outwitted you long ago ? He walked the realms unseen ! And what an idiot would not at least consider that he might have infused some artefacts with the ability to evade a scryer's gaze ?! Like a hidden knife, for example ? This pretty little souvenir I found in Thrym's chest after Thranduil went to the healers. Don't you agree that this is a very fitting next use of it. Don't jostle around and really, don't try to use that monstrosity. Your eye might be beyond saving, but I can still push deeper and pierce your skull to see your brains dribble out, before you even manage to lift your cumbrous gold.”

  
So he was entirely still. His body was taut, with his neck twisted in Frigga's grip. The witch had ripped him down by his helmet and held him bent at the waist beside his waiting sword, one of Loki's emerald knives embedded in his now emptying right eye socket. At his stilling, she let out a dark chuckle:

  
”Don't you like being this much closer to Odin ? Half blind, oh great watcher ? Answer in the negative again and shall blind you fully. Again and I shall cut the ossicles out of your right ear. You know, these little bones that transmit messages from your ear-drum to your inner ear ? It's quite hard to hear without, practically impossible. But don't worry, you'll still have one ear left. Unless you refuse me again, that is. And when you are blind and deaf, and refuse me still, I will open your bridge to Helheim and push your helpless form into Garm's maw. Helpless as Loki must have been. So tell me now !”

  
Heimdall gulped as it dawned on him that she was actually serious about this. But he hesitated. If Odin found out about his betrayal... But the knife inched over the bridge of his nose and he blurted:”Yes ! Yes, he did it. I saw. W-what were the other questions, please ?”

  
It wasn't being a coward, he told himself, it wasn't submitting to a woman. It was just preserving an important asset of his king's. But she repeated and stuttering, as he did betray his king's privacy and risk his safety here, he answered:”He didn't know. Never found out, the king kept him in an artificial, deep sleep. For a few heats, starting with his second, each night of them.”

  
“And each night you just watched and did nothing ?”

  
“He is my king. And the Jotunn was not harmed. It was just what their kind does at such times. There was nothing wrong with it.”

  
“Nothing wrong with hexing and raping a child ?!”

  
“Live with it, woman, you cannot prosecute the king in any case. You can't attack him for it. I will warn him. And if you kill me to prevent it, you will be a murderer. You will be imprisoned at the very least and you won't be able reach him then.”

  
“I don't intend to attack Odin. In fact I swear to you on Loki's life that I will not harm Odin for this in any way, ever.”

  
And she let him up again to smile at the confused expression:”You speak the truth. But why wouldn't you ?”

  
“I have no need. Do you think being a watcher excludes you from belonging to the watched ? This confession was not for me alone. Not since I said 'Helheim' out aloud. They know. Loki's exiled daughter, who hated Odin before, knows this now. And even if I do nothing, your king is old. With or without another's help, he will die. We all do. And when he gets to Helheim, just imagine the horrors he will pay with to amend his crimes. But none will suffice and he will be punished forever. I need not do anything but wait.”

  
“He won't go to Helheim. The Allfather will be welcomed in Valhalla.”

  
“Are you sure of that ? But even if he did, Valhalla has an expiration date. What is that horn for, if you don't expect Ragnarok, when Valhalla empties into the battles ? Only Helheim is sure to survive that one. So he will pay. Now, I will return to my children. Don't tell anyone of this. I order you as your queen. And since I won't harm the king, you don't have the justification to let his importance overrule my order. Telling him would be treason against Asgardian royalty and you wouldn't want him to know that you gave him away, would you ?”

  
She cast an illusion on his empty eye socket and left him, half-blind but equipped to hide it. And she spoke the truth. He had to hide it. Despite the pain and the impediment to his sight. He had to cover her mutilation of him and her obvious anticipation of her king's eternal suffering. But until Ragnarok he was safe. There was no way for the Allfather not to go to Valhalla. Or so he thought. Frigga already knew which tome to consult on a curse that drove the Valkyries away to ensure that he went straight to Hel.

  
And Hel welcomed the idea. She had been nudged at the name of her realm. And since that she had listened. Now her blood boiled in rage. And she had only just finished her treatment of Thrym. His soul had found no rest in her realm since the moment it materialised and was gripped by Nidhogg. The beasts had truly enjoyed his punishment. But Odin was worse. Raping an enemy as ultimate subjugation might be bad, but still nothing compared to raping a child in its own bed, the home it should feel safe in. Odin would suffer for that like no-one before him.

 

-

 

“But it was a wonderful day, don't you think ?”

  
“For most, yes. I loved the ceremony and your, should I say, twist at the end.”

  
“Yes, I enjoyed that, too. You just got progressively more horrified by the hour and relieving you of that dread was... it was like flying. Your trust and your happiness, I couldn't have dreamt of anything better. Although I did like the physical sensation as well.”

  
“I noticed.”

  
“Surprisingly enough.”

  
“How is it surprising that I noticed something ?!”

  
“Really ? I understand the reason for your distraction, but honestly, what do you remember of those that gave us the gifts ?”

  
...”People did that.”

  
“See ?”

  
“Okay, yes. But what of it ?”

  
“I wanted to ask you a few things then, but you didn't answer.”

  
“Ask now.”

  
“Well, one: Who was the woman that gave you that strange egg ? She felt cold, somehow, like a frost giant. But the Aesir weren't bothered and she didn't look like it either.”

  
“Strange egg ? You mean the aquamarine insertable ?”

  
“Inser... I think I am just now getting hat she really meant with 'for times of need, when there is no-one else to help you'.”

  
“Just now ?”

  
“In a warrior culture, it is perfectly reasonable to think of another need for help. It could have been a defensive artefact. Didn't I just tell you about Rhîwya ?”

  
“Yes and it was a nice touch to enchant the rings, even though I would have preferred to know sooner. The aquamarine really is for insertion, though. But no experimentation on your part ! It was made by Hrimthurs and for them alone. If the effect of cooling a heat from inside was applied to another race, the freezing of their insides would almost certainly cause permanent damage.”

  
“Hrimthurs... So she really was frosty ?”

  
“Of course, that was Skadi. The queen of Niflheim. She wears an Asgardian skin since her marriage to one of theirs, Njord. Retribution for killing Thiazi, her father. But don't remind me of that one. She was pissed and queen of many more pissed frost giants, so the gods buttered her into peace. She is considered a goddess now, so they don't fuss over her visit to Asgard. It's still a strained peace, but not nearly as strained as Asgard's relationship with Jotunheim. Still, it's odd that she would give me anything. She used to hate me.”

  
“Why ?”

  
“Because Thiazi's death was mostly my success. Odin wanted him dead for stealing Idunn and back in the day, I did what Odin wanted. Gladly, even, hoping it might better his opinion of me. And he was happy, when Thiazi died. But when Skadi came in a rage, it was my fault again.”

  
“In his eyes, clearly. But this Skadi meant you no evil. I am certain that she was sincere.”

  
“Yes, I think so, too. Strange.”

  
“Is it so hard for you to believe in the potential of peaceful, even friendly changes for your benefit ?”

  
“I judge from experience, so yes.”

  
“We got quite some gifts. Do you deny them ?”

  
“It is traditional to gift a couple on their wedding.”

  
“About the trinkets and meaningless values of the majority I agree. But the aquamarine was not just a gift for the sake of giving a gift. It was considerate. As was Frey's bow, because while I prefer swords, I am still an elf of the Greenwood. I do know archery and such diamond-pointed arrows shot from a thrice bent longbow can pierce many an armour. Every armour but a dragon's, I assume. Though it is much easier to transport them than wind-lances and black arrows. It would be formidable on the battlefield.”

  
“Yes, but you are more the close combat kind of warrior.”

  
“Not when I ride you in your greatest form.”

  
“When I am a dragon, you won't need a bow.”

  
“I don't know. We might be home by now, if I had defended you fr-”

  
“Don't even finish that thought. But I get the message. It may be useful.”

  
“Just like queen Freya's bracelets.”

  
Loki hummed in agreement. They would be useful indeed. Two bracelets for each of them, patterned like a view into a forest, with one branch in the foreground. And on the branch of one bracelet of each pair sat a swallow. Freya had explained that giving one's swallow a message for the bearer of the other pair would make it fly out of the bracelet and to the other as an actual bird, sit on his shoulder and tell him, before disappearing into their free bracelet. The answer would then return one bird to the other. A neat long distance contact.

  
But Loki loved most the gift that the sons of Ivaldi had made Thranduil. His armour was repaired and they had extended it as well. Some thought Asgardian helmets funny. Some thought them simple extravagance. But the smiths that supplied Asgard knew Yggdrasil's natural power. And they knew how to harness it. The brain held the most vibrant energy field in the body. So if you were to enhance a magically touched creature, how better then by putting a conductor casing around it's energy core, connected to preferably large receptor poles ?

  
Loki's horns were more often annoying than useful in a physical fight, but they refuelled his magic quickly during a fight, if he wore them. The silver, antlered helmet Thranduil had been given was no more moderate. In fact, it looked majestic, but it would also keep his reserves up despite most spells. Thranduil would not need much more to become a fearsome mage. If only they could cast together. But he was certain they they would find a way out. Once Thranduil got a fine-tuned feeling for the magic around him and not just the obvious spells, he would be able to analyse the collar and trick it into unlocking.

  
But the world still felt strange to him like this. So empty without its flows and sparks. And just then, shining magic blared so brightly, it lit the windows like a second sun. The Bifrost ! But the visitors were not meant to leave yet, so it was at the very least suspicious. Thranduil agreed, so they first of all dressed. It was noon, after all. That was late enough. The Elvenking also took his swords, just in case, and gave Loki his knife. One of them. The other had mysteriously disappeared. But it had been worth it, so Loki was not mad at him for it.

  
Together they went out to see what the activation of the bridge was all about. But in the end, they should have known. Trouble in Asgard was almost always about either Loki or the Jotnar or both. And since they knew that Loki hadn't done anything, they might have guessed that it were the Jotnar. They had come to claim Thrym's body. Apparently, their king demanded it. They had a new one, it seemed. But even though most corpses were demanded to be returned to their homeworlds for a proper burial, this bunch gave another impression.

  
They needed to show Jotunheim the corpse to confirm the feared warrior-king's death. But it shouldn't matter to Loki. He had been in Jotunheim only twice since his infancy. The first time had almost gotten them killed and had indeed turned his world upside down. The second time had been to lure his own father into a trap to kill him. And that had been a full success. The killing. Getting himself into Odin's good graces and proving himself had not exactly worked at all. It held no good memories for him.

  
But then he thought back to it. He thought back and wondered what might have happened, if he had just told Laufey who he really was. Well, he'd probably be dead then. How could Laufey have reacted any differently to finding his runt shame of a son an adult, after he had already tried to kill him as an infant ? But then he thought back for real, not through an Odinson's eyes as he had viewed it then. He remembered Laufey's refusal to fight. How tired he had been, as if weighed down by grief.

  
Loki Odinson had thought him a bitter old man reacting to the degradation of his failure. Now, Loki Laufeyson considered other reasons for his misery. He rememvered the sudden fury, born of unceasing hatred for Odin. A hatred he understood well and shared now more than ever. Then he thought back to Laufey's face in that one moment before he had incinerated him with Gungnir. Had it been fear ? Not the shock of betrayal, he knew that that looked different. Not hatred nor fury, either. But he would likely never know.

  
He would never know that Laufey had been gripped by the horror of realisation, because he was not aware that using the fire artefact a moment beforehand had rippled the illusion over his icy skin and thus revealed the presence of a veil. He would never know that Laufey as a master-mage himself had upon noticing the veil looked through it and seen what he really was. And by his heritage lines seen who. The realisation that his first-born had survived and lived a life beyond his knowledge, and in the hands of Odin of all people, had left Laufey reeling. But frozen in shock he had waited too long to speak. So he died through his own lost child.

  
But Loki could not help wondering. He had only ever seen Jotunheim as an enemy realm. In truth, it was his birthplace. Maybe he still had family there. But who could he ask about that ? One the Jotnar that just arrived ? A stranger, just approach one and ask him, entirely out of the blue ? (No pun intended.) He didn't feel comfortable with the thought. And that did not go unnoticed.

  
“Loki ? I think we should seek out your mother. She will know best what happens now.”

  
“Yes, she might know indeed...”

  
Thranduil guessed that that was not referring to what he had said, but they had a common goal at least. As asking the palace staff revealed, Frigga was in Loki's old room. For sentimental reasons, they assumed. But Loki didn't think so. They went to his old room and found her in his personal library, an old tome in hand.

  
“Loki ? Thranduil ? Are you in nee-”

  
“Necromancy, mother ?”

  
Silence followed, but he knew this highly illegal book of his on first sight, no matter the cloth thrown atop at seeing them. But Frigga had to think about how to explain this first and Thranduil was too taken aback by both the fact that sweet, gentle, motherly Frigga was reading a book about necromancy and the fact that Loki owned a book about necromancy in the first place. In the end Loki elaborated:

  
“Has somebody died, then ?”

  
“No. Someone will.”

  
“There are better ways to stop that than to consider bringing someone back before they have even died.”

  
“Oh, trust me, my sweet little Loki, I do not have any wish to stop it. I just want to influence where they go.”

  
“You can't call a Valkyrie. They won't carry anyone jus-”

  
“Oh Loki, you misunderstand again. I don't want to grant anyone Valhalla, quite the opposite. I want to ensure someone's path to Helheim.”

  
They really hadn't seen that coming. Not from her. But Loki did know the spell, as some warriors he had not been able to punish obviously under Odin's nose had felt.

  
“Erm... That is chapter two-hundred and twenty-one, 'deterrents against death spirits'. The first part is about banshees though, it gets to Valkyries about a dozen pages in.”

  
“Ah, thank you. I'll look it up. But first, why have you come ? Is something wrong ?”

  
“No I... I just wondered whether I still had kin on Jotunheim.”

  
“So did I, planning your wedding. And you might, but their state of health and location is unknown.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“If I may be so blunt: Why do you ask now ?”

  
“I just thought that maybe I might have an interest in... I want to see Jotunheim. Just once from a friendly perspective. I want to know my birthplace, just sneak a peek, really.”

  
“Well, that would be wonderful ! We should  find out more about Jotunheim's new king anyway and try to make peace. Odin can't leave now and Thor is not the best at making peace, so yes, you should go.”

  
“But Odin would never agree to let me speak for Asgard.”

  
“But he would agree to sending Thranduil with his representative Thor as consultant and a couple won't part so shortly after the wedding.”

  
“So...”

  
“So, you three will go to Jotunheim to officially bring them the remains of their king. It is no excuse to stay long, so don't worry, Thranduil, for I see that face; You will still be able to return to your own home soon enough. I shall arrange everything right now, so you can leave with the Jotnar today. And by tomorrow evening, you can return to the Woodland realm.”

  
Thranduil had neither expected nor wanted this new detour, but he also didn't want to call Frigga back. She had been so tense upon their entry. And acted so strangely. But now she was focused. And almost happy. He didn't want to destroy that. So he accepted the change of plan. One more day was really nothing after all the time they had spent here already. He told his own, warning Tauriel to say goodbye soon, unless she wanted to stay for good. She didn't. Not without seeing Legolas once more and talking things through.

  
Then he and Loki redressed and packed for a night in the worlds' second coldest realm. Before dusk, they had gathered at the Bifrost. Thranduil, Loki, Thor, Skrymir with the corpse of Thrym and a few guards of each nationality. When they reached the dome, Heimdall seemed to behave oddly. He was skittish, somehow, too often looking around and repositioning himself to keep an eye on them all. But they had no time to consider it.

The Bifrost opened and sent them all into eternal winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next might take longer. But it will also be the second last chapter of this story.
> 
> (And I know that banshees are actually celtic, but I want one, so I had to mention their existence before it appears, so its not so abrupt, as if spontaneously made up.)


	20. The Realm Adamantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple and Thor go to Jotunheim and meet Loki's family (as well as a couple other important things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than I thought and has shifted in content so much I had to rename it.

The last time he had been to Jotunheim, it had been an unwelcoming, rough wasteland with only sharp cliffs to show for a change from its barren plains of rock and ice. Now, after the Bifrost and several civil wars, it fared no better. To Thor, it looked even worse, now that every little splinter of ice sought to pierce them and every little pebble apparently craved to trip them into those horrid icicles everywhere.

  
But it didn't look like that to Loki, who had never before seen Jotunheim in his natural form. Now his ruby eyes unveiled to him a myriad of blues. From greenish to violet undertones over seemingly endless degrees between light and dark. And the old castle sparkled like a rainbow in a diamond, for he saw it now. He remembered the huge shard of frosted-over rock from his previous visits. But now he could see how the artificial ice connected several mountains to form a menacing fortress, the fearsomeness of which was only surpassed by its beautiful shine throughout the landscape.

  
He remembered having a hard time distinguishing the castle from the nature around it. Now he realised that this palace could probably be spotted from several days' worth of horse-riding away. It was no shadowy ruin, but a beacon of a capital. And being a fortress still, it was heavily guarded. Yet the soldiers all around, that the Aesir didn't notice at all and even the elves couldn't spot in the ice, despite their sharp senses tingling at being watched, remained at a distance. Although, they did seem to mutter among themselves.

  
He cursed Odin's collar anew. The insult of it he hid under a scarf, but his lack of magic was maddening. What were they saying ? Without the All-tongue, he had absolutely no idea. But he did get the feeling that it was about him, which made not understanding them even worse. He could do nothing but trail along behind Thranduil and Thor, following Skrymir into the beacon. But unlike them, he also realised that the soldiers around were increasing in number and greatly at that. Also, they became increasingly excited.

  
He did not, however, know whether they were positively excited or rather becoming dangerously agitated. They did not bother to hide any longer. And that had all the Aesir fingering their weapons. What idiots. Did they really believe that they would have any chance if they fought now ? The options would be to appear either humble or unimpressed, but fidgeting like prey was begging for every predator to attack. And there were many predators. The throne room was crowded, when they entered, and the shocked Aesir very nearly attacked right then.

  
But Thranduil was quicker than their eyes. One hand held Thor back by the arm as he leaned in to 'counsel' him quietly, while the other tipped his sword against the hand of the Asgardian captain to stop it from drawing its sword out any further. The captain did halt, mostly in surprise. Then he and his guards realised that all the elves had their bows aloft and arrows nocked already. “Traitor,” hissed the Áss “you lured us into a trap. For your bitch wi-”

  
Thor whipped around like a whirlwind and all guards jumped back:”Out ! I have no need for warmongers. Out and tell the queen that you have failed our diplomatic cause !”

  
The guards looked ready to protest against leaving him alone with elves and Jotnar, but no-one really wanted to defy a furious Thor. Thranduil casually mentioned that his own guards were more than capable of covering them, and although doubtful, the Aesir did leave. The Jotnar's surprise at the exchange was not hard to see, despite their withered faces. Thranduil counted it as a double victory. After all Aesir but Thor were gone, the elves re-sheathed their weaponry in perfect sync and only after that did they turn back to the throne.

  
The Jotunn on it had previously sneered at Thor in remembrance of his last visit. Now he looked at the elf with definite curiosity. What outsider could leash the infamous thunderer ? Because there was no doubt that the belligerent prince had sent his men away only because of what the elf had whispered to him. Whatever that was. He certainly appeared to be an interesting person. Skrymir had already told him about the duel and the consequences of its outcome. This was the one who held Laufey's heir.

  
But what he had been told and saw now spoke a lot about his character as well. The elf had been for all his proud posture objective enough in assessing himself and his opponents to realise and admit that he could not defeat Thrym alone, wily enough to use Thor for his victory and honourable enough not to rape the spoils of his triumph. A rare combination. But his own assessment was interrupted, when Thor stepped forth:”Greetings, King of Jotunheim ! I am Th-”

  
“I know who you are, thunderer. We all remember you and your temper.”

  
He actually cringed. And long enough for the elf to step ahead of him, incline his head just enough to be noticed, which was more than the straight standing prince had done, and speak in honeyed tones:”But we, your grace, have not yet met, I think. Undoubtedly, you have been told of me, but hearsay is only a shadow of the truth. The same outline, but incomparable to the original. So allow me to introduce myself: I am Thranduil Oropherion, Elvenking of the Woodland Realm of Eryn Galen. Might I ask your name in return ?”

  
“Farbauti.”

 

-

 

Thor was distinctly uncomfortable. There were about a hundred Frost giants all around, he had no warriors, Loki was entirely helpless and and the frost giant king clearly didn't like him, nor as his brusqueness now made it seem Thranduil. And the only proper diplomat in the room was silent. But he couldn't point them all at Loki by asking his help. He had to do this on his own. Especially since the elf and the giant seemed to be locked in a staring contest and neither looked like they considered lowering their eyes anytime soon.

  
“King Farbaut-”

  
“Acting king, prince of bad weathers, I don't call myself what I am not yet by law, and perhaps never will be.” Now he definitely glanced over to Loki, but Thor was getting really annoyed at having been interrupted yet again. Too annoyed to notice Thranduil's evil eye at having interfered with them mutually sizing each other up. But Farbauti talking about Loki did get his attention:”Not much is certain in these times of war. Now, you've even brought us princess Loki.”

  
Thor was instantly furious at the image of giving them Loki. They had no right to take him ! But Thranduil felt like the sneer was designed only to rile up Thor and had next to nothing to do with Loki or their intent for nor opinion of the trickster. That didn't change that lowering themselves to goading Thor couldn't possibly aid their cause, so he returned to his robbed spot in the giant's focus:

  
“ _Queen_ Loki, if you can spare the breath. We are wed and I am king. That makes Loki the Queen of Eryn Galen, steward, and I must insist on formality. None of us know each other well enough to neglect it.”

  
But Farbauti only snorted. Inside he was relieved that the elf stood up for his prize. But the ache was too deep to honour it:”What do you know of us, leaf-king ? I was there ! I saw her eyes, when they opened for the first time, I heard her first wail in this world !”

  
And that spread a silence of held breaths despite their masses. They knew. They all knew something that he didn't. No-one could blame Loki, when he spoke with a broken voice:”What were you to Laufey to be there ?”

  
“Her favourite paramour. ...And the sire of most of her children.”

  
“H-how many did ...she have ?”

  
“Three, once. But the first was lost in the war against Asgard and the second assassinated not fifty years ago by the likes of Thrym. We are very grateful that the last conspirator is dead now. We are grateful for it, Elvenking.”

  
But Loki would not allow Farbauti to change the topic so easily:”I take it then that I alone am not yours. Whose am I ? Tell me, who is-”

  
“Maybe...”, and all were shocked to see Thranduil interrupt:”It might be a topic best discussed in private.”

  
Thranduil's face said there was more and although Loki was outraged by the intervention at such a vital moment, he could accept that that was true. And he was too agitated to find out for himself what really drove Thranduil, so he nodded. Farbauti then addressed the rest of the room:”Display the body outside and tell everyone you meet. The last traitor is down. Laufey's progeny is back in power !”

  
Then he motioned for them to follow and led Loki, Thranduil and Thor into a chamber far in the back of the castle. Thranduil's guards stood watch at the door. And after their zigzag way there, Loki was impatient for answers, but Thranduil did not believe that he really wanted to hear that. The entire room had been visibly pained at thinking about Loki's sire. Laufey, now, seemed rather the mother. It should have been obvious the moment he heard that Jotnar had matriarchs, but it was not the room that had not urged Thranduil's tongue.

  
No, that had been the expression in Farbauti's face. He knew it so well. The pain of guilt and grief, veined with shame and the despair of not having been able to protect. And then the tearing between wanting to destroy all evidence to pretend it never happened and loving the innocent offspring of a loved one, despite it being the offspring of a monster, too. Farbauti had looked exactly like Thranduil had felt at the thought that Loki was impregnated by Azog.

  
“So ? Who is my father ? It seems common knowledge here, but it is not for me. Tell me.”

  
“Why, Loki ? Why should it matter ? Most Jotnar never learn their father's name. It is not Jotunn to care so much for one who did no more than have a night's fun, while the mother carries the babe for month and births it often in pain and at great strain to her body.”

  
“I am not all Jotunn. I want to know at least what I am !”

  
“... You are three parts Jotunn.”

  
“Most but not all, I know that, but what more ?!”

  
“There is light elf inside you, too. You might appreciate it, with your elven spouse. It likely gave you your built, though the layout may have been dormant in your sire. Sometimes a trait can jump a generation. Especially a recessive one that is suppressed by a dominant trait in one generation, but then passed on to an individual that was no opposite dominant trait from the other parent.”

  
“An eighth then, by your elaborate explanation. But that is not all. Please, why won't you just tell me ?”

  
“I don't want you to hurt. You may not be mine, but I do see Laufey in you. She wouldn't have wanted you to suffer this knowledge.”

  
“Protecting me from the truth ? Wow, you are no better than Odin.”

  
And Farbauti was shaken so violently from the comparison that the ground creaked under his soles and both Thranduil and Thor jumped back from his look of shock. But Loki didn't notice. He was too deeply immersed in cursing about all this lying to him 'for his own good'. He hated it, he hated it ! His emotions spiked and jerked his magic, fighting the collar like a caged beast and the prison quivered in its defence. The enchanted jewels strained to contain him, but running hot to the point of glowing, they held true.

  
And truth their glow brought forth. For all noticed the glow. Thranduil worried what the collar would do to Loki to stop the assault and Thor feared the palace might come down on them if Loki broke free by force. But worse off was Farbauti. Was this day cursed ? Laufey's lost first had called him no better than Odin, the monster, and now he wore that collar ? That same horrid thing ?! What did that entail for him ?!!

  
“Loki, how came you by that yoke ?!!!”

  
And his hysteria actually calmed the room. Loki was so surprised by the question that his anger deflated to puzzlement:”Better question: How do you know an item of Odin's vault ?”

  
And now he did see the grimace of pain in Farbauti's face:” You shouldn't wear it. Not you. Not that. You look so much like your mother. But not in this, please ! Loki, tell me honestly, has Odin ever ...touched you ? “

  
“No, not like that, although I do know of his intere... I look like my mother ? What do you mean 'in this' ? Has Laufey ever worn this collar ? And how do you jump from that to suspect... ", but realisation took his volume and he hissed in a breath:"You do not mean it !” But Farbauti did and his eyes answered Loki clearly.

  
And the walls shook from Loki's outraged scream, as he kept denying what Thranduil had feared since seeing that face. Only Thor did not understand it yet and asked what the matter was and what they meant, while Loki descended into sobs and noes. But Farbauti did not have it in himself to speak it out. To report how he had found Laufey bound by the collar to negate his defences and bound by Odin's magic as he raped the queen amid her guard's scorched corpses, his own sent off to give him privacy with the prisoner.

  
He could not speak out his shock and instant misery at the sight of Laufey's defeat on Midgard. He had tried to get to his queen, but forcefields of Odin's magic had kept him away. He had gotten help, but when they had reached the scene, the deed had been done. Together they had broken the king's magic and he had fled for the moment to find safety among his own. That had been the day Laufey had called the retreat and they had escaped to Jotunheim. Some months they had been safe, while Laufey rounded.

  
But Odin had found a way into their home, somehow, and hunted them all down. When the child disappeared from the temple, the one place that gave asylum in every culture. He had thought Odin to have destroyed the evidence and heir, lest his queen found out about his indiscretion or his throne was claimed by a Jotunn. But he had done so much worse. He had stolen Laufey's child and distorted it until the poor soul killed its own mother. No, Farbauti couldn't tell Odin's heir the truth.

  
So Thranduil did:”The matter is, Thor, that you and Loki are brothers indeed. Only half, but no less than brothers. Loki, even as God of Lies, did not realise that Odin lied to him, calling him Odinson, because it as no lie.”

  
And now, that even Thor had realised it, he grew as pale as chalk:”No... It's a lie ! It is. It must be. He would never !”, but he remembered still what Odin would have sentenced Loki to, what he had shown himself to be like in reality, ”He did... But no, Farbauti said that Loki had elf in him. Fa-Odin is not dainty ! There can't be elf in him and in Laufey neither !”

  
But Loki croaked to answer before Thranduil:”Do you never know anything ! He is the son of Bor, who was half dwarf, half elf ! Odin is my sire. Huh, I am a rape child myself ! Who would have thought...”

  
“Loki, that is not your fault !”

  
“Yeah. Not that. Just that I murdered my mother to please my father.”

  
It silenced all. The content and the bitterness that laced it both. But that also reminded Farbauti of something else:”About that... Loki, I know that this is a horrible timing, but after Thrym's death... Well, before we knew of your heritage, all wanted you punished. You are a king's slayer. The mood has changed with the revelation, but I am not sure...”

  
“...that my trial in Asgard appeases all here ?”

  
“Those who were there did not speak well of it.”

  
“Then try me again here. I care little for it.”

  
Farbauti visibly gulped at Loki's bout of nihilism, but did not comment. He left quietly to call the elders together. But Thranduil could not bear to see Loki so:”What does it matter to you, Loki ? That he is your sire ? Do you hold Slepinir responsible for Svadilfari's actions ? Will your dragons be less loved, because their father was a mass-murderer ? I hate Odin, now more than ever, but it changes nothing in my opinion of you. Not the least tweak ! Thor won't love you less for knowing that you are his brother after all and Frigga even less ! Do you doubt her unconditional love ?”

  
“She doesn't know that I am living proof of her husband's adultery.”

  
“Correct. Her husband's crime, not yours. And I doubt that she would sacrifice you for his reputation. Don't you ?”

  
“Hm. But I am the blood of a monster.”

  
“Your blood alone does not define you.”

  
“Ask the mother I scorched. Or the thousands over thousands that I killed with the Bifrost, when I tried to burst Jotunheim as a whole.”

  
He honestly did not know what to answer to that. It was a horrible crime in his eyes, too, and he forgave it only, because Loki had not been himself committing it. Just how did you tell that a thousand widows ? They could only wait for Farbauti then, locked in a trifling silence. It dragged on for hours, but finally Farbauti returned with a dozen Jotnar, ten of which seemed to be at least as old as Thrym had been. But a younger one spoke up. Thrym's successor as general of the armies and head of the law enforcement:

  
”I am Jarnsaxa and we have gathered to hear you and judge you by majority's consent. You are said to have slain your own mother, Queen Laufey, King Laufey to the Aesir, and countless others afterwards, by use of the energy funnel referred to as 'the Bifrost'. Is that false, partly or entirely true ?”

  
“All true.”

  
“Why ?”

  
“What ?”

  
“Why did you do it ?”

  
“How is that relevant ?”

  
“Your motivation affects the manner of your crime and thus your sentence. So, did you plan it or act in the heat of the moment ?”

  
“Reasons don't change a result, but if you insist: I planned it.”

  
“Were you offered pay, threatened, commanded, asked or otherwise influenced towards it by another ?”

  
“No.”

  
“Were you slighted and sought revenge ?”

  
“No.”

  
“Did it arouse or otherwise please you ?”

  
“No.”

  
“So why ?”

  
“I jus... I don't know... I wanted to keep the peace for Asgard, to protect it from Laufey's threat of war. I wanted to show my father that I was a good son and served the realm well... I just wanted him to acknowledge me as worthy...”

  
And all the buried despair and recent shock came together to see Loki break down, sobbing and crying out all the furthest and darkest reasons. How he had needed the acknowledgement, never strong or golden enough, never good enough for his father or the people, even Thor. And Thor looked down in shame. He attested to what was practically mental abuse over centuries. And Loki told them everything. Thranduil was not the only one who shuddered to hear of Loki's treatment. But he had to be strong, clutching Loki tightly to keep him grounded.

  
When he finished and buried his face in Thranduil's shoulder, the gathering did not retreat into privacy to discuss their opinions as they had planned to. Jarnsaxa exchanged a single look with each member and agreed. Even their last member, no elder, but most concerned by the matter of Laufey's violent death. Even Byleist agreed. So Jarnsaxa cleared his throat and Loki rubbed his tears away to face him. When all looked up attentively, Jarnsaxa pronounced:

  
“We have decided unanimously, that you are not guilty of murder, as you were not responsible for your actions. Odin had brainwashed you and broken you. He alone is to blame. We strictly advise that you receive treatment for your mind, but no punishment is useful in this case, nor appropriate. Do you understand our verdict ?”

  
“...Yes ?”

  
“Good. You should talk it out with your family, alone with them.”

  
Then he motioned for both Thor and Thranduil to leave, while the elders already went to tell all what they had just heard, although some still sent Loki miserable faces. If only they had known... They would have saved their princess. But the past was set. They dispersed, but the guests refused to wander off far, so Jarnsaxa led them to a room nearby to wait Loki's private discussion with his mother's lover and his unknown, little half-sibling out. But neither Thor nor Thranduil were very happy about being parted from Loki, so Jarnsaxa tried to distract them:

  
“We all heard of Odin's verdict and how you changed the outcome. Good work, elf-king. How was the wedding ?”

  
“Quite beautiful, to be honest. For most. Most was Frigga's design.”

  
“Oh yes, the Vanr witch.”

  
“A good woman, who honestly loves Loki. She might be the only reason he stayed somewhat sane for as long as he did.”

  
“She.”

  
“Loki is both, why do you always say 'she' ?”

  
“It's respectful. We speak of 'he's normally, but the pregnant and the higher-ups are 'she's. We are a matriarchy, femininity is a sign of rank.”

  
“Oh... Interesting, I had not considered that.”

  
“Of course not, you are a patriarchy.”

  
“We rule as couples. At least in my realm. Loki is a stranger, so my people may be less inclined to trust and thus obey her, but with time, that will even out.”

  
“They wouldn't mind that she is no elf ?”

  
“No. Not for long, at least. They might mind a dwarf, for cultural reasons of ancient history, or a human for their short lives and the pain that their inevitable loss will bring, though that has happened before. But Loki ? She is otherworldly, almost immortal, beautiful, wise and magical. They can't mind that. Except, maybe one...”

  
“Who ? Why ?”

  
“My son. I fear he may think me disregarding his mother. As if I replaced her now. You must see, he knows nothing of loss. I think, I sheltered him too much. He has had one obsession and it ended in rejection. I don't know, how he will react to this and I fear it.”

  
“I wasn't aware that you had been married before. She died ?”

  
“Yes, in battle.”

  
“I am sorry. And have you, Áss, ever been serious or considered marriage ?”

  
“Somewhat. There was a mortal, but she died. And... Sif. Father would have loved to see us marry.”

  
Jarnsaxa's face was pure revulsion:”For your father ? Jotnar don't marry a lot. Desire is often stronger than love and very fickle. To bind oneself to one other forever is a great risk, even if there is love. But without it ? Only for your father ? And considering that that father is Odin ?”

  
“I know. And I don't want to please him anymore. Not after this. I think I will marry someone he disagrees with. Maybe even... Yes, a Jotunn from here !”

  
“Hah ! As if ! Who here would dally with Thor Odinson ?”

  
“But it shouldn't matter who my father is...”

  
“It does, if you keep slaughtering our kin as you did on your last visit.”

  
“I was another man back then. If a man at all. I was Odin's boy. But so much has happened since. I can't slay anyone for being of Loki's kind, now. Trust me, Jarnsaxa, I never will again !”

  
Thranduil felt just a little like the odd one out, then. And he was reminded of his worry for Loki. What might they talk about ? His scar itched from his concerns and he scratched at it. Usually he could hide that as rubbing his temples, but now he apparently couldn't. It certainly seemed so, when Jarnsaxa asked:“What do you have there, anyway ? I see nothing, but you smell a bit singed.”

  
“I doubt you can smell it still. That was ages ago.”

  
“Well, clearly I can.”

  
Both gave him odd looks now. Jarnsaxa for his denial and Thor, because he tried to reconstruct the visual from the duel of his face now, without quite the needed skill for imagination. But he didn't want to discuss this old mistake again: “Just go back to flirting.”

  
“Fli- What ?”, answered both almost in unison. Thor vehemently denied his puppy-eyes-and-princely-oath-after-I-just-told-you-I'd-marry-a-Jotunn-like-you-act. But Jarnsaxa was not so easily distracted. He had grown up under Farbauti's teaching and he did that so often Jarnsaxa could spot it in his sleep by now.

  
“What happened there ? Tell me.”

  
“A dragon happened.” But he showed her, lowering the veil and apparently shocked the Jotunn:”But you are half-blind ! Why ?”

  
“You certainly seem to like that question. But that just happens, when magical fire such as a dragon's hits one's face.”

  
“Yes, but why didn't you seek out a healer to at least repair your sight ?”

  
“Our healers brought me back from the brink of death. They did what they could. But the loss of my sight was irreparable. Maybe if it had been just a laceration of an ordinary blade. But this is fire magic. It can't be healed.”

  
“Of course it can ! You just don't know the right healers yet. We have fought many battles against fire creatures. Giants, demons and dragons among them. We know how to heal their marks. If you agreed, we could definitely heal your...”

  
“You could ?!”

  
“...I fear I might have had an error in reasoning... We could heal it, yes... But you might not survive the cold necessary so close to your brain.”

  
Thor, who had been affected by Thranduil's sudden hope, immediately deflated. But Thranduil did not.

  
“And if I could share a Jotunn's resilience against the cold ?”

  
“Then I doubt that you would have anything to fear, but how could you achieve such a feat ?”

  
“I am the spring and I am wed to the winter.”

 

-

 

This really wasn't what he had expected, when he had asked his Frigga about his kin. Not this child he had robbed of its mother. For doubtless this was the third child of those that Farbauti had mentioned. But he really knew nothing of Laufey's family. So, hesitantly, he asked:”And what may be your name, prince-ss ?”

  
“Byleist of Laufey. I was her heir, second to my sibling Helblindi. Now you are here.”

  
“I am sorry to mess with your succession, trust me, I have no interest in the Jotunn throne.”

  
“But you should ! I am not old enough to be queen. I have never even been on heat before ! That is why Farbauti guards the throne for now, but even when I come of age, it would be wrong. And I want it neither. My mother died because of politics. Because of Odin ! My sister died, too, without Odin. Just because everyone wants power for themselves. I don't want that. I saw their strain in life and their untimely deaths. I just want to play...”

  
“You are unusually wise for your age, but I am to move to Eryn Galen. You can't have a commuting queen.”

  
“Don't you have children ? It is your line, it is their right ! And duty.”

  
“My firstborn is a horse. And of those I have sired-”

  
“They don't count. The queen can only be born from a queen.”

  
“That leaves five that are of yet unhatched.”

  
“Unhatched ?”

  
“Yes, I conceived them as a dragon, from a dragon.”

  
“Wow ! That would be amazing !”

  
“But that would be useless to you. They wouldn't fit in here for long.”

  
“Jotnar are the best builders in all Yggdrasil. We can arrange it.”

  
“And how would they procreate with other Jotnar ?”

  
“Why with Jotnar ? We could have a dragon-queen ! This whole castle could become a huge nest and we could all care for her dozens of hundreds of eggs to raise Jotunheim, the realm of the giants, with royalty of gigantic dragons !”

  
“I won't see five children of mine competing for one throne.”

  
“Sisters could rule together, if they want it. Five can decide by majority, should they disagree. But Jotunheim could rise again, even without our casket.”

  
And that reminded him. The casket was still with him, but out of reach. Without magic he could not open his dimension pocket. It was right in front of them and yet they couldn't grasp it. He whined inside that it all was unfair, but Farbauti saw his expression:

  
“Loki ? What is wrong ?”

  
“I have it. The casket. I have here.”

  
“What, really ? Can yo-”

  
“No. Not with the collar.”

  
“You've stored it in the air around you.”

  
“Yes. Only I can reach it and I can't.”

  
“Maybe, that is not all true. They are safe, because none can steal from another's space reservoir; that is undoubted. But not all taking is stealing. If you allowed me ?”

 

 

Thranduil was really excited about this and it infected Thor and Jarnsaxa, too. So his knocking on the door behind which he knew Loki to be, was actually rather hammering. But he wouldn't strain his spouse without even a word first. He would never take anything from Loki without asking. He was not Odin and he never would be. But the door wouldn't open. Asking only worked when one was heard. Didn't they notice ? He hadn't really been quiet. But knocked again louder and the youngest opened and hissed at him to be quiet. That he couldn't distract them.

  
“Why ? What are they doing ?”, he whispered back. So the youth let him in and he beheld Loki sitting cross-legged in Farbauti's lap, their hands exactly over the other's and their eyes closed. Thor was equally stunted, but grew very worried. He didn't like Loki sitting in anyone's lap. But Jarnsaxa seemed in awe, so Thranduil asked him now:”What do they do ?”

  
“They try to entwine their magicks, I think. Mages can do that to add up their powers, but if Loki can't access his own magic at this time, then maybe Farbauti tries to give him his own access, to let Loki direct a spell he himself created. If Loki knows a complicated spell, they might work it like this... Byleist, what is their aim ?”

  
“To open Loki's pocket, they said.”

  
“They don't need magic for a- oh ! His dimension port. Well, everyone calls it a bit different and it can work as a pocket. What are they looking for ?”

  
But then, it clicked for Thor and for the first time he could sprout out a finding of his mind:“The casket ! The casket of ancient winters ! Loki had it with him, when he fell. Odin kept its loss a secret to dissuade search parties. But I think he still has it !”

  
“And what is that ?”, asked Thranduil, who had only heard it mentioned Loki's trial on Asgard, but not really paid attention at the time.

  
“A Jotunn weapon of mass destruction that Loki stole from Odin's vault.”

  
'What ?', he thought, but Jarnsaxa sighed loudly:

  
”And who told you that, straw-head ? No, let me guess: Odin ! In reality, the casket is a hrimthurs artefact containing concentrated cold. It serves as an energy reservoir for frost giants and tool for terraforming and construction. All of Utgard was built within days with the power of the casket. But of course, it can be used as a weapon, too. Just like the Bifrost. By Ymir, even water can be a weapon as it tortures and drowns ! But can any here survive without it ? No. The casket is a treasure of our people that Odin stole and Loki might be giving back right now.”

  
And he did. The air crackled as Farbauti sought access, but Loki led the way and with an angry beam of light, space broke open before them, letting a blue box topple out before it snapped shut again. Both Jotnar gasped in deep breaths to regain their composure, and finally noticed their visitors.

  
“Thranduil ? Thor ? What are you doing here ?”

  
But he was overshadowed by the Jotnar's amazement. Farbauti approached the casket in reverence and touched it only hesitantly, as if he was not sure it was reality. But oh, it was and not half an hour later, all of Jotunheim glowed in revival, when it was placed back on its pedestal high in the temple, while all of Utgard cheered their lungs out. This was unbelievable ! The air shivered and Thor and the elven guards instantly started shaking from the renewed cold of Jotunheim. But the weather changed more.

  
The howling winds that had chafed at all who walked the ground bent upward now and closed the sky with heavy clouds. And only dancing snowflakes shifted the air now. The ground ice too began to show the casket's glow and the brittle bridges and deep, dangerous cracks began to mend. Jotunheim healed. Literally ! Even Thor, despite the horrid chill, was awed by the change:

  
“This is Jotunheim ? I fell like I have moved to another realm entirely !”

  
“It is”, answered Jarnsaxa “as Jotunheim should be. Who needs a realm of gold ? Ice has all the beauty of a fleeting diamond. And life is ever fleeting, by nature. We are alive, but adamantine ! All hail Loki, for she has reborn our world.” It was a whisper, but rose to a murmur as all agreed.

  
“Queen Loki ?”, asked then Skrymir “You have done more than any of us thought possible. Tell us, how can we repay this enormous favour ?”

  
“I owe you. There is no need for repayment.”

  
“But I want to” and he was not the only one. “Anything !”... “Any wish ?” … “Whatever you want !”, until Jarnsaxa intervened:”I know a start. You love your spouse, no ? The chill does not claw at him as it does at his kin. Your magic protects him. So we can help him. Would you like him to see you fully ? We can heal the burns...”

  
Of course he wanted that ! And Jotunnheim's best healers gave him that. It was no painless procedure, as the wound was an old scar already. But they knew how to treat burns of all kinds and ages. And when Thranduil woke up again, he saw Loki by a mirrorlike plane of ice, asking him forth to look. Jotunheim was healed. And so was he. His once ruined and partly missing skin was pure without illusion. And his eye saw clearly. Clearer than ever, he thought. It was rather dark, he knew from the position of the sun through the window, but he was unimpaired.

  
And when he focused on the darkness in the edges or the shades of blue, the mirror showed a ruby hue to his eyes. But in the light, they were as pale and innocent as those of unicorn. Loki's words, not his. The scars inside would never disappear. But he would never have to feel ashamed of his true face again. Jotunheim had renewed him as Loki had renewed it.

  
“Thank you for making this possible. Thank you, my love, my winter, my queen.”

  
And they kissed in mutual bliss, while Tuilya rested and Rhîwya worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please comment ! I was so confused after only one spoke their mind about my last chapter... Did I do something wrong ?  
> And note that after this comes only the shorter epilogue, as I will need a small break before the next story to get some work done.


	21. Epilogue - Home indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I've been so busy. I tried to work ahead of time, but will need more time still. I'll try to keep the break short, but count one to three weeks before the start of the next story. Well, (hopefully) enjoy anway:

_"Loki, tell me honestly, has Odin ever ...touched you ? “ ... “No, not like that, although I do know of his intere...” ... “You and Loki are brothers indeed”_

It kept going through his head again and again. Odin had fathered Loki in Laufey. Adultery and rape. But sad as it was, that was war. It had thrown Loki terribly, though. So terribly that Thor had forgotten the second revelation it had given him. But it had come back to haunt him in his sleep. Farbauti had offered them all guest rooms with plush furs on ice blocks for beds to rest from the exhausting day. But Thor had found little rest. It just kept going through his head. Odin's 'interest'. His father desired his baby-brother.

  
It was sick ! And how could he have missed it ? Did mother know ? Loki did and Thranduil hadn't been surprised by the question, either. Everyone but him had known. He was so glad that Loki had said that the interest had not been acted upon. Oh, Norns, if Odin had ! Thor would never have been able to forgive himself for not having stopped what had happened right under his nose. But Frigga wouldn't have let it happen. He was sure of it. But what did his father's sickness make him ?

  
Vague memories he had long ago tried to bury deep resurfaced. Memories of Loki on his knees before him. He had enjoyed his little brother's choking. Oh, how terrible in retrospect ! He had tried to forget and tried not to wonder why Sif felt so much better after her change in hair colour. But he had been lying to himself. Loki had always been an alluring creature. And no matter how many women he took to his bed, androgynous looking males never lost their appeal to him.

  
He did still remember that strange phase in his youth, when even very masculine males had seemed so very alluring, but that was long behind him. He was the man. And he would always be the man in any relationship. Just maybe, if he married a Jotunn, he could try a man beside the obviously necessary female, as well. Thranduil hadn't seemed mortified at the receiving end. So maybe... Centuries of political training that no matter what Loki thought he had actually listened to, in part, told him that it would be best for Yggdrasil if he married Byleist, once she came of age.

  
Asgard would then be ruled by an Asgardian king and Jotunn queen equally and the close relationship with Jotunnheim's royalty would keep the peace. Niflheim would certainly approve of a hrimthurs ruler and if for once five of the nine realms, or six of the ten considering Thranduil's home world, agreed, the universe would be much calmer. But knowing how he felt about Loki being taken by a girly elf-king, he could imagine what Loki would think of someone like Thor himself taking his much younger sister. Also, Farbauti would never give his daughter to an Odinson.

  
And he didn't even want her, after all. He just thought it might be best and prided himself on having thought of this intricate scenario. But really, he couldn't marry the child, even if he waited for its maturity. ...Jarnsaxa on the other hand was almost his same age. And a good soul. Also a warrior, a leader in fact, and a bit of a mage. All Jotnar appeared so. But Loki was clearly the best, as always. As was good. His poor but wonderful little …sibling, anyway. He didn't think of Loki as sister, yet.

  
But even though he did not sleep, the sun rose without halt and he had to rise as well. They would go back to Asgard today and Loki would continue to Thranduil's realm. This was their last day in Yggdrasil. And he still had to tell Loki so much ! At once he jumped up, dressed quickly and moved to Loki's room (with Thranduil), which he entered as always. Without the hesitation of knocking.

  
While the door flew open , there was a rush of fabric and when he stepped inside, the couple both sat in bed, innocently leaning back against the wall, but both where flushed and breathing heavily.

  
...”Should I come back later, brother ?”

  
“Yes, that might be best. We should dress at least.”

  
“Okay. I'll just wait outside.”

  
He left again, but still heard the elf chuckling.

  
“Stop it, Thranduil ! You didn't think it funny, when your family walked in on us, did you ?”

  
“Not really. We should perhaps start a habit of locking the door.”

  
“I always lock my door. But I was a mere guest at yours first and now I can't lock it. I don't have that magic back. Yet.”

  
...”Is this just a general hope or am I correct in assuming that tone to hint at further knowledge you have acquired about the removal of your impediment ?”

  
“The latter. You didn't think I would take the rocky detour of trying to steer another's magic without asking them to analyse my binding first, did you ?”

  
“You found the key ?”

  
“Farbauti did, but yes. I couldn't feel for it, but he did and found three objective conditions Odin has categorised as 'Gungnir'.”

  
“Why not limit it to Gungir directly ?”

  
“Because he can't. Magic is science, it knows no abstract concepts, feelings or subjective measures. And no individual entities either. How do you objectively explain Gungnir ? All these atoms ? And what about dust on it, rust on it or blood ? Probably not. But what if Gungnir breaks ? A piece of Gungnir is not Gungnir, so is the lock closed forever ? Repairs are not like turning back time, it wouldn't be the same again. But if you allow any part of Gungnir to open it ? What if someone broke off a part just for this or a layer of it rubs off ?”

  
“Hm, I see. So how is this done ?”

  
“Objectively, Gungnir is made of gold. 79 protons per atom are scientific enough to measure. But Gungir is also a weapon that shoots blazing beams. And fire magic has a an objective signature just like any other kind of radiation. Frequency and amplitude and such... But science is not unequivocal, either. If Gungnir were 2+2 and the key to the collar 4, it would still not be ideal, because 3+1 equals 4, as well. To narrow the possible keys, Odin has added a third condition. 'dwarf make'.”

  
“I am impressed, but how is that a scientific measurement ?”

  
“How did you check your drink ?”

  
“For its intention. Or did you mean 'insufficiently' ?”

  
“No, the intention. When a magical artefact is created, or something is touched by a magical creature, then the maker – or for a short time the toucher – leaves a signature. But not only in the style of their work. Magical works contain energy with a will. They keep an imprint of the maker's brain waves. That is why spells can judge intentions, loyalties, intelligence, thought patterns. Dwarves think in different ways than elves, Aesir, Vanir, giants or men. And that is a great boon for us.”

  
“...How ?”

  
“If the spell tried to identify a dwarf by their genes, we could find our key only in Yggdrasil. Thus, we can use our own dwarves.”

  
“But they don't use magic, much less fire magic. Not after Smaug.”

  
“Right. A creature brimming with fire magic that has slept in a hoard of dwarf gold for Norns know how many years, letting its magic seep into the treasure.”

  
“Erebor's treasure could … ?”

  
“Maybe. Maybe it is not enough. But the gold floor that the dwarves poured over the firedrake will definitely do. You wouldn't mind visiting our neighbours after our return home, would you ?”

  
“How could I ? If Erebor can free you... You still call it home.”

  
“Of course I do, why should that have changed ?”

  
“Because you have an alternative now. Before, you made your choice among your faraway shelter and the terror of your childhood. Now, you know your birthplace. A beautiful place that offers you a loving family and a sparkling throne over a magical people eternally grateful for your return of their treasure. Everything has changed.”

  
“No, my spring, nothing has changed my love for you nor my longing to return. You are right. Not long ago, I a had no home to flee to. Now I have three. The realm of my origin, the realm that I grew up in, and yours. I will not just leave never to look back again. But my home of choice is yours. And that will never change.”

 

-

 

Thranduil left the brothers to talk and just absorbed all the beauty of the reborn realm with his better sight, while Thor spoke his heart, apologising for every wrong he could possibly think from, even all the little things, and swearing never to hurt Loki again by words, actions or lack thereof. He assured that he no longer trusted anything Odin said and would no longer do as his father commanded, without considering, whether he thought it best, too. He would be blind no longer, or slavishly obedient. Odin was not infallible, he knew that now.

  
At Loki's insistence, he vowed to heed Frigga's guidance. But mostly in order to learn from her. He needed to learn so much more. And Loki almost cried, when he could see that finally, after all those times his big brother had abandoned him to their father's wrath and 'just punishments' as he had always called them, finally Thor did not believe in Odin any more. And he was hopeful for Jotunheim, too. Thor wanted to lead the peace negotiations and visit often. Their peoples would approach each other again for other reasons then bloodshed.

  
Telling his family goodbye was among the hardest things he had ever done and hundreds waved, when their stepped up to the Bifrost site. Byleist hugged Loki tightly one last time and Farbauti kissed his brow, calling him “child of Jotunheim”. Then they all raised their hands to the sky and showed what the casket could do in its temple. Their collective wishes sufficed in the weather of its making, and the clouds split silverlined to open the view to the stars. The last “bye” was whispered and rainbow-beams took them away.

 

-

 

The moment they landed in Asgard, Odin came in a rage and with a small army behind him:”Thor ! You live ? I am glad; The Jotnar cast some kind of powerful magic and obscured our sight. But how could you send your men away ?! They said that the Elvenking manipulated you to do that. Is that true ? How could you allow it ?! Tell me, is it true ?”

  
Thor was shaken from the anger and disappointment of his father but as he took an intimidated step back, he bumped into the fresh couple behind him. And he just thought 'NO'. He would never let Odin direct him again. He would do what was right.

  
“No, king. He merely informed me of what was going on behind my back. It was my decision to send them away. In that moment, it was the best possible action. And I have not regretted it. After they left, everyone was civil and I am positive that Jotunheim and Asgard's relationship can improve. Maybe, we can even have real peace someday. They ruler is rational and his reign secure. Asgard needs not take any action towards them. We are as good as can be. And Thranduil was very helpful. Trust me on that; you know that I was against him from the start, but I no longer see any reason to doubt his heart. If you would excuse me now, I would like to warm up in my own chambers.”

  
Odin was almost taken aback from Thor's show of spine. He was no brat, but stood up for his opinion with confidence. A proper king. Odin prided himself on raising his son so well. He even tolerated the procession to walk passed him, Loki and Thranduil barely hiding their glee. Thor was finally growing up.

 

-

 

Everything was packed into the widening chariot as the last goodbye neared. Even Hogun and Volstag had come, despite their distrust of Loki since he had turned Hogun into a pincushion and Volstag into a chewing bone, in order to support their friend. And because Fandral had given them a proper talking-to. But they were uneasy as they were for a new reason. Odin hovered near-by and Frigga stood by the chariot that Thor helped packing. And the air between them crackled like the first dry, kindling twigs of an imminent wildfire.

  
But although Thor kept glowering at his father, Frigga's face softened at Loki's approach. It was goodbye, but she seemed almost happy, if not for the wetness under her eyes. And she pulled so tight.

  
“It's alright, mother. It's not forever. We can always visit.”

  
“Oh Loki, I am just so happy for you. I have been having dreams. You will have such beautiful children together.”

  
“W-we will ? You saw it ?”

  
“I have. And you will be such a wonderful mother.”

  
“With you at my side to spoil your grandchildren, of course.”

  
But his smile lasted only until he felt her a sob wrack her body.

  
“Mother ?”

  
“No, Loki. You will raise them with your husband. I will be told. But we will see each other again. I just hope that it is a long time until then.”

  
“Why would you say that ?!”

  
“Because we will see each other where all must go someday. Don't you worry, though. I'll be fine. The bad has to happen for the greater good. And from what I have seen, I wouldn't want it any other way. You two will be so happy ! Don't fight it. I don't understand all the snippets I have seen or how they come to be, but I want that happiness for you. Nothing could make me happier. Now go, your delay is causing his people great pain. Go with my best wishes, and you watch over him, Thranduil.”

  
“Gladly, I shall, Allmother Frigga.”

  
She also hugged Thranduil goodbye, drawing forth promises he would always keep, and Thor almost crushed Loki with his strong embrace. But Loki was used to it. He might even miss it. Finally, the couple and followers boarded the chariot and the carriers of night and day raised them all effortlessly into the sky. Frigga and Thor wished them the best, but they themselves were left to solitude. Both knew horrid secrets they didn't dare tell the other. And both carried a palpable hatred for Odin.

  
All noticed. Those closest to Thor most. Volstag first thought it a symptom of Loki's influence. He thought it good that the trickster was gone and hoped that everything would be better now. But Hogun was starting to watch the king's actions more closely. It was not Loki that caused their reactions.

  
“Not ? You can't seriously protect him, Hogun. You saw what he did in that dragon-shape !”

  
“I saw his power, as he used it for destruction. Provoked, I should remind you. He lashed out at those that attacked him and held him prisoner. All frightened and caged beasts do that. It is not evil. The extent of the destruction he caused was only proportionate to his own size and power. Thor has done no less countless times. And we helped him. This is only different, because we were on the losing side.”

  
“If you say so. But he is still a danger to Asgard and hates it, too.”

  
“His danger and hatred, I do not doubt. But their target, I think, may not be Asgard as such. It is Odin.”

  
“Our king, who seeks only the best for his realm !”

  
“Maybe. I am not so sure anymore, whether we can actually judge that. The house of Odin is full of secrets. We know to little to be able to say who is good and who is bad.”

  
“What you speak is treason ! You swore your loyalty to-”

  
“Asgard, yes. I will always heed that. But is the truth is treason, I don't know what is best for Asgard anymore. Perhaps Odin, but perhaps not. Too many watch their tongues around him. A good king should not need censorship. I may be wrong and I truly am not sure about what is good. But there is one thing that is certain: Something is rotten in the realm of Asgard.”

  
And Hel chuckled to herself as she watched Odin's reign crumble. But the darkness faded from her tone, while she caressed the egg on her lap. Because from afar, she saw the chariot round enter the mountains hung with mist. Her beloved father and his love and friends made their way through that hazy rift in the fabric of reality.

  
They disappeared from the world ash and reached home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect you to know what the place all must go to someday is and I'm sorry for it, but true happiness can only shine brightly, when the darkness of grief and pain contrasts it.  
> Aaand: I dare hope that at least one will pick up on Hogun's final line. It's no exact foreshadowing for the characters, but close enough for Asgard. And it's a great line you don't need in-depth knowledge of Shakespeare's works for (but the first Thor-film was pretty Shakespearian, if you think about it).  
> Anyway, I hope to update again (relatively) soon.


End file.
